


Trapped Within Desolate Hopes

by Tsin



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, How do you make tags on this thing?, I can't even, Implied/Referenced Abortion, POV Alternating, Possessive Springtrap, Springtrap put the knife down, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 107,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsin/pseuds/Tsin
Summary: Fazbear Entertainment. Afton Robotics. To some, these companies provide a means to pass the time while among uncanny Chuck E. Cheese lookalikes and questionable establishments. To others, these names hold nothing but broken promises and deceit that resulted in the countless crimes committed in the past. To 27 year old Ori, the names of these companies are  the only things left to her when her uncle disappears.Now it's up to her to uncover the secrets these corrupt businesses have covered up for decades. Were they the ones responsible for the death of her parents and several missing children? Why is Fazbear Fright the only establishment she can locate where she may find the answers? And how far is she willing to go to discover the horrid truth?





	1. Can Anyone Survive This Place?

**Author's Note:**

> First time on here my lovelies and I'm 85% I have no idea what I'm doing...
> 
> Five Nights at Freddys, Springtrap, and Fredbear belong to Scott Cawthon.
> 
> Ori belongs to me.

### Chapter 1

#### Can Anyone Survive This Place?

Another missed call? 

Lifting my cellphone to my ear I tried my best to block out the noise from the rickety building with my other hand as I pressed play.

** "Hey, man okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are like prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes for like other employees or something like that. So I thought we could like, have them playing, like over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel so legit man. But I have an even better surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this- we found one... A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it! Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that we found! Talk to you later, man!". **

"Miles, wait-!", I called into the phone pressed to my ear but only a dial tone responded.

What exactly did you find...? 

Deep breaths...

In

And out

I pressed my fingers against my temples attempting to alleviate the throbbing pain behind my eyes, "Why... why would someone keep it so dim in here. You can't see a goddamn.... thing...". My breath caught in my throat, I glanced at my watch. 2:00 am the red numbers and letters read back to me.

Did I just see movement behind the monitor?

No... must've been a trick of the nearly absent light.

I nodded to myself as I sat back in the poorly maintained office chair focusing on keeping my wits about me. "Its only the second night, it can't be that bad-"

My voice died in my throat...

There in the window in front of me...

I could only see it from the waist up but the rotten yellowish-green mass available to me was more then enough.

What IS that? 

My eyes followed the gory destruction of holes and gaping wounds to trail up where two protrusions stuck out from the top of the things head. Well, almost two. More like one and a half.

A rabbit?

It blinked and only then did I notice the damn things eyes were glowing and they had yet to venture away from glaring daggers at me through the dirty glass.

THAT'S what they found?

One of it's ears twitched and it rolled its right withered shoulder.

And they put it in here with me?!

The thing finally took it's eyes from me to glance toward the door, its lower jaw moving down closer to it's disgusting chest to reveal squarish somehow white teeth.

Not daring to break eye contact with the thing, I reached forward and rolled the mouse over the audio button and clicked.

**HAHAHA HAHAHA**

I had the camera focused further away from here right?

A high pitched giggle sounded off in the distance and the thing twitched one rotten ear before turning its head toward the other room. "...please just go... don't...", I begged nearly under my breath as the thing finally lumbered away and I flipped up the maintenance panel to reset the ventilation. "I just know your going to give out on me when I least expect it...". I took a deep breath and resumed my patrol in camera, keeping the thing in sight and leading it from room to room with giggles and detached greetings.

Okay, well that happened. Am I supposed to deal with that from now on? 

A little orange light blinking next to the maintenance panel caught my eye.

"Speaker audio" it read.

I shrugged and flipped it on, flinching for a moment as the whining feedback screeched throughout the building. "Shit... Hopefully that doesn't draw that thing back here...", I shook my head and rested my cold fingers against my forehead.

** "Uh, hello! Hello, hello!". **

My heart lurched as a slightly nasally soothing voice barked into the quiet.

I haven't heard his voice in... God it's only been a week pull yourself together...

I moved my hand down to clutch the other in my lap, urging myself not to tear up.

This is why you're here. You had a hunch these Fazbear fucks had something to do with uncle Scott's disappearance and you were right.

**"Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes".**

Forcing myself to relax into the squeaking office chair in the office I flicked up the maintenance panel and reset the ventilation again while double checking for the giant rabbits whereabouts on screen.

Seems the noise is keeping it distracted and far away from me.

For now at least.

I sighed and leaned forward, wishing I could get closer to the voice talking even if it was just a recording.

**"Right now we have three specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suits".**

Running a hand through my short pink hair I caught a glance of my reflection in the mirror. Unmatched hazel and grey eyes stared back at me. I thought back to an earlier time.

"A gift from your mother...", Uncle Scott had said as he ruffled my hair the last morning I could remember him. I smiled sadly and looked up at him, dressed in his purple best ready to go to work, "Uh you look just like her, you know". I had reached out to wrap my arms around him in a hug as he turned to walk out the door-

**RUMBLE THUD THUD THUD**

I blinked, distracted from my memories by the thumping noise from the ceiling and quickly switched the camera feeds to all the rooms across the layout.

What the hell was that noise?! 

Switching to the vents, I could see the rabbit had paused at the end of a long narrow corridor.

"And what the hell does this do..?", I squinted at the seal button on screen before poking it with the tip of my finger and a beep and drilling sound later, the vent sealed itself off.

I sat back and tilted my head, puzzled.

Why would a haunted house have an option to seal off part of the ventilation system?

Resetting said system I settled back into listening to the overhead recording.

** "So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur". **

My stomach flipped.

You sound like your speaking from experience. Is that what happened...?

I swallowed hard and kept listening.

**"First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value."**

Tilting up an eyebrow I peeked over at the monitor currently on CAM 10 and saw a shadowy form near the rear EXIT sign.

So this thing really is an animatronic and that's why it went toward the sound...?

**"To change the animatronics to suit mode, simply insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside''.**

This is so like him, wanting to teach and help others. That's all you were trying to do right...?

I gently bit my bottom lip as I inner-monologued to myself.

**"Please make sure the springlocks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this more in detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".**

I sighed as the recording clicked off and I glanced down at my watch.

5:00 am, when did that happen? I'm almost out of here and then I can dread the next 6 hour shift I have here tomorrow. It was so nice to hear his voice again, maybe there will be more recordings tomorrow?

I inwardly groaned while dragging my hand over my face, " I'm not getting paid enough to babysit...". I flicked the panel up once more and a pair of white eyes met my gaze.

**SCREEEEEEEEE**

**AUGHHH!!!**

I cowered back from the screeching sound and covered my head with my arms only to find... I was still just as alone as I had been before. Recovering from my heart beating out of my chest and trying to catch my breath, I opened the maintenance panel again to reset the ventilation yet again and almost made the mistake of relaxing once I put it down.

It's there

In the doorway

What do I do?!

It's glowing eyes are burning into mine, I can feel the weight of its glare as if it was a physical thing. "......", I can't speak, whatever desperate pleas I have to voice have died on my lips. It takes a heavy step and then another, I can hear whatever is inside the thing groaning beneath it's own weight.

It's standing before me now, easily 6'7' with what's left of its mangled ears. I have to lean back just to keep my head up so I can try keep eye contact with it and to come to terms with what I'm seeing.

My eyes begin to water with the strain of keeping them open for to long but I don't dare blink.

** Fssssshhh... **

A grotesque hand reaches toward me, I can smell the dying thing that this must've been for years before as it's fingers graze my cheek.

".....!", I choke again, trying not to gag on the smell alone much less the fear creeping up my body.

I can't move.

I can't even flinch away from the scratchy sticky sensation of the things skin against me.

Is this it?

Is this where my search ends?

Before it's even begun?

Is this thing going to kill me?

Tears gather at the corner of my eyes as the things fingers finally come to rest around my throat, I just can't manage to lift my own arms from the chair itself.

My fingers are digging into the leather so deeply I'm sure I'm ripping straight through the foam.

It's leaning forward now, the fingers slowly closing in and constricting my windpipe.

Desperately I reach up, prying at the fingers holding onto me.

It's choking me!

I clenched my teeth and kicked out, catching the things shin beneath my boot repeatedly.

It's not letting go!

Is this how I'm going to die?

Strangled at the hands of this thing?!

I have an up close and personal look at the things face from the end of its arms as I narrowed my eyes, increasing my struggles tenfold.

No!

My heartbeat throbs in my head and my vision starts to blur.

I'm not giving in, this can't be it... this can't be-

**BING BONG BING BONG, BING BONG BING BONG**

6:00 am

The sound of a distant grandfather clock striking the hour somewhere in the building broke the silence and the thing stopped, dropped its hands and backed away. It looked at me for a moment longer then slunk away out the office doorway from where it came.

I watched it go, gasping for breath and rubbing my throat as if I could remove the feeling of it's hand there with my own.

What? Just like that? It's letting me go?

It glanced at me through the large window at the front of the office before continuing on its way, I blinked and looked away. "Fuck this...", I put my things into my backpack and got up, leaving through the EXIT door to the left of the office.

"I will deal with... whatever that was tomorrow", I locked the door behind me and followed the path to the parking lot where my car waited faithfully to take me home.

This is the only place I can find out what happened to my family. I have to come back. No matter what.

Fazbear Fright indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment :) Don't be shy


	2. You're Not Getting the Best of Me

### Chapter 2

#### You're Not Getting the Best of Me

The drive home had been uneventful.

I had operated mostly on autopilot seeing as I knew the scenic route like the back of my hand to and from my humble abode out in the country. Much too awake for my own good I had gotten out, trudged up the concrete steps, fiddled with my keys for a little longer then I would've liked, then unlocked the door. Slowly swinging it open revealed a dark house, save for the light I had left on over the stove.

I glanced back outside for a moment before closing the door with my foot, shutting out the predawn light just starting to peek over the horizon.

"Kinda hard to rush home, when there's no one to come home to anymore...", turning to the left I opened my door whilst talking to myself, flicking on the light before setting my back pack down on my bed.

You never know... Maybe he got a ride home...? 

Blanking out for a moment I found myself at the back of the house, hand resting on the doorknob to the vacant master bedroom before I thought to pull it back. Dust came off on my palm along with the stinging sensation behind my eyes as I turned away and walked around to the right entering the kitchen.

Don't be stupid! If he hasn't been back by now, what makes you think he's gonna magically appear?!

The space me and my uncle had shared was nothing to sniff at, three bedrooms and two bathrooms, moderately sized kitchen and a wooden fence surrounding the backyard that always managed to blow over after the smallest gust of wind.

I reheated leftovers from breakfast in the microwave and retired to my room, setting everything on my desk.

From there the day progressed, the sun rose up as my energy drained and I found myself lying in bed by 9:00 am.

I stared at the ceiling, thankful the blackout curtains did their job of shielding my room from the creeping rays of light of day.

If anyone knows how to get some shut eye during the day, its another night guard 

Turning onto my side, I blinked back more tears.

I'm fine

I pulled my cellphone out from under my pillow and turned it on, tapping the screen to select recent calls, "A week... A week ago yesterday is when you called me for the last time...".

Just hearing his voice... 

Swallowing back a sob I pressed play on the last voicemail I had received.

Not even bothering to readjust where my phone lay next to my head.

I knew what I was going to hear.

"Ori... Hey kiddo...", he was whispering into the speaker.

Something banged against the wall disrupting him and he cleared his throat.

"Sorry if I'm catching you at work but... I uh... I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow...".

More banging noises, metal screeching as it was dragged against something else.

"I-I love you... You know that right?".

Biting down on my lip I squeezed my eyes shut, failing miserably to try keeping the tears at bay.

"Remember what I told you... If this gets to you before I do-".

Something large slammed on his side.

"I-I'm sorry for whatever you find... I'm-I'm so-".

His voice cuts off by a gasping moan and a loud shriek followed by the line clicking off.

My eyelids felt heavier by the second.

Really shouldn't fall asleep thinking about depressing shit

I let my eyes drift closed as I recalled his voice once more from a slightly happier time.

"That's uh... Bad luck you know..."

* * *

11:48 pm

Blueish light washed over my face from the car's dashboard as I rested my chin against my arms across the steering wheel.

My mismatched eyes drifted up once more to the sign illuminated up on the roof of the building before me, "Fazbear Fright".

What kind of name was that for a haunted house anyway?

"I'm not going to get anywhere just sitting here...", I mumbled to myself, leaning back and letting my head fall against the head rest while I turned the key into the off position. I had shown up somewhat early to try and figure out a strategy to deal with... actually what am I dealing with here? 

A toy?

A robot?

A 6 foot demon rabbit out to stalk me for the rest of my time here?

I looked down at myself, the uniform of tan khakis and blue dress shirt over my black tank top underneath seemed acceptable. I rolled my shoulders, trying to work out the kinks in my back from being slouched over for too long and feeling the scratchy security patch that was embroidered there. Turning my gaze to my visor, I pulled it down and opened the mirror before briefly fussing with my hair.

It was currently dyed pinkish purple and the while the rest was relatively short, the tendrils in front of my ears reached down just past my chin. Very light makeup adorned my eyes, I never cared much for having to plaster my face before going anywhere. I sighed and tapped the visor closed against the roof of the car.

I'm not stalling. Who said anything about stalling?

11:55 pm

Crap

If I want any sort of leg up at all, I've got to get in there now

I pulled myself out of the drivers seat and slung my backpack over my shoulder before locking the door, absentmindedly pulling the handle just to double check. This location wasn't exactly known for being "safe" as it was strategically placed just off a winding dirt road that was pretty much in open country a good 40 minutes outside of the nearest town. 

The star's twinkled overhead, taunting me with their carelessness to shine however bright they wanted to regardless of how brief their existence may or may not be.

I stopped for a moment, my boots scuffing in the loose gravel and stirring up the dust.

Why am I thinking so negatively all of a sudden?

Shaking my head, I walked over to the front door and pushed the key into the lock.

**CRREEEEAAAAAAAK**

Goosebumps rose up my back as the sound from the door reluctantly swinging open on it's hinges did nothing to calm my nerves. I had forgotten about the dense weight of the stagnant air in here, clearly there weren't any windows to offer any sort of relief but maybe that was the point.

I cleared my throat against the sour smell of a fog machine someone had left on for far too long somewhere in the building.

I made my way to the office, taking note of the decorations lining the halls. Setting my stuff down beneath the desk, I knelt beside it and zipped open the largest compartment.

I had made a list of things to grab once I had gotten up this morning to distract myself from the disembodied voice echoing in my head. My uncle's old taser flashlight felt cold and heavy in my hand as I gripped it.

But I found that it felt reassuring none the less.

Why did you have this thing in the first place...?

Setting down the flashlight for a moment I flipped through the different cameras throughout the rooms and vents.

"Where the fuck are you..?", I grumbled to myself as the aforementioned rabbit suit eluded my search and I turned away, huffing as I reset the ventilation just to be safe.

I glanced at the blinking orange audio light, my fingers ghosting over it.

Later, I can't handle hearing his voice right now...

Shaking my head I tore my gaze away, snatching my flashlight back into my hand.

That should buy me some time. I need to start looking through here if I'm going to find anything.

I strapped on the holster around my thigh and turned the light on, relieved that I had remembered to charge the stupid thing. My cellphone was tucked into the side of my bra for safe keeping as I stepped away from the maintenance panel and turned the beam onto the large brown bear suit outside the doorway.

"You're... Freddy right...?", I reached up and gently stroked the underside of its lower jaw. The thinning fabric still felt soft to the touch but I got the distinct feeling that this thing did not want to touched or disturbed.

Maneuvering past it I made my way by the window, glancing through the foggy panel as I went through the second door.

I remember the stories my Uncle used to tell about these characters. While only robots they seemed to possess personalities that were eerily human-

A thought struck me.

"Shit, I should set a timer. Seems like the ventilation goes off every five minutes...", sheathing the flashlight for a moment I tinkered with my watch, setting it to go off five-ish minutes from now.

There, that should be enough for now. Don't want to get caught with my pants down

Taking slow deliberate steps, I followed the path that the thing had taken yesterday once the clock stuck 6. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do if I found it but dammit I had to try something. My reflection gazed back at me from the shiny patches on the black and white tiled floor wherever it managed to stay clean enough to retain its gloss.

This place was clean at some point? Good one.

I smiled to myself and paused, seeing a purplish suit standing with the aid of metal poles at the end of this room.

"So does that make you Bonnie the bunny...?", looking up at the barren top of its head, I felt like this suit was missing something.

Two somethings

Hell, the only hint I had on which mascot this was was the color, it could very well just be a purple variation of the Freddy suit from before.

Ducking my head through the doorway to the bunny(?) suits left I could see a large red fox head mounted on the wall, "Aaand you're Foxy...". 

Weren't you Scott's favorite at some point?

Continuing my search through four more doors and around arcade machines I carefully stepped over the yellowish chicken head with an orange beak-I think that one was Chica?-on the floor, the flashing light from it's eyes not quite sparking a migraine but I was getting there. The amount of light present this far back seemed to deteriorate with every step, I grew cautious as I ran my hand along the wall. Every now and then the smooth surface was interrupted by a poster or a pizza shaped cutout.

Is that thing hiding all the way back here?

My fingers clenched around the flashlight even tighter, my palms growing sweaty as my heart sped up nervously inside my chest. I swallowed and turned the last corner, having reached the final room at the back of the building.

I must've missed something, I didn't see any filing cabinets where information could've been hidden away

A single unguarded light bulb hung down from the ceiling creating one point of light for all the darkness that shrouded everything my eyes could see.

And where is that rabbit thing? Did I miss it as well?

I turned back and brought my flashlight around. Maybe I should return to the office, I didn't want to spend my whole shift running from this thing. I nodded to myself, now reassured in my new goal of getting back to the only safe place here and took a step to make my way back-

Only to have something grab the back of my shirt.

**URRRRK!!**

Ripping myself away, I felt the fabric rip against the sharp (why are they sharp?!) fingertips of the things hand and managed to turn around without tripping over my own feet; I focused the light onto the things face.

"Stop that!", I shrieked, breathing fast and hard as the things hands rose up to shield itself from the light. Tattered light blue fabric now hung from between its metal knuckles on one mangled hand, clearly the culprit from the assault on my wardrobe. Managing to get my breathing back to some sense of normal, I glanced behind me to assess the damage and groaned seeing the now gaping hole there.

As if the sudden cold draft wasn't a big enough hint that a large section was suddenly missing, "Ugh! You damn near ripped my shirt in half you creep!".

Oh, Miles is going to get one hell of an earful when he gets back

"I hope you're happy, that's going to come out of MY paycheck", I turned back to the thing and saw it had relaxed it's pose as well, it's eyes flitting here and there as it looked over me.

"Can you talk?", I kept one finger on the trigger for the taser, just in case it tried anything. 

".....fffffssssskkk...", it raised it hand to massage what was left of its throat, unknowingly mimicking what I had done last night after its assault.

"Is... is that a no?", I was going to be patient(attempt to be patient)with this, no point in jumping to conclusions. "Listen, I'm looking for something- 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

My watch beeped frantically and the things ears perked up at the tiny mechanical noise.

Shit

I need to reset the ventilation

"You can come with me to the office if you keep your hands to yourself okay? We can talk there...", my eyes never left the thing and it seemed to begrudgingly nod it's head, the bottom of its chin clunking against its chest as it's ears flopped from the movement.

"Go on then...", I stepped aside and turned my light back down the hallway once more, hoping it would understand I meant for it to walk in front of me.

"....Mmmmmmpphh...", it briefly glanced at me before limping forward and down the way, sure enough in its direction that I knew I could trust it to not get us lost if it led us back.

No harm in trying to get this thing on my side... right?


	3. You Don't Know Who You're Dealing With

###  Chapter 3 

####  You don't know who you're dealing with 

I have no idea what time it is

I don't dare take my eyes off of what remains of the rabbit's greenish yellow back as the beam from my flashlight jolts with every step.

Now that I think about it, something's not right here.

I dropped my gaze lower, following the beam as the rabbit limped forward.

Limp? Wait...Could it be hurting this whole time?

"Stop for a moment, please...", I spoke after clearing my throat, lifting my flashlight to its face to wait for it to react. "...?", the rabbit paused and turned its head back towards me, meeting my eyes again.

"Your limping, are you damaged? Er....", I caught myself too late, the words were already out and hanging awkwardly in the silence. 

The thing blinked at me.

**"...Heeeeuu.... heeuu...".**

Was that an attempt at a chuckle? Did I miss something here?

"I...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...", sighing I briefly placed my hand over my face, blushing from my own foolishness. "What I meant was, it looks like your ankle- is that an ankle? It's looks like it's twisted. Do you need someone to fix it for you?". Having finally voiced my question I waited for the rabbit to decide how to respond.

"....?", it looked down and lifted its mangled appendage before placing it down again with a pained groan.

Is that the machinery or the rabbit itself making that noise?

"Are you in pain? Does it hurt?", I tilted my head, caught up in my questions, " Can you hurt?".

Why am I wasting my time with this? This isn't going to get me any closer to-

It's glowing eyes flicked up to meet mine again and my breath (and thoughts) caught in my throat, still unnerved by it. Servos clicked and whined as it seemed to reluctantly nod it's head up and down.

"Here, let me take a look at it and I'll see what I can do...", I pointed flashlight down at the rotting cords and greasy machinery that made up its leg. "Don't try anything, I just want to help...", I glanced up to see it watching me intently, beckoning me closer.

Creep, ugh why am I doing this...?

I knelt down in front of it and reached for the ball and joint I could see causing the issue-

Cold, grimy, sticky sensations across my fingers and palms made me flinch back just in time to see the things mouth closing in above me-

I didn't have time to think.

I reacted.

Pushing down the taser switch on the flashlight I swung my arm up and shoved the tasering end into its mouth.

**BZZZZZZZZTTTT**

The rabbit convulsed erratically and sharp pain erupted from my fingers, the fingernails ripped up from where they scraped along the inside of its teeth. "You Asshole!", I hissed and withdrew my arm, ripping myself away from it while it still stood on its own two feet...for the moment.

It's eyes went dark and it collapsed to the floor it's fingers still twitching every now and then.

**FLLUMMP**

Oh God

What is that smell?

I covered my mouth with my hand as the smell wafted up from the things body, the putrid miasma of burning flesh and oil making my eyes water. Turning my head I found I had no choice but to relent to the insistence of my stomach refusing to settle with this new discovery and threw up what little I had left from dinner against the wall.

What have I done?

Did I kill it?

Shit

This thing was my only lead

Still panting I convinced my gaze to fall on the still immobile rabbits body strewn across the tile.

I can't just leave it like this

I wiped at my mouth with the back of my sleeve and got up on shaky legs. Now lightheaded from being sick, I wandered back to the office alone with the spent flashlight heavy in my hand.

Taking a moment to reset the ventilation, I braced my arms against the desk and panted.

Come on, get back there! That bunny thing might know the answers!

I bent down and dug in my bag, seeking the cold metal of the handcuffs I knew were at the bottom. "Gotcha...", I removed the tiny key that was looped through on a chain and clipped it to my key chain, keeping the handcuffs separate. "Now, what can I attach it to...?", I retraced my footsteps (and the smell of burnt death and vomit) back to the still twitching rabbit that now adorned the once barren hallway.

Looking around I found a metal pipe that crept its way up the wall relatively close to the things arm, steeling myself I chanced getting closer to the awful smell continuing to permeate the surrounding air. One cuff fit through the metal parts I could see throughout the rabbits forearm, the other cuff clicked around the similar pipe that seemed sturdy enough.

Now to wait for 6 am or for this thing to wake up.

Choosing to sit a respectable distance away I checked my watch.

3:32 am.

Gonna be a long night.


	4. Why is Someone Like You in a Place Like This?

###  Chapter 4 

####  Why is Someone Like You in a Place Like this? 

3:57

I yawned and readjusted my position on the floor, the hard tile not the most comfortable place to wait.

Why didn't I just wait in the office? At least there I'd have a somewhat comfy place to sit and I wouldn't have to get up every five minutes to reset the fucking air...

Grumbling I crossed my arms, waiting for the sixth time I'd have to get up and sit down again well out of grabbing range.

I let my gaze wander back to the forlorn form of the rabbit still lying motionless on the floor. Now probably my only chance to get a good look at it. Quickly dismissing the very thought of getting any closer, I make what observations I can see from where I sat.

A sickly yellowish, brownish green material seemed to cover most of this things body. It looked like it had two complete ears at some point but the majority of the one on the left was absent. One singular red cord winded up and through the remains of that appendage and while both were riddled with holes, nothing looked like it was falling apart quite yet.

What if this thing doesn't know anything? How am I supposed to question it? Is the promise of freeing it enough leverage over it...?

I leaned my head back against the wall and finally got a good look at the things face that was facing in my direction given the way it had hit the ground. It was bulky, multicolored wires were strewn about and sticking out in odd places along the side of its head just behind and below the left eye that I could see. Said eye was still currently dark as it had been before but I could see the darkened recess of the eyeball itself nearly rolled up and back into its own socket.

Shivering as goosebumps found their way up my back and shoulders I turned my attention to what was left of the things teeth. Squarish, yellowed blocky teeth lined the upper and lower jaw and I only knew all to well was it was like up close and personal with that part that would've surely taken my own hand off.

**SSSSSSHHHHKK**

I jumped, startled by the scraping sound.

What the fuck was that?!

It's moving again.

Oh good, that means its not dead right?

Slow, stuttering movement from the things arms, trying to push itself upright.

The metal joints and hinges screeched against the floor until it found purchase and raised itself up onto its hands and knees.

I could see the eyes flickering on and off, not focused on anything in particular but no longer rolling around inside its head.

"...Urgh..w-w-what... did you g...go and do a t-t-t-thing like that foor....?", a low growling voice croaked.

Huh?

My heart stopped, breath caught in my throat as if it's hand was on my neck again.

It's looking at me now, having moved itself to rest its back against the wall and waiting for a reply.

"I... you can talk?", I willed myself to breath normally without wheezing as my mind raced to make sense of this.

The rabbit had spoken and it had asked a valid question.

Why had I tasered it?

The answer seemed obvious to me.

I huffed and crossed my arms defensively across my chest, " What do you think your doing trying to bite me?! I told you not to try anything!". 

It went to copy me with its arms-

**CLLNKKK**

Only to find its right forearm was connected to the wall via handcuff.

It growled out in disbelief and shook itself, trying to dislodge the foreign metal accessory, " Wha-What i-i-i-is the meaning of  THIS?!  Take it offffff of m-m-me at once!!".

I scoffed and held up the tiny key that would release it, " I don't think so and until we set down some ground rules, you are  not  leaving that spot.", returning my key chain to my hip I waited for the thing to cease its attempt to get away.

This things not strong enough to break that right...?

It had yanked in every direction possible but with the cuff linked through its metal endoskeleton and the pipe built into the wall, there was no removing it without the key unless it suddenly had superhuman strength, "...fine", it huffed and turned to face me.

"That's better, now I'm looking for someone. Does the name Fazbear Entertainment sound familiar to you?", I spoke clearly, honestly surprising myself with my own clarity.

The rabbits gaze evened out into a blank  are you fucking kidding me  glare.

"...you.. s-stupid girl... y-y-you said there would be "r-r-rules"... not-t-t twenty questions...", the thing snarled, not bothering to hold back any of the spite from its stuttering voice.

I brandished the flashlight in what I hoped looked like a confident and or threatening position, " Don't get smart with me! I'll use this again if I have to!", my finger hovered over the taser button ready to remind it.

"D-D-Don't make me laugh...You know as well as I-I-I do that you'll have to charge that th-th-th-thing again before you can go shoving it down anyone else's throat...", it spat out, unfazed by my threat.

I blushed, caught in my bluff but I refused to back down, " I don't need this to get answers out of you!".

The thing chuckled, a deep gravelly sound that seemed to come from deep within its chest, " I'd l-l-like to see you tr-tr-try... If the only thing you hav-have against me is that  t-t-t-toy  and your f-f-fists then you've already lost-t....".

I flushed again, my face hot with embarrassment and I clenched my empty hand into said fist, " Don't tempt me... You want rules? You keep your fucking hands to yourself!". 

Why am I getting so worked up over this demented rabbit taunting me?

Clearly I have the upper hand and I'm the one in control.

Aren't I?

**CLANG**

GODAMNIT MY ABILITY TO JUMP AT THE SLIGHTEST NOISE IS NOT HELPING HERE

Lifting its arms caused the handcuff to clink loudly against the pipe. The rabbit opened and closed its own mitts with a series of pops and clicks, the noise no doubt coming from the servos located inside, " ...c-c-couldn't do a-an-anything else if I tr-tried...", it turned its head, lower jaw swiveling into place, " But... How else am I to c-c-catch you and strangle the life from your c-corpsssse...? ".

I pointed the taser end at it again, the adrenaline from this whole endeavor starting to wear off and my arm began to buckle beneath its weight. "None of that! You are going to sit here until you get it through your thick skull! This is NOT a game!! You don't get to chase me through here!", I panted, terrified that if I stopped speaking now everything holding me together would fall apart.

Frustratedly moving my hair out of my face, I glanced down at my watch.

5:56

Shit

Well, what now?

Do I leave it like this?

Or do I let it go?

I looked at the thing slumped seemingly harmless(?) against the wall and managed the effort of meeting its eyes.

Ughhhh goddammit

"My name is Ori, I... I took this job to find my missing uncle. I need help finding out what happened to him and I can't do it alone.", I stood up after introducing myself and took a hesitant step closer to it.

Why? Why am I being sincere with this thing?!

"If you answer my questions and stop trying to hurt me, I'll let you go. If not...", I rolled my eyes, imagining what my manager would have to say, " I'll keep you locked up right here and we can try again tomorrow".

The things shorter ear twitched and it shuffled for a moment where it sat, " M-My name is S-S-Springtrap...", it's eyelids slowly lowered down in a taunting gesture, " .....a-and where would the f-f-fun be in that-t-t...?".

**SLAM**

I felt like I couldn't lock the door fast enough.

Better luck tomorrow.


	5. Let's Agree to Disagree

###  Chapter 5 

####  Let's Agree to Disagree 

"Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try again".

**CLICK**

Sitting in the driver's seat, I moved my phone away from my ear and triple checked the screen, "What the fuck, Miles? Why aren't you picking up?".

I've tried to call like 5 times now! Where are you?!

I glanced at the time.

11:52 am.

Ughhh Really could use some answers about this thing you fucking found right about now...

My bags contents clunked together as I lifted it onto my shoulders upon exiting the car.

I sighed, hoping I was ready for the barrage of insults and taunts that were likely waiting just beyond the locked double doors.

No point in stalling this time.

Pushing through the doors having unlocked them, I hastily made the now familiar trek to the long hallway where hopefully a certain rabbit was unsuccessful in getting loose. I peered around the last corner just past the Bonnie suit and heaved a breath of relief I didn't realize I had been holding back.

"Hey Springtrap, are you awake?", my boot gently tapped against the underside of its metal foot.

Really? First thing you want to ask is if the damn thing is awake?

Setting my stuff down behind me I opened the smaller pocket to fish out the WD-40 I had grabbed from the garage on my way out the door to work. 

**PSSSSSHH**

The canister sprayed a fine mist after a careful press to the button alongside the cap, I shook it a few times and knelt down on my knees by the things outstretched ankle.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I came back and I'm going to try helping you again. Just relax and don't kick me okay?", I watched the rabbits face for a response but its eyelids stayed close and nothing moved.

Dick

I swallowed back another gag at the sticky sensation from the cords wrapped around the things joint. Dousing the area in fluid, I set the metal can down to free up my other hand to attempt coaxing the ankle into a similar position as it's twin-

**SSSHHK**

An unwarranted beam of light temporarily blinded me as Springtrap's eyes snapped open.

I froze, my hands still in the midst of righting the things appendage.

"...y-y-you ag-gain...", Springtrap croaked with an air of annoyance and I could  HEAR  it's eyes rolling into its head.

Beckoning my eyes to meet the rabbits, I kept my hands where they were, " Yes me again... It's kinda my job to be here every night, you know...".

It made to shift away from me but hesitated, seeming to sense what I was attempting to do. "W-W-Why bother fixing me....? It'll jusssst... m-make it eassssier for me to c-c-cat-catch you...", it nearly purred out that last part and my hands shot back to my sides.

"I'm not trying to make enemies, I'm trying to do the right thing and help you, you jerk", I scoffed and scooted closer, now lifting its whole foot into my lap for better leverage.

Ugh, this thing is heavier then it looks

**CLICK**

The things ears had perked up on their pins, the wobbling movement clear even in my peripheral vision.

"Just hold still, I almost got it-", I pushed its ankle together between my hands and my thighs, the stubborn part slowly inching its way into the divet that was meant to house it-

**CLLLLNNNKK**

Before I had the chance to grimace at the sensation of the parts clicking together I was shoved away, the rabbit hissing before turning to a full on irritated snarl.

**RRRRRR**

"Yeah you're welcome...", I brushed my hands off on my pants, trying in vain to rid them of the viscous remains of whatever was coating the cords.

Whyyy? That could've been used against it

Taking a seat on the ground once more I looked over the zombified rabbit before me, " Alright, you want twenty questions? Fine. I'll ask you something and then you can ask whatever you want. Deal?".

The thing narrowed it's eyes into slits and tilted its bulbous head to the side,"W-What the hell m-m-makesss you th-think I would tell y-y-y-you anything-ing...?", it's growling voice had yet to lose the scorn in its tone.

I evened out my own stare,"Tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll let you leave".

Silence.

It clenched its jaw tighter making its teeth clack together.

Shaking my head I returned the can to my bag and swung it onto my back as I rose up and took a few steps toward the office.

"W-W-Wait!".

Was that panic I heard just now in it's voice?

I blinked and slowly turned around, looking down at the rabbit that was focusing on the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing it had seen all day.

"U-Un...Uncuff m-me... and I'll-", Springtrap's ears flicked back, flopping against the wall behind its head. "I'm not-t-t going to-to hurt y-y-you... I jussst...", it grumbled, " I haven't-t-t had anyone... anywh-where-where to talk to i-i-in a... v-v-very long time... I... I'm sss-sssorry...", gray glowing eyes glanced up at me in a pained flicker.

Was it literally hurting itself to apologize?

My hand went to the key, fingers playing with the chain.

"I'm looking for answers. Are you going to help me or not?.", I tapped the neglected flashlight strapped into the holster on my thigh.

It nodded, the fabric from its chin rustling against its chest, " I'll t-t-try... Wh-What do y-you want-t to know...?".

I took a deep breath and turned around, leaning my back against the wall a fair distance away from it, "What do you know about Fazbear Entertainment?".

It shuffled its feet in an attempt to get comfortable and scoffed, "O-Only that th-they're a bunch of l-l-liarsss and cheap-p-pssskatesss.... They'll do anything-thing to cover their asssssses". Glowing eyes swept up and down my form,"Why are y-you l-looking for 'em...?".

Sliding down the wall I took a seat once more, figuring I could spare a few more minutes before the ventilation needed to be reset again, "That name was on most of the letters addressed to my uncle's house. It's one of the leads that brought me here".

My curiosity reared its ugly head, "Is Springtrap your actual name or the name of that suit your wearing?.

**CLUNK**

Its ears smacked against the wall behind its head but they proceeded to lay as flat as possible behind the thing's head, " I-I'd say if I knew...O-Orrri isss a very odd name. Care to elaborat-t-te...?".

Ughhh my name sounds weird when you say it please don't

Taking my own turn to huff I crossed my arms and spat, "You're one to talk. Do you even remember your name? I'm assuming you had one before you turned into... that?".

Definitely not being overly-defensive to hide the goosebumps from hearing my name in that gravely voice

Servos whined as the rabbit tried to push its ears back further and it turned it's head away to the side.

No response.

Wait.

"I-I mean.. Shit, I'm sorry...", I sighed and relaxed my arms to just holding my hands together in my lap, " My name is uh... A-All I have left from my mom", I cleared my throat, "My Uncle told me that she died when I was just a baby".

More servos whining and clicking as the suit turned its face back towards me, " S-Ssssorry to hear that k-kid... Sssseemss everyone hasss a s-sob ssstory-y-y thessse d-d-daysss...",its saddened expression oddly ill fitting.

A smile somehow found its way onto my face as I lifted my hands up and rubbed at my arms, "Heh yeah... I'll bet your story is a real tear jerker too...", my smile saddened and I looked up at it, stopping myself from reminiscing too deeply.

Rumbling out a groan one of the things hands reached up to rub behind its head in a vaguely human gesture, "You a-and him... sssseem-m-med clossse, w-why are you loo-k-k-king for him? You look-k-k a litt-t-t-tle old to be look-ked after-er...".

I rested my head against the wall and sighed for the umpteenth time, "He... He's the one that raised me. Both my parents were killed in some sort of accident. But he took me in as his own and... yeah...".

Its ears came up with stuttering whirring noise, " And what-t-t-t pray t-tell... Makesss you think-ink that-t heee want-tsss to be found...?".

Wiggling to get comfortable on the floor I shook my head slowly from side to side, "He left me a message to come looking for him if he was gone longer then a week. I don't know what he's gotten himself into but I...", I fought past the lump in my throat and proceeded to spill my life story at this guys feet, " We... We were all we had left and if something happened to me I know he'd be looking for me too".

"W-What do y-y-you mean "A-A-All youuu had l-left-t-t"?", the rabbits eyes narrowed, dimming down the glow to further intensify its approaching question, "What-t h-h-happened-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

1:30 am.

I looked down at my watch, having forgotten about the ventilation, "Hang on, let me go fix this...", shuffing my backpack off my shoulder I hopped up and jogged back to the office.

Wonder what would happen if I forgot to reset this thing. Hell, what happens after 6 when no one's here?

Flipping up the ever present maintenance panel I reset the system, setting my watch as I made my return to the hallway to reclaim my spot on the floor.

"Pretty sure you've asked like two questions out of turn by the way...", I smirked as the things eyes widened for a split second.

Its shoulders clicked as it rolled them in their sockets, "Assssk away...".

I looked it over, chewing my lip as I wondered how to most delicately ask the question weighing on my mind, "What happened to you? Why do you look like that?".

Really? THATS what you're going to ask? Those answers won't help you even if it's telling the truth! 

The questions were out before I could stop myself and I instantly felt like a jerk from the hurt in the things eyes.

Crap. Well there's the line that's crossed and now there's no looking back so

"Do you even remember...?", I tried to be gentle in my tone, desperately wanting to know what could've caused something like this to happen to someone that must've been human at some point.

No answer.

It stared at the floor, not moving or blinking.

I cleared my throat and tried again, "You were human once... Right?".

Did someone do this to you?

It's head twitched and its eyes flicked up to mine in a grimace before looking away, "...Please... I...".

My heart sank.

What the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"It... It was an accident... I.... I-I can't-t...", it flexed it's hands open and closed in front of its gaze a few times.

Shaking my head I blurted out, "Never mind, y-you don't have to answer".

I watched the creature sit there miserably, remembering something my questions had triggered.

"I'm sorry...", Getting to my feet I crossed the distance between us and knelt down to its right, reaching for handcuff linked through the back of its arm near the things elbow joint.

It jumped, probably not expecting me to suddenly be so close, "W-What...? Why... Why are you...?".

Pausing in my releasing I sighed, somehow managing to take a breath this close to the smoldering smell of death that permeated from this guys very being, "You answered my questions. You don't know anything that can help me...", I blinked back a fresh wave of tears (both from the smell and the realization that I was on my own yet again), "I have no reason to keep you here".

I can feel your fucking eyes on me 

Shooting a heated glare to my right revealed that it had indeed turned its head to watch me and while it didn't decrease its severity of it's stare, it's eyes did wander down the side of my body.

Probably checking to see if it could grab the flashlight away.

You motherfucker

I withdrew one hand to place it on the holster, only now breaking its focus once it saw the jig was up.

"No funny business, I'm only doing this to be nice...Behave or its going back on...", firmly speaking in what I could manage as a final warning I pulled the key around and inserted it into the tiny keyhole on the cuff. Turning it the chunk of metal fell to the ground harmlessly with a barely audible  tink. 

Ughh why? Why do I feel the need to think there's some good in everyone I meet?!

Backing away I got to my feet, deciding I would retrieve the pair of handcuffs later if I needed them. "I'll be keeping an eye out until 6... then I'll let you out and we can go our separate ways okay?", I patted myself down, reassuring that nothing had been snatched away.

"F-Fine fine-ine-ine...", Springtrap huffed and made to stand with noticeably less difficulty now that its foot wasn't turned awkwardly on it's side. It shuffled away back to the end of the building to sulk no doubt.

I shrugged and rubbed my hands together while making my own way to the office.

Wish there was a sink here so I could wash this sticky crap off of my hands

"B-Before y-y-you go...", the thing spoke up and I stopped in my tracks, turning my head to watch it speak even though it's back was still facing me, "T-That taser... Wh-Where did y-y-you say you got it...?".

I quirked up one eyebrow and let one hand run down my leg to ghost my fingers over said device, "It-It was one of the things my uncle left behind for me to find...", my heart sped up and I lowered my guard, letting myself get my hopes up once again, "Why?".

Silence.

The rabbit shook its head and slunk away, its back turning the far corner and continuing on out of sight.

The fuck was that about? 

I had to stop myself from stomping one foot onto the ground for getting excited over nothing.

Ughhh

2:13

Maybe next time I should remember to lock the door behind me.


	6. There are Two Kinds of Evil in this World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning ahead*  
> *Somewhat detailed descriptions of dismemberment*

###  Chapter 6 

####  There are Two Kinds of Evil in this World 

6:20

**"This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics and is always off camera. As always remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".**

Is this one of the rooms Miles found? What kind of instructions are these?

I sighed once the tape clicked off, running the information over in my head.

You wouldn't do this on purpose right? Why have instructions on what to do if the spring lock suit fails are you start bleeding out?

Linking my fingers together I stretched my arms above my head, enjoying the pull of muscles across my shoulders.

Does this mean you've seen it happen before...?

I ran my finger across the orange button again.

Or is this what they told you to say? God, what were they holding over you?

"That's enough torture for one night...", returning to the monitor I pressed the audio key hoping to draw a certain moping rabbits attention to the camera perched up above the room in the back. Moving to stand I gathered my belongings, " Maybe I should go get Springtrap..?".

Taking note of the time I bit my lip for a moment in thought.

Didn't mean to stay over. I just got caught up listening to him again...

I needed to retrieve the handcuffs any way and they were both in the same direction.

Nodding I detached the keys from my hip and made my way past the doorway-

**URRKK**

The floor rushed up to meet me as my foot caught on the leg of a large bear suit slumped over in the office.

That's weird. How did I miss that before? 

I sat back on my legs as I brushed my hands off after catching myself, reaching out to touch the bear's golden fur-

Wait. I shouldn't touch this.

I lowered my hand and pouted, carefully stepping around the suit to continue on to retrieve my handcuffs still attached to the bar along the wall three rooms away.

**CREEAAAAK**

What the hell was that?

The door.

Hadn't I locked it?

Turning in place from where I had crouched to reach the handcuffs, another sound rose up from the entrance way.

Voices?

Three different lilts

Men

Not anyone I recognized, I had met my relief for the day shift and it had been a girl a couple years younger than me.

Was it Miles coming to check up on the place?

Or

Maybe they replaced her?

Ugh the nerve of him!

We had just met up for lunch together and she had confided in me over how much she needed her position to pay for her college classes so she could move out on her own once her career took off.

Annoyed at the thought of someone else taking her job I got up on my feet again and stormed toward the door, ready to demand an answer for the male strangers entering what I considered  MY  domain. 

* * *

**HAHAHA**

That damn laugh again.

My eyes found the camera.

Not too difficult given the blinking red light flashing on the side.

Looking at my hands as I sat in the dark I thought over what I had gathered about the newest intruder.

Ori... Now there's an odd name...

I sighed and let my head rest against the wall, remembering one particular detail about the taser she had in her hand.

"Afton Robotics" could be seen printed along the side even in this place's dim lighting.

Of course... When one sees their own name it's harder to miss...

Clutching my hands together I continued my sulking.

That changes things

My eyes wandered over to the camera, imagining I could see her on the other side.

All depends on how much she knows... If she knew enough she would've left all of this alone...

I grumbled under my breath and pulled myself up.

She looks so much like her mother... Without the silly pink hair obviously...

She's overstayed her welcome

Flexing my hands I took a few steps forward, my ears lurching with every step.

She's just a loose end... It needs to end with her...

My hands opened and closed, relishing the moment I could get my hands on her again. It had been so long since I had felt someone else's life pulsing beneath my fingers. I thought back to that first night I had reached her in the office. She had tried so hard to keep me away.

But it was all for naught.

I was going to end her life right then and there, wring the life from her corpse like I had done before all those years ago-

**THUMP**

A jolting sensation where my heart used to be throbbed against what was left of my rib cage.

This doesn't make any sense.

I had hesitated.

Why?

I hate myself for holding back now but those eyes, I met her eyes and I thought I'd never be able to bring myself to lift a hand against her.

She looks just like her... Those stupid eyes...

Stalking forward her eyes followed me, the peculiar brown and silver irises boring into mine.

No hint of fear.

Confusion maybe.

Curiosity yes.

But she wasn't afraid of me.

Certain she couldn't be real I had reached forward, pressing a single digit to her cheek.

So soft

So warm

She's real

I'm not imagining this.

Lowering my hand to her neck her eyes widen, finally the horror I've seen on so many faces before.

I was going to end this.

Right  NOW 

**AAAIIIIEEEEEE**

So rudely roused from my reminiscing, I turned my head towards the shriek that had rang out from the front of the building.

Who made that noise?

Was it her?

Was someone else going to kill her while I was busy reflecting?

No

NO

She was mine.

Ori is mine

Mine to kill and mine alone.

I'll destroy anyone that gets in my way 

Mine 

MINE 

MINE MINE MINE MINE 

**SKRRREEEEEEE**

I screeched and sprinted into the dark towards what sounded like a scuffle, hoping the first soul I came across would put up a good fight.

**MINE**


	7. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*
> 
> *Attempted rape*
> 
> *Dismemberment*

###  Chapter 7 

####  Save Me 

My combats boots squealed against the tile as I skidded to a stop.

The previous plan of keeping the men outside taking a screeching halt.

They're inside the building.

Shit, what do I do?

I can see them in the office rifling through the cabinets and looking under the table.

I don't recognize any of them and I back away, taking my phone out of my bra to dial 911.

Just call the police, obviously these guys aren't supposed to be here

Pressing my phone to my ear I wait for the operator to pick up as the line continues to ring.

Come on come on come on

I bit my lip, hoping they'd pick up any second now as my nails dig into the straps over my shoulders-

"Your call cannot be continued as dialed, please hang up and try again".

What?

I looked at my phone in disbelief.

No signal?

Setting down my bag I peeked through the window to check that the intruders were still occupied.

What the fuck? You can always call 911... Is this building blocking the call?

The otherwise silent hallway offered no answers, I glanced back behind me.

There's another door at the back. Do I try to leave or do I confront these guys?

I swallow back my nerves and tuck my phone away, jogging past the window to stop just out of sight.

Cops can't help me. I'll just have to help myself

Taking a deep breath I turn the corner at the doorway, I'm the one in charge of keeping this place safe. That means getting these strangers to leave.

"Excuse me...", I cleared my throat and brought my flashlight around, relishing the heavy weight.

Three heads of assorted hair colors and messiness popped up at my interruption," ...the hell? I thought you said there's no one here after 6?", one of the guys snapped to the red head beside him that was holding a bag open.

"I hate to disturb you but this is private property that your currently trespassing on. Please remove yourselves or I will have to call the police", I just managed to keep the shakiness I felt in my shoulders out of my voice.

Nothing made me more nervous then strangers wandering around places they didn't belong. I focused on keeping my breathing steady, studying the loiterers faces should I ever need to spot them again. They were all about the same age and build between 25 and 30 but it was hard to tell in this light.

The blond turned to his brunette companion and grunted, "Lock the door...", he looked at me and flashed what he thought was a charming smile, "Now now, surely we can come to some kind of understanding... you forget you saw us here or you can forget about leaving all together. Your choice...". 

A glint of light off something shiny in his hand.

He had a knife.

Fuck

I swallowed hard feeling my heart begin to race, now fully aware of what I had stumbled across.

Burglars.

They meant to rob this place when they didn't think anyone was around.

I reached for my phone so safely tucked away, quickly tapping on the surface and my fingers hovering above the screen. "Last chance... Get out...  NOW! ". Brandishing the flashlight I pressed down on the taser switch-

**CLICK**

Nothing.

No

NONONONO 

A quiet whimper rose up from my throat regardless of how hard I tried to keep it down.

I had forgotten to charge it

I didn't think I would need to

Even Springtrap-

How did he know?

"Well well... look who just ran out of options...", the man cracked his smile even wider and raised the knife, taking a step closer to my quivering form.

I have to run

Right now

Maybe I can make it to the back of the building?

Or something

Anything

My mind raced, breathing picking up as I glanced at the EXIT door behind them.

It's not locked yet, I can still get out.

Clutching my phone in my fist, I turned on my heel and sprinted away- 

Only making a few lunges down the hallway before I felt hands yank on the back of my shirt.

**AAAIIEEEEEEE**

GODDAMMIT

I screamed, the first thing I felt besides a rigid body holding me against their chest was my phone being ripped away from my hand and the shatter of glass and plastic as someone stomped onto it, "NO! Let go of me!!", I struggled for a moment but instantly stilled when something cold and sharp was pressed against my throat.

The knife

He's going to kill me

I clenched my fists, reminding myself of the bulky flashlight still clutched there.

I don't have any other choice.

Swinging my arm up and ducking my head away to the side I smacked the man behind me in the face as hard as I physically could.

**CRAAACK**

His arms dropped and I was free to wriggle away as he gasped, lifting his hands to his face, " You bitch... You broke my nose!".

I didn't wait to see what he would do next.

I ran.

I tried.

**THUD**

The last thing I remember was my body being thrusted forward into the wall, my face clunking against it and my body crumbling to the floor, " ...!", my flashlight skittered away and I laid there on my back in a daze.

A shadow.

Someone's standing above me.

"A pair of handcuffs anyone? What were you getting up to in here huh...?", another man's voice garbled out but I couldn't bring myself to make out anything with pain throbbing behind my eyes and the swelling of what might be a broken nose.

**CLLLICCK**

Stinging cold metal bites into my wrist near the wall.

No

He's handcuffed me.

I tried to reach the keys on my hip but I only hear a jingling noise moving further away.

He's removed them.

Probably thrown them somewhere

FUCK

"Such a pretty little thing, we should have some fun before we light this place up...", a sloshing noise from further down the hall.

Gasoline

I can feel the fumes intruding into my eyes and mouth.

"N-No...", my breath hitches as I finally look up at the men above me.

One's straddling my head, the other is between my legs; his hands resting on my thighs.

**ZIIIP**

The man by my head unzipped his pants

OH HELL NO

I try to turn my head away from my noise but the knife digs into my neck.

"Be a good girl...", his other hand grabs my chin, forcing my head closer to him. The overwhelming smell of arousal suffocating me.

"Fuck you! Get off!", I snarled and struggled harder, narrowly missing the man by my legs with a flailed kick.

"You've got quite the mouth on you...", he purred, lust heavy in his voice as he pressed my head against his crotch.

**SCREEEEE**

Both men jump, startled by the screech, "What the hell was that?". "It's nothing, right?", a pair of hands grope for the top of my pants and my struggling intensifies.

DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE

I clenched my teeth and brought my legs up, nailing the second man squarely under the chin with my boot. His teeth clicked together as he fell back.

"You little... You're gonna pay for that...", the knife slid across, cutting into the supple flesh and I hissed through the pain.

I have to get away.

I CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS

My free hand shot up from the man's arm, now pushing his face away from me and trying to release myself from beneath him.

"Hold her still...", the man's returned between my legs and he's holding himself in his hands.

No

I can't give up

I can't stop now

It can't end like this.

NOT LIKE THIS

Fingers rip at my pants and the fabric gives way, foreign skin brushing against me and I shriek at the top of my lungs, " NO NO!! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!".

**CRRRNNNNK**

RED 

EVERYTHINGS GONE RED 


	8. *ERADICATED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*
> 
> *Dismemberment*

###  Chapter 8 

####  *ERADICATED* 

NO! NO!! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!! 

**CRRRRNNNK**

The man's head above me all but exploded between a pair of gnarled rotten green hands.

Blood, bone and bits of gray matter splattering across my face.

Try as I might to wipe it from my eyes, everything took on a red haze and I sputtered to keep it out of my mouth.

 **AAAAUUUGGGHHH**

The would be rapist kneeling before me fell back after screaming, scrambling to distance himself from the grizzled corpse of his friend that flopped to the floor between the rabbits legs.

**W-W-WHAT HAVE YOU D-D-DONE**

Springtrap glanced down at me then flicked its angry gaze up at the brunette attempting to get to his feet, " ...T-There are two things I HATE the m-m-most in this world... Rapists and l-l-liars... Which one are y-you...?". 

The rabbit took a few steps forward, its metal feet squelching in the refuse as it stood over me.

"Uh uh we-we weren't gonna do nothin... H-Honest!! Don't... Don't get any closer!!", the man stammered and managed to reach behind him, pulling out a gun and leveling it with Springtrap's chest.

Reaching down and picking up the knife where it's previous owner had dropped it, Springtrap scoffed, " A li-liar then... Let me give you a w-w-word of advice...". The knife fit oddly well between its fingers, almost as if it had done this before.

I blinked and watched the scene unfold before me, still unable to do much more then try to slip the handcuff off of my hand.

"You're g-g-going to need something bigger then that t-t-to kill me-me-me...", another step forward and Springtrap raised the knife-

**BAANG**

I yelped and turned away, only managing to cover my ears too late. The overpowering ringing in my ears almost unbearable.

The man's face fell.

"W-What...".

Springtrap stood as it had before, having paused in lunging forward.

"What are you...? That should've killed you... right?", cocking back the gun the man raised it again, now aiming squarely for Springtrap's forehead.

"For tha-that t-to work... I would have to b-be alive...", Moving ever closer, Springtrap snarled, " ...a-and you've hurt someone that d-d-does-doesn't belong to youuu... She's not yours to k-k-kill... She's  MINE ...".

 **CLLACK**

The man's trembling fingers unable to bear the weight of the weapon relinquished it to the ground and it clattered helplessly away.

Unsure to scream or try to run the man shuffled his feet, first in one direction then another.

"H-Hey wait, we can work something out... I'm sorry okay? You... You killed my guy and we were going to... uh...," the man stammered backing up through the hallway, Springtrap closing in, " I'm sorry I shot you... I... I'm sorry for everything... just... Just lemme go... Please! PLEASE!!".

Springtrap stopped, the man having backed himself up against the window overlooking the office.

"I'm go-going to enjoy watching the light l-lea-leave your e-eyes...", it growled gripping the knife and dove forward, stabbing deeply into the man's shoulder.

**NOOOO AAAAUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!**

A guttural scream rang out, the man's last defense in vain as the knife was stabbed multiple times into him, rendering the skin and muscle into sinews of tattered flesh.

His eyes rolled back, the tormenting sensation of the blade scraping against his bones unimaginably gripping his body with more and more pain.

Maroon streaked across the glass and down the man's side, pooling on the floor beneath him as Springtrap moved to stab elsewhere, targeting his gut and finally ramming the bloody knife down the man's throat; ceasing his cries forever.

The gurgling corpse slid down the window and crumbled to the floor, more red seeping around it as it eyes lost focus.

Springtrap turned back to me, visceral amounts blood strewn across its face.

MINE 

It stalked toward where I lay curled up, willing the pain in my head to stop, "Springtrap... Please... Help me..", I cried, my hearing still robbed for the moment.

**MARK? MARK!!**

Springtrap stopped, growling at the interruption and saw yet another man crouched down by the one it had just killed.

How many of these fuckers were there?! 

It hissed and quickly turned the corner, intent on waiting for the man to walk by before attacking.

"Oh god... Who fucking did this?!", the brunette came down the hallway and saw what was left of his leader sprawled across the floor behind me. "Justin... No...", the man snatched up the gun from where it lay on the floor, "You... Did you do this?!", he kicked me, first in the stomach and then my head.

"Ack! N-No stop! Please!", I cried out and covered my head with my arms as best I could, trying to protect myself from the assault.

 **SKRREEEEEE**

Springtrap lunged from the hallway, knife drawn and ready to disembowel the last intruder-

**BANG**

**THUD**

But the man was faster.

And apparently one hell of a shot.

"What the fuck....?", he blinked, his eyes not comprehending what he was seeing.

A giant rabbit riddled with holes and wires now lay draped over my body, its weight crushing me beneath it.

The man backed away and looked at the EXIT door , "...you... you're still alive huh?". He went back to the office and took hold of his bag, aiming to finish what he and his friends had started.

"Spring... Springtrap...", I groaned, scarcely able to breath with its weight and rotting smell so close, "... please... get off...". I whimpered and reached up pushing against its face, my fingers digging into the sticky fabric. Its head turned and flopped onto my chest and only now was I able to see the bullet hole between its closed eyes. 

I gasped out, fearing the worst, "...no... No you can't be dead... Please...", I struggled, trying to wiggle my way out from beneath its frame but every move pulled on the handcuff still connecting my wrist to the wall.

 **PPPPSH CLINK**

I froze

Something cold and wet was touching the back of my arm.

I lifted my arm and looked down.

A bullet was lying there covered in the same sticky residue that covered Springtrap in a few places.

What?

Where did that come from?

Looking back at the rabbit I whispered, "Springtrap...?", I watched it's face, biting my lip while I waited for it to move.

**CLLNK**

It's eyes snapped open and I could  feel the growling deep inside its chest before it pushed itself up and off of me. "Oh thank god you're okay...", I exhaled a shaky breath of relief and it looked down, taking a moment to reorient itself..

"Springtrap... the key... I-I can't...", stifling a sob I pushed down on the cuff, trying not to tug on my abused wrist still connected to the pipe.

"O-Orrriii... Are... Are you hurt-t-t...?", the rabbit turned its gaze to me. 

I brought my right hand to my head, rubbing at the places that had been kicked and smacked into wall, "I'll be fine... We need to get out of here...", cringing I laid my head down onto my knees, willing the aches and pains to stop, "Just... Just get the keys...".

"D-Don't fall asle-e-e-ep... S... St-Stay awak-k-ke", Springtrap murmured before bending down to retrieve the knife from where it had fallen and rushed off after the surviving man.

"H-Hey wait! Get back here!", I called out after the rabbit as it disappeared around the corner.

MINE

YOU'VE HURT WHAT IS MINE 

MINE TO KILL

MINEMINEMINE


	9. Never Sleep, Never Die

###  Chapter 9 

####  Never Sleep, Never Die 

What rotten luck

Frank grumbled to himself.

There's hardly anything here worth stealing

His sweaty hands zipped up the duffel bag; only containing the monitors from the office, the wallet from the girl and her keys that had been thrown away.

All this trouble and for what, now Justin and Mark were dead and he barely had anything to show for it.

Heading for the door Frank patted himself down, locating the pack of cigarettes he so desperately craved.

"Fuck this place...", inserting one cancer stick in his mouth he flicked the lighter at the end of it.

He withdrew one tantalizingly slow breath, closing his eyes-

**FFFFSST CLANG**

Frank jumped, "What the  fuck  was that?", he had nearly dropped his smoke and held it firmly between his teeth as he checked the gun.

4 bullets left.

He reloaded the clip and cocked it back, slinging the strap of the bag across his chest before backing away toward the door.

"This day is all kinds of fucked up...", he kept the gun trained on the empty hallway before him, just a few more steps and he'd be out of here-

 **RRIIIP**

White hot searing pain seeped across his back and the weight of the bag lifted-

To be replaced by green heavy hands on his neck.

"Augh!!", Frank cried out and tried to struggle away from whatever had grabbed him.

Hot putrid breath reeking of death rolled over the back of his neck.

Wait.

BREATH?! 

"Let go of me you FUCK!", he slammed himself backwards into the door, forcing the revived rabbits head against the door frame with a loud  CLUNK 

* * *

What a shame

I didn't stab deep enough

The blade had gotten caught up the fabric of the man's bag, just grazing the side of his back instead.

In a daze Springtrap loosened his grip and the man was able to wriggle away at the cost of dropping his bag in the process.

Storming after him led me to the office, "Back the fuck up!!", he had raised that silly gun again.

"If that d-d-didn't work the fi-fi-first time...", I clutched the knife tighter, the dried blood from before causing the handle to stick. Bits of solidified blood scrunching between my fingers and coating the weapon in my palm.

How fitting

Taking another step into the office I could see that the man had cornered himself against the back wall, "...W-What makes you t-t-th-think it will stop me n-n-now...?", I growled out, distaste dripping from my words like poison.

I can see him shaking from here.

He knows he can't make it around me.

I drew closer, just now passing the table to my left and raising the blade.

**BANG**

A reverberating growl rose up from me as yet another bullet hole now desecrated my chest casing, the bullet itself passing harmlessly through and clinking against the tile.

"What... What are you?!", the man barely managed to reload the gun, his hands trembling so badly I'm honestly surprised he didn't drop the gun right then and there.

".....".

I didn't respond.

I don't have an answer.

I'm getting tired of this

**BANG**

Another step.

I can almost reach him now.

**BANG**

I can hear the keening under his staggered breaths.

He should've run when he had the chance.

Watering eyes struggle to hold my gaze as I drew my arm back, ready to end this man's miserable life-

**CRASH**

Everything's gone dark for a second.

What?

WHAT?! 

I'm lying on my back on the floor now.

The formerly undented table from before is propped up against me.

That fucker THREW the TABLE at me?! 

**FWOOOOSH**

What the fuck was that?

Almost sounded like-

"Goddammit! Let go of me!!".

Ori?! NO!! 

I shoved the table off of me and got to my feet.

The door was right there and he goes after her instead?! 

Flames.

Searing heat and the taste of burning plastic.

He's dropped his cigarette into the gasoline and lit the place on fire.

What used to be my stomach dropped.

Of all things that could actually kill me, if I'm burnt alive I can't come back

I'm not finished here.

It's not over yet.

I'm taking him with me

STUPID FUCK 

**RRRAAAAUUUGGGHHH**

I roared and ran past the burning walls, skidding to a stop at the sight before me once I turned the last corner.

The man is knelt down behind the girl, her face streaked with tears and blood.

"Spring-", her shuddering voice cuts off, he's closed one hand around her neck.

You sick fucking coward... Hiding behind a girl....

The tattered remains of her tight black shirt doing little to conceal the rapid rise and fall of her heaving chest.

He's got his hands on her.

The muzzle of the gun to her head.

NO 

NONONO 

I go to take a step closer-

"Stop right there or I'll blow her head off...", the man growls, gathering Ori closer against him.

She whimpered, her free arm clutching at the man's fingers trying in vain the loosen his grip, "Please... Please don't do this...".

I met her eyes.

Those odd eyes.

Those fucking eyes

One matching my own silver orbs.

MINE 

SHE'S MINE 

MINE TO KILL 

MINE TO PROTECT 

I blinked.

Wait what...?

My insides lurched and I backed away.

"That's it... Now on your knees...", the man turned his head, nuzzling his nose into Ori's pink locks.

I groaned, lowering myself down to the ground.

No

She's going to die anyway, either by my hand or his.

What difference does it make?

I watched his hand leave her throat and trail down, groping a handful of her chest as she whined.

Tears gathering in her eyes as her breath hitched.

I can't watch this

I refuse

I've killed so many.

His hand moves to the other side and cruelly squeezes her breast as Ori cries out in pain.

I need to save one

Just one

My hands clenched into fists at my sides.

I'm running out of time

I glanced behind me at the front of the building, the flames now licking their way up the walls

I turned back and saw the man's eyes flit to the growing orange light as well.

He knows there's only one way out

My hand feels strangely empty

The knife

I must've dropped it somewhere

I have to try something

Anything

I have to save her

I narrowed my eyes and crouched.

She will die by my hand or no ones

MINE 

STILL MINE 

**SCRREEEE**

I screeched and lurched forward to grab Ori's outstretched leg aiming to pull her away-

And watched in horror as the man squeezed the trigger.

NO 

**BANG**


	10. Can You Save Me From Myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*  
> *Gore*

###  Chapter 10 

####  Can you save me from myself? 

NO 

I felt the man's arm tense up.

I don't have any other option.

Feeling a heavy hand grip onto my leg I grabbed the man's head and pulled down-

Forcing his head in front of his own gun.

**BANG**

Visceral fluid spewed out across my face.

I screamed as my ears started ringing again, the sound of the gun clattering to the ground seeming to come from far away.

Hands on me.

I seized up and lashed my arm out, scared out of my mind as the days toll finally took hold of me.

Warm

I'm being pressed against something....

Someone

**OOOOORRRRRIII OOORRRRIIII**

A voice gurgles a sound over and over.

Blinking I realize that I find the yellowish green form oddly familiar and I wrap my free arm tightly around it, burying my face to the sticky fabric and sobbed.

Ignoring the rank smell of death and decay.

Letting go of everything.

I wailed until my throat was sore and for a moment I didn't recognize my own voice.

The ringing subsided.

"O-Oriii... Ca-Can you hear m-m-me...?," Springtrap murmured, his voice coming from inside his chest rumbling against my cheek.

I nodded before sniffling, and went to wipe my eyes-

**CLINK**

I'm still cuffed.

Only one of my hands was able to reach and I wiped away at my face as best I could.

Stifling heat and the overpowering smell of smoke.

"W-We have to go... Now-ow-ow...", Springtrap reached down and took hold of my wrist, quickly yanking it away from the wall.

**SNAP**

The chain connecting the cuffs disconnected in seconds.

My breath hitched and I quickly regretted it, hunching over myself as I coughed having inhaled too harshly.

Bits of burning pictures and streamers began to flutter down, glowing brightly against the growing flames as the burning pieces scorched my skin where they touched.

"Aaah!!", panic seized me and Springtrap pulled me up on shaky legs, "T-The other d-d-door!", he pulled me along, his hand dwarfing my arm where it held fast.

We rushed away through the hallway until we came to the EXIT door at the end of the twists and turns that made up this building.

Overcome with relief we both slammed against the push bar fully expecting it to swing open-

But it stuck fast.

"Of c-c-course", Springtrap grumbled.

What? 

No

I stepped back and examined the door as Springtrap rammed against it, sizable dents appearing after every attempt but the door itself did not budge.

**FWOOOSH**

Blinding light as the roaring fire crept hungrily after us, consuming the building bit by bit.

Springtrap huffed and looked around, searching the walls for something.

Are we going to die here?

Burnt alive in this cursed place?!

I pushed against the door again, praying it would decide to open as I willed myself not to cry in frustration.

"Oriii! Th-This way!!", Springtrap's voice was barely audible over the inferno and I went to him where he had crouched below an open vent.

I stood there for a moment, looking between the vent and Springtrap's gathered hands before me, "How is that going to help us?! Can't you break down the door?!".

Springtrap looked up at me.

No, not at me,  through  me to the threat growing ever closer, "T-There's no t-t-time! Ju-Just trust-t m-me!!".

Glancing back at the fire once more I stepped forward into his hand and he boosted me up into the vent, crawling in after me, "It's pitch black in here... How am I supposed to see where I'm going?!", I craned my head to look back at him.

His glowing eyes offered some light but threw my shadow all over the vent as he looked around, "J-Just g-g-go!!! The vent-t-t only g-goes one w-w-way!!.

I swallowed any other remarks and crawled forward, honestly surprised that he was able to fit in the vent behind me while I was already forced on my hands and knees. The vent seemed scarcely big enough for my petite 5,1' frame but the scrunching sounds of his ears and body scraping against the inside of the vent made me realize that it was just barely big enough for him to pass through.

A surge of embarrassment suddenly washed over me as I realized the cool draft I could feel in certain places I shouldn't be able to...

With Springtrap right behind me he could see-

NO

Now's not the time to be thinking about THAT

I shook my head trying to blink the sweat out of my eyes and crawled faster, growing more aware of the increasing heat overwhelming me.

Clearing my throat I spoke up,"Springtrap.... Where does this lead...?", I turned my head to look back at him, finding comfort in the only light available from his eyes.

He growled out and narrowed his eyelids, "..it leadssss b-b-back to the office...", he looked ahead around me, "...but-t-t there's a gra-grate to the outside halfway down this path-th-th...".

I resumed my crawling, my hands quickly becoming sweaty and sticking to bits of dust and dirt, "Can... Can you kick it out?", my voice sounded hoarse.

Springtrap grunted and I found that it was becoming harder to breathe, "I've on-only t-tried onc-ce-ce before...", I only caught part of his response before I found I couldn't hold back my coughs anymore.

My chest felt tight and even though I kept gulping down all the breaths between my coughing, I could only taste the foul smelling smoke that seeped all around us.

"O-O-Orii go!! Fast-ter!!", Springtrap nearly roared to be heard.

I felt one of his hands shove me unceremoniously forward on the seat of my pants and I tried to voice my distaste but I found I couldn't speak at all.

Or breathe.

My vision grew hazy, lined with red and I broke out in a cold sweat, my clothes sticking to my body.

Terror creeped up my back, unable to keep moving forward.

My hands slipped out from under me and I slumped to the floor of the vent. Curling up I tried to still my heaving chest but the racking coughs refused to cease. 

"Ori get-t up-p-p!", Springtrap's hands found their way beneath my arms and attempted to set me up to crawl again but I began to slip out of consciousness.

My chest spasmed rapidly, desperate for breath and my eyes rolled back into my head.

I could see Springtrap above me, his fingers digging painfully into my shoulders as he shakes me.

Everything's fading to black.

All I can feel is my heartbeat throbbing in my ears and behind my eyes.

It's drowning out the sound of Springtrap calling my name.

I can't breathe.

....I... can't...

* * *

"O-Ori?! No! N-No...", I called out and shook her shoulders but her unresponsive body just laid there.

**NO**

**NO NO NO DAMNIT**

I saved her from those men and the fire and now THIS?!

Wrapping one arm around her limp form and behind her neck I moved forward, tucking her head beneath my chin I scoured the wall of the vent looking for the grate.

We should be close.

I held her against me, careful to place my knees around her as I crawled... and I absently wondered if I was holding her too tightly.

Am I hurting her?

Growling I crawled even faster, certain the grate should be-

THERE 

The mesh screen was a welcome sight and I couldn't go forward fast enough, setting Ori's body delicately down with her face as close to the fresh air as I could get it.

Taking a moment I looked outside, past this dented mesh screen were thick iron bars that it had formed to; objects I imagined one would only see barring a prison window... Not a haunted house.

I could see the barbed wire fence that stretched out around this place and the dark woods beyond.

The outside world so tantalizingly close.

I couldn't kick my way out before.

We couldn't get out now.

But maybe she could breathe.

It was dark and ominous clouds rolled overhead.

Distant thunder rumbled after a flash of lightning.

I turned my attention back to Ori's body and found that her chest wasn't rising and falling as I had expected it to.

Is it not enough?

How will I be able to tell....?

Knowing I'd owe her an apology later I reached out, gently placing my mangled hand against her rib cage where her shirt had ridden up.

Soft.

So soft.

And warm.

But she was still.

She's not moving

Just seeing the difference between us made my insides turn, my partial sickly green covered fingers splayed over her pale skin.

A broken thing like me had no place being this close to her. 

Or touching her 

I huffed, my equivalent of a sigh since I no longer had the physical capabilities of such things.

Blinking I eased my hands beneath her head, setting her onto my arm and hoping elevating her would help.

Somehow 

I would save her

I can't let her die

I lowered my ears in defeat as I lay beside her.

How do I save you...?

And even if I can...

Looking down I hadn't even noticed my hand was holding hers, my thumb absently rubbing over the back of her hand.

Then what? What good will it do...? 

What else is there?

I looked at her face, my bright eyes thankfully illuminating what the sparse light from outside could not reach.

You really do look just like her... I wonder if you knew...

My lower jaw opened in the only way I knew how to smile anymore.

She's mine... 

MINE 

Please 

PLEASE 

I reached forward and brushed the disheveled hair out of her face, the pinkish purple mess briefly getting caught in the metal knuckles of my hand.

Please... 

Let her live 

I pressed my gnarled hand to her exposed stomach and she jumped, instinctively flinching away under the cold digits. 

Her chest slowly rising as she took a breath.

Thank god

For a moment I just laid there watching her breathe before lowering my head to gently touch my forehead to hers, "...I'm sssssorry-yy...", I wheezed.

The increasing heat from the blaze made it harder to move, the servos in my legs having locked up seemingly hours ago and the roaring sound of the inferno continuing to consume the building blocked out everything else.

**RUMBLE**

The entire building trembled beneath me and I briefly worried the whole thing would collapse.

Then the vent vibrated again.

No... The storm.... It's closing in.. 

I turned my head to look out the mesh screen to the outside, intermittent lightning flashing before thunder erupted as rain began to pelt the ground.

Just hold on... Please... Just... 

Just a little longer... 

I lowered down onto my side, maneuvering Ori closer to the outside wall of the vent and placing my body between her and the fire raging just behind me. "...O-Orrri... I...", my vision grew hazy, the heat becoming too much for even me.

Encircling my arms around her still form I laid my head above hers with a  clunk  and let my heavy eyelids close.

I pulled her closer to my chest and rested my chin against the top of her head.

I'm so tired... 


	11. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> *Brief sexual content*
> 
> *Rape*
> 
> *Mild gore*

###  Chapter 11 

####  Mercy 

Where am I? 

It's so dark... 

It smells like smoke and... and...

I'm lying on my back on something cold, hard and flat.

That's right, I'm hiding in the vent. I passed out. 

I tried to move but something lumpy is wrapped around me and pressed against the back of my head. Trying to shift away it pulls me closer and I find myself sandwiched between warm sticky fabric, wires and the overwhelming smell of decay-

Springtrap 

I remember now... He led me into the vents and we're hiding from the fire... 

Upon recognizing him I relaxed, resting my head on what I can only guess is his arm.

"Or-Orii... Are you awak-k-ke...?", his voice asks, suddenly loud in this confined space.

I turned my head and found his glowing white eyes looking back at me, "Yeah... I'm here... Thanks for dragging me along...", chancing a smile up at him. His lower eyelids lifted in response, his version of a smile I suppose, "I'm g-g-glad... Did I grab you t-too hard-d-d...?", Springtrap questioned and a shuffling sound rose up next to me.

What is that noise? Is he moving? 

A surprisingly gentle hand came to rest on my shoulder, slowly sliding down to my stomach.

"I-I no, I'm f-fine...", my heart sped up, feeling his hand on me I couldn't think straight.

What? 

What is he doing...? 

I feel his hand wander lower, tracing the line of my hip with a cold metal digit.

What is this...? 

Placing my hands on his chest I started to push him away, "That's enough, y-you can stop now...", I blink and find he's staring at me with those cold blue eyes.

Wait... What... 

"Be a good girl...", his voice distorts, the sudden warmth of a very human hand travelling down my abdomen.

His other hand tightens around my neck.

That voice... where have I heard that voice before...? 

Flesh and bone human fingers brush against the apex of my thighs and I flinch, gasping as I look up to see not Springtrap in front of me-

But the man from earlier.

His smile stretched across his face in a unnatural grin as he reached for me-

NO NO NO 

**STOP!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!**

* * *

I jolt awake, panting and coated with sweat.

What? Where am I now?! 

Catching my breath I look around.

I'm at home, in bed.

Safe.

And alone.

How did I get here? What happened after the fire? 

Having caught my breath I lay down, nestled into the warm soft covers.

It was all just a dream 

Willing my heart to slow I let my eyelids drift closed-

**CRREEEEEEAAAAK**

My breath catches in my throat and my eyes snap open, "Who's there?", I sit up, lowering my feet to the ground.

Soft carpet squishes between my toes.

Huh? When did I take off...? 

I took a moment to look down at myself, now dressed in a white nightgown and nothing else.

I didn't know I had one of these... Must've found it deep in the closet or something... 

**CRICK**

Something metal smacked against the inside of the door.

I jumped, my head snapping up to look at my formerly mentioned closet.

That sounded like... 

Glancing at my night table next to the bed my stomach dropped, my phone wasn't there.

That's right, the burglars smashed it... I have to go get a new one tomorrow... 

Inwardly sighing at the mundane chore I had reminded myself of I stood up, hesitantly crossing the room to the light switch in a few steps.

I'm not a child. There's nothing in here. 

I flipped the switch.

**CLICK**

A blinding flash of light from my window and thunder shakes the walls of the house.

**RUMBLE**

Drops of rain patter against the glass and I'm left standing in the dark.

Of course there's a storm, the power must've been knocked out for hours now... 

Clenching my fists I stomped over to the open closet door and set one hand on the frame.

I hesitated.

I'm not stalling. There's nothing in here. 

I opened the door.

Silence.

I willed my eyes to adjust to the dark but the flickers of lightning threw me off.

With the lightning I should be able to see... At least for a moment.

Standing in the open doorway I felt foolish, my eyes finding no movement or glints of light off of metal appendages.

There's nothing there because there was nothing to begin with... I'm just imagining things. 

I turn my back, ready to return to bed-

**RRRIIIP**

I don't have time to scream.

White hot pain tears into me, seeming from all over.

I looked down and find myself no longer standing but being held up in the air.

Warm blood streams down my legs, dipping onto the floor

A flash of lightning reveals something sticking out through my stomach.

A blood soaked hook.

I gasped and tried to grab at it but I'm thrown off, slamming into the ground in a crumbled heap.

**RRRRRRRR**

A snarl gargles out from the darkness.

Pain. 

So much pain. 

I can't breathe.

I can't move. 

I gathered my strength and gulped down a breath, looking up at the thing that's stepped out into the light.

Lightning unveils a nightmarish form of red fur and metal with burning yellow eyes glaring down at me.

What the fuck is that supposed to be?!

Blood continuing to drip from the shining hook on its right arm.

**CRACCK**

My bedroom door splinters against the wall as more figures force their way inside.

I tried to yelp but even breathing pulls on the gaping wound that's ripped through my stomach.

What is this?! What's going on?! 

**HUEHUEHUE**

Something eerily laughs in the hallway and a pair of red glowing eyes appear in the shadows.

I whimpered and painstakingly turned onto my back, dragging my body towards the bed leaving a trail of crimson soaked into the carpet.

"No.... No... ", forcing myself to move made bile rise up my throat.

The monstrous purple-eyed blue creature with protruding bunny ears came from my left, its clawed hands reaching for my leg.

"Stop! Don't-", I cut myself off as my head collided with my bed.

A yellow one eyed teeth filled thing to my right cocked its head to the side, revealing a second pinkish head chittering on its shoulder.

So many glowing eyes and bodies crammed in one space, I felt I was starting to suffocate with their numerous hulking forms swarmed around me.

**CRREEEAK**

The bed dipped down behind me.

I swallowed hard and kept my gaze on the things in front of me.

They had stopped their advances, seemingly waiting for something.

A monstrosity rose up above me, glowing red eyes creeping into my vision.

It's brown head towering over my shivering form with jaws open wide.

And metal teeth closed in on my head-

**NOOO**


	12. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> *Mild Gore*

###  Chapter 12 

####  Memories 

I'm so tired 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

I jolted awake, having fallen asleep at work at some point.

The air smelt of pizza, machine oil and grease.

What 

"Dad?", a small voice strained with tears whimpered as a small boy wearing a black striped t-shirt opened the door and stepped hesitantly into my office.

Rubbing the sleep from my face, I smiled down at him, "Toby... What are you doing back here? This is for employees only".

How do I know that name? 

His tear filled eyes looked up at me, squishing the Fredbear plush he held tightly to his chest, "Can... Can we have my birthday party somewhere else this year? P-Please?".

Stepping around my desk I bent down and picked him up into my arms, supporting his three year old frame on my hip.

That's right. Tobias's birthday is later this week. He's turning four this year. 

Toby clutched to my purple work shirt with a free hand as I carried him out into the main dining area, "Don't be silly. You love it here don't you?", I ruffled his hair and came to a stop in front of the stage.

Fred Bear and Spring Bonnie towered above both of us on their stage. Each easily standing at six or seven feet and tittered happily as they turned on their bolts, turning in time with the music playing over the speakers.

Their golden bodies shimmered with dust particles in the light like glitter, the machinery clicked beneath the fabric working seamlessly together.

Toby whimpered and turned his face away, burying it into my chest, "I... I...", I heard him begin to cry again and my heart seized up.

"H-Hey, there's nothing to be afraid of. They're just robots see? They can't hurt you," I shushed his cries and rocked him as I shifted on the balls of my feet, swaying with the jovial tune.

"Everything is alright", my voice felt odd saying those words.

I meant them at some point... didn't I? Before... Before... 

Everything went quiet and dark, Gabe's body suddenly absent from my embrace.

What? Where am I now? 

I turned in place and caught a glance of something catching the light. It was my watch, strapped to my wrist that had revealed itself when my sleeve rode up. 

Hands.

Human hands.

What is this? I haven't been able to remember any of this in- 

AAAUUUGHH NOO!!!! 

**CRRUNNNCHH**

I covered my ears as tears cascaded down my face.

NO 

NO NO I CAN'T DO THIS AGAIN 

A pair of hands shook me, another voice calling out, "Dad! DAD!".

Turning to look revealed a teen standing before me, dressed in a grey shirt and blood matted in his dark brown hair.

A red Foxy mask strapped to the side of his head.

Michael 

I took a staggered breath and saw that at some point I had dropped to my knees, the house lights having gone dark. Only the spotlight from the stage illuminated the darkness around us.

NO 

Willing myself to look I turned my gaze to the animatronic standing still beneath the light.

**CCRRRRRNNNCHHH**

Tobias's head caught between the bears top and lower jaw.

It's servos whined as it tried in vain to continue moving around the obstruction.

The metal components continuing to crush his head with each passing moment.

My shoes scuffed the carpet as I rose to stand, taking one slow step after another before climbing up onto the stage.

Toby... 

A small crowd had formed, parents shielding their children's eyes as they ushered them away. The group that was left behind was made up of teenagers, three boys whose hands were speckled with blood.

I sobbed and reached up, pressing the switch between Fredbear's two front teeth to release the top of his head and pried it open with both arms.

**THUD**

I can't... 

Tobias's body slumped to the stage floor, blood gushing out of the open wound cleaved into his head.

Please... Not again... 

I knelt down and scooped his limp form into my arms, cradling his head against me. My hands and shirt were soaked with tears and blood in seconds.

I can't relive this again 

The sight of his broken body faded from my eyes and I was once again alone in the dark.

What now? 

Blood-curdled screams rang out from the shadows.

Mine? 

No...  Not this time...

A knife had found its way into my hands.

That's right... 

Follow me.

The sensation of dried blood coated on my fingers, my arms sore from the strain of shoving the bodies into the suits. Their final screams and cries of terror ringing in my ears.

Toby....

Bright lights and linoleum floors.

The heavy scent of bleach and sickness.

I'm at the hospital now... 

I was sitting in a chair next to Toby's bed, his head heavily wrapped in bandages.

I'm here... 

He looks so small, so frail.

I'm right here... 

I reached forward and took his tiny hand in mine, gently laying my head down against his chest.

Labored breathing stifled in my ear but it was barely audible over the beeping of all the medical equipment gathered around him.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...", my whispered words were muffled by my choking sobs.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

No... Not yet... Please... 

I lifted my head as the door opened, the doctor had let himself in and closed it behind himself.

"Mr. Afton? I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do ", his hands shook, the clipboard he held rattling for a trembling moment.

My own tear filled eyes looked up at him and then returned to the limp body beneath my arms.

"Even if we keep him on life support, there's no guarantee he'll wake up and be able to live a normal life...", he took a few steps closer and placed a hand on my shoulder, "The decision is up to you".

I swallowed back another gasping sob and blinked away my tears, "I-I can't... I can't do that to him...", clutching his cold hand in mine a few tears slipped free, "This isn't a life worth l-living for...".

The doctor nodded solemnly and backed away, "I'll give you a moment to say goodbye...".

A moment? 

I sniffled and tried to compose myself, thinking of all the words I still had yet to say.

Is that what life leads to? 

Kissing the top of the bandages that covered his forehead I gave up trying to see through my tears, "I'm sorry... I...".

A moment to say goodbye...? 

Footsteps approached from further down the hall and the door creaked open.

You... 

Michael stood at the doorway.

He gazed mournfully at his brother laying there in his final moments.

"Dad... I'm sorry... ".

I couldn't look at him then.

I can't look at him now.

No... You're not... 

Everything I can see fades to black once more but the sounds stay with me.

The beeping of Tobias's heart monitor pulsing in my ears.

**CLICK BEEP BEEP BEEP**

No not yet, please no... 

**BEEP.......... BEEP................ BEEEEEEP..................... BEEEEEEEEEEP................... BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-**

* * *

**SLAM**

I jerked awake and blinked, now looking at the metal walls of the vent.

I was wrenched back into the present by the loud sound of something outside.

What was THAT?! 


	13. Remnant

###  Chapter 13 

####  Remnant 

**NOOOO**

**Who are you**

Huh? 

There's a voice in my head...?

I had braced myself, wrapping my arms around my head to protect it from the incoming bite just moments away.

Just get it over with so I can wake up from this!! 

Silence.

No machinery clicking and grinding, no breathing beyond my own.

I chanced a glance and found only a single pair of burning red eyes gazing at me from the doorway.

**Who are you...?**

That voice again 

My breath caught in my throat, fully expecting this thing to attack me like the others, "Show yourself! Did you bring me here?!". I winced, the wound still throbbing as it continued to bleed.

I can't let myself be killed like this. 

I have to get out of here! 

A sudden glowing blue light surrounded me and the pain began to fade, I looked down at myself watching the tear seal itself up.

"I... T-Thank you...", I found breathing came much easier and I settled my back against the bed, "I'm sorry, I just... I don't know how I got here or what those things were and...".

Running my hands through my hair I saw that the dark figure standing in the hallway had not come any closer.

This thing helped me, may as well give it what it wants 

"My name is Ori. Who... are you?", my voice carried surprisingly well across the room with the storm raging outside, the rumbles of thunder occasionally shaking the house.

**Ori... What an odd name...**

**SSSSHHHKKK**

Goosebumps prickled across my skin as I heard something large scraping its way closer to the door.

Stay calm 

My heartbeat throbbed in my ears.

Stay calm 

The red eyes drew near and a flash of lightning illuminated it for just a moment.

But a moment was more then enough.

A gigantic bear was revealed, yellowish brown in color easily towering at seven feet-

So many teeth 

Splitting its bulbous head in a smile were teeth among teeth that were as long as knives and imaginably sharper then anything I had ever seen.

I dared not take my eyes off of it as it dipped its head down beneath the door frame to step inside.

Long sharp shiny silver claws adorned each of its five fingers that flashed in the scarce light from its own eyes.

**What do you think you see....?**

Every hair stood on its end as I gasped, the outline of my vision having turned red from the lack of oxygen.

When did I stop breathing?! 

My eyes burned as I forced myself to blink willing myself to focus on something else besides staring at this nightmarish form before me.

It's eyes gouged into me, the bottom of its chin squashing the comparatively tiny purple bowtie nestled there as it looked down at me.

"I... I... um..", my mouth gaped open, there were no words to answer it.

How do I describe this...? 

I took in the details, now in the dark all I could see were its eyes flitting about as it looked over me. 

Both red in color but the inner pupil on both was rimmed in white so I could tell exactly where it was looking.

The rest of its form was lost to the darkness of the room itself except for its teeth and claws, somehow retaining its threatening glint

"You're... What are you...?", I slowly reached over and pinched myself, hoping that trick would work and I could get away from this thing.

It took a few more steps into the room before responding.

Still close enough to me to be more than intimidating.

**Call me Fredbear.**

The bear blinked, gazing down at me with sadness it's eyes.

**Most of us... no longer remember our real names.**

The bears presence flickered, its eyes ceasing to exist for a split second.

There 

What was that? 

I hesitantly reached out my hand toward where it had stopped, its tattered feet having come to rest before me.

Soft fabric gave beneath my fingers before I snatched my hand back, the bears eyes snapping to the intrusion.

"You're real... does that mean-?", I held my head in my hands as I put the pieces together.

I'm not sleeping... 

I'm awake and I'm trapped here 

No 

The bears ears lowered and it nodded, the purple top hat atop its head remaining still.

There's no way out 

No no no no 

I began hyperventilating, " B-But this isn't real! I'm not really here! Why can't I wake up?!", I pulled my legs in and wrapped my arms around them, placing my head against my knees as I began to cry.

I can't do this! 

**Ori**

No... 

Please... 

I give up... 

Just leave me alone... 

**SCHRUNNNCCHH**

Tearing fabric and whining gears

A cold weight against my shoulder.

I sniffled and looked up, the bear was now kneeling before me.

The weight disappeared but I still sensed it nearby.

**We can get out of this**

A glint of light to my left.

I startled for a moment but relaxed seeing its hand there, outstretched towards me.

**I know who you are looking for**

Another voice rang out in my head, the familiar nasally pitch calling me back to my senses.

"Trust me... Ori... I'll uh be back before you know it...". 

My breath caught in my throat again as my eyes found Fredbear's.

That voice... Who... Where have I heard that before...? 

I blinked, the answer coming to me.

Uncle Scott 

"Wait you know about that..? Do you know him? Do you know where he is?", I was surprised at myself, latching on so desperately to something as small and insignificant as a phrase of words.

The bears eyes briefly saddened as it looked down before returning its gaze to mine, now radiating with determination.

**No. But I know where he will be. We have to hurry.**

I nodded wiping at my face and took his hand, mine swallowed up in his giant yet gentle grip.

"Just tell me what to do...", I let him pull me to my feet and guide me through the door.

Uncle Scott just hold on... I'm coming... 

The bears thundering footsteps drowned out the pitter patter of my own bare feet as we traversed down the dark hallway.

It's my turn to save you now 


	14. Point Of No Return

###  Chapter 14 

####  Point of No Return 

**SLAM**

What was that?! 

I tried to turn my head to look around but every servo had locked up in my neck due to the extreme heat.

How long was I out? 

It's dark still.

Is it the same night?

Or is it the next?

I took a moment to get my bearings. I'm still lying on my side in the vent but no matter what I try I can't convince my body to shift at all.

The overbearing heat is gone and the crackling sound of the raging inferno has faded. A sense of relief washes over me and yet the loud sound from before still sets me on edge.

I remind myself of the other presence I feel before me and as I cast my eyes down, they fall on the back of a pink haired head.

Ori.

Ori... Is she okay? 

I tried looking further down but I could only see so far down my own rotten muzzle.

"...O...oooorrrr...", my voice strained to make even the slightest bit of noise but I could see her arms outstretched before me. 

Her once pale skin was burnt a reddish pink no doubt from the heat of the vent itself as the fire continued to rage while we were unconscious.

I have to... have to... 

**SHHK SHHHK SHHHK**

I froze.

"What the hell are we doing out here in the middle of the night?", a man's voice spoke, his voice echoing into the vent as he walked around outside the building.

I narrowed my eyelids and quietly slumped my ears close to the back of my head as I tried to listen.

Do I know that man? He sounds relatively young, maybe in his mid thirties...?

Crunching footsteps in the graveled driveway and another voice.

They're walking around outside.

A second man responds, "Don't ask me, just do your job and get out as quickly as possible."

I maneuvered one mangled hand to Ori's shoulder and grasped it in what I prayed was a gentle hold, quietly trying to shake her awake.

Managing to silently turn her onto her back I looked at her face, blemishes covered the right side of her cheek that had been pressed against the floor of the vent. Regardless of my jostling, she didn't make a sound or look any closer to waking up anytime soon.

The footsteps lead them to the front door and I hear a zipper opening and buckles fastening something.

**BEEP**

**CRREEEAAAK**

I practically feel the front door reluctantly open and the men groan at the mess inside, "j- - - - christ, - - - did this?".

Their voices are muffled now? 

I don't wait for the pair to get any closer.

I have to get us out of here... 

Flexing my fingers I work my way up my arms to my shoulders, coaxing my servos into working again so I can try to drag Ori's body out of the other vent opening.

Finally 

I rolled my neck around as the servos unlocked and managed to get one arm around Ori's back, her head lolling briefly before I can cup my hand against it.

I'm sorry about this 

Quietly raising myself up onto my knees and one hand, I hold Ori against me once more as I begin to back away from the approaching intruders. I cursed in my mind as I knew how easy it would've been to crawl out if I had thought to turn around earlier.

I didn't dare to speak aloud.

**SHHK SSSHHHHHHK**

Both sets of footsteps crunch their way grudgingly through the debris left behind from the fire, they increase in volume then suddenly come to a stop.

I freeze.

They're standing by the vent entrance a few feet away, if I make even one sound... they'll know I'm here... 

Keeping perfectly still I closed my eyes and waited for them to leave, holding Ori close to me.

I won't let them find you 

I can't let them take you away from me 

The debris crunches obnoxiously loud beneath the men's feet as they turn away, allowing me to pinpoint exactly where they are as they move through the remains of the burnt building.

They've moved away from the vent now.

I resume my slow backwards crawl out of the vent, taking care to slowly lower each knee down so the metal joints don't clunk against the vent floor.

"- - - what - - - - looking - - -?", the younger voice asks the other.

I paused, barely stopping my ears from slapping into the roof of the vent.

"- - - 6. 7 - - - - - rabbit, - - somewhere - - - -", the second voice responds and I hear paper crinkling.

My eyelids widen.

What?

They've come looking for me? 

I kept from clenching my fist in anger as I narrowed my eyes and started crawling again, wishing I could risk a snarl under my breath.

I can't go back...

I won't 

One set of footsteps comes closer to the vent and I freeze again, closing my eyes to focus on listening.

I know how well sound travels in this place.

After all there's only one thin wall of metal keeping them from me.

Don't move 

I tightened my arm around Ori's body and bowed my head over her, praying we'd make it out of this unseen.

Don't-

**"That... h-hurts...".**

Ori's voice whimpers, what should be quiet as a mouse is magnified by the resilient metal surfaces surrounding us.

No 

My eyes snap open and I watch in horror as Ori starts struggling, crushed against my chest beneath my own arm.

NO 

The peace and quiet shatters.

**SSSHHKK SHHK SHKK**

" - - - - here! - - - - - vent!!", the floor shakes as the man crawls into the vent, the beam from his flashlight coming around the bend.

"SSSS-SSSTTAAAYY B-B-B-BACCKK-K!!!", I snarled as a last defense against the intruder, the rest of my body refusing to cooperate fast enough and I could only hold Ori close to me as the man moved in.

"- - - do? - - - - !!", the other man came to a halt near the vent entrance and awaited instruction from his partner.

" - - - him, - - - hand - - - to you", the first man drew nearer and kept the blinding light on my face.

"G-Get out-t-t!!! G- - - !!!!", my voice ceased, the remaining vocal cords over-strained by the heat.

Trying my best to back away I kept my head down, trying to cover as much of Ori as I could as the man reached down and produced a taser from a holster on his belt.

Who the fuck told these guys to use these stupid things?! 

And shoved it into the side of my head.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT 

A quick jolt of electricity and I have no control over my body, I go limp after spasming and my head drops to the floor of the vent with a  clunk 

I forced myself to stay conscious as I feel the man's hands on me, dragging my body out of the vent behind him and into the waiting hands of his associate.

Having remained conscious I finally get a look at what's happened to Fazbear's Fright, not that taking in the scenery is the first thing on my mind.

The roof is gone, having fallen in and burnt away at some point and nothing but the star's remained above us aside from the broken scaffolding.

Charred remains of the bodies from before blended in to what was left of everything else, a burnt mess that all seemed to mesh together in one dark mass.

Just play dead

Maybe he didn't see Ori back there

The younger man dragged me across what was left of the black and white tiled floor to lean my corpse against one of the remaining walls.

And when they're not watching I'll kill them and we can get away-

**CLICK**

I catch a glance of their uniforms.

Fazbear Entertainment

SHIT 

Something heavy is strapped between my casing and the metal exoskeleton inside, binding my arms together behind me

No No No NO 

The man flits in front of me for moment and I see an odd contraption strapped to his face.

A gas mask.

Of course

There must be fumes still wafting here.

But that means...

"- - - - shit! - - - - - believe - - - !!", the first man exclaimed upon returning to the vent.

FUCK 

The second man finished restraining me and lets my body sag against the nearby wall, " - - wha- ?- - - - - it?", he turned toward the vent.

Ori.

He found her.

I wanted to cry out and scare them away.

Just leave her alone!! 

I could only watch helplessly as the intruder pulled Ori's body from the vent, cradling her in his arms, "he - - a gi- - - with him!".

"Shit! Is---okay?", the younger man came forward, taking her hand in his and presses his fingers to her wrist.

I screamed internally, throwing myself against my restraints as I watched them.

DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER 

If I could only move.

If I could just struggle a little bit.

I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!! DON'T YOU FUCKING PUT YOUR FUCKING HANDS ON HER!! 

They poked and prodded at her body as I slumped there, screaming internally as I waited for my body to heal itself.

I reluctantly watched as they touched her, trying to rouse her by shaking her shoulders as I had before.

But she didn't speak again.

She's not moving.

It pained me to see her like this, it seemed like a lifetime ago she was giving me a run for my money.

Fighting back and putting me in my place.

I let my eyes wander over what I could see from my vantage point.

Her white dress shirt was gone, now only the tattered black tank top clung to her small body.

Her tan pants were torn in a few places and I quickly averted my eyes once I noticed exactly where the skin was showing through between her legs.

I'm glad I was able to kill the man that did that to her.

She lied there motionless, nearly akin to a corpse apart from the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

The older man pulled his fingers away from where they had been pressed against the pulse on her neck, "S- - - alive... b- - - y...", the man's voice grumbles.

I can't hear what they're saying.

These bastards

My left ear servo groaned, trying to twitch and I stilled myself.

If I could get them closer to me, I can kill them before they know whats happened

"If - - - - - - - - - hiding with him... t- - -n sh- - - might - - - - - to - -m- - - h...", the man holding Ori in his lap unsheathed a knife and brought it to her throat.

My eyes widened.

He's going to kill her

After everything we'd survived, he's going to take her from me.

I can't watch this.

No 

NO DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SHES MINE 

I still can't move.

I have to do something.

I readied myself to attack.

I can't just-

"W- - - t", the younger man spoke up.

My eyes fell on the younger man.

Still holding the knife, the older man obliged.

The would be murderer looked at his assistant questioningly.

"M- - - -be th- - c- - - us- - her...", the brilliant man looked over at me and I glared back, "..aft- - - - - - - r f- - - - d \- - - - - did d- - - -oy all - - - - - -b- - -d- - s. - - - - use- - -ag- - -st him...", he looked back at Ori, moving her hair out of her face.

What? 

Use her?

Against me?

Who are they talking about?! 

I put the pieces together in my head.

No 

If they're talking about what I think they are..

Fazbear Entertainment.

My eyelids lowered down and I snarled lowly in my chest.

They're the ones behind everything.

But I can't let them do this.

Not to her.

I have never been a begging man but right now I would happily drop to my knees and beg these strangers not put her through what they had done to me.

I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Not even my greatest enemy.

Henry... 

Clenching my teeth I struggled against everything holding me back, frothing at the mouth I screeched as I dove forward breaking the shackles with ease

 **RRRAAAAUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!**

**BANG**

I twitched, still upright and inches away from the duo holding Ori between them.

A strange sensation overcame me as I stared down the barrel of the still smoking gun pointed at me in the hands of the younger kid.

What I could see of their faces looked ultimately unimpressed and not the least bit scared.

I've never actually stayed awake long enough after being shot in the head to see that.

Huh.

The charred ground rushed up to meet me.

**THUD**


	15. Incubus

###  Chapter 15 

####  Incubus 

**Trust me**

Pitch black darkness.

My own shuddering breaths.

A cold clawed hand holding mine.

Well my hand and most of my forearm really

**Be still**

We were pressed against one side of the seemingly never-ending hallway.

Darkened doorways yawned mournfully as if they would swallow us up if we got too close.

I let my eyes adjust to the minuscule light radiating in from the window at the end of the hall above an empty chair.

**Rrrrrrrr**

A pair of burning red eyes passed inside one of the doorways across from me, clawed feet scraping at the carpet inside as it searched for us in the confines of the rooms on that side of the house.

**Be silent**

I swallowed back my fear and turned my head to look at the towering golden bear to my left as I squeezed my hand a little tighter. His glowing orbs glanced at me for a moment before gently giving my hand a squeeze in return.

**You'll be alright. We only have a little further to go.**

Nodding my head I rested the back of my skull against the wall, quietly crinkling with the peeling wallpaper.

The presence at my side shifted and I felt myself being pulled along behind him, his massive size intimidating as it was reassuring.

Every foot step slapping against the bare tile seemed too loud, the bears own furry paws almost silently moving along with a grace unfitting for a bear.

**HIIIISSSSS**

A scream caught in my throat as a bulbous yellow head poked through the doorway on the right, its single red eye searching the darkness for its target.

I couldn't take my eyes off it as a beak and millions of teeth made itself known in the remaining light from the moon outside.

**Go**

The golden entity shoved me towards the last door on the left and launched itself at the monstrous bird with a roar.

**RAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH**

I covered my ears and scrambled away into the darkness, only caught for a moment between running away and staying to help...

How could I help? 

What would I be able to do?! 

I can't fight like this! 

I paused and turned, meeting the bears eyes as it fought with the demonic chicken and the possessed pink cupcake that was currently clamped onto one its burly arms that had the chickens jaws held apart.

**Don't worry about me, Ori. Go. Down the stairs to the basement. You'll find an elevator-**

A blueish blur slammed into the duo tackling both animatronics to the floor in a mass of shiny claws and flashing teeth.

**CRACK RRRROOOOOAAAARRRR**

I flinched as the chickens head was torn in half and tossed into the wall before the bear got up as he grappled with the giant blue bunny.

**The code on the door is 1-9-8-7**

The rabid lapin snapped at the bears face, digging its claws anywhere it could grab a hold as it pulled masses of gold fur out in clumps.

**GO NOW**

I clenched my teeth and turned away, wiping furiously at my eyes as I ran to the back of the room that had once been a pantry.

A grey box with glowing green buttons came into view to the right of the metal door and upon pressing the numbers the door unlatched with a  BEEP 

I slid my hand along the handrail as I took the steps down as I quickly as I could, wishing I could see better in the dark.

The basement was somehow even darker then upstairs and the cold concrete floor was unsettling at best. The fight upstairs could still be heard but something told me I shouldn't linger here.

**CREAK**

What the hell was that?!

I whipped around, frantically searching for lights glinting off metal parts that did not belong down here.

"Who's there?!", my voice cracked as I screeched, I was so tired of being scared.

I'm so FUCKING sick of this! 

Something poked into my back.

I turned with a yelp but nothing responded.

Reaching forward I felt a piece of wood and I wrapped my fingers around it and picked it up, gladly brandishing the first weapon I had found in this hellhole.

**Crreeeeaaak**

There 

A glint of light off of something in the dark in front of me.

That must be the way I came 

I walked backwards until my back slumped against one of the cold concrete walls that confined this place.

I'm not some damsel in distress. I can save myself!

**Ssshhk ssshhhhk shhk**

Claws scraped against the floor as something stalked towards me.

Whoever this is isn't even trying to be quiet anymore 

It wants me to hear it 

But why? 

The question died on my lips before I could even think to ask as not one but two red eyes snapped open not even two feet in front of me.

Time slowed to a crawl.

I swung the piece of wood with all the strength I could into the side of its face, the plank splintering against its head with a resounding  CRACK. 

**THUD**

The things body slumped to ground in a familiar fashion, half of the plank buried inside the recesses of its neck.

It's eyes flickered, casting the room in an eerie orange yellow haze.

Is that it? 

I panted and somehow managed to tear my eyes away from the thing sprawled on the floor.

Looking down at my still shaking hand I saw splinters of wood stuck in my skin all the way up to my elbow. But upon prodding them I found my right arm was numb from the force of wielding the now useless lumber.

One calming breath after another I convinced myself to look around at the briefly illuminated basement.

While picking at the many splinters, I spotted a dark door hidden against the far wall.

I glanced at the twitching form of red fur and metal before hurrying away across the room.

It can't be that easy right? 

Upon reaching the door I tried the handle but it refused to turn.

Locked.

Shit 

I spotted a panel built into the wall next to this door but before my fingers could brush against it-

The room went dark.

FUCK 

**Rrrrrrr**

I bowed my head down, my forehead pressed to the cool metal surface of the door itself.

Goddammit 

I was so close 

Clenching my fists I started to turn around to meet my fate, even if I couldn't see anything.

I wouldn't go down without a fight-

**RRRAAAA-AAAAAAACCCKK-**

A burst of garbled sound and twisting metal broke the silence and I jumped as a singular red eye opened up.

**Ori...**

That voice... 

I instantly relaxed.

The light from its eye illuminated the broken fox that now lay beneath its gaze and I started to run towards it.

**N-No...**

**You have to leave me.**

I skidded to a stop as its orb turned from the mangled corpse on the ground to the door behind me.

I took a step toward the bear, "But.. Why?".

The bear shook his head, its glowing eye whipping around the room loosely in his head.

**Go.**

**NOW**

**Before its too late.**

His voice stuttered and he sounded weak.

"But you've helped me so much. Will I never see you again? ", I asked as I kept my eyes on the bear in the shadows.

**CCRRREEEAAAK**

Something else was in the house.

The bear groaned and turned away, its light falling on the stairs leading back up into the house.

What was left of his body scraped against the ground as he dragged himself along.

**There's no time.**

**Save yourself.**

**Find them.**

**Save them.**

**Forget about me.**

I listened to him get further away before turning once again and feeling for the panel with my fingers.

It slid up and revealed more glowing rubber buttons that I pressed 1-9-8-7 into and I grabbed the door handle.

I glanced back as I turned it and the door swung open, stale air rushing out to meet me.

He was gone

But his voice sounded in my head as I heard more fighting break out.

**If you insist on seeing me again.**

I paused.

**Find the one that saved you from the fire.**

My eyebrows crinkled together in thought.

What? How would he know about that...?

Feeling my way along the wall, I made my way to another flat surface and to the side were two small buttons that glowed a brilliant white.

I pressed one and heard the familiar  DING  of an elevator before the doors opened up, the light inside briefly blinding me as I stepped inside.

**Tell him**

**It's Me.**

**He'll know what that means.**

**If he can remember.**

The doors slid closed and I was met by my own reflection as the elevator started its journey down into the depths.

I huffed.

My short messy purplish pink hair stuck out in haphazard ways and my makeup had melted down my face. 

Making thin black lines trailing from my eyes which were red and puffy, I looked like I had been crying for hours.

Following my gaze down I saw that the once white nightgown was stained with blood from the waist down and the fabric was still ripped open where the wound had been.

I sniffled and wiped at my face.

**Goodbye for now.**

The bears voice sounded far away now.

I'll save you 

I placed my hand against the cold shiny surface of the inside of the door.

I'll save both of you 

The lights began to flicker.

Somehow 


	16. Don't Hold it Against Us

###  Chapter 16 

####  Dont Hold It Against Us 

**THUD**

The mangled rabbit suit crumpled to the floor in a heap.

It's piss yellowish-green covered arms smacking into the tiles beside its head, the once bright eyes having gone dark as it fell.

Two beams of illumination across its back did little to offer an answer to what the hell had just transpired and only the sounds of the night and raspy breathing of the two men remained.

"What the hell...?", Jerry shook his head and eyed the red fluid oozing out of the bullet hole now adorning the front of the corpses head.

Turning in place he saw that Dylan was also looking over the carcass that now lay before them. "How long will it stay out?", Jerry asked, his voice still muffled from the gas mask and clicking the safety back on before holstering his pistol. The older man took a moment to close his cloudy eyes and collect himself as he readjusted the girl lying across his lap, "Based on the previous tests I wouldn't say any longer then ten or fifteen minutes. We need to get a move on....". Rising to his feet he pulled the girl closer to his chest, mindful enough to keep her head from lolling back across the back of his arm as he drew one arm under her legs and the other behind her shoulders

"I'll meet you back here, shoot it again if it looks like it might wake up", Dylan ordered his associate before making his way out of the decrepit building, his boots crunching through burnt bits of drywall and light fixtures that had once been attached to the ceiling.

The absence of the roof was the only reason he could see where he was going at all, a few of the walls stubbornly standing but this place was never meant to survive.

It was meant to be a trap.

It's a fucking miracle this place stayed up as long as it did. Going behind our backs with this shit. Pisses me off. 

They had no choice but to hunt down the shareholders from  "Fazbear Fright "  and they had already delivered what was left of the bodies, what was left was being used in the warehouse to further Afton's experiments. 

No one else was supposed to know about that suit and there could not be any loose ends.

The duo had their hands full with keeping everyone quiet from the first few locations but this one was leaving a real mess behind, they would come back and salvage what they could before selling it at auction... Or whatever businesses do when they insist they have no secrets to keep.

Dylan mused and grumbled under his breath, knowing better then to voice what he really thought out loud for fear of whoever was listening.

Always somebody hearing something they don't need to, starting shit that only gets me into trouble... 

He paused and looked down at the body swaying in his arms.

The girl from the vent was silent apart from her own labored breathing, her eyes closed with bits of hair strewn across her forehead. He could feel the cold sweat soaking through his clothes and suppressed a shudder at the feeling.

Her face was caked with dirt and sweat, flocks of golden-greenish clumps stuck to her cheek and forehead. No doubt when she had been pressed against that things side.

How long were you in there with that thing? And why? 

He paused once he exited what was left of the doorway, looking over her shredded uniform. A bloodied gash decorated her cheek and across her throat, nothing life-threatening seeing as how the blood had long dried by now. That was more then what could be said for the amount of poisonous fumes she must've inhaled while waiting out the inferno.

I bet your a nice girl, could've had a normal life if you hadn't stumbled into all of this... Should've read the fine print and asked more questions. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to do this to ya. 

The old man sighed and continued on his way across the steps and to the unmarked black van they had parked out front.

She couldn't be any older then twenty five, close to Jerry's age when he started working as a transporter but she was on the wrong side and now she was going to pay for it.

Dylan pulled open the sliding door on the side of the van and set her down into the seat closest to him, reaching to his belt for handcuffs.

Try not to hold it against us... 

He clicked the cuffs together through the handle above the door leaving her arms hanging above her head and buckled her into the seat before closing the door and locking it as he walked back towards the charred remains of the haunted house.

**BANG**

Shit! 

Dylan cursed and ran back inside, "Jerry? Jerry! What happened?! ", he turned the corner and found almost the identical scene from before, only now another hole was emitting smoke from the side of the rabbits head.

The formerly mentioned was kneeling before the rabbit with his gun drawn yet again, smoke rising from the barrel, "I-... I'm fine... It just twitched that's all... You told me to shoot it if I had to! ", his dark eyes flitted up for a moment before casting to the side as he returned his gun to its rightful place.

"Jesus christ don't do that, If something happens to you it's my ass on the line!", Dylan scowled and bent down, bringing the rabbits arms together behind its back as he reattached the chains to keep it bound, "Don't know why they insisted I need a partner for this shit".

Jerry scoffed and got his feet, coming closer to help lift the suit beneath the rabbits legs, "I know I know I'm sorry. You don't have to bust my balls every time ya know...", He craned his head to look behind him as the pair began essentially dragging the corpse outside.

"If that's the only way you'll listen and learn then you better start getting used to it", Dylan panted from his place at the suits head, his burly arms wrapped around the things chest and he was all too happy to have the gas mask to keep most of the smell out.

The gravel shifted unnervingly under their feet as they approached the back of their van, he continued to complain, " and if you can't handle this from me then don't come crying to me when our manager comes crashing down on your head when he finds out you shot this thing. TWICE".

Jerry groaned and dropped the things legs into the dirt as he reached for the door handle, throwing the doors open before kneeling down to retrieve it's legs once more, " Give it a rest old man, Your not gonna tell them shit and you know it". 

Dylan glared at him and sighed, having set down the suit he was thoroughly exhausted from carrying not one but two bodies out here, "Just hook him up to the battery and shut up. Don't forget to lock the locks this time!", he stomped around the side and opened the drivers side door.

**SLAM**

Jerry rolled his eyes and reached around the corpse, clipping the positive and negative parts onto the metal endoskeleton that he could see through the holes throughout the suit. Colorful cables led to the front of the van where a control panel was located so they could shock anything they picked up into submission.

He stepped back after securing another set of handcuffs to the top of what was left of the things chest and the metal hinges that stuck out from the exposed chassis.

You are one ugly mother fucker 

The rabbit suit laid on its side, ripped and partially burned greenish flock had rubbed off on the vans interior and his hands but that had not been the worst this thing had seen. 

No matter how long Jerry stared at this thing, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but disgust and hatred for the person he knew had taken refuge inside it at one point.

So many years ago.

Jerry's eyes wandered down to the suits darkened orbs, feeling the skin and hair prickle on the back of his neck... Waiting to see if it would wake up again.

You were human once... Right...? 

**SLAM**

He slammed the back doors closed, slid the outside lock into place and made his way to the passenger side.

Fuck this shit 

As Jerry opened his door Dylan started the engine and both made their way out of the dirt paved parking lot. ''They'll decide what needs to be done. Once we get back to the warehouse it's out of our hands...", Dylan had now removed his own mask and kept his eyes on the road but Jerry knew better then to question him now.

He settled into his seat and removed the gas mask from his face, ready for the long drive back. He turned his head to the side and looked over the sad scene behind him. The girl and the suit handcuffed in place, shifting along with the movement of the van but nothing more. He could only see the suit from behind as it lay there with its head closer to the locked doors and he would make damn sure he keep a close eye on the stupid thing and his finger on the trigger to zap it should the need arise.

The van continued on down the dark road, the night sky beginning to give way to the morning but it would be too late for anyone to have seen the van driving away from the smoldering wreck that was once Fazbear's Fright.

Jerry blinked and readjusted himself on the arm of his seat, keeping his eyes trained on the zombified rabbit suit as the sun began to rise.

She's going to wish she had never met you. And you... Your going to wish you could die just like the rest of us. 


	17. Welcome to The Sister Location

### Chapter 17

#### Welcome to the Sister Location

 _SCREEEEEEE_  

The van's brakes squealed as it rolled to a stop in front of a black box clearly possessing a camera and preventing access to the gate that blocked their path.

Dylan rolled down the window and reached out, swiping his I.D. beneath the flashing light to produce a _BEEP_  as they were granted clearance.

The gate ahead began its slow crawl open and out of their way, the metal gears grinding audibly in the midday heat as the older man quickly rolled up his window up again, "That drive never gets any shorter...", he grumbled and gave the gas pedal a press, lurching the van forward and through the gate before it closed behind them.

Seated beside him, Jerry took a moment to roll the kinks out of his neck that had developed from keeping his attention on the two captive bodies at the back of the van.

The girl had stirred only slightly a few times but he wasn't concerned about her coming out of whatever state the burning building had lulled her into. His main concern was the bulky mass of bronze-yellow jolting here and there as they traveled throughout the morning where it lay strewn across the floor, its metal feet scraping across every now and then.

He had only zapped it twice when he saw the thing raise its malformed head, the protruding ears sticking out of the top making it easy to notice even in the dark recesses of the back of the van.

"'Bout fucking time...", he stifled a yawn and watched the first building of many come into view as the van drove toward one unmarked mass that had a garage door opening in preparation for them. Dylan had called ahead of time to let the staff know that they were returning with not one but two bodies.

Well, more accurately a body and suit.

Once again grinding to a halt, Jerry saw they were awaited by several staff members all dressed identically in white face masks and suits; one group around a stretcher and the other waiting with a dolly.

Parking the van, Jerry and Dylan exited as one of the managers stepped forward to check them over.

"My boys, tell me you didn't run into any trouble this time... How many bodies did this endeavor cost us?", a friendly voice spoke out from the man only slightly taller then Dylan himself.

Dylan repressed the urge to roll his eyes, "Just three apart from these two Marx...", while Dylan felt blessed with a full head of brown hair, he did envy the beard Dr. Marx was hiding beneath his mask while his own face refused to grow anything but a patchy five'o clock shadow.

Said doctor, narrowed his nearly black eyes and spat, "That's  Doctor  Marx to you good sir, I didn't earn that title for nothing you know...", gone was the friendly voice but the pair knew it was all a ruse anyway.

Jerry cleared his throat, "Doctor, we thought you could make use of the girl we brought back with us. Seeing as our former associate saw fit to destroy all the other bodies.", he grinned, knowing nothing made Dr. Marx happier then to further his own work.

"But of course! Let me have a look if you would be so kind...", Dr. Marx smiled creepily back at him and waited eagerly as Dylan moved around to the side of the van, unlocking the door before sliding it open.

The garage door had long since shut but the unforgiving florescent lights above illuminated more then enough for Dr. Marx to see inside.

"Well well... This isn't quite what the trap was meant to catch but I suppose I'll have to make do...", Dr. Marx stepped aside as Dylan moved to un cuff the girls arms, the handcuffs leaving angry red marks on her wrists. 

The stretcher was brought forward by the first team and the lifted her body out of the seat, fastening her down with a few belts should she happen to awaken.

"Let me see...", the team paused and Dr. Marx came forward, reaching a gloved hand to the girls face to turn it to the side and back,"Where did you say you found her again?".

Dylan unlocked the back of the van and beckoned the team forward with the dolly, lifting the car battery out so he could keep the mangled rabbit subdued, "It looked like she was hiding in the building with this thing as it burned. We pulled both of them from the vent but we don't know how long they were there...".

He handed the battery off to a woman standing nearby and released the suit, lending his strength the move it into a somewhat upright position, "Don't let this thing fool you. Its just waiting for you to lower your guard". The chains and locks were re-tightened around its arms and legs, leaving its head free to slump down against its rotten chest.

Dr. Marx watched the exchange and crossed his arms, broad shoulders pulling at the fabric draped across him, "You'd do well not to tell me how to do my job Mr. Brooks", he hissed through his teeth and approached the secured corpse.

The rabbits eyes remained sealed shut, oblivious to the heated exchange between the two as Dylan clenched his fist.

"If that is all, my associate and I will be on our way", the older man did not bother hiding the disdain in his voice as he went to close the doors before re-entering the van, Jerry hurriedly climbing into the passenger seat beside him.

If this asshole tries anything...

Dr. Marx waved them off, preoccupied with poking and prodding the suit, "Fine fine, let me work in peace. I'll be in touch.", he nodded to both groups and followed after them.

He turned to watch the garage door open and close, waiting until he was the last one standing as his assistants simultaneously exited deeper into the building.

Once he was sure he was alone he reached for his phone that was tucked away, "Your old friend has returned. What should I do with him sir?", another voice grumbled out of the phone into his ear and he nodded,"Of course. Right away", he hung up and made his own way through the doors, re donning his mask after returning his phone to his pocket.

 

* * *

  _Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The heart monitor faithfully kept track of the girls peaceful heartbeat, the oxygen mask over her mouth obstructed her face and she breathed easily at last.

Her uniform having long been removed revealed the minor burns and scrapes across her body, the stark contrast between her burnt flesh was startling against the white sheets that she rested on. Her pinkish purple hair lay splayed out around her head, the bright color standing out with her naked body aside from the iv inserted into her arm.

"Let me see..", Dr. Marx entered the room and shooed the two assistants away, reaching for his stethoscope to listen for any signs of lasting damage to anything she might've inhaled, "If those idiots had gotten there sooner maybe you'd be in better shape for me...". He held the cold metal piece in his gloved hand, warming if before pressing it against the girls sternum, listening intently as her eyes rolled beneath her eyelids.

_What are you dreaming about?_

He moved his free hand down across her newly cleaned wounds at her cheek and neck before stopping at her left wrist, glancing at the red marking from the handcuffs.

I've seen your face before... But where?

He leaned back and removed the earpieces, relinquishing the device to the silver tray nearby. Retrieving a penlight from said table he leaned forward, gently lifting one eyelid and shining the light into one eye and then the other. Taking note of her odd heterochromia the doctor put away the light. "We'll just have to keep an eye on you... Keep her stable, I'll be right back.", he turned and went to leave the room, trusting his associates to keep the girl in place and the door locked.

Down the corridor and past several closed doors Dr. Marx presented his I.D. to the scanner on the wall next to two brown double doors.

 _Now it's your turn_  

**_CLICK_ **

He pushed at the handle and quickly went through, walking down until he came to a large glass window overlooking one of many torture chambers throughout this facility.

Standing still for a moment with his hands clasped behind his back he surveyed the dark room, a few lights positioned over the only thing currently in this room.

What was left of William Afton.

The giant rabbit was slumped over against the chains that held its arms to an unseen rafter in the ceiling, several cameras were pointing in its direction and Dr. Marx knew only too well where at least one of them was broadcasting.

Its weight rested on its knees and the long ears protruding from its head down between its arms.

Pathetic 

_BEEP_

He scanned his I.D. at the door to his right and made his way down the stairs, his labcoat fluttering behind him as he came to a stop in the next room.

One other scientist remained stationed here almost at all times when subjects were present.

"Dr. Stephens?".

_CRASH_

A disgruntled man stumbled out of the doorway to the left, catching himself on the control panel as he adjusted his glasses, "Your back? Did-Did Henry tell you what he wanted to do?".

Dr. Marx lunged forward and took a hold of the shorter mans coat, the white fabric bunched up in his fists as he snarled, "I've told you before, it's Mr. Steele to you and nothing more!", he shoved the other man back.

Dr. Stephens fell back against the long panel and panted, smoothing out his own coat to preserve what dignity he had left, "I-I'm sorry! I forgot again...".

The taller man approached the control panel, searching for something, "If you insist on working with me, I must insist you stop making such rookie mistakes!", he scoffed and adjusted a dial before pressing a blue button to administer a controlled shock.

_**RAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHHHHHHH** _

A haunting groan sounded over the speakers from the observation room as its head lurched to the side rattling the chains, having been forced back to consciousness.

Dr. Marx turned on the intercom and leaned in, "Wake up Mr. Afton. Someone has requested your presence". He relished the way the rabbits head had flinched away from the noise.

Footsteps behind the offending doctor caused him to turn his head as he brought his hand up, turning off the intercom, "Unlock the armory and take your pick, we're going to see how much he can handle...".

Dr. Stephens nodded and produced a set of keys, unlocking the giant filing cabinet that served as a station for an assortment of assault rifles, pistols, shotguns and tasers. All modified to bring down animatronics should things turn south.

_Show me how you die_


	18. Please, Just Let Me Die

### Chapter 18

#### Please, Just Let Me Die

Pain

Fire coursing through my veins

Everything hurts

My head is so heavy I can't think straight

Pitch black darkness

Where am I? 

**SLAM**

What the fuck was that?! 

I tried to open my eyes first, the small movement draining energy that I just didn't have.

What is going on?! I need to see goddamnit!! 

My eyelids remain stubbornly shut as if someone actually took the time to seal them closed.

Fuck 

Resigning to listen, I found it was difficult to focus due to the jolting movement of whatever I was currently in.

Okay, a vehicle. I'm being transported somewhere by... shit- 

**SCRRRREEKK**

A horrible shrieking noise sounded out in the muffled silence, accompanied by an unnerving feeling up my legs as my metal feet continued to screech and scrape against the floor bed of whatever I was in.

Fazbear Entertainment... That kids uniform, they've come to take me back to the warehouse... 

No 

I tried to find purchase somewhere to stabilize myself but every limb felt like it was made of lead. 

Even moving my arms did little but rattle the chains binding them behind me.

Wait... 

If they're taking me... 

Where is Ori? 

Did they leave her behind? 

Did they kill her while I was out?! 

Clenching my teeth I forced myself to wrench open my eyes, finally greeted with the sight of the interior of a windowless van.

Nothing extraordinary here.

My normally bright eye-lights hardly brightened the space in front of me.

I lifted my head and slowly turned to the front of the van with a groan, my servos whining in protest.

There 

She's right there... 

Ori was slumped over in the seat near my left leg, had I spasmed while I was out I could've easily kicked her.

I couldn't see much from where I lay, her arms were bound up to the handle above the door and her legs were splayed out before her. 

Growling deep in my chest I dropped my head down, relishing in the relief of not holding the weight any longer. 

She was so close, if I could just get to her... Maybe I could get us out of this... 

"...Oooor... Ooorrrriii...," my voice croaked out, barely audible over the engine and sounds of the road.

I braced myself and tried again, groaning with the effort of lifting my skull once more- 

**BBBZZZZZTTT**

FUCK 

Attempting to flinch away from the sensation of being electrocuted brought two discoveries.

One. 

I'm chained to the fucking chassis of this thing 

Two. 

They've hooked up a goddamn battery to me. 

Eventually the cruel sensation of being burned from the inside fades and I can rest easy. 

Until I try to move again. 

**BBBBZZZZTTTT**

I can't... I can't do this... 

My eye lights flickered, threatening to go out permanently but that's never how it went. 

Something always pulled me back to this realm of torture. 

Hell on earth. 

Please... No more... 

I tried to focus on something to keep the pain out of my mind but the voltage would wrench me back to consciousness just when I was starting to drift away. 

" 'Bout fucking time ." 

A voice from one of men up front. 

Huh? 

Chancing a glance through cracked eyelids informed me that we had traveled through the night and the sun was beginning to rise, casting the inside of the van in a dusky blue light. 

Where... Where are we? 

**BEEP CLICK**

I tried not to jolt my ears up on their pins, the sudden movement ushering a wave of nausea over me as I tried to stay quiet less they shock me again. 

That noise... I know that noise... I heard it every night before clocking in for my shift... At the... At... 

Squeezing my eyes shut I prayed to whoever was listening to make this a bad dream, a vision I could wake up from. 

Anything but reality. 

Please... 

**SKKKRREEEEEE**

The brakes. 

The van lurched to a stop and the interior gradually brightened under white lights outside. 

I can still get out... I can make a run for it... Just grab Ori and go... Just-

**CLICK**

My body is paralyzed again. 

But this time is different. 

The pain is unbearable. 

Like my bones are being dipped in acid one by one and left inside to eat away at what's left. 

I can't move 

My hearing is gone. 

I can't even shift my eyes when I see the door open in front of Ori. 

No... Don't touch her... She's... She's mine... Mine... I... I won't let you t-take her from... me... 

On the outside of my vision I watch gloved hands touching her, probing her face and turning her head. 

S-Stop it... Stop this... She's mine... Mine... Mine... mine.... m-mine... 

I desperately latch onto the word, repeating it in my head. 

Over and over again. 

Hoping this mantra will give me the strength to pull through the pain of what's been done to me. 

I can't think. 

Light. 

The door in front of me is open. 

Hands on me, releasing the chains and pulling me upright to stand on a contraption. 

Are you fucking kidding me? 

They've bound my arms to this thing but there's no way in hell I can support the weight of my own head let alone my entire body. 

Gravity pulls it to lay against my chest, my jaw painfully pushed back under the strain. 

Let me go 

It's too bright. 

I can't see anything but white. 

Everything is white and it smells like bleach and gasoline. 

It's a garage. 

We're in the garage and someone is talking. 

Voices murmur, their words impossible to hear over the noise of the large space and the ringing in my ears. 

It's too loud. 

Someone pulls my head up by one of my ears, turning first to the left then the right. 

What the fuck are you looking at? Get your hands off me! 

I wanted to snarl and bite at this intruder, make whoever it was regret being born. 

Chances are this was someone I used to know. If we really are where I think anyway. 

The pain escalates as they move me, my weight shifted back unnervingly on the thing with no way for me to right myself. 

Where... Where are we going now? 

I'm fading. 

I can't stay awake

My knees are buckling

Everything fades to black.

* * *

**BBBBBBBZZZZZZZRRRRRTTTTT**

I'm awake.

I've been awake.

My arms shake at the strain of being supported from my wrists.

Too much weight and they'll pull apart my joints.

But even that would be mercy compared to this.

There are countless wires inserted into my back and my head.

I can feel the itching sensation of intruding parts shoved into my suit.

"Wake up Mr. Afton. An old friend is waiting to see you".

A voice booms out over a speaker somewhere in the large room.

I never could've braced myself for the excruciating pain that comes next.

**BBBBBBBZZZZZZRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I can't hold back my cries of anguish.

Electricity flows through my body and arcs across the metal components.

The pain is indescribable.

**RRRRUUUUUUUEEEEERRRRRGGHHHHHHHHH**

My roar reverberates throughout the room and into the facility beyond.

I hope everyone hears me.

I hope everyone knows the torture soon to be repeated until I'm forced to reanimate.

Ori... 

If you're still here... 

I hope you can hear me... 

I'm here... 

I'm... 

Here... 


	19. Subject: Catalyst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*
> 
> *Implied Rape*

### Chapter 19

#### Subject: Catalyst

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

**BEEP.**

The steady beeping of the heart monitor sounded obnoxiously loud in the room.

Accompanied only by the labored breathing of the single patient in the room and the scribbling of the pen across paper that was clipped onto a board being held by the nurse.

Dark eyes glanced up at the numerous screens before writing a series of numbers into the blanks.

**Knock knock knock**

"Doctor Marx?", the nurse went to the door waiting for his affirmation before letting him enter.

There was no need to be startled or nervous, this wing of the facility was dead quiet and everyone could be heard approaching from a mile away.

Closing the door quietly the former doctor stepped up to the foot of the bed, examining the girl that laid there beneath the white sheets.

"Were any of the tests successful?", he clasped his hands behind his back and turned his attention to the iv drip that faithfully administered the sedative designed to keep the girl under as long as they needed.

The nurse lifted a few pages from her clipboard, "No changes yet sir. I'm afraid she'll need more time".

Has two weeks not been enough? 

Doctor Marx turned on his heel and reached out a hand, "Let me see those notes".

Said paper work was all but rushed into his waiting hand.

No one would dare go against anything the doctor requested of you.

The nurses heart shaped face did not show any trace of fear.

Why would it?

She knew better.

She had been here long enough to figure it out.

They were expendable.

Say the wrong word or ask the right questions and you were never seen from again.

Almost as if you had never existed in the first place.

"Mrs. Kim, is it?", Doctor Marx's eyebrow hitched up a few inches in question before returning his eyes to her waiting face, "If I could have some privacy while I work-

**CLICK**

She was gone before he finished his sentence.

Might have a talk to her about walking away before I'm done talking 

Now alone in the room with the comatose patient, he visibly relaxed.

Marx smirked for a moment and set down the clipboard on the counter next to the sink, "Ms. Mable, I hope you will forgive us for this...".

He stripped out of his lab coat and folded it once over the back of the rolling chair nearby.

Taking a few steps to the bed he gazed down at the girl.

No.

A woman.

His eyes traveled from her peaceful sleeping face and roamed over the rest of her body.

Deft fingertips took hold of the sheets laid across her and lifted up, subjecting her to the cooler temperature within the remainder of the room.

"Adopted by your loving uncle. No one will ever know you were here", he leaned down and touched his nose to her cheek, " You're going to help me create something beautiful".

Nuzzling against her face he brought his hands to her shoulders, relishing the difference in sensations as he stroked down to her wrists.

Marx remembered the bruises that had been present there when she was brought to him, his eyes hardening for a moment before softening as he pressed his mouth to her chapped lips.

"You are going to help me save a life. Countless lives", he touched the skin on her throat and let his fingertips follow along her pulse.

His hands didn't stop their descent down her chest, briefly admiring her hardened nipples due to the chill in the air.

Marx removed himself from her and went to the door to lock it.

He began to disrobe, each article of clothing being set delicately on the countertop, "The  fun  is just getting started".

 

* * *

It's quiet 

Too quiet 

Ori jolted awake for the millionth time.

"Where...?".

She had slid down the wall of the elevator to the floor at some point and fallen asleep.

Something's wrong 

Attempting to coax her legs beneath her to stand she groaned as the world immediately spun.

Weren't the lights on before? 

Shakily getting to her feet she kept one hand on the wall for support, struggling to breathe in the stuffy air.

It was nearly pitch black, trace amounts of light leaked in through the windows set in the door of the lift.

She could just make out where the seam should be and stumbled toward it, burying her fingers between the rubber seals.

I have to get out of this. I can't breathe. My head... 

Ori paused in opening the doors to clutch at her head, her fingers burying into the pink mess that had become unruly as she slept.

I feel like... I could easily go back to sleep if I keep my eyes closed for too long... 

Pressing one knee to the ground she knelt down, aiming to curl up until the pain behind her eyes subsided.

Just... Just for a moment... 

Just until the world stops spinning... 

Her eyes started to close, relinquishing the overbearing weight of her head to her arm as she laid down.

**ORI WAKE UP**

That voice... The yellow bear...Where is he...? How is he talking to me right now? 

A tingling sensation rippled over her bare skin, clearing her muddled thoughts as the feeling of something pushing at her mind forced her awake.

**ORI I CAN'T HELP YOU FROM HERE**

Ori blinked as she listened to his words, vertigo gradually fading away.

But I'm so tired... I can't-

**YES YOU CAN. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN SAVE US.**

She clenched her fists and tried to sit up, her head instantly protesting with a wave of nausea and fatigue, " Urk... I think I'm going to be sick... ".

**Get up. You have to keep going.**

Her body attempted to heave but Ori's stomach had long been empty, after a few more dry heaves she was able to shake her head clear of the fog.

I... I don't know where to go... 

Ori looked up at the doors from where she sat, the metal obstructions now intimidating as they blocked her progress forward.

** If the powers out you have to find the breaker box in the parts and service room. I will guide you as best I can.  **

Stifling a sob Ori rubbed at her eyes, forcing back the tears, " Why... Why do I have to do this alone?!", she screeched at the empty space.

No answer.

Just shuddering breaths that definitely were not an adult crying by herself in the dark.

**Ori.... I'm sorry...**

The oddly comforting baritone voice rumbled in Ori's head and she gasped audibly in surprise, fully expecting to be left to her own devices.

**I cannot accompany you. I am needed here to keep these nightmares at bay.**

Ori sniffled and hugged herself, wrapping her arms around and trying to bring some warmth to her shoulders.

Why...? 

Another pregnant pause before the voice rumbled from the dark recesses of her mind.

**I can't tell you now. But you have your job and I have mine. We each have a purpose and you need to fulfill yours. Alone.**

Biting her lip Ori got to her feet, shoving her fingers between the doors with renewed vigor.

Fine 

"Just tell me what I need to do", she pried the doors apart and squeezed through, the torn fabric of her gown catching at the rubberized parts.

It was just as dark outside the elevator than inside but the air was less stale then before. The cold metal floor biting into Ori's bare feet, she knelt down, "There's a vent near the ground in front of me. I think this is caution tape? Crisscrossed all over this section".

**Crawl through the vent. It will lead you to an open room with windows and vents. If it's dark then you should be safe. Be careful.**

"Why can't I just leave the power off? It's dark and hard to see but if you can guide me then what's the problem?", Ori wiped at her arms, the cold sweat causing little bits of dust and dirt to stick to her skin.

** You need the power on to reach the other facility. Even if it's just a dream there are some things that can't be done. Trust me. It'll be fine.  **

Ori hesitated.

"Crawl into a dark vent he says. It'll be fine he says.", she huffed and got on all fours, ducking her head down as she attempted to traverse the vent as quietly as possible.

Just in case this place wasn't as empty as it seemed.

A noise akin to tv static became louder as she grew closer to the the end of the vent.

Looking up at the several tv monitors mounted near the ceiling she saw she was right about the noise and the static cast a good amount of light in the room she had been aiming for.

She got to her feet and brushed off her gown, "Okay, I'm in the room now. There's a few tv screens and heads. I see the windows. Big ones to the left and the right".

** Good, you're almost there. That's the primary control module. There should be a vent opening beneath the window to your left.  **

Ori looked down and located the vent covered in black and yellow stripes, "Okay, do I go through here too?".

She knelt down again and opened the vent covering with one hand.

** Yes, beyond that vent is an open gallery. There used to be an animatronic there but I don't know if she's still around. **

**SLAM**

The vent cover smacked loudly beneath Ori's palm, the sound magnifying against the metal walls.

"What?! You said if it was dark that I would be safe! You didn't say anything about animated robots in here!", Ori knelt there panting from her outburst and at the thought of creeping past something.

** Ori, I need you to trust me. I will keep you safe. I'm not going to lead you into something that will hurt you.  **

Drawing a shaky sigh Ori braced herself, lifting the vent cover as her nerves refused to settle, "Alright alright I'm going".

** Don't speak. If She is here she can hear but she can't see. If you hear music getting louder then stop moving and wait until it fades again. Don't rush.  **

Are you fucking kidding me?! 

Carefully shutting the vent on the other side Ori waited in silence listening for the telltale music.

How do you know all of this anyway? Have you been here before? 

Taking a few steps seemed like agony, carefully placing each foot so they wouldn't slap against the tile.

** I'd rather not say. Keep going. Straight ahead there's a door to parts and services. The breaker you need is inside.  **

Minutes felt like hours as Ori's skin pickled from the chill of the air.

Suddenly a music box started to play.

What is that? It's beautiful. 

** DON'T MOVE  **

Ori jumped from the startling severity of his voice, holding still as the breeze of something rushing nearby rustled her hair.

Oh my god there was something in here?! Is it just one? 

Fighting to keep her breathing at a normal pace Ori could just barely make out the glint of light off of whoever shared the room with her now.

** There was never just one.  **

Barely containing a sob Ori strained her ears, listening for the now deafening music to get quieter as her new adversary seemed to circle around her.

What?! You said there was only one! 

Blinking back tears the music finally started to fade as the derelict wandered off into the dark.

** No no that's not what I meant. Just go, just remember what I told you and you should be golden.  **

Testing the tile Ori shuffled forward, trying not to rush as she waited to see if that thing was going to come back for another pass.

Not funny! 

Only silence met her ears now and she was able to reach the door and push it open with no resistance.

She slammed her back against the door and slid down, resting against the floor, " Okay, what's the story with this room?".

Silence.

Ori looked around and got the foreboding feeling that something bad was in there with her.

Fredbear...? 

Still nothing.

Like the gallery this room was also bathed in darkness but Ori could just make out wires connecting the floor to the ceiling in the middle of the room.

Not a sound.

"Hello?", Ori tried again when she didn't get a response.

**"Well HELLO AGAAAIN~"!**

Every hair stood on end as a very different voice rang out from the shadows, fear dropping into the pit of Ori's stomach at the singsong lilt.

WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?! 


	20. Desecration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*
> 
> *Attempted rape*

###  Chapter 20 

####  Desecration 

** "Well HEEELLO AGAIN!!!~". **

WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?! 

** What is HE doing here?!  **

An overwhelming sense of relief washed over Ori as Fredbear's warm voice echoed again but she didn't dare to blink.

"Why didn't you answer?! Don't you fucking ghost on m-!".

** QUIET  **

Ori snapped her mouth shut, the unsettling feeling in her stomach turning sour.

Please, tell me what's going on then. 

** Do not speak out loud. You need to reset the breaker and get out of there.  **

No matter where she looked no one came into view, she could hardly see her own hands in front of her face.

This room was completely dark save for the red back lit buttons on an unknown piece of machinery and the failing lights in the ceiling that rained sparks down onto the floor.

** "I kno-know you're over there somewhere!!~".  **

The strange mechanical voice spat out into the dark.

Where-Where is that voice coming from? Who's talking?! 

** Keep Calm.  **

Fighting down the urge to panic Ori kept still, pressing her now sweaty back to the door she had just entered. She wished she had something more to cover herself then the tattered gown but before she could lament further a blur of movement caught her eye.

** Focus.  **

There. 

The orange sparks illuminated the towering body of yet another animatronic near the back if the room. Ori couldn't get a clear look from where she sat, only catching the silhouette as the sparks fizzled behind it.

** Don't look at him. Remember what you came here for.  **

She waited with bated breath clutching her hands to her chest as she waited for more light.

I can't... He's... He's right there! 

Two round ears and a top hat were all she could make out before everything was plunged into darkness once more.

** I won't let him hurt you.  **

Taking slow even breaths she scooted closer to what appeared to be a breaker box set in the middle of the room.

** "BON BON SAY-SAY HI TO OUR FRIEND~!!!".  **

**EEP!**

Ori squeaked in surprise at the suddenly deafening voice of the thing in the room with her.

** Ori, you must be silent. You can't let him find you.  **

**CLICK CLICK CLICK WHIRRRR**

Servos clicked and groaned as the the thing disappeared from where Ori had seen it earlier and she had to slap her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming.

I'm trying! 

It had moved.

She could clearly see the white bear accented with light purple accents and the blue bunny that replaced its right arm across the way.

** "I SEE YOU OVER THERE IN THE DARK!!! C-C'MON OUT!!~".  **

The bear now stood to the side of the strange machinery, it's blue eyes locked onto the door where she had just been.

Ori turned and pressed back against the metal posts the breaker box sat on, hoping the bear would lose interest and go back to the other side of the room.

The clicking fizzles from the sparks hitting the ground broke the silence as Ori waited.

** Ori  **

Minutes.

Hours.

She didn't know how long she had been down here.

** Ori. You can not stay here. I can't do this for you.  **

The metal pipes had warmed behind her back and she gradually grew used to the constant danger of the animatronic bear stalking her in the dark.

How am I supposed to know when it's safe? Is it ever safe down here? 

** No. No its not.  **

Her eyes drifted up to the poster on the wall to her left, just starting to wonder who the white and pink fox was-

When something cold and hard closed tightly around her outstretched ankle.

** NOOOOO  **

"AAAAIIIIEEEE", Ori screamed as she was pulled from her hiding spot and picked up by one leg, flailing in the air as she tried to free herself, " Put me down!!".

Upside down Ori watched as the bear opened its mouth gleefully and the puppet unattached itself from its arm, crawling down Ori's body to grab at her face.

"Stop it!", Ori swung back and blindly kicked her free foot into the bears face as she attempted to remove the puppet from her person, " GET OFF!!".

**CLACK HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The bear's face plates sprang open with a hiss making it freeze and the puppet dropped harmlessly to the ground with a  CLUNK 

Ori hardly had time to process any of this before she too was released onto the ground and she gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs.

"Oof!", she scrambled to get away from the dazed robot, thumping the back of her head into the breaker box in her hurry.

**CLICK**

The bear shut its face and locked its eyes on her closing the distance between them as it dropped to its knees to grab at her again.

What the fuck is wrong with this thing?! 

"NO!!! Stop it!", Ori slapped and pushed at its gigantic hand pawing at her legs but felt she could never truly have the strength to stop this thing from whatever it wanted from her.

** "Lifffeee... Giive... ". **

What. 

Ori couldn't begin to think what that meant, the bear was pulling her closer with its one hand and it supported itself with its stump pressed into the ground near her waist.

"Stop! Just stop for a minute!", Ori panted and moved her hands to the things face, her fingers sliding unnervingly over the smooth facial plates as she tried to divert its attention.

** "Life... ". **

The hysterical voice from before all but whimpered now, garbled static burst out in intervals as the bear now moved to grab at Ori's hip.

The cold fingers splayed against her skin morphed into a very human hand. 

The sudden warmth making Ori jolt beneath it.

Wait what... What the fuck is going on?! 

Panic clutched at her heart and she screeched, "No no no no STOP!!!", she squirmed on her back but the bears hand easily closed almost all the way around her body.

Her body was now pressing firmly against the bears thighs, no amount of wriggling yielded any freedom.

** "Please...".  **

Ori froze at the words, her own hands pushed up onto the bears rosy cheeks as she tried to distance herself.

She hadn't even noticed the damn thing gazing down at her.

The bears giant head shimmered under the light, changing to a unknown man's face before reverting back to the white and pink bear above her.

What the fuck what the fuck- FREDBEAR WHERE ARE YOU?!

Her feet slipped helplessly across the bears thighs where they were poised above her when she tried to kick him off.

Getting her heartbeat under control she resisted the urge to roll her eyes and keeping the scorn out of her voice, " I- No, That's not how this works... You can't just...", she sighed, at a loss for how to explain life to this giant robot thing.

The bear had stopped trying to do whatever it was going after previously and had paused to listen.

"This is how you give life, right?".

A higher pitched voice to the left made Ori jump.

The hand puppet? 

The blue puppet hopped closer, " That's what she said. If we get inside we can get out. We can be free ".

Following the rabbit with its eyes before turning its blue orbs back to Ori, the bear resumed its menstruations.

WHAT THE FUCK. 

Tiny arms patted at Ori's face as the legless blue bunny placed itself on her chest, watching her with its bright magenta eyes.

"No, that's not how- Would you fucking stop it already?!", Ori snarled when the bears hand started to push her dress up her legs.

Squirming to get away she found that the force holding her to the ground was relinquishing.

I can't get away. How do I get out of this?! What do I do?! 

Choking back a sob Ori fought through the panicked fog in her mind to try and reach some clarity of how to resolve this situation.

All rational thought went out the window as soon as something was pressed against the inside of Ori's thigh.

A warm something

OH MY FUCKING GOD NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!!! 

"NOO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!', Ori screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to wrestle away once again-

STOP IT!!

And the colossal hand closed around her throat instead.

Well, her throat and most of her chest really.

The bears weight pressed down and immediately cut off her air.

NO

**Urk!!**

Tears sprang up and clouded what little vision Ori had left, staring wide-eyed up into white and purple bears face that lacked all emotion.

I can't die. Not like this. 

Jerking away when that same something was pressed to her entrance, just starting to push its way inside.

NOO 

Something human.

Wet.

Warm.

A groan from inside the animatronic above her and Ori gagged, her eyes beginning to roll back into her head.

The unwanted appendage withdrew for a moment before continuing to penetrate deeper and deeper.

Her vision was fading to black.

"No no no... Please... Don't... Don't do this...", Ori wheezed and frantically pushed at the monstrous hand holding her down-

Then she was gone.

No stagnant air.

No sparks raining down from above.

No giant animatronic bear on top of her.

Silence.

Huh? Am I dead? 

Ori found herself floating in nothingness.

** Ori  **

That voice again. Who did it belong to...? 

Something wrapped its heavy arms around her shoulders.

Ori jolted and swung her arms out, catching something soft in the face.

"NOOO!!!".

This soft something had also materialized beneath her, holding her body in its quivering embrace.

** Ori. Calm down. It's me.  **

Ori opened her eyes- when did she close them?- and saw a relatively familiar face gazing back at her.

** It's me  **

She was in a different building now.

She took a moment to look around.

It was dark here as well but she could see they were sitting on a black and white tiled floor, gray walls rose up and surrounded them on almost all sides.

Her body was cradled in the lap of the large yellow bear huddled around her.

She took in one shaky breath after another and looked up at him.

I never thought it would feel so good to breath again. 

Her hands rose up to touch at her throat and now bare chest, hissing at the still fresh bruises from the overbearing weight of the white bear that had only been moments away from strangling the life out of her. She looked down at herself and timidly touched the large finger shaped bruises on her leg and ankle where she was picked up before.

"Fredbear.... What... ", her voice cracked and she succumbed to collapsing against Fredbear's chest, her body shaking as the sobs refused to be kept inside.

** I'm sorry  **

His deep voice grumbled from inside his chest, the fur trembling against Ori's face.

Fredbear's own body shook, his arms gently closing and cradling Ori against him.

 **I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. I tried.**

Ori buried her fingers in his scratchy golden fur as the racking sobs shook through her," I... I know...".

Fredbear groaned and lifted her chin delicately with one giant finger.

Looking into her eyes with white pinpricks of light floating in his black sockets.

** No. You don't. You don't even know what he's doing to you right now.  **

Ori's heart skipped a beat, "W-What?", a fresh wave of tears started pouring down her face, clouding her vision," Who are you t-talking about?".

Fredbear shook his massive head and Ori absently noticed that he was missing an ear...

And his sharp toothed smile.

And claws.

But it was still him. 

Right? 

** I wish I knew who he was. He's the one that you need to stop. He's trapping more and more children for his experiments. **

Fredbear's voice interrupted Ori's inner argument.

Ori sniffled and readjusted where she sat in Fredbear's lap, gasping at the wet feeling still present dribbling out between her thighs," How... Did we get here?", she wrapped her arms around herself, lamenting the sudden absence of her dress.

** In desperate times I can teleport. It takes a massive amount of energy and it can't be done all the time.  **

Ori gazed at him, her mouth hanging open," T-Teleport? What like in the movies?".

Fredbear nodded and glanced away, taking note of the amount of skin now showing.

**I'm sorry. I barely got you out before anything else happened. Your gown didn't make it.**

Ori sighed and patted his arm, "That's okay. Thanks for getting me out when you did. Not gonna lie, I'm still trying to wrap my head around everything".

The golden bear gazed at her, his white eye lights flitting over her body.

** Can you walk?  **

Taking a moment to assess her injury Ori found that her ankle was not only bruised but had swollen up, she started to get up on it by stretching it out but recoiled and hissed in pain immediately when it began to take her weight," N-No... It's sprained. I think".

Fredbear groaned and struggled to stand, causing Ori to startle when she was suddenly lifted along with him in his arms.

** Let's see if we can find something to cover you with  **

"Wait. If this is just a dream can't I wish for something and it'll happen?", Ori tilted her head when she spoke, lurching back and forth as Fredbear walked.

The bear shook his head.

** These dimensions have their own rules. I don't control them.  **

Ori sighed and laid her head against the darker brown fur of his chest, "I wish I could go home".

Fredbear rumbled a deep bearish laugh.

**Can't fault you for trying.**

The duo made their way through the dark hallway, open doorways yawning on each side illuminated by the flickering ceiling lights above.

"Where are we going?", Ori looked around, wishing her eyes could perceive more in the failing light.

Fredbear's steps did not falter but he stooped down beneath a wide doorway.

** The office. There should be something here.  **

He gently set her down and went about rummaging through the desk, easily opening drawers with his large paws.

Ori watched where she sat on the desk in front of him and took note on how he moved, not mechanically like the white and pink bear had but fluid and almost human-

"Wait, I didn't reset the breaker. Doesn't that mean we have to go back and try again?", her eyebrows drew together in worry.

Fredbear turned his head from his search and reached up, gently patting her pink-haired head with a single gargantuan golden paw. 

** No. We'll find another way.  **

Ori blushed and looked away, going quiet so Fredbear would continue looking in the other compartments.

** Here.  **

The bear pulled a wad of purple fabric from the recesses of the desk and held it out to her, dropping it into her outstretched hands.

" 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria?' ", Ori held out the button up shirt and read out the patch stitched onto the chest, " Is that what this place was called?".

Wait... I know that name...

Fredbear nodded and looked at her expectantly.

** A long time ago. I assume you haven't heard of it.  **

Ori shook her head and gave the garment a few shakes before slipping her arms through and buttoning up the front. The length of the shirt blessedly came down to her mid thigh and provided marginally more coverage then nothing at all," I happen to like living under a rock thank you. I guess the less I know about this place the better?".

Fredbear opened his lower jaw in what Ori now recognized as a smile.

** You would be correct.  **

He reached out and cupped Ori beneath her arms, gently setting her down on the floor.

"Ugh...", Ori winced and lifted her left leg up to keep the injured part off the ground," What do we do now?".

Fredbear wheezed and gradually lowered himself to the ground as well, causing Ori to look on concerned.

** I'm afraid I overdid something. I... I'm sorry. I'll still be here. Just... J-Just...  **

Ori watched as the once towering bear collapsed onto his side, startlingly going limp and quiet as his eye lights went dark.

"Fredbear?".

She waited for a response.

Only the haunting ambience of the building answered her.

She limped forward to the wall, the hair rising on her arms from the draft now present in the office.

"Hey, w-wake up...", Ori ventured closer to where Fredbear's body now lay sprawled on the tiled floor.

The flickering light that hung above the doorway provided just enough light for Ori to kneel down, pressing at Fredbear's shoulder at an attempt to rouse him-

**RRRREEEEUUUUUGGGHHHH**

Ori gasped and jerked her head up, looking for the source of the startling noise.

Where did that come from? 

Only when she was certain nothing else was going to come stomping from the dark did she turn back to the golden bear that lay before her.

"Fredbear please...", Ori whimpered and crawled beside him, cradling his head in her lap.

What do I do? 

Her lower lip trembled and she fought to keep the tears at bay, absently stroking her hand across Fredbear's face.

She sighed and found it became harder to keep her own eyes open.

How long have I been awake? 

Stifling a yawn Ori curled up as best she could with her swollen ankle, reluctantly letting her head slump against her chest.

I should be safe here... For now..

She let her eyelids close and began to drift off-

**RRRRRRRRRR**

Everything went red.


	21. Distorted Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*
> 
> *Grotesque Maiming*
> 
> *Torture*
> 
> *Rape Aftermath*

###  Chapter 21 

####  Distorted Reality

** NOOOOOOO  **

Dr. Marx lay sprawled on the floor, having jolted back beneath an otherworldly force that threw him off of his lovely patient.

"What on earth...", he groaned and turned onto his side, briefly checking himself for injuries before wincing at the soreness of a certain part that had been severally chaffed in its rapid removal from his desires.

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Just the sound of the unchanged heart monitor greeted his ears as he slowly rose to his feet, retrieving his clothes while keeping an eye on the forlorn woman lying on the bed before him.

Taking one breath to collect himself and then another he dressed and composed what he could of his dignity as he left the room, making certain to close the door behind him.

What soul did they try to bind to her first? 

* * *

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

**WHEEEEZE**

A horrible grinding cough rose up from the dark.

Oh 

That was me 

I tried to turn my head to escape the dripping of... 

Whatever it was onto my face.

Right between my eyes.

Ughhh... 

I can't move.

I can barely blink.

Everything is heavy.

I feel soaking wet and freezing at the same time.

The thought of being able to feel again caused my ears to perk up.

What was left of them anyway.

Ugh

Mistake.

I groaned again at the pulsing sensation behind my eyes that shot into my head and down my spine.

What have they done to me..? 

Something cold and hard is at my back.

No

I'm on my back.

My arms and legs pulled taught wide apart.

I will my eyes to open.

Just to see.

Did they move me again? 

My eyelids don't budge.

Sealed shut once again.

**DRIP**

**DRIP**

Another hacking wheeze as I tried in vain to turn away.

I can't... This is going to drive me insane 

Heh

Now there's an amusing thought.

**CLICK**

I couldn't have flinched if I wanted to.

The loud clicking noise came from above.

And to the left.

Shit

My hearings still off.

I snarled low in my chest.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Footsteps.

Who is...? 

Warm pressure against the side of my face.

I want to recoil.

I want to turn and crush whatever it is between my teeth.

DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH- 

"Spring".

My heart stopped and I freeze in place.

No 

I don't dare to move.

That voice.

Is it her?

Is she really here?

Ori..? 

The pressure moves down to cup my jaw, what I can only guess are her fingers splaying out to hold me there.

I... 

I'm so confused 

This can't be real 

THIS ISN'T REAL 

I tried to open my eyes again.

Please 

I need to see her 

If she's really here 

PLEASE 

I didn't mean to whine out loud but she giggled.

She fucking giggled.

Has Ori giggled before?

It was the cutest thing I'd ever heard in my life.

What the fuck? 

What the hell am I thinking right now...? 

"Relax. I'll get you out of here", her voice again and another warmth pressing against my chest- her other hand?.

"...Orrrr.....Ooooorrrriiii...", I could barely manage a gurgle.

I can't talk. 

I have to tell her. 

It's not safe here. 

Desperately trying to nudge my head back to push her away, I tried to send some sort of signal that she couldn't be here.

Go. 

Get out of here. 

Go without me. 

My hands slowly curled into fists and just started to pull at my restraints.

Please. 

Save yourself. 

I wanted to sob.

I could feel her hands moving down to my wrists, tinkering with the clasps.

No.

NO.

NO. 

SCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A mechanical sounding screech came out of nowhere and Ori's presence fell away, taking her warmth as well.

What. 

WHAT. 

The dripping had stopped.

It was quiet again.

All I could hear was the settling of the building and the whirring machinery likely in the other rooms.

"Springtrap, how could you...?", Ori's voice whimpered somewhere from my left.

My heart convulsed at the sound of pain in her voice.

Huh? 

I clenched my teeth and tore my eyelids open, the flickering grey light finally casting about in the pitch black abyss.

Where...? 

Where is she? 

"Oooorr..... Ooorrrriii...", Groaning in the effort to move my gaze, the light finally came to rest on the back of a familiar pinkish purple haired head.

She's here.

She's right there.

I could cry.

Ori? 

I'm so happy right now I could die. 

Wait what? 

No. 

I'm not. 

I'm not happy I'm... delusional. 

Yeah. 

I'm delusional and I'm unusually ecstatic to see her because those bastards have been torturing me for God knows how long. 

I couldn't help what was left of my stomach from doing an overjoyed flip and the relief upon seeing her from settling into my shoulders.

She's not moving.

My insides turned sour.

From what I can see she's sitting on the floor-

No.

She's slumped over and her back is to me.

Her arms wrapped around herself.

She's naked and shivering.

Ori.. 

Please... 

Look at me 

"...Ooooorrrriiii...?", I managed an upward lilt in my sorry excuse for a voice.

Is she hurt...? 

DID SOMEONE FUCKING HURT HER?! 

Before I can even think to try and move again she's gone, disappeared from my sight.

Where?

Where did she g-

Warm.

W-What...? 

She's on top of me.

Ori, what the fuck are you doing?! 

Her hands pressed against the table above my shoulders.

"Spring...", she moans.

She fucking  moans. 

Uh... 

Her legs spread with her knees resting against my waist.

She leans in closer, her odd eyes giving me a seductive gaze I have no business receiving.

WHAT THE FUCK 

She kisses me.

No... Not this... 

Her lips pressed against my muzzle.

I have to stop this 

"Ooorriii.... S-Stop-", my voice catches in my throat.

No. 

An overwhelming need to hold her in my arms rushes over me.

I don't want this 

To press her against my chest.

I do not want this 

To crush her in my arms until her bones splinter and she cries out as her last breath is strangled out of her-

I DO NOT WANT THIS 

I can't help but get an up close look at her.

She pulls back as I blink, my eyes trailing from her face down her neck and to her shoulders-

**URK**

I flinched.

Countless wounds are marred across her bare body.

"It hurts...", she gasps, her face contorting in pain.

Dripping a rich crimson color onto my suit with scorching drops that coalesced into rivers that in turn drip to the floor.

Her clear eyes began to bleed black tears, the thick liquid streaming down her face and she gagged.

"Spring... You did this to me...", she whined as black fluid started draining from the corners of her mouth before gushing out uncontrollably all over me.

What the fuck is this. 

**HISSSSSSSSSSSS**

The red fluid dripping from her isn't blood.

It's acid.

**REEEUUUGGHHHHH**

Sharps pains begin to burn into me, distraught cries of anguish are ripped from my throat.

I can't think enough to look at her.

Her face.

Oh sweet fucking christ- 

Her once beautiful face with heterochromic eyes has all but melted away, leaving a coagulated skull topped with pinkish purple mush that drips more and more onto my face and chest.

WHAT THE FUCK HAVE THEY DONE

I tried to reach up to push her off but my restraints haven't budged or been dissolved since I last checked.

She cries.

Bitter shrieks of pain along with me before the sound dissolves into maniacal high pitched laughing.

Her skeleton begins to dissolve as well, thoroughly drenching me in bright red acid that eats away at my body and into the supple flesh beneath.

**REEEEEEEEEUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH**

* * *

Dr. Marx and Dr. Stephens watch the interesting exchange happen from behind the large one way window.

Needless to say the empty space was filled only with the sound of scribbles across paper as the latter takes notes on the effects of acid being rained down on a animatronic suit housing a zombified corpse.

Funny, considering said rabbits mouth was currently thrown open in what was no doubt a gut wrenching scream.

Regrettably, the microphone was turned off as listening to his sounds of torment were not on the list of things to accomplish today.

Dr. Marx sighs and has the decency to look bored before walking over to another set of panels and monitors connecting to a different room.

Two empty metal tables were set side by side but were only empty for a few moments before something large was rolled in on a stretcher.

Dr. Marx pressed a few buttons and brought up the desired information.

The large something held the first body that had been tested for remnant in his bosses search for resurrection for those who had already passed away.

The shiny white and pink bear lay dormant between all the scientists in the room.

Dr. Marx snorted and closed out the program, turning instead to another monitor that displayed the newest patients progress.

He thought it was waste for Henry to spend so much time and resources on revival rather then researching immortality.

But he'd never say it out loud if he wanted to keep his job.

Or his life.

He glanced at Dr. Stephens and when he was satisfied that the other doctor was preoccupied he let his eyes glance over the report being typed up before him.

Name: Ori Mable

Gender: Female

DOB: 06/27/1991

Role: Catalyst

Status: Success

A smirk curled Dr. Marx face and he clasped his arms behind him, turning off the monitor before resuming his position at the window to watch the spasming rabbit inside.

Writhing in vain to free himself from his restraints.

Alone.

Killers never do get happy endings after all 


	22. Containment Breach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Abortion*  
> *Surgery*

####  Chapter 22

### Containment Breach

Killers never do get happy endings after all 

Doctor Marx's pocket started vibrating, signalling him to immediately pick up by the second ring, "Yes sir?".

"I've been informed your experiment was a success. Is your team ready to cross the last threshold?", the weathered voice on the line told rather then asked.

"O-Of course sir. We'll get ready for the extraction at once. I'll be in touch", he nodded to himself and hung up, turning to the monitor to summon two teams.

One to prepare the puppet animatronic from the third wing.

The other to move the catalyst's body to the operating room.

Rubbing his hands together he glanced over his shoulder, "Doctor Stephens?".

Said assistant looked up from his note taking, the lights from the monitor flashing across his glasses, "Y-Yes?".

Doctor Marx double checked a few switches controlling the specimen in the observation room in front of them, "We are moving to the final stage and they cannot progress without me. I trust you to keep an eye on our old friend Mr. Afton here".

Blinking Doctor Stephens did a double take at the rabbit convulsing on the table before returning his attention to the gentleman currently walking away, "Y-Yes sir. Of course".

Pausing, Doctor Marx stopped with his hand on the door handle, "You'd do well to not fail me", he waited to see that his point had made it across then exited the room.

* * *

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Once again hooked up to several machines, the lovely patients face was obscured by the oxygen mask keeping her alive as several doctors and nurses swarmed around her body.

"Scalpel...".

Doctor Marx didn't bother to look up at whoever had handed him the requested tool, instead focusing intently as he cut away at the delicate flesh above his desired target.

This can be grizzly business. Not for the faint of heart.

His team was well informed on what it was they had to do.

The soul binding had been successful.

Doctor Marx and his team had made the scientific achievement of the century by successfully binding the soul of a dead child to the embryo inserted in the catalyst's body.

In order to achieve this they had to forcibly extract the soul already present.

A feat that had eluded them for years with the rarity of subjects old enough and strong enough to undergo the process.

Never voluntarily of course. 

Doctor Marx smirked beneath his mask as he continued, glancing at the blood levels and heart monitor as he worked.

Now the task at hand was to to it all over again but with the ultimate goal in mind.

Cynthia.

The daughter of the founder of this facility.

Once Cynthia was returned to Henry's side, Marx would be free to experiment as he wished on achieving immortality.

Another embryo would have to be inserted for the experiment to work and Marx was more then willing to volunteer himself no matter how many times it took.

Only downside is the amount of time I have to wait for the organs to heal enough to work... That and the scars...

After all, they were scientists. Not miracle workers.

Doctor Marx set down his current tool and waited for the nurses to cleanup the blood spewing out.

Thankfully the bonding process was shockingly simple as all they had to do in the past was lay the bodies side by side in the same room and leave them alone for a few hours, many had their doubts but they kept it to themselves.

No point in getting caught up in the details.

Just a bit more... Delicately now...

* * *

Hours later Doctor Marx was sitting at his desk, taking a well earned break.

With the help of his team they had successfully removed the embryo and in theory severed the ties keeping the soul bound to Ori's body.

He ran his hands over his face and over his bald head.

Abortions are never easy. But sometimes necessary...

Looking back at the paperwork spread onto his desk he ran his fingers over a few lines of text.

Name: Audrey Mable

Role: Undetermined

Status: Fractured

"I knew her face looked familiar... But I never would've guessed...", his eyes wandered lower to one of the accompanying pages.

Name: Richard Mable

Role: Undetermined

Status: Fractured

"Such a pity, they could've had a happy life together... Instead they got mixed up in this. Ah well...", Marx moved the papers over to look over the last file buried underneath.

Name: Scott Northridge

Role: Undetermined

Status: Voided

Marx sighed and stood up, returning the files to their proper folders before locking them away, "This was... Before we knew what we were doing...".

Gazing at the locked chest Doctor Marx fumbled with his keys, lamenting in the unneeded loss of life-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Doctor Marx!".

The Doctor flinched out of his reprieve, "What the devil...?", hurrying to open the door he found one of his nurses on the other side, her face flushed with her rush down the hallway no doubt.

"Sir, there's be an... in-incident!", The nurse chose her words carefully and awaited the Doctor's response.

Doctor Marx scoffed, " Well don't just stand there! Tell me what's happened!", He stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

Sometimes his assistants clung a little too tightly to the idea that his patients were human and should be treated as-

"The soul is still there".

Marx blanched, "Come again...?".

Surely she's joking...

Glancing at her name tag Marx cleared his throat, "If I don't hear a decent explanation in the next five minutes, we are going to have a new patient to start experimenting on, Ms. Davis".

The 40 year old did not waver and kept her brown eyes directed up at the doctor, "The extraction didn't work. The soul is bound to the subject herself".

GODDAMMIT

This. This is exactly what he didn't need. On the very cusp of what they've been trying so hard to accomplish!

Opening his door so he could step out Doctor Marx straightened his lap coat, "Who's soul is bound to her?".

Locking the door in preparation to walk down the hallway to the patients room, he was not prepared for the name he heard next.

"Tobias Afton".

Doctor Marx dropped his keys.

"That's... That's not possible...", slowly turning on his heel he faced his disgruntled nurse, "There must be a mistake on your part. That body is being kept nearly a mile underground in another facility. That can't possibly be-".

"We've already double checked. The soul inside the Funtime Freddy suit is still present. Carson Peabody isn't the one that latched on", the nurse stood there, daring to look so determined in her answer.

"Ms. Davis, If I am interrupted one more time...", Doctor Marx paused once more, the threat still in his throat when his pocket began to vibrate again. 

No doubt news had made it upstairs by this point.

Extracting his phone and holding it to his ear Doctor Marx took a bracing breath.

Not like anyone around here had anything better to do then gossip

Holding one finger up in front of him Marx answered his phone, "Yes sir? Uh there may have been a uh... slight issue yes. We're already working on resolving it to move forward. Yes. Yes sir thank you", hanging up Marx turned his stern gaze to the woman. 

"Get everyone working on a solution. If something is not brought before me by tomorrow morning I can promise it won't be my head on the chopping block. I am going down to the basement. If I get there and find out you are mistaken....", Doctor Marx let his threat end there and brushed past the nurse, swiping his keys off the floor as he went.

Two doors and an elevator ride later he stood before yet another pristine white hallway with closed doors lining the corridor.

Animatronics from one of the founders were kept here, each with their own safeguard to ensure the soul trapped inside was kept secure as they waited for their turn under the knife.

He stopped in front of the door labeled "Fredbear - Tobias Afton", inputting the code he stepped inside as the door swung open.

Taking note of the large golden bear lying on the table, Marx made his way to the monitor on the right.

Name: Unavailable

Role: Undetermined

Status: Vacant

SHIT

Clenching his fist he withdrew his phone and turned on his heel, summoning every available assistant.

"Bring together every animatronic from storage wing 3 except for the Marionette. Put them in the binding room with our catalyst", he locked the door behind him and returned to the elevator.

You want to play? Let's play


	23. The Savage Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Rape*

### Chapter 23

#### The Savage Children

I should be safe here... For now...

I let my eyes slip closed and began to drift off-

**RRRRRRRRRRRR**

Everything went red.

I knew I should be alarmed but I just couldn't gather the energy to care.

I'm so tired

A whimper whined out as I cracked one eye open to find a pair of bright red eyes glaring back at me.

No.

Not even eyes.

Just lights.

Please... Whatever you are just go away... Just...

My head lulled to the side, nose burying into the side of the golden bears head that I was nestled against. Opting to play dead and pretend to be asleep as this giant purple thing decided what to do.

"W-W-What have we here...?", a heavily distorted voice blared in my ears as the over sized bunny reached in with its single right arm.

I gagged as a wave of hot, putrid smelling smoke wafted over me.

Just play dead. Just play dead and it'll go away.

Instantly reminded of opening the door to my garage in the middle of summer the thing leaned in closer, giving me an exclusive look at the inside of its exposed face.

Hunched over it was hard to tell just how tall it was but it was adorned with two bunny ears atop its head and the top portion of its face had been removed, the lower jaw all that remained.

The forgotten sound of grinding servos grew louder and the bunny's metal hand closed around Fredbear's muzzle, tossing his head aside and taking away the only shelter I had as I slid down the wall behind me to rest limply on the tiled floor.

Please go away... Please...

I glanced at Fredbears body and flinched.

There was nothing inside.

No metal parts.

No rotting corpse.

Just empty parts held together by-

**URK**

Jolted from my thoughts by the cold vice grip on one of my thighs I tried my best not to respond and I was pulled away from the wall, closer to the crouching form of the giant rabbit.

The fuck do you want? Just leave me alone!

Having pulled my body to rest between its feet, the bunny released me and prodded at my chest with one of its metal digits.

"Another security-ty guard waiting to get the bet-ter of us...?", it tilted its head to the side, sizing me up from my position on the floor.

Do I make a run for it?

I tried to look around the room for a place to hide but the rabbit was leaning so close to my face that its hulking mass was all I could see.

"Bonnie!".

Despite my best attempts not to move I startled at the new voice and thankfully the large rabbit did too, turning its head to look behind itself, "W-What?!".

I could feel the noticeably much colder ground shaking as whatever loud thing lumbered closer to the office.

Swallowing back a whimper I resisted another urge to wiggle, wanting to pull my shirt down as it had ridden up well above my hips when I was pulled along the ground.

How many of these things are there?!

A large brown bear lurched forward out of the shadows, bending down beneath the doorway to stand just behind the rabbit, "Don't play with the guard! Just kill it!".

Wait what?

I got the distinct feeling that my time was running out.

"I was about to before you interrupted me! Don't you have better things to do then boss me around?!", the rabbit reached down to grab at my body once more-

For its metal fingers to scrape at the empty floor beneath it.

Don't move. Don't breathe.

I clasped my hands over my mouth and held my breath from my hiding spot under the desk, my ankle throbbing from the strain of maneuvering between the rabbit's legs so quickly.

"Where did it go? Now look what you've done!", The rabbit hissed and shoved the brown bear aside as it got up and stormed out of the office.

The top hat wearing bear righted itself and spat in return, "Don't you blame this on me! If you had been doing your job, we wouldn't have to-"

"Oh shove it up your big bear ass!", the voices continued to bicker back and forth as they gradually faded presumably further down the dark hallway.

I waited for a moment.

Then a few more just to be safe.

Fredbear? Are you okay?

I peeked out, trying to keep my twisted ankle off the floor.

Fredbears head had been tossed aside and I could only see his torso and his arms from where I hid.

Well that's just great! The fuck am I supposed to do now?

I chewed at my lip and started to crawl out from under the desk, reaching for Fredbears outstretched hand to shake him awake.

Ughh! Why'd you bring us here in the first-!

**HAHAHA**

**THUD**

GODDAMMIT

I hissed as I shrunk back under the desk, holding my head where I had smacked it against the underside of the sliding shelf on the inside of the desk.

That laugh... Where have I heard that laugh before...?

Gasping, the memory came back to me.

It seemed a lifetime ago that I had been working at the haunted house with Springtrap.

That laugh was the noise I used to keep him away.

But that was before... If I'm hearing it now... Does that mean-

**HI**

A shiver of dread ghosted over me.

Slowly turning my head I came face to face with a doll, with bright blue eyes and a striped propeller hat on top of its head.

**HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA**

NOPE

Knowing I'd come to regret it later I shoved the thing as hard as I could and pressed my back against the side of the desk.

Whatthefuckwhatthefuck

Somehow a glimmer of light glinted off a piece of the desk from where I had struck it and I reached up to pry the cold piece of metal with my hands.

A thin metal rod.

One of the rolling beams that the shelf had been resting on before I knocked it askew with my head smacking against it.

Beggars can't be choosers

Brandishing the weapon in my hands I waited for the doll to approach again, glancing behind me to make sure nothing else had crept up while I was distracted-

**HELLO**

**CRACK**

Bits of plastic all but exploded from the force of the impact as the dolls body flew back across the floor.

FFFFFFFFFFFFF

I whimpered, biting into my lip hard enough to draw blood as I waited to see if the noise had caught the attention of anyone else.

Silence.

Well, almost silence.

There was some kind of bell chiming in the distance that hadn't stopped since that first big purple thing had come across me.

I looked under the desk and down the hallway, lowering the now bent piece of metal in my hand.

Glancing at it I lamented the loss of the only weapon I had found so far before looking to the side to check on the mangled corpse of the doll that had startled me earlier.

It was gone.

Gasping I slammed my back into the side of the desk as I checked absolutely everywhere with the metal piece clutched in my hands.

Where the fuck did it go?

I waited.

A few minutes.

And then a few more.

But nothing made itself known.

Not immediately anyway.

I tried putting weight onto my ankle again and hardly suppressed the hiss through my teeth as pain shot up my leg.

I should just stay here.... Fredbear's nearby and at least I have somewhere to hide...

Trying to position myself in a somewhat comfortable way, I curled up and waited for Fredbear to wake-

Then my shelter was ripped away.

**CRAKKKK**

I gasped and fell back, my arms gracefully flailing to catch myself against the floor as bits of wood and metal splintered into the far wall.

**"THERE YA BE!!"**

A voice snarled from the red mass of fur and robotic parts that stood above me, hooked right hand lifted above it's head to plunge down again.

"W-Wait! Stop!!", screaming as my only defense I lifted my left arm to shield my head and scampered back.

**"AWAY WITH YER LIES!!"**

Sharp stinging pain dug into my arm as it's hook made contact, metal biting into the flesh and a primal scream was torn from my throat as it pulled me closer.

**AUUUUUUGHH**

Try as I might to release its grip there was nothing to hold onto except for the hook itself and the lanky red arm it sprouted from.

SHIT! I have to get away! This thing is going to kill me!

Mustering up the strength I had left I forced myself to look up at this thing. The pointed red snout and yellow eyes told me exactly who this was meant to be.

Foxy

The pain in my arm from Foxy pulling me ever closer made it somewhat difficult to sift through my thoughts for anything I knew about fending off this canine.

"I... W-Wait... Please...", Wincing from the pain I got one foot under me, trying in vain to lessen the grueling torture.

The foxs pointed ears swiveled on their pins, nearly flattening them behind it's head, "Speak quickly lass... I be of little patience...", it growled.

Think of something. Anything. There has to be something this thing wants to hear

Forcing my voice not to quiver I brought my right arm up, having relinquished my weapon to the floor, "Y-You've got it all wrong... I'm-I'm not a security guard...", pulling up my shirt to better show the embroidered patch in the hopes that attempting to talk to this thing would pay off.

Servos clicked as the fox's eyes narrowed, it's ears unable to flatten any further without damaging itself, "What ye be then...?", it barked, yanking my arm ever closer to it.

Gasping in pain once again I grabbed at the hook buried in my arm, "Ughhh... I-I'm uh... I'm just a guest!", resisting the urge to gag being nearly pressed against it's chest at this point I held my ground.

Foxy hissed, giving my arm a decent shake that had me screaming once more, "A guest?! Don't make me laugh!", at this it brought it's other arm around to grab at my shoulder and hold me still at arms length before it's snout.

The injury continued to bleed, the drops hitting the floor adding to the unsettling noises throughout the building, "Y-Yes! I'm looking for... for someone!", I panted, the blood loss starting to affect me.

Shit. Hurry up and let me go you fuck...

It froze.

The robotics part's continuing their separate function's inside its body the only hint that this thing hadn't just crashed, "Yer wasting yer time lass...", it sighed.

My vision started fading, new pain shooting through me as the hook was ripped out of my arm.

FUCK

Pain made my vision cloudy as its hook was cast across my throat, crimson spraying out over the fox in front of me.

**URRKKK**

I clutched at my neck with my undamaged arm, legs giving out beneath me and I crumpled to the floor, "......", I watched the fox fade to black, its voice still reaching me once my eyes closed once my life had drained to the floor around me.

"Ain't a soul here that wants to be found". 

Whoever said dying doesn't hurt can eat a dick

* * *

Am I dead?

The pain's gone.

Where am I?

Nothing hurts.

Is anyone there?

It's cold.

Something cold and flat at my back.

Am I lying on something?

I opened my eyes and for a split second a bright light all but blinded me.

Who the fuck is that?

Someone was there.

Above me

Having plunged myself back into darkness by closing my eyes I tried to look again.

A man.

There's a man above me and he's..

He's...

No...

My vision cuts to black

**It's me**

A voice...?

He's holding me.

One arm around my chest.

A hand over my mouth.

**It's me**

I know that voice...

No.

Not hands.

Paws.

I struggled, pulling at the fur covered appendages holding me against it," Mmmph!!".

Let me go! You son of a bitch! You let me die!

The arms did not loosen their grip.

Something pressed against the back of my head and the arms pulled me closer in a hug.

**I'm sorry**

I stilled, fingers still buried in Fredbear's golden fur and waited for my anger to subside.

Why?

I thought to myself, the only way I had been able to communicate with him lately.

Why did you leave me all alone with those things?

Only now did I become acutely aware that while the purple shirt still remained on my body, the lewdness of which the back of my legs were pressed against his stomach sent a wave of heat over me.

No... Don't... Don't think about before... Stop it

**I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you.**

Fredbear purred, rubbing his face against the back of my neck in what he must've thought was a comforting gesture.

Please stop. Whatever it is you're doing just stop...

I hiccuped, still trapped in his embrace as my heart refused to slow to a normal pace.

**Calm down. I'm not going to try anything. I'm simply holding you here until it passes.**

Squeezing my eyes closed I tried to push my fears away but in trying not to remember I only found myself reminiscing on what happened with the white bear.

**Shhhhhh**

I flinched under his huge paw as it slid down my stomach, smoothing out the purple fabric beneath it to come to rest at my hip.

Stop it!

**Everything is alright**

Swallowing hard I shook my head, trying to cast away the memories from before.

Just stop thinking about it. You're only making it worse

Attempting to focus on something, anything else only made the sensations worse.

Is that was this is...?

I could still feel warm human hands on me, holding me in place.

Is this what he's doing to me...?

Fredbear nodded, the subtle movement still causing me to jolt beneath his arms.

**I'm trying to block it out. But I need you to trust me.**

He let me turn my head to meet his white pinprick eyes, lowering his hand to rest on my shoulder instead.

It'll stop if I trust you... Right?

His head nodded slowly, waiting to feel the stress fade from my shoulders before he released me from his embrace.

**I can only help you if you stop fighting me. I am your friend. I need your help to find someone important to me and I can't do it alone.**

Turning in place I took note of where we were, distracting myself from what was happening on the other side.

It was dark, an unlit light bulb hung above Fredbears head and his eyes lit up the tiny space lined with a few shelves.

A closet?

I spotted a mop, a bucket, and a few other cleaning supplies.

Stepping back I bumped into a flat surface and turning once again I saw a glint of light off a doorknob.

A door?

I glanced back at Fredbear, waiting for his input.

**Only when you free the souls can I give you the strength to wake up from this.**

I blinked, "That... That doesn't make any sense...".

Fredbear rumbled out a laugh and reached up, gently ruffling my hair.

**I need your help to put the other souls to rest. I can't offer any more of my energy if I'm keeping them pacified at the same time.**

Turning the knob I pushed open the door and stepped out of the stuffy closet, listening intently for anything... or anyone else that might be nearby.

Why... Did you bring me here?

Fredbear hunched down to fit under the doorway and lowered his ears, eyebrows saddening his expression but he did not answer.

Fredbear...?

I went back to him and went to reach for his jaw-

**No**

I flinched and dropped my hand, clenching my fists at my sides.

**This is something you need to see for yourself. Not through my eyes.**

He motioned behind me and I turned to see a dark hallway lined with posters and crumpled bits of paper.

The ever present black and white tile lined the floor in all directions and a matching banner adorned the wall leading further beyond the light from Fredbears eyes.

**It's safe. Go on.**

I hadn't even realized I had hesitated, keeping one hand along the wall as I made my way to a window and a door to the left, "What is this supposed to-".

"Hello, Helloo!", a nasally voice spoke up from the dark.

No fucking way

My breath caught in my throat, heart lurching and I nearly tripped over myself in my hurry to reach the door.

He's here?!


	24. Undone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Sexual Content*

### Chapter 24

#### Undone

Pain

I'm awake and everything is pain

Something's wrong.

I go to open my eyes.

Why do I even bother...?

They don't open.

I know where I am

My head is tipped forward leaning into my chest.

Same place as before

The seeping pain from the acid had finally subsided when I came to.

I could breath.

If I could still breath

Something is wrong.

I could feel it like a tick at the back of my mind.

What is it?

Focus.

Squeezing my eyes in concentration I focus on my surroundings.

Where am I?

Stupid question

I know where I am

I'm in the observation room

I've been here since they dragged me in here with...

Ori...

I clench my fist, growling deep in my chest.

I'm... I'm on the other side of the glass...

Karma's a bitch

I start to chuckle and pain shoots up my abdomen.

Ughhhh

I've watched so many specimens from that room... And now it's my turn...

The pain fades.

It's only fair

My left ear ticks.

Fair...

**Whirrrr**

My ears swiveled back on their pins to lay flat behind my head.

Unobstructed.

Something is wrong.

Where am I?

I'm sitting on the ground, slumped forward away from the table or the wall.

**Click**

I crack open my eyelids and flickering grey light illuminates the empty floor in front of my face.

I'm looking at my feet.

Blocky metal feet

Something.

Is.

Wrong.

Lifting my head I look around more, the movement throwing off my balance and I quickly raise my ears up to right myself.

SHIT

**THUD**

Ughhhhh

I groaned.

I had collapsed on my side.

The weight of my own head too much.

This is fucking ridiculous

I push myself up with my hands pressed against the ground.

Cold concrete.

Several questionable stains are splattered here and there.

No chains?

I'm sitting up now, vertigo and nausea pulsing over me in waves.

I have to get up

I have to get out of here

Ori

I need to find Ori

Groaning, I somehow manage to get my feet under me.

Swaying on my legs I take a single step forward, the jolt and momentum making my head spin once more.

I'm going to be sick

HA

Good one

**CLACK**

I flinched.

What the fuck was that noise?!

"Wh-Who's there?!", I snarled, honestly surprising myself at the clarity of my voice.

Last time I couldn't even-

**HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

What is this?!

SOMETHING IS WRONG.

I blink.

Someone's there.

Swiveling my ears forward to listen I widened my stance, lifting my arms and readying myself for a fight, "SSSSShow yoursssself!!", I spat.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Footsteps.

Again.

Just like before.

Wait

What happened before?

It's getting closer.

I can't remember

The form dressed in white stepped towards me.

Why can't I remember?!

"SSSSTOP!!", my eyes widened as I took in their features, "DON'T-DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!!".

No

Ori.

My voice catches in my throat.

It's not real

Ori steps into the light cast from my eyes.

Her face is expressionless.

It's not...

Her body hidden beneath a white dress.

That's a hospital gown. Not a dress

Hands at her sides, pale skin almost glowing.

She looked at me. 

Pink hair gently ruffled and pretty pink lips pouting in a smile.

Wide hazel and grey eyes staring at me in curiosity.

I narrowed my eyes and stepped back, "Don't-".

"I found you...".

Her voice.

Her fucking voice.

My heart lurches.

I remember.

"Let me help you...", she smiles and beckons to me, reaching out one arm in front of her.

I stopped moving.

"Let me... Save you...", she giggles and her face contorts into a devilish grin.

No

Her smile stretching unnaturally across her face.

NO

She's almost reached me now, stopping only to place her hands against my chest.

STOP

Her hands reach up to grasp my lower jaw, fingers holding me in place.

STOP IT

Ori leaned up and pressed her lips to my rotting nose, my vision going blurry when she gets too close to keep my eyes focused on her.

I can't move

My hands are still up, trembling as they move closer to grasp her shoulders.

Trying to quell the urge to crush her.

I'm not going to hurt you

Warmth flooded into my palms where they touched her.

I'm just going to gently push you away

This isn't real

You're not really here

**CRICCKKK**

Wet.

My hands are wet.

What?

Red.

I blinked.

Why is it red?

My heart dropped.

I have Ori's head in my hands.

OH GOD

She twitches, gurgling as my hands compress the pieces of her skull into a mash of bloody gunk and grey matter.

NO

Visceral fluid drips down my arms.

NO

The warm drops splattering on my feet.

WHAT HAVE I DONE

I shove her corpse away and she falls to the ground in a heap, ever twitching as I step forward.

STOP

My foot comes crashing down on the bloody mass that used to be her head, the bone crunching beneath my heel.

STOP THIS

I breathed out, smile curling as I clenched my hands into fists, "Where-re arrre y-y-y-you?!".

A gasp to my left.

NO NO NO PLEASE

Turning in place, my feet slip briefly in the refuse of the mangled corpse beneath me, "C-COME HEREEE!".

THIS ISN'T REAL

It's Ori again.

She's curled up against the far wall.

RUN JUST RUN PLEASE

A laugh rose up out of my chest, distorting into a maniacal cackle as I stormed closer.

Ori... Please...

Hands reaching out for her throat.

I-I can't...

The sensation of my fingers digging into her body to pull her apart drive me over the edge.

Please... No more....

Her screams ring out.

No more

So pretty.

**SO PRETTY**

More...

Frothing at the mouth I lurch forward, gnashing her face between my teeth and violently ripping to the side.

Crimson painted the walls.

I need more...

"Springtrap stop!", she calls out behind me.

I swallow hard and stalk toward her, panting, "C-Come t-t-t-to me-meeee...".

The fear in her eyes.

Her eyes.

THOSE FUCKING EYES

I grabbed her head and shoved my fingers into her eye sockets, relishing in the high pitched primal screaming that reached my ears.

DON'T LOOK AT ME

She tried to push me off, her arms desperately grasping at my bloodied hands to release her.

NEVER AGAIN

I planted one foot against her chest and pressed down, wrenching my arms up at the same time until-

**SSSHHHHHHHHHKKK**

A sickening pop and a splatter of blood reverberated up my arms as her head severed completely.

Euphoria pulsed through me.

Crimson coated me from head to toe as I stood there, still clutching Ori's head in one hand.

Blood splattered pink hair matted between my fingers.

Come back to me

Ori materialized in front of me.

Let me kill you again... and again...

She's on the ground once more.

And again...

Trying to crawl away from me on her back.

And again...

I huffed and dropped her head, blood lust hazing my vision.

Come here...

Dropping to my knees I grabbed for her, fingers catching her hips and pulling her to me.

"No! No please! St-Stop!", she begged, pushing at my face as I crushed her to my chest.

I groaned and hissed, grinding my pelvis against her stomach.

I need....

Lowering one hand to the apex of her thighs I waste no time, shoving in two of my fingers deep inside her as she screams.

**AIIIIIIEEE**

So warm

I moaned and nuzzled her face, opening my mouth to bite down on her heaving shoulder.

YES

With one arm supporting myself I pumped the other in and out of her body, biting down until her bones started to give way and shatter beneath my jaws.

GIVE IT TO ME

Her whimpers quieted down to gasps and whines-

**AUGHHH!!!**

Until I ripped my head to the side and tore the chunk of flesh still clasped between my teeth.

I NEED MORE

I trembled as I held myself there, panting as I watched the dimming light leave her eyes with my fingers still buried inside her.

Tear's streamed down her face as her body lurched, my arm still pumping her as her warmth faded.

Darkness lined the outside of my vision.

MORE

The lights in my eyes flickered off and I was draped in darkness once again.

Silence apart from my own labored breathing.

Ori was gone.

I could still feel her blood on me.

I can still feel you writhing beneath my touch...

Slowly turning my head to the side I caught a glimpse of something.

Someone.

My reflection.

I didn't recognize myself.

Who is that?

"Spring... I'm here...", Ori's breathy voice called from the shadows.

That's right...

Getting to my feet I walked toward her voice.

You belong to me

In the dark, I reached out and felt her warm flesh give against my fingers.

You are mine

I ripped her apart.

Again.

Bathed in her blood.

And again.

Ripped screams of anguish from her throat.

And again.

Mine

Again.

No one will EVER take you from me again

You are mine

**YOU ARE MINE**


	25. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Expulsion of bodily fluids*

### Chapter 25

#### Lies

"Hello, Helloo!".

No fucking way

My breath caught in my throat, heart lurching and I nearly tripped over my own feet in my hurry to the reach the door.

He's here?!

"Uncle Scott?!", I panted, holding myself in the doorway to the office.

The single flickering orange light in the ceiling illuminated the desk covered in newspapers, a metal fan and a few monitors. All equally dusty and long since abandoned.

"Where is he...?", I took a few steps in and turned in place, facing Fredbear as he stood in the door.

Now that the light shone over his features I could see that his form had changed once again.

Same white pinpricks for eyes, scanning mournfully over the mess scattered throughout the small office.

He once again had two ears but they were more round, not squarish like before.

His eyes turned to me.

**Ori I...**

He stopped himself and nodded his head toward the desk.

I turned my head to the right and saw the ever present phone hidden under the refuse, multiple lights indicating several voice mails waiting to be heard.

Smiling sadly I ran one finger over the lights, "You always did like leaving messages behind...", My gaze fell onto the headlines of the papers spread before me.

"Kids vanish at local pizzeria- bodies not found", I paused, having read that part aloud, "Police think that the suspect dressed as a company mascot to earn the children's trust".

I looked at Fredbear, "Is that what happened here..?", I lifted up the page and saw the next one.

My stomach twisted as I read the words, "Five children now reported missing. Suspect convicted."... Is that what happened to you?".

Suspect? Who was the suspect?

I glanced at Fredbear but he didn't appear any closer to giving me answers.

"Local pizzeria threatened with shutdown over sanitation"...?", I leaned in closer, the fading text difficult to read in this light, "One parent alikened them to "reanimated corpses".

Having reached the last few pages I paused once again, "Fredbear I don't.. I don't see the connection here. Did these kids disappearing have something to do with my uncle or what?".

Fredbear shook his head and gestured at the pages.

**Keep going. There are some truths that must be known.**

My eyes skimmed over the last article about the local pizzeria closing by years end.

**If your going to help me release their souls, you have to understand what they've been through...**

I moved the poster to the side.

**You must learn from the mistakes committed. Else you will repeat the past.**

My heart dropped.

"Nightguard reported missing. Body found weeks later decomposing inside a Freddy Fazbear suit"

A chill of dread crawled up my spine as tears welled up, my breath catching in my throat and my stomach lurched.

"Wh-What...?", I feared to read anymore.

Too scared of what I would see.

I... I can't... He can't be...

Gasping sobs rose up and I covered my mouth, trying to hold myself together.

**I'm sorry... You have to know what happened...**

What? What do you me-

**RING RING**

I jumped, startled by the phone ringing so unexpectedly.

**RING RING**

I couldn't take my eyes off the phone, frozen in place so tightly that I couldn't even reach forward to pick it up.

No

"Hello, hello?", Scott's voice sounded through the speaker, having gone to voice mail once again and making my heart lurch once more.

A fresh wave of tears streaming down my face.

"Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey listen, I-I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow-", a loud banging noise cuts him off at this point.

Wait... I've... I've heard this before...

"It-It's been a bad night here... For me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded those messages for you-", Another bang and he clears his throat, "Uh, when I did".

My fingers dig into my arms as I realize a sickening fact.

I can feel the reverberation of whatever is hitting the wall from where I stand in the office.

He's here... He's somewhere in this building...

Bolting from my place in front of the desk, I sprinted through the somehow vacant door on the left and winded my way through the dark hallway as I listened for my uncle's voice.

Hold on! Please hold on!

Skidding to a stop I came into a large empty room, my eyes having adjusted to what little light there was to make out the tables and chairs so neatly lined up.

Just waiting for the guests to return.

Come on! Keep talking! Where are you?!

"Uh, hey. Do me a favor", his voice was muffled, as if behind a wall or a door.

Please!

"Maybe sometime, uh, y-you could check inside those suits in the back room?-".

Another banging noise.

Closer.

To the left.

Is the backroom over there?

I tried maneuvering around the obstacles in the dark but I kept bumping into things, holding out my hands to try and feel for a distant wall.

"I'm gonna try to hold out until someone... ch-checks-".

**BANG**

Shit! That was loud, I'm close...

A few more steps and my fingers find the flat surface, creeping closer to the sounds.

Please... Please Please Please let me save him in time...

"Maybe it won't be so bad-".

**BANG**

I flinched back from the noise.

"Uh, I-I-I-I- always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there-".

A music box started the play, filling the air with a friendly melody.

And dread.

"You know-".

A gasping moan drowns out his voice.

No no not yet please... Please!

I gritted my teeth and tried to rush-

"Oh no-".

**BANG SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHH CRRRRRRKKK**

I froze.

The screams and gurgling noises died down.

Everything was quiet aside from my own sobs.

"Hello...?", hicupping I managed to find the doorknob in the dark.

The cold metal surface dusty, so like his door at home.

Please...

Lights flickered on illuminating the door and I turned my head to find Fredbear standing there behind me before I turned the knob.

"Uncle Scott....? Are you okay?", Moving the door open all the way I stepped into the room.

My bare feet slapped against the cold tile.

Fredbears eyes only lit up the ground around my feet until I moved further in, feeling a large table in the middle of the small room.

Is he still here?

I kept my hand on the flat surface to guide me around the table and stopped, taking note of the now familiar smell of rot and decay.

A sickening sensation of thick liquid gathering on my hand.

Wait

Lifting my eyes I saw the lumpy shape of a suit sitting up on the table.

OH GOD NO

A suit with very human eyeballs thrust through the masks eye sockets and liberally covered in blood.

NO

Even in this sparse light, I knew what I had found.

My stomach heaved and I threw up gastric juices all over the floor, bracing my shaking self against the wall with my hand.

WHY

I dropped to my knees, crouching in my own mess.

WHY HIM

Fredbears eyes caught the gleaming light of the blood surrounding the suit and dripping onto the floor.

I panted and heaved a few more times, nothing coming up and I opened my eyes.

Maybe... Maybe it's not him...

A small black rectangle near my foot caught my eye, having kicked it when I walked in.

I bent down still shaking and tapped at the buttons, beckoning the phone to life.

Maybe it's someone el-

My heart convulsed and tears immediately rolled down in hot streams.

The phones screen had turned on.

I had that same picture as my background.

Me and Scott posing together in a hug.

The last time I saw him leaving for work, I had stopped him for a picture.

Dressed in his purple best with that stupid smile on his face.

**Ori...**

I openly sobbed and held the phone close to me, pressing it close to my chest.

Why.... How could this happen...?

My throat closed up against my own words and I had to fight past it, "W-WHY?!", I screamed at Fredbear.

He looked at me.

**This was before...**

I blinked.

What?

I pulled myself to my feet using the shelf next to me. 

A shelf lined with animatronic heads that gazed into the room eerily, having witnessed what had happened here.

**Before we knew who killed them... We didn't mean to...**

His ears sagged and he looked away.

**I'm sorry**

"You...? You did this...?", I took a step back, bumping into the shelf behind me.

Fredbear did not respond.

I hiccuped once again and wiped at my face as my grief turned to rage, "You fucking did this to him?!".

He shook his head.

**I'm not the one that killed him, no**

My insides turned sour and I glanced at the door behind him.

"Who was it then...?", I clutched the phone tighter in my fist and shrieked, "Tell me right fucking now!".

**The others... They...**

I looked at him as I put the answers together, "The kids that went missing... They possessed the suits here?".

He nodded.

Chewing at my lip I scowled, "Did you try to stop them?".

Fredbear was silent.

I narrowed my eyes and spat, "Did you even fucking try to save him?!".

His ears turned, flattening against the back of his head as his eyes lifted to meet mine.

**No**

**CLACK**

The phone shattered into pieces as it was hurled into Fredbear's face, hitting him squarely in the nose.

"You piece of shit! You told them to do it didn't you?!", I stormed forward and shoved him away from the door, his body moving easily from the abuse.

But only at first.

Moving to leave the room I shoved Fredbear back, "You knew... You knew who I was looking for this whole time... And you-". 

**URK THUD**

His paw closed tightly around my throat and slammed my body against the wall next to the open door, the back of my head snapping back from the brute force.

What?!

**NO**

I came to my senses and lifted up my legs, trying to kick him away by shoving my feet against his stomach but he didn't budge, "Let me go! Fucking let go of-!!".

His hand closed tighter and he drew nearer, pressing his chest against me to hold me in place.

Fredbears face almost pressed to mine as he roared.

**THAT IS ENOUGH**

Gagging I tried to pry his hand off my neck, the furry digits constricting my airflow and making my vision blurry.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

**STOP STRUGGLING**

Acting on impulse I snapped out my arms and dug my fingers beneath his lower jaw, ripping his head off with a quick jerk that had him releasing me in moments.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH**

I didn't bother to celebrate as I was dropped to the ground.

I ran.

GO

Sprinting back into the open area I caught sight of the EXIT sign in the distance to the left.

I can make it

I can make it out of here

I turned the corner and smirked, the last door easily within reach-

**THUD**

The wind was knocked out of me as Fredbear had undoubtedly teleported to slam me face first into the ground, holding my head beneath his paw once more.

**I CANNOT LET YOU ESCAPE**

I gasped and tried to squirm out of his hold but his foot was only pressed further into my back and he tightened his hold on my arms behind me, both arms trapped within one of his paws.

Paws that had held me so gently before.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?!", Not able to turn my head enough to look at him I settled for glaring at the wall, grey and lined with checkered banners.

**I CANNOT DO THIS ALONE**

In a quick motion I was nudged over onto my back and I was able to see him leaning over me with his knees pressed into the floor straddling my hips.

Attempting to wriggle away seemed pointless, both paws having moved to hold my arms above my head.

I blushed, unable to not read too much into the position we were in.

**I NEED YOU**

Rolling my eyes I kneed his back, spurring him into relinquishing more of his weight to hold me down, "Don't even try that bullshit with me now! Get off!".

One paw crept down to close around my throat.

**You need to trust me or you WILL be lost**

I gritted my teeth and spit into his face, bringing up my free hand to try wedging it beneath his fingers, "Fuck you!".

His ears rotated back, almost horizontal on each side of his head.

**Ori... Please... You are precious to me...**

My air was cut off as his hand instantly tightened in a bone crushing grip.

WAIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!

**Too precious**

I kicked and gagged fruitlessly, spasming as I choked to death beneath him.

NO! PLEASE!! 

**I'm sorry**

His other hand grasped the back of my head.

NO!

I felt his paws wrench my neck at a painful angle-

**CRRRRRRRRRRKK**

Then nothing at all.

* * *

**I'm sorry**

I knelt there, holding her broken body beneath me.

**I can't lose you**

Moving back with a groan, I sat against the wall and pulled Ori's limp corpse with me.

**I'm sorry**

I pet her hair, postioning her to lay curled up in my arms.

**I didn't want to do this**

Bowing my head down to press against the side of her face I closed my eyes.

**I'm so sorry**


	26. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Sexual Content*

### Chapter 26

#### Loss

YOU ARE MINE

I felt movement beneath me.

Labored breath brushing across my face where it was nestled against something warm.

Someone.

Purring I cracked open one eye to find Ori's face tilted to the side, her cheek pressed into the floor.

That's right...

I leaned in, dragging my muzzle over her cheek and down to her neck.

Relishing in the painful squeaks she produced.

Warm...

I looked down at myself.

Ori was lying beneath me, my left arm still tucked between her legs as I had carried on violating her while I was asleep.

Blinking, I caught myself smiling and brought my other arm around to gently cup the back of her head to turn her face to me.

"Oriiii.....", I croaked, nuzzling her face to coax her awake.

Look at me....

She whimpered and opened her eyes.

Her mother's eyes.

I blinked again, catching myself drifting into a memory.

* * *

I hear music

Opening my eyes I find myself standing among a decent crowd of people.

Huh? Where...?

I turned in place, lamenting the absence of my bulky suit-

"Mr. Afton?".

A voice right behind me and something tapping me on the shoulder.

I startled and turned, coming face to carved face of the Spring Bonnie animatronic.

No.

Someone's inside.

I took a moment to still my heart and leaned in, seeking out the eyes inside the mask.

Hazel and grey eyes.

Shaking my head out of the clouds I cracked a charming smile, reaching up to straighten my tie in a flourish, "What can I do for you today Mrs...?".

The suit wearing employee closed her eyes in a smile and clasped her hands together, "It's Mable, Audrey Mable sir! I was just checking in for my shift".

Shift...?

I nodded and swept my hand towards the stage on the other side of the room, "It's all yours".

She skipped off, yellow ears bouncing atop the mascots head as she weaved through the crowd of children that instantly gathered near her.

Someone's missing

The hairs stood up on the back of my neck.

Hot air blew across my back and foreboding sense of another body so close to me had me clenching my fist.

YOU

A silhouette of a bear made itself known in the corner of my eye.

HENRY

* * *

Pleasure and heat shooting up my arm brought me back.

Ori whimpered beneath my hand as I had nearly crushed her neck once again.

"Shhhh...", lessening my grip I moved up onto my knees, pulling her with me along the ground.

Hush now

The light in my eyes had long since gone out.

I could barely see her before me.

She lay there, arms outstretched above her head and covered in countless bruises no doubt from my own hands.

Pink lips parted as she panted, watering eyes gazing up at me.

Waiting to see what I would do next.

**Whhiiirrr**

Swiveling my ears back I bent down, burying my nose against her chest and moved my left arm up her thigh to draw slow circles on her skin with my index finger.

"Spring...", she gasped when I ghosted my fingers over her snatch, the cold metal sparking an unexpectedly welcome sensation based on the flustered look on her face.

Her legs started to press closed but I growled, pressing her thigh firmly down in warning, "Don't move...".

Not waiting to see if she was going to obey, I slid a single finger inside her. 

Curling my other arm around and behind her head I relaxed, settling my weight on top of her once again and she winced in discomfort.

So soft

I moaned as pleasure rushed over me, spurring me into slowly pumping my arm. 

So delicate

Inserting more of my fingers inside her I made the mistake of looking up between her breasts, catching her gazing fearfully at me with those green eyes.

Wait

Green...?

* * *

Cast back in my memories so suddenly I couldn't help but startle when tiny hands grabbed at me.

"Daddy?".

My heart lurched and I looked down.

A small voice had called out, barely audible over the music playing in the background.

"Huh? What is it sweet pea?", I didn't even recognize my own voice.

Standing before me was a little girl with long blonde hair, not any older then 5 and gazing up at me in wonder with those big green eyes.

Elizabeth...

"We're missing the song... You said you'd teach me how to dance before you had to go back to work...", her bottom lip was quivering and tears began to gather in the corner of her eyes.

Work...?

I took a moment to look around, taking in our surroundings.

We were standing in front of the stage at Fredbear's Family Diner.

The namesakes mascot was on the stage behind us swiveling mechanically back and forth on its pins to the music with its ever present partner faithfully beside it holding a banjo against its yellow chest.

Fredbear... Spring Bonnie... This is...

Elizabeth pulled at my hands, her tiny fingers struggling to hold on as she pulled herself to stand on the tops of my shoes.

Looking down at her, I smiled.

I couldn't help it.

My heart is so full of love at this point.

I clasped her hands in mine and gently shuffled my feet to the left and right, causing her to giggle as she mock danced along with me.

Everything is perfect.

Everything was perfect

I'm so happy.

I was so happy back then...

What happened?

* * *

The vision faded.

I was left on my own, lying face down on the floor in the observation room.

Alone.

Ori was gone.

I could still feel her warmth on my hands.

What the fuck just happened...?

I pushed myself up and sat back on my feet, lifting my hands to clutch at my face.

Why?

Why am I remembering all of this now?!

"Daddy...".

I flinched, snapping my head up towards the voice.

No...

I fell up onto my feet as I scrambled back, trying to put distance between myself and wherever that voice was coming from.

No.. Please... Not you too...

Footsteps.

Tiny, tiny footsteps slapping against the concrete.

NO

Silence.

I didn't dare to move.

Frozen in place as I dreaded what would come out of the shadows.

Two green lights came on.

No, not lights.

Eyes.

Elizabeth

I dropped to my knees and held my face in my gnarled hands.

Please... Forgive me...

My heart throbbed and the overwhelming need to be sick rose up.

Please... Forgive me for not being there to save you...

She didn't respond.

I lifted my eyes to investigate the silence.

Elizabeth wasn't alone.

Two smaller white lights came on beside her.

Who...?

If I had any hairs left to stand up on the back of my neck, they surely would've done so by now as chills worked their way up my spine.

Tobias...

* * *

"Tobias I'm so sorry... Please forgive me...".

No...

I'm at the hospital again.

I can't keep seeing this...

"I will put you back together...".

It's all my fault...

Everything fades to black.

**AUUUUGGGHHH**

Someone screams and blood splatters up my arms and across my face.

I will put you back together

My hands are drenched in blood.

I blink and look down at the knife in my hand.

Still buried inside the poor kids neck cowering in front of me.

I did this...

Turning on my heel I moved on to the next child, stabbing mercilessly through delicate tissue holding them together.

I felt so empty.

So lost.

I have to do this...

Another kid.

Just a few more...

More screams ring out.

But no one is here to listen besides me.

We've been closed for hours.

And no one is coming back.

I sat there with my back pressed against the wall, blood drying on my hands as I stared blankly at the tiled floor.

I have to take back what's mine...

Mine...

* * *

I jolted.

Back in the present.

What have I done...?

I lifted my hands before my face.

Ugly green cracked hands with large chunks of casing missing.

Revealing the metal parts inside.

No wonder I'm so cold...

I chuckled.

Chuckles dissolved to sobs.

Sobs that shook my entire body in heaving waves.

It's all my fault...

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH**

I howled and screamed, clutching at my chest as the pain threatened to tear me apart from the inside.

IT'S ALL MY FAULT

**CLACK RIIIP**

I tore myself apart.

Digging my fingers into my chest and ripping away chunks of rotten plastic and fabric to throw them across the room.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH**

I grabbed at my ears and pulled, stripping away the casing on the right and hurling it into the dark.

ALL MY FAULT

"Springtrap...?".

I froze.

In the midst of wrenching my hands inside my neck.

No... Not now... Please...

I could hear her coming closer, seeking me out in the shadows.

Stay away... I'm just going to hurt you again...

I looked up, my hands dropping to the floor beside me where I was kneeling.

Ori...

She leaned down to me and reached for my face.

"What have they done to you...?".

She had tears in her eyes, as if seeing the damage was causing her harm as well.

My fingers twitched, anxious to spill blood once more.

"Orriii... Get-t-t awayyyy...", I rasped, my voice a sad remnant of what it once was.

Warm.

She put her hands on me, ignoring my pleas.

I tried to shuffle back out of her reach but my body refused to move.

Ori.. Please....

I feel her soft skin beneath my left palm.

Somehow, I had lifted it without thinking and it stayed there ever so gently caressing the side of her face.

No...

She smiles.

Turning her head to place a kiss against my hand.

"It'll be okay...", she looked at me, no fear in her expression.

No fear in her eyes.

I swallowed and groaned, watching in horror as my hand slid down to her neck.

No... Don't let me...

I could feel her pulse thumping beneath my fingers as I began to squeeze against my will.

I don't want this

Her eyes flashed to mine, her eyebrows pinched together in pain and fear.

Finally...

NO

Her hands lifted to try and pry my fingers away from her throat.

**RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP AUUUUUGGGHHHH**

I beat her to it.

Ripping my arm off at the elbow, skinning it down to the bone as I had clutched at my own wrist and threw the offending appendage away.

FUCK

I opened my eyes.

Alone in the dark.

When did I close them...?

Looking down at what remained of my left arm.

A single long bone ending in a sharp point.

Brutal pain pulsed up to my shoulder causing me to grit my teeth.

I reached for it in curiosity and instantly regretted tapping at the bone with my fingers.

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

I flinched away and hissed in pain.

Pain pulsed up my arm and blurred my already darkening vision.

I can't...

I felt myself drifting off, panting as my eyes started to close again.

Heh... At least...

Curling up on my side on the floor I tried to be careful to keep the oversensitive bone outstretched and far away from the rest of me.

At least... I can't hurt anyone with that hand again...

Never again


	27. Whispers in the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Non-Consensual Touching*

### Chapter 27

#### Whispers in the Void

**I'm sorry**

Where am I?

I could feel myself drifting through... Something.

Somewhere.

My hands shot up to my neck to find it bare and unbroken.

No pain.

I shivered, remembering the bones crunching as Fredbear had snapped my neck so easily beneath his paws.

There's something really unnerving about being able to recall the moment you died

Tired of my memories, I opened my eyes and found.

Well.

Nothing really.

It was an empty expanse of land.

Everything about this place felt wrong.

No breeze.

No buildings.

No landmarks.

Almost as if this place shouldn't exist in the first place.

A purple clouded sky floated silently over head and I realized I was laying on my back.

Ughhhh! That stupid bear!

Sitting up brought forth another realization.

I was naked.

Again.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

How the fuck do I get out of here..?

I looked to the left and the right, both directions identical except for where I turned my head.

Wait

Where is here?

"Hello?", I called out for anyone.

Anyone that might've been listening.

But only silence answered me.

I groaned and slammed my fists down into the ground in frustration.

Frustrated from the deafening quiet.

Frustrated because I didn't know how to wake up.

GODDAMNIT

I bit my lip and fought back the urge to cry, my shoulders shivering from the effort.

I just want to go home...

Not because I was crying.

Who said I was crying? Fuck you!

I wiped at my eyes and heaved a shaky sigh, waiting for something to happen.

Anything.

**Be careful what you wish for...**

I flinched, turning to look behind me.

Still no one in sight.

Another voice?

I felt a hand on my back and swung to slap it away, my hand slicing through the air to hit-

Nothing.

What the fuck...?

I startled once more when I felt fingers grabbing my hair, pushing me back down to the ground, "Stop it!".

Regardless of my struggles, the hands kept pushing at me.

Human hands.

No matter how much I pushed and kicked, the hands held me there.

Is this what they're doing to me..?

I sobbed and tried to keep my legs closed as they were pried open against my will.

He said... If I stop trusting him, he can't block it out...

I screamed, trying to wrestle myself away from these unseen forces.

Something began to push its way inside.

I squeezed my eyes shut, gritting my teeth to brace myself.

Something warm.

Something human.

NO

**Hush**

The hands fell away and the violating appendage ceased to exist.

A calming presence washes over me.

It was quiet aside from my own breath.

I could feel the ground behind my back and I quickly closed my legs.

Daring to relax when the hairs stood up on the back of my neck.

Is someone there...?

I opened my eyes.

And screamed.

**AIIIIEEEE**

I turned away and braced my arms over my head, dreading the strike this thing would surely unleash upon me.

But it was quiet.

No rustle of movement.

In this place, it seemed like even the smallest noise was amplified from the empty space.

I fearfully looked up at the thing again and swallowed back my fear.

A horrible purple monstrosity of shadows had materialized in front of me.

It towered over me with tiny white pinpricks of lights for eyes and blocky white jagged teeth that adorned the face of this giant rabbit glitching in and out of existence.

It... hasn't tried to hurt me yet..?

I lowered my arms and watched warily as this thing just stood there.

Menacingly.

**Are you finished screaming...?**

I couldn't stop myself from flinching, hardly thinking clearly enough to notice that this was the same voice from before.

It wasn't Fredbear.

This voice was female.

Gentle yet stern.

As if the speaker was not a force to be fucked with but could be sweet if she felt the need.

"Who... Who are you...?", I sat up, watching to see if this rabbit was going to try anything.

I have the worst luck with meeting giant rabbits...

The thing crouched down to my level and I noticed pixels fading off and spawning onto its body, as if it couldn't make up its mind to stay in this dimension or not.

**If I knew that, I wouldn't be here to meet you...**

I blinked in surprise, "Is that how this works...? If you forget who you are... You end up here?".

It lowered its jaw in a smile and goosebumps rose up along my arms.

**You are smarter then you look.**

Narrowing my eyes I ignored the jab and continued questioning, "Where is here?".

It stretched out a long spindly arm (I think that's an arm?) and gestured to the wide expanse beyond itself in a graceful sweep of its claws.

**This is the void.**

Turning back to me it lowered its arm to its side.

**If you lose yourself... Or if your soul is split into too many pieces.. You'll wind up here...**

Chills ran up my spine and I wrapped my arms around myself, "Why did Fredbear send me here...?".

It purred and leaned closer, as if studying my face.

**He wanted to show you what awaited should you cease to trust him...**

I snapped and scooted further away from its leering, "He fucking killed me! Of course I'm not going to trust him after this!".

The thing tapped its claws on the ground and sat back on its haunches.

**You cannot remain here. You will cease to exist.**

I looked away, gripping my arms harder, "Why...?".

I choked back a sob and looked up at the rabbit, blinking back my tears, "Why did he do it?".

The purple rabbit tilted its head and thought for a moment.

**He didn't want to lie to you. He only showed you what happened because he thought it was the right thing to do.**

It smiled and continued.

**If you had managed to escape the closed space you were in, there would be no going back.**

It gestured to the sky.

**Here. You are safe because I can send you back.**

I chewed my lip and thought everything over, "It doesn't make killing me the right thing to do...", I pouted and laid my head on my arms.

The rabbits smile curled further at this.

**He needs your help to release the children's souls. You cannot traverse the dimensions together unless you have undying faith in the other.**

An unsettling feeling crept up my back and I startled, looking around.

The space we shared was growing darker.

Is it just my imagination?

The rabbits voice continued from the dark.

**He revealed the truth because he would've felt guilty hiding it from you. No matter how much it hurt him to admit his mistake.**

What is...

The rabbit perked up its ears and came closer, offering its hand.

**You've been here for too long. You need to go back.**

I hesitated, glancing between the rabbits long clawed fingers and its face.

I can't... How can I trust again...?

My heart throbbed and the voice called again.

**Ori...**

I gasped and shot my hand forward, clutching onto the rabbit as it pulled me to my feet.

How did you..?

Everything starting fading to white.

You know who I am...?

I looked down to see a very human hand holding mine in a delicate embrace.

"Who...?", my throat seized up as I lifted my eyes to the rabbits head.

Just for a split second its dark form shifted.

A woman.

I saw the same odd eyes gazing back at me from her face.

Wait

The same eyes I saw in the mirror.

Don't let me go

I felt myself fading with the rabbits voice ringing in my ears.

**Ori... You are precious to me... A mother never forgets...**


	28. Sweet Sacrifice

#### Chapter 28

### Sweet Sacrifice

I'm so sorry

I had only nodded off for a moment when I sensed someone else's presence drifting across this realm of existence.

A childs high pitched voice called out to me.

A voice I knew all too well.

**Tobias! Our time is running out!**

It was Cynthia.

Henry's daughter.

One of the last voices I wanted to hear right now.

**The doctors are growing impatient and are moving forward to bind me to her! If you want to use her to free the others we need to act now before it's too late!**

I sighed, resting my head back against the wall and rumbled out a reply.

**I told you not to call me that... That's... Not who I am anymore...**

Beckoning to Ori's soul in the void I called her back to me.

Back to her body.

I knew she would be safe there for a short while.

That someone would seek her out and deliver her safely into my arms once more.

Looking down at Ori I watched life begin to fill her again, realigning her broken bones splintered by my own hands.

But the voice wasn't done yet.

**How long do you plan on lying to her?**

I didn't respond.

I kept my silence as I gently ran my bulky fingers through Ori's pink hair, gazing at her curled up so limply against me with her head on my chest.

**Fredbear!**

Cynthia had every right to be persistent.

**As long as it takes...**

I wrapped my other arm around Ori's back, splaying out my fingers to press her small body closer to me.

Only a select few of the remaining souls knew exactly how much was at stake.

Everything.

Every single little thing we had worked so hard for.

Some of us had even died for it.

**I will take the truth with me to the grave if I have to...**

Cynthia had the nerve to try scolding me, sneering in her tone.

**If you wish for her to willingly sacrifice herself, you should be honest with her. About everything.**

I snarled in warning.

**Do not forget your place.**

**You do not get to come here and tell me what do to.**

I eased the anger out of my shoulders, careful to not crush Ori too harshly.

Cynthia was silent.

**This is not the first time we have tried this... Hopefully it will be the last...**

**It has to be...**

**But...**

My ears sagged down lower and I sighed in defeat.

**If she fails, she can join the others... Ori was not the only one...**

I leaned down and pressed my muzzle to her head, burying my nose in her hair.

**There was never just one.**

Cynthia didn't respond to that, opting instead to take her leave as Ori's presence filled the vacant space in her body.

I moved to hold her a bit more firmly, ready to take whatever beating she wanted to inflict on me.

I know I deserve it for what I've done.

What I'm continuing to do.

What I'll keep doing even after she ceases to exist. 

After all of this...

**Ori...**

Will it be worth it...?

**I'm sorry...**

* * *

I felt life inside me again.

Where did that thing send me...?

**Ori... Wake up...**

Oh good... That voice in my head again... Who did it belong to...?

I was pressed against something soft and warm.

Nestling deeper into the fuzzy fur I let myself relax, trying to remember where I had heard that rumbling baritone voice before.

The air moved and even though it was quiet, I got the distinct feeling that I was safe.

This feels so fucking weird...

I went to take a breath and slowly opened my eyes, my vision immediately blurred by something yellow and way too close to my face.

Recognition hit me all at once.

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE

"You!", I swung out my arms to hit Fredbear in the face, trying to wedge my fingers underneath to rip his head off.

**ORI STOP!**

He groaned and caught my arms in his paws, shortening my tantrum much too quickly as he pressed them to my sides.

**Listen to me!**

I spit in his face again and struggled, trying to push back with my legs to get away from him, "Fuck off! Let me go!".

**Ori!**

I could feel his arms shaking, seemingly in an effort to keep his own temper from flaring up.

**I have little patience for this!**

His ears fell flat behind his head again and he leaned forward, yanking me closer to him.

**That.**

**Is.**

**Enough.**

"If you think for one goddamn minute that I'm going to forget and forgive what you did...", I hissed and turned away, trying to kick him in the crotch for added measure, "You've got another thing coming!".

I panted, somehow already exhausted from my outburst.

And yet he just held me there, unblinking as his grip never faltered around my upper arms.

**Ori...**

No

**I am sorry**

Somehow his expression softened, ears coming up and eyes not burning holes into me quite so harshly.

Don't...

**I should not have done that to you... I am sorry...**

I went to rip my arms away but he kept them pinned, not giving me an inch.

Don't lie to me

I had no choice but to sit there between his legs and listen to what he had to say.

Regardless if it was the truth or not.

"You... You didn't have to do that you know...", I narrowed my eyes and glared as hard as I could up at him.

He blinked.

I clenched my hands into fists, "You could've just told me what would've happened and-".

**You would not have believed me if I had tried...**

Biting my lip, I barely kept from snapping at him again.

What am I supposed to say?! "I forgive you for killing me"?!

Fredbear kept on staring, his eyes seeming to search my face for something.

**I am not asking you to forgive me.**

I tried leaning back to further myself from him but he just gave me a decent shake, hard enough to retain my attention.

Once he was convinced I wasn't going to try struggling, he continued.

**I regret what I had to do but I will do it again if the need arises.**

My bottom lip quivered and I let out a shaky breath, "If you're sorry, why did you do it in the first place?", I kept an even voice.

I jumped as his thumb starting moving against my arm, as if to soothe me.

Yeah no...

His ears turned horizontally to the sides of his head and his eyelids lowered into a depressed angle.

**Doing the right thing is not always easy.**

I rolled my eyes and lifted up my hands, pushing at his chest to try to once again to gain some distance, "Alright alright, could you fucking let me go now?".

**That depends.**

His grip tightened slightly and he narrowed his eyes, slanting into an angry expression as he pulled me closer to his face.

I blush.

Because of fucking course I blush.

**Are you done trying to escape?**

I blinked, honestly wishing I could look more intimidating at the moment but huffed in defeat, turning my head away, "Y-Yeah I'm done...".

His hand snapped up to firmly grasp my chin in his fingers, forcing me to look him in the eye.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

When his white pinprick eyes flitted over my face for a good five seconds he let me go, finally free to scoot back against the opposite wall.

"W-What now?", I smoothed down my shirt (How the hell do I still have this?) and wiped at my face, trying to remove the feeling of his fur from my skin.

I'm not stuttering because I'm flustered. Shut up!

Fredbear groaned and got to his feet, reaching out one of his paws to me.

**We have dimensions to cross and souls to free.**

**And not much time left.**

I sat there and looked at him as if he had grown two more heads, "Excuse you?... You do realize none of that made any sense right?".

His jaw lowered in a smile and he took a step forward, bringing his offering hand closer.

**You do not have to tell me. I do not make the rules here.**

One of his ears ticked.

**Ori, on your feet please. I have already spent too much time showing you this dimension. We need to go. Now.**

Still untrusting about any of this, I put my hand in his and let him pull me to my feet.

Even as the building around us began to fade, he kept my hand in his firm grip.

Something about this is off.

Everything began to fade to black.

Silence overtaking the stillness around us.

**Trust me.**

**Everything will be alright.**


	29. The End of the Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Sexual Content*

### Chapter 29

#### The End of the Dream

Never again

I lost track of how long I lay there in a heap, waiting for the darkness to consume me or for the grueling pain of my insides meshing themselves back together to knock me out again.

**BEEP**

I flinched when something beeped, the sudden sound disturbing the silence.

My flinching caused my remaining ear to flop, pulling at my head and sparking another headache behind my eyes.

Ughhhh 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Ori...?

No wait...

Two sets of footsteps this time.

Am I awake...?

I tried to turn my head toward the oncoming noise, wishing I could open my eyes.

Of course, my body refuses to move.

Please... Just... 

I groaned from the effort of trying to push myself away, my damaged arm scraping along the ground and causing me to hiss in pain.

Leave me alone...

"Looks like the hallucinogen was a success...", one of the voices croaked from behind a gas mask.

You

It was the voice from the loud speaker.

Wait

I took note of what he said before.

Why are you wearing a gas mask in here...?

The pieces came together as I willed my fingers to slowly curl into a fist.

You motherfuckers... You used gas on me to make me see all that shit...

I went to snarl but my head was cruelly prodded with something cold and I clamped my mouth shut.

Just play dead...

I let myself go limp and the second set of footsteps came around to my other side.

The fuck do you two want with me?!

**CLICK**

I barely kept my ear from perking up as the sound of a guns safety switch was clicked off.

SHIT

The barrel was pressed to my temple.

Why?

Why do I recognize that sou-?

**BANG**

* * *

Doctor Marx watched as the accompanying Doctor Stephens clicked the safety back on of the shotgun he had used to render Mr. Afton into a comatose state, "Come on, let's move him into the operation room".

Stephens nodded and maneuvered the shotgun to hang behind him on its strap, bending down to take hold of the rabbit suit's feet.

Having turned on the lights before hand, it was easy to see the damage the subject had inflicted upon himself.

Marx bent down as well and wrapped his arms around the rabbits chest, walking backwards before setting the body down again to swipe his card and enter the code to open the door.

They didn't have far to go and Doctor Stephens stopped to close the door behind them, carrying the body next door to set him down on the table.

Hastily checking the body for remaining toxins, they removed their gas masks only when the coast was clear.

"Now the fun part...", Doctor Marx turned to one of the cabinets nearby and extracted the sought after pneumatic bone saw as Stephens attached Mr. Aftons arms and legs to the restraining parts of the table.

Double checking that the door was closed and sealed from the inside, they turned on the lights above the table and slipped the surgical masks over their faces, "This is bound to get messy...".

Glancing up at his faithful assistant, Marx plugged in the bone saw and turned it on.

**WHIRRRR**

Stephens stood nearby, ready to take notes and hand over any needed tools as Marx sliced into the remaining part of Aftons suit. 

Starting just below his chin and worked in a straight line to his pelvis, bits of grime and plastic flew off of the blades as he worked.

Don't wake up

* * *

Where the fuck am I now?

I could feel the cold table at my back again.

My arms and legs restrained with straps by my sides.

It was dark but I could see, my eyes having opened at some point.

There were several monitors nearby and unlit bulbs above my head. Metal trays with surgical tools to my right and no one else with me in the room.

What the fuck is going on?

A giggle rose up from the dark and I tried to lift my head to find the source.

I still can't move...

Looking down my muzzle only granted me with a view of my own chest casing and my feet at the end of the table.

I blinked and someone was there.

Ori...

She leaned in from the shadows and crawled up on the table, carefully placing her hands against my thighs and dragging her nails down.

S-Stop!

I groaned, still unable to speak.

This isn't real... This can't be real...

I squeezed my eyes shut to try willing myself awake-

RIIIIIIIP AUUUGH

Only to wrench my eyes open to watch Ori burying her hands inside the new gash forming in my stomach.

I had no choice but to scream at that point, my voice pushing past what was left of my lips to voice my torment.

"Orrrii... S-Stop... Ple... Please...", I whimpered, trying in vain to close my legs as she worked her way down to tear into my pelvis and tug at the mummified flesh beneath.

STOP

Ori's form began to distort, rippling against the lights that were flickering on and off.

What...?

The vision fades away but the pain remains.

I can't think.

There's only pain.

Gut wrenching pain that threatens to pull me under again.

But just when I start to drift off, the grinding sensation of the blade slicing through my bones forces me awake.

I can't...

I'm not really awake enough to scream or move.

This is hell.

This is hell and these two fuckers are slicing me to pieces for their scientific curiosity.

One of my fingers twitched.

This is cruelty I've never seen the likes of which before.

Stop...

Even when I killed the kids, I never tortured them like this...

I could feel my head morphing into one piece once more.

And with that.

My ability to scream returned.

**RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

I could barely notice that the doctors had flinched away from me, having finished in nearly slicing me in half.

"...N-No... Please... Sssssss...", I rasped.

The men did not respond but the whirring of the bonesaw did stop.

I was trembling, trying desperately to reach my remaining hand to the gaping wound in my chest.

I feel so exposed....

**AUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH**

A fresh wave of pain sparked as one the men dug into me with cold metal tools, scraping at the flesh struggling to mend itself.

The scribbling of a pen across paper.

I'm going to be sick...

A hand grabbed at my left ear, holding my head steady.

Wait

The voices garbled to each other a few more times but my hearing was so damaged by own screaming at this point I couldn't hope to understand them.

**WHIRRRRR**

WAIT

The bonesaw was turned on again and I could FEEL the noise as it was brought closer to the right side of my head.

"W-WAIT!!", I begged. 

The spinning bade was lowered to my neck, I could feel the draft of the air whipping off the damn thing.

Wait! What happens if they cut off my head?! Will I die?!

"Don't... Don't kill me!", I choked as the saw was pressed into my neck, effortlessly slicing through the tendons like butter, "I-I'm ali-!".

NO

**RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Everything went quiet and the men gasped.

I laid there gurgling and twitching, writhing in pain from the blade still buried in my neck having nearly sawed my head off.

"Leave him!", one of the men snapped, "We need to get out of here!".

Their tools were dropped and they raced out the door that had slid open automatically when the power went out.

I can't...

I mustered up the strength to push myself off the table, the restrains yanking the table with me onto its side.

**CRASH**

Finally I started to drift off, the pain too much as my thoughts slowed to a crawl.

I... Can't...

* * *

**Everything will be alright**

Everything is not alright!

I panted, hardly able to keep myself on my own two feet.

"Fredbear wait!", I struggled to keep up even as he continued to pull my along with my hand in his.

**Ori, there is no time to lose. We have to keep moving.**

My strength had started to wane after the third dimension we had come across, seeking out the child's spirit lurking in the dark.

Traveling through more murky shadows, Fredbear finally came to a stop and I nearly bumped into him having barely noticed.

He turned to me, his golden face the only thing I could actually see in this absence of light.

**We only have to reach one more...**

The bear knelt down, beckoning to me with his arms to come closer.

Warily I went to him, allowing his arms to curl behind me knees and around my shoulders to pluck me off the ground and continue on with my body in his hold.

"Fredbear.. What... What happens when all of this is over...?", I couldn't fight the urge to lay my head against his chest, his lower jaw gently pressing into the top of my head as he walked.

**The children's souls will be put to rest... And I can send you back to the waking world...**

I slowly blinked, the amount of energy needed to process what he just said evading me as my eyes didn't immediately open again.

All too soon I was nudged awake as Fredbear set me down on my feet.

**Go on. The last soul is right there.**

Swaying on my legs I kept my hands on his chest, weakly shaking my head to try and wake myself up to take a step.

**Oof!**

In which I immediately crumpled to the ground as my legs bucked beneath me.

What... What's wrong with me...?

I looked up from the ground and saw the shimmering white shape of the soul before me, their shoulders heaving with sobs.

I crawled closer, knowing I couldn't trust my legs at this point and reached out one of my arms to touch it.

You're free now...

The spirit turned its head to me and stopped trembling, another wave of exhaustion overtaking me as it faded out of existence.

Was...Was that it...?

**Ori...**

I collapsed onto the ground, panting as what was left of my strength was drained away.

Seemingly with every thumping footstep that brought Fredbear closer to where I lay.

Something is fucking wrong...

"I...", I winced as one of Fredbear's paws brushed over my back, "I can't move...".

He rumbled with what I had hoped was a good natured chuckle, scooping me into his arms once more.

**I know... It's alright...**

He stood there and held me close, cradling my body against him.

**You did very well Ori...**

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, leaning my head back onto his arm.

I don't trust this...

Watching his face, I caught the moment the kindness faded from his expression.

**You've given me exactly what I wanted all along...**

No...

I tried to struggle out of his arms but every attempt left me feeling more exhausted then before.

I gritted my teeth and kept myself awake, "What did you do?!".

A wall materialized out of nowhere and I found my back pressed against it, the air knocked from my lungs.

**Your life is now mine.**

Fredbear ground his pelvis between my legs and I screamed, trying in vain to wriggle away from him.

"Stop! Stop it!", I tried pulling at his fingers where one of his paws had come to rest behind my head.

His body held me in place against the wall as his other paw pressed against my face.

**Open your mouth and stop struggling.**

Fredbears ears lowered behind his head and he rumbled out a warning.

**Otherwise... This is going to hurt...**

I turned my face away and tried pushing away his chest to try dropping myself onto the ground beneath me.

Why?! Why are you doing this?!

Fredbear lowered the paw not holding me down the side of my body, not waiting another moment before forcing his fingers inside.

"Auuughhh!!!!", I screamed and tried to close my legs, trying anything that would get his fingers out.

NO NO NO STOP

He moaned and leaned his head closer, pressing his muzzle to the side of my face and closing his eyes.

**You wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for me... Be thankful...**

Pumping his arm in and out only caused me to scream again, the only thing I could do besides digging my fingers into his face to push him away.

Feeling more disgusting with every moment spurred me into continuing to struggle, refusing to give up.

I trusted you!

Fredbear opened his eyes and started to respond.

His eyes widened and he fell silent.

A flash of light blinded me.

And I was gone.

**RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**


	30. Even in Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*

### Chapter 30

#### Even in Death

** RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR **

What the fuck just happened...?

I was floating in the dark.

I looked down at myself and saw I was once again naked.

**You're safe here...**

Flinching I tried to turn towards the voice.

A little girl?

"Who's there?!", I spat, my eyes darting here and there in the shadows, "Show yourself!".

Out of the shadows came a white mask, adorned with purple tear streaks, red cheeks and red lips.

What the fuck am I looking at?

The surrounding space gradually lightened, allowing me to see the lanky figure attached to the mask.

They were all black and stretched unbelievably thin, each arm and leg striped with white and its chest was decorated with three white buttons.

**My name is Cynthia... I'm the one that brought you here...**

The puppet drifted closer and I flinched back, clearly disturbed by everything that had happened, "W-What do you want?!".

I dared not to blink as Cynthia stared at me, the black eyes in her mask gazing into mine.

**I wanted to apologize.**

I blinked, "For what? You didn't...", I cleared my throat and crossed my arms, not trusting myself to speak, "You didn't do anything...".

**For not acting sooner...**

Swallowing hard I looked away, still feeling the awful sensation of Fredbears fingers tearing into me, "Why... Why did he...?".

Somehow the puppets expression softened and it leaned back, levitating much more gracefully in the air then I was.

**To put it simply, he felt you owed him for saving your life...**

I chewed at my lip and held back on responding so Cynthia continued.

**I am sorry he lied to you. I was trying to give him every chance to do the right thing but...**

At this, she looked away; somehow ashamed for Fredbears actions.

**Do you know why Fredbear needed you to release the souls?**

I looked up and shook my head, not sure if I even wanted to hear the truth at this point.

The puppet drifted closer again and looked me in the eye.

**We've tried to release the souls before. But they feed off of life force to fuel themselves into the afterlife.**

She paused, making sure I understood.

**Fredbears soul is too corrupted by rage, the souls need someone who is innocent and pure. Someone like you.**

I felt my eyes tearing up, feeling betrayed and hurt all at once, "Why didn't he just tell me...?".

The puppets smile lifted slightly.

**In not knowing, you were as innocent as he needed you to be.**

Cynthia's smile dropped.

**That doesn't make it right.**

I don't want this...

I sobbed, covering my mouth with my hands, "What else has he not told me?!".

Cynthia watched me, sympathy clouding her features.

**Ori... The price of freeing the souls cost you your life..**

WHAT

Gasping I looked up at her, hoping I had misheard what she had said.

**He did not lie when he said your life was his. Your continued existence rests on Fredbears strength and you cannot escape him.**

Choking back another sob tears streamed down my face, "No... ".

Taking the initiative to speak, the puppet revealed the awful truth.

**You are no longer mortal Ori. He's taken that from you...**

My heart sank and only then did I notice the ghostly vapors coming off of my body.

**Like us... You can't die from any normal means...**

NO

**But you can feel pain.**

I DON'T WANT THIS

**Ori**

NO

**ORI**

"No! I don't want to hear anymore!", I openly sobbed as my insides convulsed, I so badly wanted to be sick right now.

**Ori...**

The puppet spoke gently, urging me to listen to what she had to say.

**Do you know who Fredbear was looking for?**

My stomach flipped at his name but I couldn't stop myself from opening my eyes, looking up in curiosity, "N-No... Wait... He said find the one that s-saved me from the fire...".

The puppet nodded.

"Springtrap... Is he talking about him?", my eyebrows pinched in confusion, "But why...?".

**He's looking for the person inside the suit... His name is William Afton...**

Cynthia had nearly spit the name, curling her lip in disgust.

**He's the one that killed me... And the children's souls you helped free...**

I gasped, remembering all those nights I had spent with him.

He had killed before.

Why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?

I felt like being sick all over again, for trusting him out of anyone else.

**Ori...**

Cynthia called my name to get my attention.

**I don't hate him for what he did.**

I waited for her to speak and she spread her arms to gesture to the dimension around us.

**In death, I was given a purpose. To give life to the other children here and watch over them... To protect them...**

Her arms dropped and her face saddened.

**Something my father could never hope to do...**

The puppet looked at me.

**Ori... William was human once... He deserves forgiveness just like my father for the things he's done....**

She came closer and reached out a clawed hand towards me.

**He was trying to bring his children back just like my father is trying to do right now...**

Her form flickered and I startled, reaching forward to grab her hand in mine.

**I'm sorry... There's nothing more I can do for you...**

"Cynthia wait!", I begged, desperate for someone to hold onto when everything started fading to black.

**Don't come back here.**

Everything went black and I faded back to consciousness for the first time.

* * *

I drew a breath.

Feeling life inside me finally back in the real world.

I was laying on my back on something cold and wet.

Fredbears voice did not whisper in my ear.

Shocking pain took hold and I cracked open my eyes to find a gaping wound in my stomach.

Bright red entrails visible from the torn hospital gown draped over me.

What happened...?

Unable to do much more then lay there breathing through the pain I took note of my surroundings.

The air tasted of blood and my ears were ringing, as if someone had been screaming for hours on end.

I was on the floor surrounded by an ever growing puddle of blood and it was dark.

Looking to my left I saw several bodies lying in pieces scattered across the floor, the carnage extending to the wall of the large room we were in.

To my right were the remainders of multiple tables turned onto their sides with bodies strewn across and vending machines lined up against the distant wall.

Laying my head back and tilting up I could see an open door behind me, the dark doorway beckoning me somehow.

I can't...

I tried curling my hands into fists and found that while the pain was excruciating, I could move.

**YOU**

I flinched back from the bears voice in my head, readying myself for the onslaught of insults headed my way.

**You thought you could escape me...?**

For a split second, Fredbears head appeared in the doorway.

Levitating without his body.

**You will give me what I WANT**

The vision faded and I was forced to sit up as I screamed, "No! No! Stop it!".

**GET UP**

Forced to my feet I took a moment to balance myself, having been away from my own body for so long.

How... How long was I-

**It doesn't matter! Get going!**

I went to the door and peered inside, a long hallway stretched on into the dark, "I can't see... I-It's too dark...".

**Just go!**

Wincing as my stomach continued to bleed red streams down my legs, I kept my hands on the wall and used it to guide me further into the dark.

**Keep going!**

Panting I came upon another door at the end of the hallway, this one leading into a room filled with computer monitors that were currently flickering with static.

"Where...?", I looked to the left and right, open doors beckoning to me once more.

**There!**

I went to the door that had an overturned table, the overwhelming familiar stench of rot and decay drawing me closer.

"Spring... Springtrap...?", I came around the table and my heart dropped.

There on the floor, still attached to the table was a greenish yellow rabbit suit with several chunks missing including one of his ears and most of his teeth.

I knelt beside him and reached for his mutated face, careful to avoid the areas where his bones showed through, "Is that you...?".

When he didn't respond, I looked for something to release him with.

Spying a scalpel lying on the floor I grabbed it, pressing the sharp edge to the straps and cutting them off of his body.

I gently shook what was left of his shoulders, his head limply rolling to the side.

God... What have they done to you...?

**Wheeeeeeeeze**

I jumped, not expecting the painful sounding noise to erupt quite so suddenly.

"...orrriii... is... iiis that-t yyyou...?", Springtrap's voice rasped, barely audible in the deafening quiet.

Leaning down to look closer at his face I went to grab his hand, the only remaining hand I could see, "I'm here... It's me...".

**Shhhk**

His eyelids slowly opened and he looked up at me, his ears struggling to flatten behind his head, "How... Howw d-did youuu...?".

I shook my head and breathed a sigh of relief, helping Springtrap to sit up on the floor, "It doesn't matter... We need to get out of here...".

He nodded and allowed me to brace one arm around him to help him to his bulbous feet.

**That's far enough.**

I snapped my head up and Springtrap wilted beside me.

In the doorway, Fredbear stood alone and unassisted.

His eyes shifted over Springtrap scornfully.

**Give him to me and you'll be free to go.**

I pulled my arm closer, forcing Springtrap further against my side, "Fredbear get out of my way.", I growled.

"Ori...", Springtrap croaked beside me and lowered his head, "Just leave me...".

Fredbear took a step closer to cross the threshold of the door.

"Stay back!", I spat and held my ground, now using both arms to keep Springtrap upright next to me, "You're not real and you can't stop me!".

Fredbears ears lowered and he stopped where he stood, growling as he reevaluated his approach.

**You don't know what he's done. You don't know who he is!**

Springtrap winced and groaned, barely awake enough to stay on his own two feet.

"I forgive him...", I flashed my eyes at the golden bear, daring him to challenge me again, "And that's more then I can say for you... Get out of my way".

Fredbears ears rose up in surprise and he took a step back, lingering for a moment longer before disappearing into the dark.

**This isn't over**

Relishing in my victory, I gently nudged Springtrap awake before traversing out the door and following the exit signs to finally escape the facility.

Minutes or even hours later, the last few doors came into view.

Each cracked open and left open for anyone alive to leave.

Not a moment later, a voice called out from another hallway.

"Help! Please! Someone! I can't get out!", a man's nasally voice cried out.

I froze.

Of all voices to hear in this place.

That's him! That's Scott's voice!

Springtrap looked at me in confusion as I struggled to figure out what to do.

"I... I have to... I'm sorry...", I looked at him and he pushed my arms off of him, having recovered enough to stand on his own.

The papers said he was dead... But maybe they were wrong... If he's here and there's even a chance I have to... I have to try!

"Go...", Springtrap nodded and I turned toward the voice before turning around and wrapping my arms around Springtrap in a hug, burying my face against his neck.

He startled but slowly wrapped his arms around me as well.

"I'm sorry...", I pulled back and looked at him, my heart racing as I considered the chances of never seeing him again.

Almost as if he could hear my thoughts, he gently lifted his right hand to rest against my cheek, "I'll find you... I promise...".

Biting my lip I nodded, turning on my heel and sprinting away towards the voice, "Scott! Scott, where are you?!".

The voice responded, "Ori?! What are you doing here?! I'm-I'm trapped in this suit and I can't move!", it was muffled, once again behind a door or a wall.

I followed it into the dark recesses of the building, finally finding myself in a room with a black bear suit propped up against the wall, "Ori! I'm right here!".

Going to him, I felt at the fuzzy suit with my fingers, trying to find the release, "I don't know how to open this!".

"There-There's a hand crank on the desk!", Scott stuttered as I turned and found the metal piece, "Put it into the slot and t-turn it until it opens the back!".

I went behind the suit and inserted the hand crank in the dark, feeling out the hole meant for it and turning it in place.

"Augh! No-No! The other way! Ori hurry!", He winced in pain and I quickly started turning the crank the other direction.

Feeling the crank refuse to turn anymore, I dug my fingers into the seams at the back of the suit and started pulling it open, "Uncle Scott hang on! I think I've got-".

The suit was empty.

What?

"Ori please! I-I can't breath!", Scott's voice continued from a speaker inside the suit.

But I didn't have time to reach inside as a needle was jammed into my neck and my legs gave out, dropping to the ground.

NO


	31. A Means to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*

### Chapter 31

#### A Means to an End

NO

"You are far more trouble then you're worth...", a disembodied flat modulated voice spoke up from the shadows somewhere above me, "But you already knew that..".

Who the fuck are you?!

Try as I might, I couldn't turn my head or do much more than blink and try calling out for help, "..Ssss... SSpp..", my throat refused to obey.

GODDAMNIT

Only then did I notice that Scott's voice was still speaking from inside the bear's suit nearby, "Ori! Ori! I can't breath! Please hur-". 

**Click**

His voice shut off and I choked back a sob, realizing just how easily I had let myself be tricked.

We were so close to getting out... If I had just...

I heard a few footsteps come around and stop at my left side.

"You came all this way to find him didn't you...?", the older sounding voice scoffed, "Foolish girl... Your precious uncle has been dead for years...". 

No

My heart sank, tears gathering in my eyes.

It's not true!

Someones hand was pressed to the side of my head, fingers checking my pulse at my throat.

Don't you fucking put your hands on me!

I blinked away the dust that had become unsettled when I fell to the ground before and tried to get a better look at the figure next to me.

It's too dark...

It was nearly pitch black in the room, the only light came from a few monitors that were somehow still online and not just showing static.

I can't...

The eerie blueish light silhouetted the back of the mans head and the left side of his body.

I can't see his fucking face!

As if by some grace, the light caught the metal name tag attached to the front of his shirt as he turned.

Henry Steele?

I blinked.

Am I supposed to know who that is...?

Satisfied by whatever he had found, Henry pulled his hand back and settled into a crouch next to me, glancing at the screen over his shoulder.

What? What are you looking at?

I tried to look past him at the monitors but the angle was wrong and I couldn't lift my head off the floor, wincing from the effort.

Henry turned his head to me, drawn to the noise and leaned forward pressing his hand against my head to keep the side of my face into the floor, "Quiet now...", he whispered.

Don't touch me!

**Orriiii**

My voice caught in my throat and my heart sped up.

That's Springtrap's voice! He came looking for me...

His voice called out from the still open doorway and I could hear his feet slapping against the floor as he ran, "Oriii!! Wh-Where are y-y-you?!".

I'm here! I'm right here!

Hardly able to twitch my own fingers, I tried to answer, "...Spppr.... I... I...", my voice croaked out not even a whisper, whatever Henry had injected me with had severed my ability to speak.

You son of a bitch!

**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR**

If I had the ability to jump I surely would've right then as a loud sound echoed through the building and Springtrap's voice faded away.

Was... Was that Fredbear roaring...? But... How...?

Instead, I lay there inwardly sobbing as I waited for Henry to make the next move.

The fuck are you looking at?

As if spurred by my thoughts, he reached forward to grab at my shoulder and roughly turned me onto my back which caused me to cry out as the maneuver pulled on the open wound torn into my stomach.

"Honestly surprised you were on your feet for so long", he dragged his cold hand down the side of my body and pulled at the ripped fabric, trying to get a better look at the damage regardless of the lack of light.

STOP FUCKING STOP DON'T TOUCH ME

My breathing became erratic.

STOP

I wanted to scream and cry but all I could manage was to grit my teeth and blink back the tears as his touches brought back too many memories of being forced to-

"Calm down... You keep breathing like that and you'll pass out...", he reached behind him and shuffled out something that clicked open.

I panicked.

DON'T

Pulling something white and squarish in shape, he tore open the packaging and unfolded the sheet.

I blinked and allowed myself to calm down, willing my heart to stop beating out of my chest.

"It's just gauze... I don't care how invincible you think you are...", he carefully wrapped the soft fabric around me, gently pressing his hand behind my back to lift me so he could keep the gauze in place, "You keep waltzing around here with that open and your bound to get an infection...".

I bit at my lip and choked back another sob, the pain causing my eyes to roll back as he worked.

Ffffffffffffffffff

Henry leaned in and turned my face side to side, watching my eyes move to follow him, "There... Now that you're not about to fall apart on me I hope you can answer my questions...", he paused to close up the plastic box behind him and scooted it away so he could sit down on the floor to my right.

"I know speaking is beyond you at the moment but I'll bet you can still tell me what I want to know anyway...", he watched me take a few breaths then spoke, "Do you know who I am?".

I glanced at his name tag currently hidden in the shadows thrown by the light behind him and looked up at his face, unable to nod or shake my head.

"One blink for yes... Two for no...", he added, waiting patiently.

Thinking it over, I realized that I did know his name but it meant nothing to me so I blinked twice.

He nodded and spoke slowly, careful to keep his tone even, "My name is not important... I am however the founder of this establishment that you saw the need to eviscerate".

I blinked in surprise.

I... What..?

Henry did not respond for a moment, misunderstanding my response as a confession and I could hear his sarcasm dripping from his next words, "I suppose I have to thank you though... Because of you wiping out everyone here aside from myself, you've saved me the trouble of tying up all those loose ends...".

My breathing picked up again.

Wait I... I didn't...

"I can tell from your response that you think you are innocent...", he leaned in and I startled when his hand grabbed my wrist, lifting my hand in front of my face, "Somehow, I find that hard to believe...".

I could barely see my hand in this light.

It was so dark.

I gasped as the pieces clicked together in my head.

My hand was caked in blood.

I feel the crusty dried liquid beneath my nails and pulling at my skin all the way to my elbows.

I... I....

I had been so focused on everything else, I hadn't even bothered to look down apart from examining myself when I came to.

It wasn't me... I didn't do this!

"A bit extreme to tear yourself open like that...", Henry spoke, a hint of admiration in his voice.

He dropped my hand and sat back, wiping his own hand on himself to rid it of the feeling, "You don't know what you've done...", he grumbled.

I blinked twice, racking my brain to remember which response was no.

I didn't do this! Please believe me!

He sighed and reached behind him on the desk, silently picking up a large rectangle and bringing it to me.

A tablet...?

Turning it on, he tapped on the screen a few times and turned it towards my face so I could see.

My blood ran cold.

On the screen before me, I watched through the camera feeds throughout the building as I slaughtered every person I came across.

That's...

I couldn't look away.

I clenched my hands into fists and dared not to blink.

This isn't me...I don't remember this!

My head was held at an odd angle and my stance was unnatural, as if I was struggling to keep my balance the entire time.

Not once did a weapon enter my hands.

Sometimes I even tore people open with my mouth.

I swallowed and revoltingly noticed the sour taste of old blood on my tongue.

I think I'm going to be sick...

My stomach lurched and I gagged, dry heaving on the floor.

Henry pulled the tablet away and stopped the recording, returning the device to it's place on the desk, "You have succeeded in taking away the only thing I wanted...".

My lip trembled as I watched him, slowly turning my head towards him as he reached for a bottle and a piece of cloth beside him.

"I was so close to having her back with me... And you tore her out of your body...", he shook his head and opened the bottle.

No... I...

"Because of you... I lost everything all over again...", placing the cloth over the open lidded bottle, he turned it upside down and gave it a few shakes.

I shook my head and whimpered out loud, "I... I'm sorry...".

Henry snapped his head up, putting the bottle down and leaned in closer with the cloth in his hand, "You don't get to be sorry...".

He grabbed my head and forced the cloth over my face, "Because of you... I have a way to end this...".

I squeaked in surprised and struggled, trying to hold my breath while pushing at his arms, "Mmmpfh!!!".

No NO NO STOP

Unable to hold back any longer, I breathed in through the funny smelling cloth and the world almost immediately went fuzzy.

NO

Henry's voice whispered from the growing dark, a smile in his tone, "He'll come back for you...".

No... Please...

The room faded to black but his voice remained, taunting.

...no....

"He always does".

........

* * *

I can't believe I fell for that...

I felt myself drifting yet again but this time I could still feel the floor beneath my back.

Where am I going to wake up...?

I could hear distant birds singing and the slightly chilled autumn air blowing across my face.

Outside...?

I kept my eyes closed and focused harder.

There was a certain warmth radiating over me, like I had fallen asleep with the sun beating down on me.

No... This... This has to be a dream...

The wooden floorboards creaked and I got the foreboding sense that I wasn't alone.

Floorboards...?

"Ori... Hey kiddo, can you hear me?", a voice calls from nearby.

My uncles voice.

My heart lurched and tears rose up.

If this is another cruel trick...

The voice chuckles, "Ori... Sweetie it's okay...".

I wanted so badly for this to really be him.

"Scott... I... I can't...", I whispered, trying so desperately not to get my hopes up again.

Please stop using his voice like this...

It hurts...

"Hey... Don't you pretend to be asleep on me...", Scott's voice murmured, a smile evident in his tone, "Open your eyes... I'm right here...". 

Please... Just... Ju-

I chanced cracking one of my eyelids open.

And froze.

I'm back home lying on the porch and...

And he's there.

He's right there.

I could hardly believe my eyes as I gazed at my uncle sitting not two feet away looking over his shoulder at me.

All cleaned up and ready for work with his stupid crooked smile on his face beneath his security cap.

It's you!

Almost immediately I lurched forward to wrap my arms around him.

But fate had one more cruel trick up its sleeve.

My hands collided with a clear wall that separated us.

Scott's face saddened and he turned away, not wanting to see the hurt in my eyes.

"What... What is this...?", I pushed at the wall and looked at my uncle for answers.

"I'm sorry...", he whispers, clasping his hands in his lap.

"Scott...?", I whimpered as more tears welled up, threatening to overflow as I tried to press closer to him.

"Ori...", He began, "I know you've been looking for me for a long time...", taking a shaky breath he continued, "That's why I uh... w-wanted to come here and tell you...", he lifted his eyes to mine, "Heaven is for mortals sweetheart...".

No...

I choked back a sob as I listened.

He cleared his throat, "I... I know w-what they did to you... and I.. I know it wasn't your choice...".

"Wait... Wait!", I tried to blink the tears away, "Are-Are you saying I'll never see you again...? Even after everything is over...?", I clenched my hands into fists awaiting his reply.

"I'm sorry... But we can't occupy the same space...", he cracked a sad smile, "I'd say hi to your mother but uh... She's... She's not up here either...".

What..?

I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my forehead against the cold wall, bowing my head forward, "No... No please... I-".

"Hey...", Scott interrupted and I looked up to see he had moved to press against the wall with his hands on the other side of mine, "Someone had to tell you... May as well be me...", he looked down at me, his bright blue eyes impossible to look away from.

I chewed at my lip and sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay, "Please... Don't make me say goodbye...".

He chucked, readjusting himself to sit comfortably across from me, "We still have some time... Hey...".

I had looked away while he was talking, at this I looked up again, "...?".

"Did I uh ever tell you the story of how I met you...?", His eyes flitted across my face, as if he was trying to remember every little detail.

I shook my head, "I think you told me when I was little...", I moved to sit back on the ground, keeping my hands on the wall, "But I'm sure you left out some parts on purpose".

He nodded, "I believe that...", he sighed and spoke again, " Did you know that there were three springlock suits?".

I watched his face and shook my head, "I heard your tape, you were talking about one but I don't know which...".

He took a deep breath, "There were Spring Bonnie, Fredbear and Spring Chica...", he looked away.

My skin crawled at the mention of Fredbear but one other name caught my attention.

Spring Bonnie...?

My eyebrows pinched in thought, "Is that the suit that turned into Springtrap...?".

He smiled, the expression reaching all the way to his eyes as he tilted his head, "That's right... You find a lot of answers while you're up here...", he looked like he wanted to ruffle my hair.

Like he used to when I was a kid.

"What happened to the other suits?", I watched his face fall.

He dropped his hands to his lap and touched his fingers together after smoothing out the creases in his pants, "Spring Bonnie was stolen... Fredbear was decommissioned after an a-accident and Spring Chica... Well...", he sat in silence for a moment.

I waited for him to speak again.

"Spring Chica wasn't part of the restaurant originally...", He looked down, "Her design was copied from the originals... And the company that did that got in a lot of trouble...".

I bit my lip, trying to hold back my questions.

He shook his head, "That suit was brought on board after Fazbear Entertainment shut the other company down... But only one person was transferred with the suit", he looked up, "Your mother". 

Blinking in surprise I couldn't wait any longer, "Why don't I remember her?", I ran my hands through my hair, "Anytime I try to think of her face I draw a blank I... I don't even know her name...".

Scott watched me for a moment, waited until I was done and whispered, "Her name was A-Audrey...", he swallowed hard as he voice cracked, "You... You do look just like her...".

Wait...

I've seen her face...

I tried to think back to when it had happened.

In the void... She had the same eyes... But...

"Uncle Scott... What happened to her?", I asked sternly, desperately wanting answers after everything that had happened.

He took another calming breath, "There was another accident...".

My eyes widened.

"The suit she was wearing... She tripped the springlocks and...", he closed his eyes and forced himself to finish speaking, "she survived...".

I took a breath, not realizing I had been holding mine.

"The Chica suit was decommissioned and she was reassigned to the Spring Bonnie suit... I...", he choked and tears welled up when he opened his eyes, "I tried to teach her everything about operating the suit... But...", he shook his head and forced back a sob.

Please... Tell me...

He buried his face in his hands, "She was skewered alive for the second time... I didn't know she was pregnant with you...', he looked up at me, tears streaming down his face, "Ori... You have to understand... If she had told me I was going to be an uncle, I never would've let her... I...", he sobbed and buried his face again, "I'm so sorry...".

I wanted to reach forward and comfort him but I could barely trust myself to speak through my tears.

It wasn't your fault...

You couldn't have known...

Scott's shoulders trembled as he spoke again, "She disappeared into the backroom... and I never saw her again....', he sniffled and gathered himself, "I saw the Spring Bonnie suit later but i-it was empty...".

He looked at me, "A few weeks later... I heard someone knocking on my door", his eyes were red but he kept talking, "I answered it and an older gentleman delivered you into my arms...".

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"You were so small...", he smile sadly, as if remembering everything as if it was happening in front of his eyes once again, "You were premature sweetie... You almost didn't make it...".

I looked down at my legs through my tears, unable to meet his eyes.

"Only fitting... That you go on to live forever...", the bill of his cap tapped against the wall.

I didn't want this...

I didn't ask for any of this...

"Ori...", Scott whispered, his tone of urgency making me lift my head to look at him.

No...

He was beginning to fade.

"No! No please! Don't go!", I gasped and threw myself against the wall and slammed my fists into it, "I want to be with you! Please! I'll-I'll do anything! Anything!", I cried out, tears streaming down my face.

He smiled sadly and shook his head, "Sorry honey... There's nothing that can be done...".

The porch behind him had faded to white and I sobbed harder, "Don't go... Please...".

"Ori... Thank you...", he glanced down to see his fingers begin to disappear, "Thank you for making my life a little brighter", he looked at me and a few single tears escaped his eyes.

No... No....

I watched in horror as his whole body began fading to white, leaving only his face untouched, "I...".

"I love you too...", he cracked his crooked smile one last time.

Then he was gone.

I was left there sobbing alone surrounded by white.

Waiting to hear his voice whisper to me.

"Goodbye...".

Goodbye...


	32. Left Behind

### Chapter 32 

#### Left Behind

They say children raised in an abusive household are more likely to become serial killers and rapists.

I don't know who started that rumor but I guess whoever "they" were weren't completely wrong.

Smoking was probably the best thing my dad ever started.

It got him what he wanted by only causing lasting health issues for me and anyone else he spent time around.

In comparison to his habit of toxifying every relationship between himself and literally every person in the neighborhood with his cruelty.

His malice.

His hatred of himself.

I never met anyone that hadn't heard of my dad at least once if not a dozen times.

So when the accidents started happening, I was honestly surprised that no one jumped to start pointing fingers.

He had this sort of charm that convinced anyone and everyone to be on his side.

Everyone except me.

My name is Micheal Afton.

I killed my brother and my dad turned himself into a monster trying to bring him back.

But he wasn't the first.

You see, my dad had married my mom and I had a little sister.

Something always threw me off about him.

That same something that made him irresistible to everyone else.

That made my mom say "I do".

That something that cost my sister her life.

Elizabeth.

She's dead because of him and it's all his fault.

Afterwards, my mom disappeared and no one batted an eye.

No one asked questions.

My father moved on to marry someone else.

Someone who gave him a little boy.

Tobias.

I hated him so much back then.

I hated him for existing.

Hated him for existing when my sister was still missing.

So I did something about it.

Oh sure, he cried and begged for me to stop but by then it was too late.

I finally understood why some people do the horrible things that others could never imagine.

I liked the power I held over him.

It felt good to see the fear in his eyes whenever he looked at me.

Probably could've picked a better time to kill him though.

I didn't even need my friends there.

They just wanted a show.

And I gave it to them.

Because my "dad" wasn't there to save him.

He wasn't there to save her.

And I shoved his tiny body into that stupid bear's mouth because he dared to survive.

He dared to turn 3 years old when my sister was still MISSING.

His screams fell on deaf ears as the animatronic parts began to crush his skull.

My friends went silent.

Their faces hidden behind the characters masks.

Everything went quiet.

And someone screamed.

Rushing over to extract Toby's broken body from the mascots jaws.

My Father.

William Afton.

Maybe now he would see.

Now he would understand.

But I was wrong again.

His new wife left.

Or maybe she disappeared too who knows.

I watched Toby die in that hospital bed.

And even then.

Even then.

I was nothing to the man cradling his tiny limp hand.

Even then.

I hated him.

So when my father finally spoke to me.

Sending me on the task to "Put her back together".

I left without a word.

This was all I wanted from the beginning.

Right?

I followed his instructions and found myself in the large underground warehouse beneath the house.

How long had this place been here?

I found her.

Or maybe she found me.

They all did.

They thought I was YOU.

They mistook me for the biggest piece of shit in the entire world because I looked just like YOU.

But that was impossible.

I wasn't really yours.

So what was it?

Was it the fact that I was a killer like you?

Or was there so much hatred lurking in my heart that I gave off the same presence as you did?

In the end, nothing mattered.

They tricked me.

They used me.

THEY FUCKING TORE ME OPEN.

They used me to escape.

And where were you?

WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!

Five days.

Five fucking days they strolled around in the world using my body as a fucking suit as I rotted away.

It certainly was an odd experience.

To feel your skin and flesh shriveling away beneath the sun but powerless to stop it.

Helpless to put the pieces together and watching everything fall apart onto the ground as you walk.

In front of everyone, they decided enough was enough.

I had never been so happy to be sick.

Evicted out of my body I had fallen to the ground in a boneless heap of purple skin.

"You won't die", Elizabeth's voice had whispered to me.

Urging me to my feet.

Urging me to keep going.

To get back up and finish this.

Finish what YOU had started.

I rose up unnaturally onto my feet and my body was my own once more.

So much was missing.

So much that I couldn't replace.

But for reasons unknown to me, I was "alive".

And I won't die.

And it's your fault.

It's your fault and I'm coming for you.

I'm coming for you and you are going to answer for everything you've done.

EVERYTHING.

I found a way to get a job, kept my hat low and doused myself in cologne to keep the decaying smell disguised.

I hated to have to come back to follow in your footsteps as a security guard but it was the only thing I knew that would lead me right to you.

"Hello. Helloo. Uhh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Uhm, I-".

**Click**

I had muted the call.

Dude sounds like a smartass and I don't like his tone.

Five nights pass and nothing interesting comes my way.

No hints about where you are.

And the Fazbear fucks fucking fire me.

For tampering with the animatronics and odor.

Really?

Of fucking course I'm gonna tamper the fuck out of those robots.

The first time I saw that purple bunny stick his muzzle into the doorway the only thing he found was the chair being hurled into his face.

I was honestly surprised he didn't smash to pieces right there.

I took his head off and opened him up, trying to think back to what I had seen my in my dad's workshop.

Back at the old house.

His gift had not passed to me and I begrudgingly put the stupid rabbit back together to shove his body out the door.

Out of a job I wandered for a bit.

News reached my ear holes about a haunted house attraction that had opened up in the country about an hour from Freddy's.

I had watched too much television to pass up the opportunity to try my hand at breaking into someone's car and hot wiring it.

Sure it zapped me and hurt like a bitch but I got it running.

At least for a little while.

Arriving at the addresses location I thought this had to be a prank.

There is nothing here.

Just an overgrown mess of what looks like used to be a shack forever ago.

I got out of the car and got closer, stepping carefully over the uneven gravel and mud that surrounded this sorry excuse for a building.

I stopped, noticing the reoccurring pattern carved into ground.

Tire tracks.

Someone else has been here since this place was shut down and destroyed.

Investigating further I came across a giant incriminating sign partially covered by the dead grass.

"Fazbear Fright...?", I scoffed.

Whoever came up with this name needed to be shot and then shot again.

Out of leads for the second time, I turned to leave when something caught the sunlight peeking through the clouds.

I checked the area for anyone nearby and, seeing it was still vacant, bent down to brush the dirt off the buried object.

A flashlight?

I turned the long metal tool around in my hands-

And froze.

Afton Robotics.

I seethed as the name made itself clear on the side and I gritted my teeth as I drew my arm back, hurling the stupid thing as far away as I could.

This was an actual location.

It may not have been legal but it existed.

And they were here.

Someone was here that knew the answers.

I hurried back to the car and rushed back home, eager to scour the internet for any shred of information on where to go next.

Seems fate was on my side for once.

An ad on Craigslist had just been posted.

Someone was looking for a nightguard/caretaker for an upcoming Pizzeria.

There wasn't a name given but there was an address and a phone number listed.

I felt in my nonexistent gut that this was it.

This was where I would find the answers.

I collected a few things, writing down the address and called the number.

Ready to leave at a moments notice as soon as whoever was on the other end of the line picked up.

"Hello?", an old man rasped through the phone.

"Afternoon sir, I was calling about the job listed on Craigslist for the Pizzeria. I-Is the position still available?", I tried to keep my cool even though my missing heart was racing inside my chest.

"Yes, do you have any experience?", the voice questioned.

I smirked, "I have several years of being a nightwatchmen under my belt, sir".

It's mine... I know I've got it...

"Come in for an interview and we'll see if you've got what it takes", the line disconnected and I hung up my end.

I couldn't get there fast enough.

Finally.

After all this time.

I was going to find out every little thing that was kept from me.

I pulled up to the address and looked though the window, taking in the fresh smell of new lumber and paint.

This place was brand new.

As in, just built.

I pulled my cap down a little tighter and exited the car, walking to the front door that didn't even have a sign on it yet.

The old man was there, opening the door to invite me inside, "Well met, young man", he offered his hand and I shook it firmly.

GIVE ME THE FUCKING ANSWERS YOU OLD FUCK

I contained my eagerness behind a smile and responded, "Thank you for having me sir".

"Shall I show you around?", he led me inside and shut the door behind us.

YESSSSSSS

I nodded, "Yes please!".

He toured me around the building, starting in the entrance that led to the open dining area with a large expanse of empty wall was visible.

No stage?

No animatronics?

I bid my time, waiting to ask my questions.

Continuing on, he showed me the small kitchen to the left and the bathrooms on the other side.

"This place looks a lot bigger from the outside", I chuckled, hoping my suspicions were veiled with my uneasy laughter.

"But of course, this area is meant for the customers eyes", he clapped me on the back and I involuntarily stiffened beneath his touch.

Choosing to ignore my obvious discomfort, he led me past a set of locked doors to another section.

The doors had read "Employees Only".

He showed me my new office and led me down the hall where two doors mirrored each other on either side, "Bathrooms at the end...".

Stepping forward, he gently turned the doorknob on the right, "This room, however, is yours", he opened the door to reveal a small bedroom with a desk and twin bed.

"Welcome to the family", he smiled at me and held out a set of keys, "These belong to every door we've walked past.".

I stepped past the threshold and turned to face him, "Thanks so much. I promise I won't let you down".

"I'll give you a couple days to settle in, there should be plenty of food and supplies for you. I've left instructions on how to order everything you'll need to open this place for business. It belongs to you now", he stepped back out into the hall and clasped his hands behind his back, "I know you'll do just fine".

"W-Wait!", I didn't mean to raise my voice so suddenly but he had turned to leave and I still had a question, "I didn't get your name, sir".

The old man blinked and looked at me for a moment, then smiled, "My name is not important. It's all up to you now".

I was stunned into silence, not wanting to disrespect him to demand his name but feeling like I should know this guy.

With that, he left.

I never heard an engine sputter to life and come to think of it, I didn't even see any other vehicles when I had pulled up in my own borrowed car.

I listened for him to walk through a series of doors and then it was quiet.

Looking down at the keys in my hand, I smirked.

Leave it to me.

I closed the door and went to the desk, sitting down in the chair and rifling through the drawers.

A cassette player?

I lifted the ancient device and set it down on top, tilting my head in question at the reasonably new condition this thing was in.

Do they even make these things anymore?

I looked down again and saw a clear box also in the drawer, full of cassette tapes.

I shrugged and opened it up, sifting through the tiny things to find the one titled #1.

Inserting the tape, I hit play and sat back in the chair to rest my feet on top of the desk like the piece of shit I was.

Thank god I was still able to remember how these fucking things worked

The old man from before spoke,"Greetings, my brave volunteer. I know this may seem strange to you given we have just finished speaking but I felt there were several things worth mentioning that must be taken into account for this place to be a success. Your role in all of this is, as I said before, important and not to be taken lightly. You are in charge of keeping that place secure and watching over those beneath you. You currently have one employee who will take care of all concerns regarding the customers. She is across the hall from you".

My eyebrows rose up.

Excuse me?

He continued on, "Unfortunately, neither of you are allowed to leave. That's why I have supplied everything you will need to remain here for the foreseeable future. You may order extra supplies should you need them but everything concerning the building itself, including the power and water is being taken care of by myself. Please familiarize yourself with your new home and ward as every day you are not open for business is a day that costs me quite a pretty penny. Do not make me repeat myself in person. This is your first and only warning", at this the tape clicked and stopped, having reached the end.

I sat there and thought over everything I had heard, then nodded and went to stand.

Well, better go see what I'm dealing with over here.

I went to the door and opened it, jingling the keys in my hand before clipping the ring to my belt.

Is hers locked?

I tried the door knob across from me as I stepped into the hall and found that it easily turned in my hand.

Huh.

I lifted my eyes and froze.

Unable to keep the smile curling my lips.

There, handcuffed to the bed was a pretty little thing snoozing beneath the white sheets of her bed.

Quietly I came closer after closing the door to stand beside her, watching her face.

Oh you poor little thing.

I reached out to touch her hair.

So soft.

But pink.

Why is it pink?

She groaned and turned her face away from me.

Laying on her stomach, the sheets did little to hide her body from me.

I heard her take a gasping breath as she startled awake and I quickly leaned forward to press the side of her face more firmly against the pillow to keep her from looking at me.

"Now now... We wouldn't want the fun to be over before it started huh?".

This is perfect.

Everything I could've asked for.

Everything.

It had been so long since I had someone to play with.

Every.

Little.

Thing.


	33. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Nudity*  
> *Graphic Descriptions of the Human body*  
> *Non-Consensual Touching*

### Chapter 33

#### Scars

**No one can save you now**

No... Not you...

I flinched away from the rumbling voice in my head and instant pain hit me the moment I did it.

I am awake and aware though.

That had to count for something.

Right?

I laid there and concentrated on breathing, every heartbeat seemingly making my head ache behind my eyes.

God... What's wrong with me..?

Everything hurt.

Every part of my body ached.

I tried to swallow back the whimpers from my headache alone but my throat was raw, as if I had spent the last hour screaming at the top of my lungs.

Water... I need..

I went to open my eyes and immediately shut them.

Even the dim light sparked new pain into my head and I settled for laying there, breathing through the pain and willing for it to stop.

I felt so groggy and sore.

I have a splitting headache and even the tiniest movement pulls at my still healing stomach.

How long was I asleep this time...?

Days?

Weeks?

I sniffed at myself and groaned.

I so desperately need a shower.

No.

I need to go home.

I need to get out of here.

I took a moment to notice my surroundings.

Even with my eyes closed there's plenty to take in.

I'm lying on a bed that is not mine.

The sheets are stiff and rough against my skin.

Which means I'm naked.

Again.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew that would only make the headache worse so I stopped myself.

Taking a deep breath, I peeked at the room through my eyelids.

Bearing the pain the minuscule light brought open me I looked around.

A small room was revealed with bare white walls and dark brown hardwood floors.

The smell of drying paint and freshly cut lumber leads me to believe that this place probably didn't exist yesterday.

Wherever this is.

Squinting into the dark I could make out the outline of a dresser against the distant wall and out of the corner of my eye I could see a fairly large air duct covered with a metal screen above me in the ceiling.

Said air duct was currently blowing a pleasant breeze that was helping with the smell of paint.

Stinging cold bites into my wrists and I realized with a start that I'm handcuffed to the metal frame of the bed.

What the fuck... Who...

Whimpering, I began to adjust my head to look up at my hands-

Wait

And stopped.

There is a presence.

Someone is in the room with me.

I can feel their eyes on me.

I gritted my teeth and turned my head to address the intruder only to have my head pressed into the pillow by a not so gentle hand taking hold of the back of my head.

Crying out in surprise, the pressure added to the pain in my skull and pulled at my shoulders still trapped above me.

Ughhh

"Now now... We wouldn't want the fun to be over before it started huh?", a cruel sounding voice hissed from behind me.

I tried to suppress the whine rising up but I could barely manage to speak louder then a whisper, "Please... S-Stop...".

Panting, I took another breath and closed my eyes, "Whatever this is... Just..".

The bed dipped down lower as whoever holding down my head leaned in closer.

And the smell hit me.

Wait

The rotting corpse smell that set off what should have been familiarity and comfort.

No

It can't be him...

He wouldn't be doing this to me...

Right?

The man's voice purred, "Here is what's going to happen.. I'm going to ask you a few questions and if I like your answers, I'll let you get up...".

I choked, realizing far too late that attempting to hold my breath made my headache even worse.

"If I don't... We'll figure something out...", the beds mattress springs creaked beneath his added weight and I felt what must be his legs pressing against either side of my waist.

Fighting to breath regardless of the rancid stench, I swallowed past the lump in my throat, "A-Alright...".

I felt his thin fingers running through my hair and stiffened, waiting for him to decide what to ask first.

Stop it

"Does the name William Afton mean anything to you?", the man had spoken the name with venom dripping in his tone, warning me to choose my answer carefully.

Fuck

My stomach dropped.

Of course I knew that name.

That was the corpse inside Springtraps suit right?

I bit my lip and opened my mouth to reply, "I.. I know that name but i-it doesn't mean anything to me...".

The fingers holding me down curled, tangling into my hair and I couldn't hold back the whimper as the pain increased again.

"Where. Is. He.", the voice threatened.

"I-I don't know!", I cried out when his hand yanked up, pulling my head closer to him by the hair.

I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Answer me! Where the FUCK is he?!", the man roared into my ear.

I screamed as he yanked again, trying to lean up to lessen the pull but unable to position myself that way, "No stop! I don't know where he is! I...". I gritted my teeth and talked through the pain, "The last time I saw him was back at the facility... W-With the scientists...". I sobbed, not wanting to remember, "He... He left without me...".

My tormentor slammed my head down against the bed, holding me there as he growled, "You haven't seen him since then...?".

I laid there beneath him and tried to not cry, "No... Please, I don't know where he went...".

The man tsked quietly in thought and let go of my head, trailing his hand down my back, "Alright... I guess I can believe you for now...".

DON'T TOUCH ME

I flinched under his hand, wanting so badly to slap him away.

"What's your name..?", his fingers stopped at my shoulder blades, goosebumps rising even though the sheets separated him from actually touching me.

I tried to clear my throat but I was more parched then I had previously expected and my voice came out as a hoarse whisper, "Ori... I'm O-Ori...".

The bed creaked again as the man got up, leaning to the side of the bed where my face was.

"My name...", he paused, letting his face come into view as I opened my eyes, "Is Micheal".

I gasped and shrunk back as far as the handcuffs would allow, screaming at the monstrosity that was before me.

OH MY FUCKING GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE

Gulping down several breaths I tried to calm myself, attempting to accept his appearance as any sort of normal.

WHAT THE FUCK

He was purple, not even purple.

The skin stretched so thinly over his body was dry looking and cracked and a dark unnatural color that should never be considered a skin tone.

His skin was the least of my issues.

His fucking eyes.

WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR EYES

Just dark black holes rotted out of the front of his face with bright white pupils tearing into me.

I swallowed again and resisted the urge to gag, my stomach churning nauseously as the source of the decaying smell was revealed.

"What... What happened to you...?", I managed, daring myself to blink as I continued staring at his face.

Micheal tilted his head and blinked, "I'm afraid that story will have to wait for another time...".

I heard keys jingling and my eyes caught the light glinting off the metal keys in his hand.

You...? Are you the one that...?

He leaned over me and inserted a key into the cuffs, my heart lurched as I recalled a similar situation so long ago.

God how long has it been since that night?

It seemed like years had passed since I was in the hallway sitting across from the zombified corpse inside Springtrap's suit. 

The handcuffs unlocked and I was finally able to bring my arms down to rub at my abused wrists, blinking back another memory of doing the same thing.

"Come on, we've got a job to do...", Micheal stepped back and waited for me to get out of bed.

I started to turn onto my side and groaned, the move pulling at my stomach again but I pushed past it, "What... What job...?".

My feet poked out from under the sheets and I sat up, starting to stand when I recalled a very important fact.

I was naked.

And there was a man that I did not know in the room with me.

Eagerly awaiting me just at the foot of my bed.

Um...

"Could you maybe turn around or something?", I kept the sheet pressed to my chest in my hands.

Micheal narrowed his eyes, "You think I haven't seen a woman naked before...? Please don't bother with the formalities...", he stepped forward and grabbed for the sheet, "We're family here".

**SLAP**

DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT

His head snapped to the side from the impact of my hand smacking against his cheek.

"That's enough! I'm not going to play this dumb game of yours!", I fumed as I watched him reach up to rub at his face, "Get out and let me get dressed please", I glared as he turned to face me.

He cracked a smile, the skin threatening to tear right off his face and revealing rotten yellow teeth in his grin, "Oho fiesty I like it... Fine...", he backed away towards the door, "I will indulge you in this but don't get comfortable. I'm coming back in to get you if your not out in five minutes missy".

He trailed his eyes over my body one more time and closed the door behind him.

GET OUT

**THUMP**

"My name is Ori! Not Missy!", my pillow sailed across the room and flopped onto the ground after hitting the back of the door.

Panting slightly from my outburst I let the sheet fall onto the bed, revealing the sorry state my body was in to my own eyes.

Even in the dark, I could see the swollen red and itchy scabs forming underneath the gauze that had been wrapped around me.

God please tell me this isn't the same bandage that old guy put on me...

I lifted my hand to pull at it and barely held back the scream as sickening pain shot through me.

I can't... Oh my god I can't even...

Gagging I bent over, my hands on my knees as I breathed.

Waiting for the pain to wash over me.

I glanced at the door and bit my lip, worrying how much time had passed.

I need help... I can't...

I clenched my hands into fists and braced myself to stand.

I can't do this by myself... I need help...

Getting to my feet was the easiest part.

Staying there, however, was another thing entirely.

I crumpled to the ground just to the side of my bed and sat there, trying to keep my stomach from stretching in any way.

Panting once more I lifted my head to look at the dresser, it hadn't seemed so far away before but now...

I sighed and reached over, grabbing the sheet and wrapping it around my body.

"Micheal!", I called out, already regretting that I needed the help more than I valued my pride.

Two knocks rapped on the door and it creaked open, Micheal sticking his rotting head inside, "You called...?".

I looked at him and bowed my head, "I need help... I can't get up...".

He came in and closed the door, crossing the room on impossibly long legs that had him beside me unnerving fast, "Can't or won't?", there was a mix of concern and amusement in his tone.

I didn't much care for it.

I tried to push myself off the floor with my free arm that wasn't holding the blanket but my legs weren't cooperating at all now, "I-I can't... My legs... I don't know how long I was asleep before but...", I sighed in defeat, "Please, can you help me get up or not?".

Micheal smirked and knelt down, wrapping his arms behind my knees and around my back to lift me rapidly to his chest, "Don't insult me".

"W-Wait! I just needed to-", I struggled for a moment against him, smothered by the overpowering miasma this close to him, "I just needed to stand. You don't have to-".

He rolled his black eyes and stepped out of the room, turning to the left to nudge open the door at the end of the hall, "I can smell the blood and ick from here... Were you planning on taking care of that yourself?".

I froze and looked down, pulled the sheet tighter around my shoulders as the flowing fabric draped behind us, "I...".

"That's what I thought", he looked around the dark room for a moment then bent down and nudged the light switch with his elbow, bathing the room in light.

I squinted my eyes to adjust and took in the room before us.

It was a bathroom.

Nothing fancy.

Sink to the left, toilet in the middle and a shower on the far right.

Micheal set me down on the counter with the sink and stepped back to look at me.

I blanched and my stomach revolted again.

In this light, there were no shadows to hide the disfigured mess that made up his entire body.

Every scar was on display on his face alone and the longer I stared, the worse I felt.

"I-I'm sorry...", I forced myself to turn away before I could meet his eyes.

Does it hurt?

"Ori...", he spoke and I jumped, not expecting the raspy sound to echo as much as it did in this closed space.

He had closed the door.

My heart sped up and I glanced up nervously, clenching the sheets in my fists.

"If you're asking for my help... You're gonna have to let me see you...", his face did not morph into any kind of smile.

He wasn't happy about this.

But what part was upsetting him more?

The fact that he felt obligated to help someone besides himself?

Or because being in this light made it impossible to hide?

I didn't trust myself to speak.

Instead I just nodded my head and moved the sheet away, hoping if I revealed only what was necessary he would leave it alone.

Micheal wasn't having any of it.

He stepped forward and tugged at the sheet, removing it from my grasp entirely to send it to the floor in a heap.

I blushed and crossed my arms across my chest, pressing my legs together to keep myself covered.

There's still a mirror behind me

Shit

I glanced up at him and watched as his eyes did not wander.

He kept his focus on my stomach and reached for me, applying pressure to my right shoulder with his hand.

Silently asking me to move back.

My heart leapt up into my throat but I obliged, leaning back so he could get a better look at the afflicted wound.

Forcing myself to stay still, I tried not to flinch when his fingers took hold of the gauze and gave a firm yank to rip it away from the still healing skin.

My eyes went unfocused as I held back a scream, trying desperately to dig my nails into the counter top to ground myself.

"I'm sorry... This is going to hurt...", he looked at me, waiting until he had my attention before ripping away the bandage in a large chunk of pus and blood.

**AUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH**

I screamed and slumped forward, waiting for the floor to break my fall and yet was still honestly surprised to feel Micheal's hands snap up to slap against my shoulders to hold me upright.

"You... Suck...", I panted, trying to wrap my arms around myself unsuccessfully as the now open wound detested even the slightest draft in the air.

Micheal looked back at my stomach and gently shook me, forcing me to focus on him, "Who did this to you?".

A chuckle found its way out of my mouth and I instantly regretted taking the next breath, "I-I did...".

His face dropped, mouth setting into a hard line as he sighed, "This is not the time for jokes...".

I shook my head slowly and looked up, meeting his eyes, "Who said I was joking..?".

He stared at me, his hands still keeping my shoulders steady.

Giving me a gentle shove that had me leaning back against the mirror, he stepped to the right and ducked into the shower to turn it on, "Can I trust you to do this yourself without falling or do you still need help?".

"I-I can do it... On... On my o-own...", scowling I scooted forward to the edge of the counter and let myself fall, fully expecting my legs to take my weight.

Nope.

Ughhhh 

Falling to the ground this time was not nearly as fun as before and I hissed from the pain of my stomach being jostled yet again.

Micheal rolled his eyes and came over, cupping his hands beneath my armpits to pull my to my feet long enough to set me down on the closed toilet seat.

To say I was out of it from the pain would be putting it lightly.

But sitting there, swaying with the struggle to stay upright.

I could care less.

I'm in so much fucking pain right now I could-

Micheal had taken off his shirt.

I blinked, knowing this was something I didn't want to see.

Why would I be staring? 

It's just concaved grey skin stretched across his emaciated form.

Almost purple.

Why am I still looking?

Close your eyes

He reached for his belt and unzipped his pants, stepping out of his shoes as he glared at me.

Don't be rude

You just finished telling him quite being a creep!

Don't be a hipocri-

Oh.

OH SWEET FUCKING CHRIST

I blanched again, cold sweat breaking out all over my body.

The disfiguration of Micheal's face had nothing on the rest of him.

He was a rotting skin suit, head to toe.

But what caught my eye was the long nasty scar that stretched from his groin all the way up to his clavicle.

He sighed and put his hands on his hips, "There, you happy now?".

Micheal turning in a circle was enough for me to cast my eyes up to admire the interesting shade of white they had decided to paint the ceiling.

"Oh now you're shy... Now you're embarrassed huh?", he sneered at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet beside him as I gasped.

Wait wait wait WAIT

My fear was short lived as he stepped into the shower and pulled me with him, forcing me under the showerhead first.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Of course the water is freezing cold.

I yelped at the frigid water and tried to reach down to the shower knob, very nearly falling before Micheal moved with me and helped me turn it to the warm side.

Turning to face him I saw Micheal was also admiring the ceiling and nothing else, keeping his hands on reasonable places on each side of my waist.

I wanted to kick him out but I couldn't trust my legs at this point to keep me up.

Even now they were trembling beneath my own weight.

The water's temperature gradually heated up and finally, finally comfortable hot water eased the tension of my back and began to soothe away my headache.

Ohhhh fuck yeah 

I looked around for any cleaning supplies and found the basic tiny bottles you'd see in a hotel room along with a razor and a bar of soap.

Beggers can't be choosers

Longing for my own long forgotten toiletries, I picked up the first of many bottles and started to clean myself.

* * *

An uneventful and much needed shower later, Micheal handed me a dark towel and waited for me to sit down again before drying himself off with a second towel that had been hanging on the wall next to the shower.

I dried my hair and hesitated, looking over to Micheal to see his was focused on his own hygiene at the moment.

"Thank you...", I rubbed at my arm self consciously, wondering how stupid I sounded before I heard him stop and look at me.

"Don't... Don't mention it...", his black messy hair was still in his face and for a moment, I could see who he used to be before...

Before whoever did that to him.

"We're in this together... Okay?", he held out one of his hands to me and I took it, gently shaking it as if we were meeting for the first time.

I dared to smile, "O-Okay...".

And for the first time in a while, everything seemed like it might be okay.

Almost everything.


	34. Control

### Chapter 34

#### Control

"We're in this together... Okay?".

I can't believe I managed to keep a straight face for that entire time.

I stood with my back to the girl as I bent down to collect my pants, fastening them around my waist before hanging up my towel to dry.

No need to be rude

Glancing at her, I wanted to sneer at her nerve to smile.

The nerve of her thinking everything was going to be okay.

After everything that had happened.

I stopped myself from clenching my fists and reminded myself of one simple thing.

That was the plan wasn't it?

Lure her into a false sense of security and use her to my advantage.

I can do this

I stepped over to the sink and knelt down to open the cabinet beneath and rifle through the contents.

"How's your stomach feeling?", my fingers took hold of a white plastic box with a red cross on it and I pulled it out to set it on the floor before me.

Ori gently pressed her fingers to her abdomen and groaned, "Not great but... I'm probably better off without that nasty bandage from earlier...".

I could feel her eyes on me and it made my skin crawl.

Biting back any insults, I opened the first aid kit and grabbed the brown bottle inside along with a sterilized cloth, "I... I know this is not going to be pleasant but just trust me alright?".

The girl bit her lip and nodded, waiting for me to begin applying the hydrogen peroxide to the sickly looking wound.

Flitting my eyes up to her face revealed that she had squeezed her eyes shut and her face was pinched in a painful expression as she hissed between her teeth in a grimace.

"Easy now... I'm not trying to hurt you...", I dumped out more liquid onto the cloth and dabbed as gently as possible.

Yet

She flinched under my hand and I fought to resist the urge to smirk.

To let her know how much this excited me.

I cleared my throat and threw away the cloth once I was satisfied I had cleaned every inch from what I could see.

Ori startled from the noise and I couldn't help the chuckle that rose up.

"Jumpy are we?", I put away the first aid and stood up, turning to her again, "Do you still need help?".

She took another relieved sigh and struggled to push herself up, somehow getting to her feet without falling this time.

Again it didn't last.

Her left leg gave out when she went to take a step and I stooped down to wrap an arm behind her back to hoist her up, "Hey, take it easy there...", I scolded.

Ori narrowed her eyes at me and sighed, "I... I can do it on my own just f-fine...", she pushed her arms against my chest but I pulled her closer, leading her back to her room instead.

"Ori listen... I know you're probably new to this ''invincible" thing but you still need to give yourself time to heal...", I walked her to her bed and set her down, turning to her dresser to pull open the drawers and try to find something for her to wear.

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down, finally giving in on the whole tough girl routine, "How.. How did you know...?", she questioned.

I paused, having collected a pair of undies and socks the old man had undoubtedly placed here for her use and bent down to open another drawer, "We're more alike then you think... Only difference between you and me is you still have all of your organs left".

Her face paled and I briefly worried she would pass out or throw up based on her facial expression, "You... What?".

Sighing, I turned in place and dropped the separate articles of clothing into her lap, "I've already said too much... It's just obvious to me that a normal human wouldn't have survived whatever you did to yourself".

Ori looked away and I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Hey", I called, gently lifting her chin with my fingers to get her attention, "Keep your chin up, it's not the end of the world".

Her odd eyes flitted over my face as she blushed.

Offering a small smile, I dropped my hand and went to the door, "Most people don't get a second chance. Consider yourself lucky", opening the door I stepped through, "Just call when you're done and I'll come get you", I closed it.

For a moment I just stood there with my hand on her doorknob, thinking over what I had said.

How could anyone say that and mean it so sincerely...?

I heaved a sigh and went back to my desk, sitting down as I waited for her to get dressed.

I'm going to miss those eyes

* * *

"Micheal!", I had managed to slip into the first articles of clothing I had worn in...

Jesus christ how long was I asleep?

A knocking at the door tore me from my thoughts as Micheal stepped in and offered his hand to help me to my feet, "I'll give you the tour", he led the way.

Why is he being so nice?

Can I trust him?

I realized with a start that I hadn't even bothered to blush from where his left hand was currently secured at my waist again.

So caught up in my own thoughts as we walked up the hallway and through two brown doors with a push bar on this side.

Can I afford not to trust him?

I glanced at Micheal out of the corner of my eye and found all his attention was on the large room in front of us.

If I kept burying myself in my thoughts I was going to miss out on seeing the building.

"This is the dining room, the kitchens nearby and so are the customer restrooms", he led me around a few tables and up to the wall that had an opening where I could see the dark recesses of the kitchen inside.

"I think one of your stations is over there", he pointed at a podium near the door.

Wait what?

"Uh what did you say my job was again?", I blinked, feeling silly for not asking earlier.

He looked down at me and I found it incredibly odd that I wasn't immediately repulsed.

I am not hanging out with enough normal people

"Your the hostess and the waiter", he gestured his head to the room itself, "You'll be the one taking care of all the customers here".

WHAT

"I never agreed to-", I cut myself off and slid my hand down my face, "What is this place supposed to be anyway?".

Really? That Henry fucker kidnapped me to work in his stupid restaurant?

"It's a pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", Micheal tilted his head, "You have heard of that chain right?".

I sighed, "Micheal, I didn't agree to this and I've never even worked at a restaurant before", I shook my head, "I can't do this".

Yeeaaah no fuck this shit I'm out

Trying to go towards the door I wasn't overly surprised to find that Micheal did not move.

"Ori", he sounded downtrodden.

I turned my head back to him and found he had looked away, "What?".

"We can't leave...", his white pinpricks for eyes met mine as they widened.

WHAT

I went to shove myself away from him and make a run for the door but Micheal held on, tightening his arms around me, "Micheal quit! Let me go!".

"Ori, I've already tried the doors", he shook his head and brought his hands up to my shoulders, "Everything is locked".

This is insane

I pushed at his chest again, "That doesn't make any sense! You can't just-".

"I'm not the one keeping us here!", he shook me once by the shoulders, "I'm... Trapped too...".

I felt the tears rising up.

Just when I thought I could get out.

I found myself trapped again.

"You don't know that...", I glared at him and made for the door again.

This time he led me there, letting me kneel down and pull at the metal gate that was blocking it.

It didn't budge.

No

The metal joints bolted into the floor resisted every attempt to lift it.

No No No

Even with Micheals help.

And I kept tugging on it until my shoulders were sore and my fingers ached.

I sat there on the floor and panted, acutely aware of Micheal nearby doing the same thing.

"He's trapped us here Ori... And he won't let us go unless we do what he wants", He looked at me and stood up, offering his hand to me once more.

Looking up at him I gave in, taking his hand letting him pull me up to wrap an arm around me to guide me to the kitchen.

He sat me down on a stool once we pushed past the doors and turned on the lights, rummaging through the cupboards.

"What is it that he wants from us?", I held my hands in my lap and looked down, appreciating the small comfort of knowing I wasn't alone in this.

Micheal located a can of soup and set about warming it up in a bowl before answering, "He left behind a few cassette tapes but they didn't explain much. He said we had a few days to settle in and which jobs were meant for us", he came around the metal island to stand in front of me.

I chewed at my lip as my stomach made itself known at that moment to growl inappropriately loud in the quiet space.

Micheal laughed for a moment, "When's the last time you ate anything?".

I blanched and racked my brain for the answer, "I... Honestly cannot remember...", I moved my clutched hands between my knees, rubbing them against the soft fabric of my plaid pajama pants.

My companion went to the microwave as the timer counted down and retrieved a spoon from the silverware drawer, "Well, try to take it slow. Wouldn't want you to make yourself sick".

The moment he put the soup in front of me, his warning was forgotten.

I was fucking starving.

Never mind that it was still hot.

I blew on it to cool it enough to eat and before I knew it the bowl was empty.

Wait what happened? Where did it go?

I blinked and put the spoon down, still feeling reasonably hungry with the aftertaste of chicken noodle canned soup on my tongue.

Micheal shook his head and came to me, helping me to my feet once he put the bowl in the sink, "Come on...".

When we started exiting the kitchen I whined, "I'm still hungry, can't I have one more or something to snack on?".

He led on with his arm firmly around me, "Nope. You are not getting sick on my watch".

I deflated and resigned to being led back to my room, noticing my eyes were getting harder to keep open.

Jeez what time is it?

Looking up at the walls I found that there were no clocks or even posters up to decorate the space, "Hey Micheal...".

"Hmm?", He glanced at me as we walked down the hall.

"What t-time is it?", I stifled a yawn.

Micheal laughed as he led me into my room, sitting me on my bed, "If you must know it's 11:58 pm".

I laid down on my side and he tucked me in, barely registering his answer.

"Goodnight Ori", he turned to leave and clicked off the light before shutting the door.

My eyes were closed before he left the room.

When's the last time I felt normal in all of this...?

I drifted off to sleep in a real bed for the first time.

If I had known it had been years since I had been in my own bed, that probably would've kept me up at night.

* * *

I entered my own room and flopped onto my bed, not even bothering with the light.

My eyes illuminated plenty.

It was annoying really.

Among other things.

I turned my head to the left where I knew the girl was probably already asleep just across the hall.

She's so close.

So vulnerable.

It would be so easy.

SO EASY

I rolled my eyes and covered them with my arm, resting it across my face to block out the lights.

She asks too many questions.

That's probably what got her tangled up in this mess in the first place.

Unless she was related to someone who was killed at one of the other restaurants and came looking for answers.

But that would be stupid.

Who would bother to put in all that time just to find out what happened?

I blinked.

I had just described myself.

Sighing, I turned onto my side.

Sleep wasn't something I always needed but it did help me stay sane and it was a good way to pass the time when I was bored.

Sane.

Am I sane?

I rolled onto my stomach and buried my face in my pillow, grateful of the fact that I didn't need to breath so such a position was a blessing.

"What is it that he wants from us?", She had asked me.

I don't know all the answers yet and I can't give away too much.

I don't feel guilty about lying to her.

Making stuff up on the spot.

I just need her to trust me for this to work.

Trust me

I know why she's here.

She's here to lure my dad to this place.

Once this place is open, it'll be irresistible to the animatronics that got away.

My non-existent stomach lurched at the memory of those fucking things that used my body.

They used me.

They FUCKING used me to get away

A pleasing thought whispered in the back of my mind.

Those things used my body.

Whatever did that to Ori used hers.

Maybe...

Maybe she'd like to find out how that feels.

My lips curled into a smile and I grinded my pelvis into the mattress, applying pressure to the one good thing those fuckers left behind.

I groaned and thought out what to do.

Sleep tight Ori

While you can...


	35. Something Remains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning*  
> *Attempted Rape*

### Chapter 35

#### Something Remains

It's not enough...

I groaned and took my hand out of my pants, having kept myself occupied for a few hours at most.

But knowing that there was a tender morsel nearby just waiting to be ravaged drove me COMPLETELY OVER THE EDGE.

Panting, I sat up but didn't even bother making myself presentable before I went to the door.

I licked my teeth and took the few steps needed to place me across the hall and opening the way to the girls room.

I blinked.

Wait

Something felt off.

I shook my head and continued forward, nearing Ori asleep oh so soundly in her bed.

She had tossed the covers in the night and now one of her pale luscious legs were visible.

I swallowed hard and took another step.

Oh how thoughtful of you to remove your clothes so you'd be easier to-

There it is again.

Some foreboding sense like someone else breathing down my back and the heat that would radiate off of someones body if they were standing behind me.

What the fuck?

I turned in place and looked around.

It was just me and the girl.

The doors had been locked and there weren't any windows in this place.

There was no one else here.

The throbbing sensation at my hips pulled my attention back to the task at hand, I reached up to stroke it before reaching out my other hand to move the sheets out of the way.

I salivated, the covers moving effortlessly beneath my fingers where they had gathered bunched up between Ori's thighs.

It's mine...

Give it to me...

Panting openly, I leaned in to lick my way up Ori's neck to sink my teeth into her earlobe as my other hand rose to take hold of her throat-

Two tiny white lights came on above me and burned into my retinas.

I froze, unable to tear my eyes away.

**DO NOT TOUCH HER**

A rumbling voice had roared inside my head.

WHO THE FUCK

I hadn't even touched her yet when I found myself tripping over my feet to land harshly on my ass.

There, towering behind Ori's bed was a golden bear suit.

A suit I knew well.

One I hadn't seen in YEARS.

**GET OUT**

It roared again and made to step towards me.

I gaped up at the thing and scrambled to my feet, tugging my pants up as I went.

No No No No Why the FUCK is he HERE?!

I didn't look back until I was safely across the building with my back pressed against my closed door in my office.

"That voice... Where have I heard that voice before...?", I rubbed at my face, the arousing moment gone and I resigned to take a seat in front of the desk.

Eager to distance myself from... Whatever the fuck just happened by checking the vent systems and the cameras.

Nothing was open.

It couldn't have gotten in.

And yet it had acted so aggressively, like I had personally killed it in another life or something.

Pressing my hands to my eyes I rubbed at them, "He couldn't have been there... Not really...", I looked over the vent map again, seeing it still vacant, "I'm just seeing shit because I'm going crazy...". 

I sat back in the chair and heaved a sigh, glancing up at the white and pink bear figurine on top of the computer monitor.

"This isn't over yet...", I leaned forward and got to work, ordering basic supplies and a new uniform for my faithful employee.

I'll get another chance...

* * *

Why is he here...?

I looked down at myself and saw Ori still asleep in her bed, undisturbed by what had just taken place.

Why

Why did it have to be HIM?

My shoulders trembled as I clenched my bulky golden paws, willing myself to disappear once more.

I almost ruined everything.

I glanced at the door and suppressed a snarl.

No matter what happens I must stay hidden.

I can block it out.

Anything that happens to her.

I can wait.

Becoming one with the shadows I turned my gaze to Ori.

HE cannot know that I'm here.

I ceased to exist in this realm to bide my time.

Not now.

Not when I'm so close.

So close to ending this.

* * *

I woke up engulfed in comfort.

Where am I?

I realized with a start that this was the first time I had not been forced awake by some unseen force but rather free to sleep and wake up as I pleased.

Smiling, I sat up on the bed, briefly wincing at the soreness still present at my stomach.

"Guess I should change this again", I looked down and pulled at the gauze, unwrapping it from around my waist.

While the flesh was still tender, it was no longer an angry scalding red but a healthy-ish shade of pink that was gradually fading to its correct skin tone.

The scar had already started to form, the rough calloused skin stretching from my sternum down past my navel.

I rose up hesitantly onto my feet and took a few steps while pulling my clothes on from the day before.

Setting my shoulders back, I crossed the remaining distance to the door and pulled it open-

Only to jump when I saw Micheal standing there with his fist raised to knock and a medium sized box cradled in his other rotten purple arm.

He blinks, surprised as well before speaking, "Uh... Your um... y-your uniform came in...", he had glanced at me briefly when I had first opened the door but now he was making any and all attempts to look anywhere but in my direction.

"Oh, thanks", I reached forward and took the package gratefully in my hands, instantly surprised by its weight.

"I figured you wanted to try it on so... I uh, al-already had it washed for you so I'll uh... L-Leave you to it...", Micheal turned to leave.

"Hey, wait a minute", I called out and thankfully he stopped before he was too far away down the hall.

Having opened the flaps, I was slightly confused about the roller skates that were present at the bottom of the box underneath the other articles of clothing, "Is there a reason for the skates in here?".

Micheal blinked again, obviously caught off guard by my question, "Uh... I mean, I could order you some shoes if you prefer but those were standard with the uniform so....", he shrugged and turned, disappearing behind the double doors at the end of the hallway leaving me with the box.

I sighed and brought the box into my room as I closed the door, puzzled by Micheals weird behavior.

Did I miss something?

Pulling the separate pieces out to inspect them, I stepped out of my night clothes.

He's not acting the same as yesterday

Stepping over to the dresser to retrieve new undergarments, I pulled on the tan pants and the purple shirt with short sleeves.

Maybe I never met the real Micheal and it was all an act.

I ran my finger over the stitched logo of Fazbear Entertainment on my right sleeve, recalling that this was a similar uniform to the one my uncle used to-

No.

Stop it.

My chest ached and I swallowed back a sob.

I'm not going to think about him right now

I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears.

He's gone and there's nothing I can do but remember him.

Make him proud.

I went back to the box and pulled out the white frilly apron.

Crinkling my nose at it, I tied it around my waist and tucked the neck strap under the collar of my shirt.

Now for...

I hesitated.

Taking a minute to study the weight of one roller skate in my hand before sitting down and strapping them to my feet.

I tilted my head and took note of the design.

They were fairly old fashioned, the ones with the bulky two wheels on either side rather then the aligned row of wheels you'd see on roller blades nowadays.

Said wheels were bright orange and there were fairly obvious red rubber brakes on the front and back of the damn things.

Other then the wheels, the rest of the design was black with an orange half circle on the front of the skate over my toes.

I think I'd have better luck getting around on my heelys

Scowling, I got to my feet and found it surprising that I could not honestly remember the last time I had been rollerblading.

Gulping down my nerves, I moved my legs and awkwardly spun in place while holding my arms out for balance.

God when's the last time Scott took me-

GODDAMMIT STOP

I clenched my hands into fists and bit my lip, upset with my inability to move forward without remembering the good old times.

Running my hands down my body I also realized that I hadn't told my sizes to anyone.

Not that they had asked anyway.

Goosebumps crawled over my skin as I was thoroughly creeped out by the possibility that Henry or Micheal had felt me up to take my measurements without my permission or consent.

Skating slowly over to the door, I reached out and opened it before letting myself into the bathroom to get a look at myself in the mirror.

My mouth dropped open as I turned on the light.

My anger and sense of being violated forgotten for the moment.

My hair had grown longer and my cheeks were slightly sunken in.

I looked ill.

I reached up and ran my fingers through my hair, still pink at the ends but more of my own dark brown hair was visible at the top and I had no way to fix it.

Bending down to the cabinet awkwardly, still wearing the skates, I searched inside until I found what I was looking for.

Scissors.

I held the tool in my hand and located the trash bin in the corner, setting it on the toilet seat with the lid off.

I've done this a billion times, there's no need to be nervous now..

I worried my lip with my teeth and appreciated the length of my hair once more, the pink now easily settling onto my shoulders but the color looked weird.

Like my roots were in desperate need of touching up but I didn't have any of my hair coloring supplies so all I could do was chop it off.

I grabbed a towel off the rack and placed it around my neck to catch any stray hairs.

I was not new to this.

Using my fingers as my guide, I clipped my hair back into its original cut.

Getting it as short as possible in the back without scalping myself while leaving a few inches of bright pink on the ends of my hair in front of my ears that reached down just past my chin with my bangs angled across my forehead to the left over my eyes.

Keeping a close eye in the mirror, I carefully layered the hair on top to fade every strand together into the style I had grown to love.

I set the scissors down on the counter and took off the towel, gazing mournfully at the large amount of pink and brown hair now littering the bathroom floor.

No going back now.

Taking a deep breath I looked at myself in the mirror once more.

Staring into my mismatched eyes, hazel on the left and the grey on the right.

Always startling to look at.

Even to me.

Squaring my shoulders I turned away from my reflection and searched for a broom, wondering why there weren't any cleaning supplies present for keeping the bathroom itself tidy.

Rolling down the hall (once I had smoothed out my uniform of any stray hairs), I set out to search for Micheal.

I pushed open one of the double doors with ease and unknowingly opened myself up to a substantial amount of noise.

I stood there watching as multiple appliances and decorations were installed throughout the dining room by professional looking fellow Fazbear Entertainment employees.

Technicians and movers by the look of things.

All of them were dressed in black and had identical caps on that somehow kept their faces obscured.

I skated forward slowly, careful of the empty boxes and exposed cords as I made my way into the room and finally saw a familiar face.

Well, it was the the back of Micheals head but close enough.

"Micheal!", I called out and after yet another odd moment of hesitation, he waved me over.

He nodded in appreciation of the uniform and spoke up to be heard over the noise of the rest of the room, power drills whirring and hammers banging alike as the other men worked.

"It looks great on you, the old man really knows his stuff huh?", He cracked a smile and for once, didn't look away from me.

"That's actually what I wanted to ask you about. How exactly did you know what sizes to order?", I narrowed my eyes up at him.

He blew off my suspicions by shrugging nonchalantly, "Lucky guess", he replied.

Micheal offered his arm to me and not wanting to be rude, I took it and let him guide me into the kitchen.

We ducked and weaved around more workers who were busy installing things around us as Micheal explained that the majority of this place was set up to be run automatically.

In short, very little needed any human input.

He showed me how to turn on and off the oven that made the pizzas almost entirely on its own and when I asked about how to clean it he said he would take care of it after my shift had ended.

"Your job is from 2 pm to 10 pm, all you have to do is seat the customers, take their order, input it into your little tablet here", at this he tapped a rectangle of black plastic that was on the counter nearby, "Then pick it up at the counter and deliver it to them at their table while refreshing their drinks as they need them. Once they leave, take the dishes and put them in the sink back in the kitchen and wipe the table off for the next set of customers. Think you can handle all of that?", He stopped to make sure I was paying attention.

I nodded and took the tablet into my hands, beckoning it to life as Micheal continued to talk.

"This is where the vegetables are kept for the salad bar, if you need to refill it just make sure you close the cooler door to keep everything cold", He led me back out to the dining room and pointed out the fountain drinks and the ice cream dispenser as he went.

I struggled to take it all in as we stopped at a cleaning station he had just had installed, "If there's anything that needs cleaning, you should find the supplies here".

Micheal turned and handed me a menu with a large brown bear plastered on the front under the red text of 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!', "I need you to study this so you'll have an idea of what people might order, we won't be open for very long for our first day but I want everything to run as smoothly as possible okay?".

I blinked, taken aback by all the information that had been dumped onto my lap, "Wait when do we-?".

Micheal smiled, "Oh, didn't I say it already? We open tomorrow afternoon!".

I squeaked in surprise and held the menu to my chest.

Wait what...?

Micheal lets go of my arm and backs away from me, "I can't do this without you. Don't let me down", he turned to sign the many forms attached to clipboards being thrust into his hands.

I tilted my head and smiled.

Still in the dark about all of this after all.


	36. Welcome to the Show

### Chapter 36

#### Welcome to the Show

"I can't do this without you. Don't let me down".

I wasn't completely lying when I said that.

I can't do this alone.

I need her.

I FUCKING NEED HER.

Clenching my jaw to the point of my teeth threatening to splinter under the pressure, I signed more forms and sent the working men on their way as one by one they installed the different machines I had purchased.

Everything is going to be fine.

I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye to see that Ori had taken a seat at one of the many tables and was currently reading through the menu as I had instructed her to do.

Good girl.

My heart lurched up into my throat as I felt eyes on me.

Who...?

I forced myself to take deep relaxing breaths to calm down.

I'm too tense.

I need quiet.

I was beginning to break out in a cold sweat and I made my way to my office, trying to keep up my facade up until I closed the door.

I can still feel it.

Taking a seat in my rolling chair, I held my face in my hands.

That thing.

That fucking suit.

I chucked to myself, my shoulders heaving from the forced movement.

It had a name.

One shaky breath after another, I pretended my heart stopped racing and began beating at a somewhat normal pace.

He... Had a name...

I dug my fingers into my face.

Fredbear.

A chill ran up my spine as I thought the name in my head.

Someone's here...

I opened my eyes and lifted my head-

And froze.

There, in the reflection of the monitor screen in front of me were two tiny white lights glaring back at me over my head.

My breathing picked up again.

It's not real.

I began hyperventilating.

IT'S NOT REAL.

I couldn't move.

Couldn't blink.

Couldn't-

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

FUCK

I nearly jumped out of my skin as someone knocked on the metal door, the sound magnified by the closed space.

In my panic I had blinked and I whipped around to see that the white eyes were gone.

Or they were never there to begin with.

I heaved a shaky breath and ran my hands through my hair, attempting to calm myself before I opened the door.

My stomach dropped and my fingers twitched as I took in the sight of who was standing before me, looking oh so innocently up at me with those big eyes.

Ori.

"Yes..?", I purred, fighting the urge to glance above her head even though I knew the golden bear from before could not actually be towering behind her.

She was standing there in her socks and she had the roller skates from before clutched in one hand, "I came to return these. I can't skate worth a damn anymore and I'm too scared of busting my ass in front of customers to try...", she pouted and looked away, looking very much like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

I blinked and cracked a smile, reaching out to take the skates from here, "Sorry to hear that. I'll order you some regular shoes to replace these", I tucked the skates under my arm, "What size did you need?".

Ori tilted her head and smiled before turning on her heel to walk away, "Size 5 1/2 would be perfect, thanks Mike!", she pranced off to return to studying the menu.

God fucking damnit

I swallowed hard and shut the door, turning to press my back against it as a certain part sprang up to attention.

I can't.

I can't do this.

Managing to sit myself down in my chair once again to beckon the computer to life.

Just order what you need, jack off and get through the day...

I clicked through the order guide but I was already struggling to keep my hands out of my pants.

Just... Just one more...

Setting the skates onto the ground, I moved my right hand to scroll with the mouse and my left undid my belt buckle.

Just get it out of the way so I can focus...

My toes curled inside my shoes as I finally FINALLY touched my fingers to the throbbing erection needing attention so desperately.

I'll have another chance...

I panted openly, my eyes heavily lidded with lust as I stroked up and down.

She'll be begging for me...

My eyes rolled back into my head.

I'll take what I want...

I could imagine her so clearly in front of me, mewling as I put my hands on her and thrusted my hips forward.

Her breathy moans tickling my face.

Soon...

* * *

Just pretend...

I looked up over the top of the menu towards the front door that was currently open.

No one will suspect you if you're behaving...

Biting my lip between my teeth, I lamented the fact that the only way out was so close and yet so far away.

It's open... No one could stop me if I just made a run for it right now....

The cold tile bit into my socked feet and I sighed, resigning myself to wait until I at least had a pair of shoes to run in.

Just wait... You'll get your chance...

A cold breeze drifted inside the building and I shivered despite the warmth of the large room.

It must be cold out.

Setting the menu down onto the table, I got up and walked back to my room.

If I was to try and leave, I need something warmer then this...

I dragged my hand along the wall as I walked down the hallway, my pajama pants and tank top not really on my list of things to wear during my escape.

I can wait one more day...

Heading into my room I closed the door behind me and opened the first of many drawers of my dresser.

Pants, shirts, socks, underwear....

I crinkled my nose and crossed my arms.

No jackets? Nothing for wearing outside...

Sighing I dug to the bottom of all the compartments but came up empty-handed.

Of course they wouldn't order anything besides comfy clothes... Maybe I could bundle myself up?

I looked over at my uniform hanging up on a hanger from the closet door.

I have to think of something...

Sitting on my bed, I laid down onto my side.

I wasn't really tired but the thought of being trapped here was weighing on my mind.

I let my eyes close and drifted off, between being awake and asleep.

He said he'd find me... Did he forget...?

Clenching my hands into fists I tried to keep the tears from springing up.

What if he can't find me here...?

With the warmth of the blankets I had nestled myself into, I relaxed and allowed myself to remember.

Spring...

What was it Cynthia had called you...?

William...?

I furrowed my brows together with the strange name on my mind, it didn't sound right and I didn't feel like I had any right to speak that name out loud.

Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to think back to the last time I had seen him.

We were back at the facility, so close to getting out.

I bit my lip, regretting my mistake once again.

I had turned to him, torn between escaping with him and running towards my uncles voice.

A whimper slipped out.

If only I had known it was a trick, a trick to lure me away.

A trick that trapped me here.

My shoulders shook under a shaky breath.

"I'll find you... I promise...", he had said.

Barely able to stand on his own two feet, mangled beyond recognition.

But I believed him then.

I believe him now.

I gave my grieving heart a break and let my mind go blank.

Ready to tackle the new day once I woke again.

Tomorrow is another day

* * *

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Hey Ori! Your shoes came in! Up and at 'em!".

I jolted awake from the voice outside my door.

Shit. I didn't mean to fall asleep.

Micheal's voice.

That's right.

I rubbed at my eyes and looked around, remembering where I was once again.

I'm at the new Pizzeria and we're opening today.

I sat up and eased myself out of bed, walking toward the closet to set my uniform over my arm after I grabbed a set of fresh undergarments from my dresser drawers.

I should get ready.

With relatively less hesitation then yesterday, I opened my bedroom door to find yet another package on the ground.

I stepped over it carefully and went into the bathroom to set my stuff down on the counter before I turned on the water for the shower.

"Ori? You up?", Micheal's voice came from behind his closed door across the hall.

I stuck my head out of the bathroom and called back, "Yeah, it's me... Just getting a shower before work".

His voice rumbled from inside his room again, "We've got a few hours left. Make sure you go over everything that you'll need".

I nodded, then felt stupid knowing he couldn't actually see me, "Got it".

Closing the door behind me, I locked it and pulled off the clothes I had worn the night before.

Looking at my reflection again revealed that I wasn't quite as pale and thin as before but something still looked off.

I touched my fingers to the vertical scar that ran up my stomach and sighed.

Guess I'm stuck with this for now...

I ducked into the shower and relished the hot water raining down over my shoulders.

I've got this... I can get through today...

Reaching for the shampoo, I deposited a decent amount to start working into my hair to rid it of the stray hairs I had missed yesterday when I had given myself a trim.

I'll scope out any ways to escape and then I'll make a run for it when the coast is clear...

I leaned back and let the water run over my head before glancing towards Micheal's room.

He's probably going to try to stop me... I just have to stay on his good side...

I lathered up my hair with conditioner next and reached for the body wash, scrubbing away at my skin.

Once I leave this place, I don't know how long I'll be on the run...

Bending down to scoop up a razor, I soaped up my legs and made quick work in shaving them.

Just because I'm running away doesn't mean I have to be gross when I do it...

I shaved the parts needed and thought over what I should pack up to bring with me incase I needed it.

Have I seen a bag anywhere?

I rinsed off and just stood there for a moment, letting the heat uncoil some of the knots in my back.

Anything I could use to carry things with me?

I shook my head as I drew another blank and turned off the water, stepping out to dry myself off with one of the towels hanging there.

Looking at the second one, I remembered my first day here.

How Micheal had helped me.

I replaced my towel on the rack and began dressing myself in my uniform.

He helped me before... It can't be helped now...

I used the hand towel to wipe the fog off the mirror to look at my reflection.

Dark brown hair still a mess, slight bags under my eyes and no make up in sight.

Sighing, I tied the silly apron on and turned to open the door once I had picked up my clothes from before.

I stepped out and went over to my room, sitting in front of the box before opening the flaps to find black fabric covering the shoes inside.

Huh?

I reached in and pulled on the fabric, holding it up before me.

It was a long sleeved black jacket with the Freddy Fazbear logo on the back.

**Click**

Micheal's door opened and he leaned against his door frame, "Though you might need that, you looked cold yesterday", he smiled down at me.

I blinked and opened the zipper, happily tugging on the soft fabric and immediately appreciating being that much warmer with it on, "Thank you. It's perfect", I smiled back and dug into the box for the shoes.

Nothing fancy.

Just your average company issued nonslip black leather sneakers.

I tugged them on and tied the laces, happy to put the outfit together in a manner that I wasn't afraid of making a complete fool of myself in front of literally everyone.

Micheal came closer and offered his hand to help me up, "Come on, let's make sure everything is ready".

I nodded and took his hand to let him pull me to my feet, already feeling better not having wheels swaying beneath me.

He led the way down the hall and I followed behind, taking time to notice that he had a very similar outfit to me.

Long sleeve purple shirt tucked into the waistband of his black pants.

I'm going to feel bad for betraying him...

I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind and kept walking, trailing behind Mike as he flipped a few switches on the wall near the double doors.

Bright lights came on overhead to illuminate the tables covered in glittering tablecloths and most importantly, the animatronics on stage.

I stopped for a moment and stared.

Chills creeped up my spine as I looked at each of their glazed over expressions.

There was a brown bear with a microphone, Freddy, and to his right was a big yellow bird wielding a pair of maracas, Chica.

I turned my head to the left and saw a blue bunny holding a red guitar, Bonnie and to his side was a one legged red fox, Foxy with a green parrot on its shoulder and an accordion clutched between its hands.

"Hey, you alright?", Micheal's voice startled me out of my respite and I blinked before looking away from the towering robots.

I pulled the jacket a little tighter to myself and rubbed at my arms to chase away the foreboding feeling of the many eyes gazing out into the empty room, "I'm fine... Just never actually been around things like that before..".

Micheal glanced up at the stage before turning his attention to me, "These guys are harmless, I'll teach you how to work around them some time so your not so nervous okay?".

I nodded and finally turned my back on them, letting him guide me to the kitchen again to turn on the oven and start putting together the salad bar.

Somehow, I blinked and a crowd of people had lined up outside the front door.

I was holding a stack of menus in my shaking hands and I nearly jumped away in surprise as a not so warm hand landed on my shoulder.

I lamented the loss of my jacket in favor of looking professional for our first day of business.

"This is it. It's all on you to bring this together", Micheal nodded toward the door, "I'll be in my office keeping an eye out if you need me okay?", he backed away and disappeared behind the office door to my left.

I've got this...

I took a deep breath and stepped forward, placing my hand on the latch to unlock the door and open it with a smile, "Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!".

Holding the door open to let everyone inside I knew there was no going back.

I propped the door open with the door stopper and began asking everyone what they would order once they took their seats, glancing up to see that the animatronics had begun to dance and swivel on their pins to the kids delight.

What could possibly go wrong?


	37. Innocence Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Rape*  
> 

### Chapter 37

#### Innocence Lost

So many people.

I'm so sick of the smell of pizza.

I laid there face down on the sheets, my head buried in my pillow.

At least I had thought far enough ahead to remove my apron and pull on my jacket before I fell into bed, the warmth inviting me to relax further in the quiet of my room.

Not enough energy to kick off my shoes though.

Too much effort 

So drained.

Ughhhh

I turned my head to the side and sighed, happy that the smell of pizza and the general odor of so many people could only go so far.

Our opening day had gone off without a hitch.

No accidents.

No lawsuits.

I smiled to myself and opened my eyes again.

That's what Micheal said at least once we closed for the night.

What an odd thing to point out...

New customers, turned away customers, total customers, food revenue, bonus revenue.

It was all just numbers to Micheal but to me, I could still recall quite a few of the more friendly families that were delighted by the food and accompanying entertainment on stage above them.

I chewed at my lip as my stomach growled.

The very thought of returning to the pizza reeking kitchen made my stomach lurch.

I'll just wait 'til morning... Maybe by then the smell will vacate itself...

I couldn't keep my eyes open.

* * *

I couldn't have asked for a better start to this.

Everything had gone perfectly.

My eye lights swept over the animatronics deactivated on stage, their own eyss half lidded and their bodies slumped forward under the weight of their combined plastic parts.

I'll tamper with them later... 

Walking through the building I double checked the switches as I headed to the back door which lead into the back alley outside where freezing rain had begun pouring down during the night.

Paragraph 4...

I opened the door and spied a mass of wires topped with a bulky white and brown bear mask and a black top hat.

Does this count?

I dragged the heavy thing to the salvage room and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it to prevent anything else from escaping.

Or getting in.

Panting, I set the thing down across the table from me beneath the orange flickering light above my head.

I took a seat and pressed play on the cassette player and straightened out the paper before me, ready with a pen clutched in my right hand.

"Congratulations on completing your first day, however your job isn't over just yet...", the old man's voice spoke through the speaker.

"There is another aspect of your "end of day" routine and that... Is inspecting and salvaging any animatronics found in the alley outside the back door", he pauses here and I used this opportunity to glance up at the "animatronic" across from me, ensuring it hadn't moved.

The voice continued, "Things are found here quite often.. And while we aren't sure why, what we do know is that they can be used for parts which can mean a much needed revenue boost before starting your next day".

I took a moment to notice the single darkened eye this fucking thing had.

Something feels so fucking familiar about this thing...

"Of course, as with everything else in this line of work, those benefits come with risks. The safest thing to do is to throw it back outside", The old man had a point there.

I chewed my lip as I weighed my options.

"But then, you get no money for the salvage. Choose to keep it and you run the risks of certain negative consequences... Mainly death should the item in question not be as docile as it first appeared. If you decide to try to salvage it, then you must complete the maintenance checklist", the voice paused again.

Staying quiet, I shook my head as I kept a close eye on the mass of wires in front of me.

Just waiting for it to move.

"During this testing phase, check on the animatronic frequently. If you feel that it is becoming unstable, use the taser provided to you", at this I glanced at said taser to my right, "You can use it three times without damaging the hardware. Every use over three, however, will decrease the items "salvage" value", the voice stopped, waiting to make sure it got the point across.

How did they know how many times you can taser it without damaging it...?

"Before you is an animatronic found in the back alley, we are... unsure of it's origins. It is your job to complete the maintenance checklist before claiming it as salvage. Or, if you choose to, you can throw it back into the alley where you found it and forfeit payment. Please make your choice now", the tape stopped with a click.

I opened the little box full of tapes, searching for the one labeled 'Proceed with the salvage'.

Seems obvious enough.

Removing the old tape and placing the other one inside, I hit play once again.

"You have chosen to proceed with the maintenance checklist. Remember, use your company issued taser to return the animatronic to a neutral state if you feel it is becoming unstable or aggressive. You can only use it three times before it begins to damage the animatronic and decrease it's value. Begin audio prompt in 3... 2... 1...", the old man's voice was replaced by a mechanical sounding warble.

I didn't dare take my eyes off the fucking thing, not even blinking.

"Document results", the voice returned.

Moving my pen across the paper I crossed off on the option 'No'.

I narrowed my eyes once I looked up again.

Is this thing sitting more upright then it was before...?

"Begin audio prompt in 3... 2... 1...", the warbling sound returned once the voice was done speaking and after a few seconds, the man spoke up, "Document results".

Gritting my teeth, I crossed off on 'yes' before I looked up again.

To see that it was leaning forward over the table now, its mouth gaping open hoping to catch me off guard.

I smacked the pause button, cutting off whatever the old man had to say next.

You piece of shit...

I took hold of the taser in my left hand, and shoved it against it's head.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**

The thing was now slumped further back against the other chair and I pressed play on the cassette player.

"Begin audio prompt in 3... 2... 1...", a lower pitch warble came on over the speaker and played for a few seconds, "Document results".

It had sat up a little straighter again but it wasn't slowly lurching forward over the table this time.

Crossing off 'yes', I waited for the next prompt.

"Being audio prompt in 3... 2... 1...", the same warbling sound from before and I pressed down on the taser switch, touching it to the bears nose.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZTT**

"Document results", the noise finally stopped.

I picked up the pen to mark 'yes'.

"Begin audio prompt in 3.. 2... 1...", a different sound came out of the speaker this time, more similar to the distorted music from a carousel and the clinking of a distant arcade machine with no warbling at all, "Document results".

Looking over the bear before me I saw it was still somewhat in a calm position as I crossed off 'no'.

"You have completed the maintenance checklist and may proceed with the salvage. Well done. End of tape", the tape clicked off.

I heaved a sigh of relief and stood up, stretching my arms up over my head to relieve the tension that had built up with the stress of salvaging this fucking thing.

Only when I was safely on the other side of my office door did I allow myself to relax.

Mistake.

An uneasy sensation crawled up what used to be my spine as an all too familiar maniacal voice whispered from one of the vents to my right.

"Thanks for letting me join the part-t-ty...I-I'll try not-t-t to disappoint...".

That voice...

I gasped and quickly went to my computer, turning it on to activate the motion detector.

Where... Where the fuck is he?!

The white and black map did little to help my situation.

No No No No No

I couldn't breath.

Couldn't think.

**Tsskkkkkk**

I froze.

Shutting off everything and standing completely still until the noise moved away.

Only when it was silent did I risk turning on my computer, willing to risk overheating for the time being.

Clicking the tab for the audio decoy, I carefully moved through my tasks for the night.

Gradually calming myself down.

Just keep him away...

Just stay calm

Stay calm

Suddenly everything went dark.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAA**

I jolted awake for the billionth time.

What the fuck was that...?

Sitting up in bed, I looked to the left and the right but nothing was visible in the dark.

I noticed with a start that the fan had stopped turning, its blades slowly winding down to a stop.

That didn't explain the maniacal laugh that had woken me up.

"Mike?", I called out and got up, taking a few steps to the door and reaching to the door handle-

**CLANG**

I screamed and dropped to the floor, waiting to see what would happen next before I dared to move.

Silence.

Then something scuttled.

I could hear the scraping of something metal inside the vent in the ceiling.

What...?

I looked at the bed and my blood ran cold at the sight of the vent cover propped up against the metal bed frame.

Something had pushed that out.

I turned my eyes to the ceiling and tried to stop my shoulders from trembling.

**Heeehahhhahahaheheehaaa!**

Gasping, I slapped my hands to my mouth.

I wasn't dreaming.

I was awake.

But the worst part of all is that I recognized that voice.

I swallowed back a whimper and pressed my back against the door, trying to make myself as small as possible to keep the thing from noticing me.

It's not really here...

My heart raced as I tried to force myself to remember that the giant white and purple bear animatronic had no chance of fitting in the vent without immediately falling though.

It's not real...

**Hahahaahahaaahaa!**

Something metal screeched against the vent opening and I froze, watching something large lower itself down from the ceiling.

It's numerous wires allowing it to be almost weightless and silent.

A single bright red eye illuminated the dark before it as it swept it's gaze around, searching through the room, "Knock kno-ock-ck-ck! I-I-I-I'm heeeeeeeeeereeee!".

No...

It's burning gaze finally scorched it's way over to me and locked on, making its approach closer on the ground, "Oh! What a p-pleasant surprise!".

No please...

My throat closed up as tears gathered in my eyes, failing miserably at making myself invisible regardless of how hard I tried.

One of it's metal fingers trailed up my leg and I flinched, shaken out of my mortified state before I lashed out to kick it away, "No! Get away from me!".

It caught my leg with ease and used the momentum to pull me closer, wrapping its wires around to keep me still, "Tog-gether again-n-n!".

I squirmed, trying to free myself but more and more wires made themselves known as I pushed them off my arms, "Stop it! STO-".

**URK**

The thing had shoved a few of its fingers into my mouth and down my throat, essentially cutting off most of my air and silencing me.

FUCKING STOP

I cried out and tried to bite down on the metal wires but it only spurred it on further, wrapping more wires tighter around my throat to hold me in place against the floor.

**Heeehaahahaa!!!**

I forced myself to focus on breathing, wrenching my arms up to wrap my hands around whatever appendage currently assaulting my throat.

STOP PLEASE STOP

The deafening silence though out the rest of the room made every noise torture.

Every grinding piece of metal that seemed fixated only on getting as close to me as physically possible.

Panic gripped me as the wires started to pry my legs apart, the cold metal biting into my skin through the fabric of my jeans.

LET GO OF ME

Instincts demanded I fight with everything I had left, every scrap of energy to just try and get away from this thing before it manages to-

**AUUUUUUUGGGGGHHH**

Something sharp, cold and foreign thrust past all the shredded fabric to bury its way deep inside.

STOP IT

I thrashed and screamed, convulsing in any way possible where I wasn't ensnared by the mass of metal coiled above me.

"You... Y-You're going to g-g-get us out of here...", the bears voice stuttered, keeping it's face level with mine as I struggled to see through the haze of pain blinding me.

Trying to push out the offending mass did nothing as it continued pushing on until it reached it's first barrier deep inside my body.

I whimpered, contorted in several painful angles as the bear crushed me closer to itself.

Stop... No more...

"We.... C-Can't survive out i-i-in the elements... But you... Can...", the thing applied more pressure and burst through my cervix, inserting more of its length inside as I wailed and gasped.

I can't do this.

My vision started to fade and my eyes glazed over, it was becoming more difficult to focus on the robots face before me.

....

"Oriiiiiiiiiiii....", it tapped it's other "hand" against my face, bringing me back from the brink of unconsciousness.

I'm going to be sick...

My stomach lurched and I whimpered as the movement sparked more pain from the unwelcome addition to my insides.

Only when the thing was assured the mass of wires would stay put did it detach itself, withdrawing a few inches of wires from between my legs.

I closed my legs and flinched back, the abused flesh screaming from the slightest pressure.

"G-Get going t-t-then...", the bear snarled and released me from its hold, the other hand finally pulling free from my mouth.

What just...

I sputtered and coughed, rolling onto my side and I gasped eagerly for breath.

You motherfucker...

The mangled mess of metal parts made it's way toward the vent, crawling up into the ceiling as if nothing horrifying had just occurred.

I laid there shaking, not sure if I even trusted my own legs to carry me far enough to get help.

Mike...

Trying to speak brought on more coughing and I rubbed at my throat, pulling myself up with the door handle to open it with shaky hands.

I need help...

I limped down the hall and restrained myself from screaming, even my thighs brushing against each other was enough to apply enough pressure for the assaulted nerves between them to become overloaded with pain.

Please...

Wrapping my arms around myself did little to stop the trembling through my shoulders and I didn't even bother trying to stop the tears.

Just... Just a little farther...

Just when I thought I couldn't take another step, the office door comes into view in the perpetual darkness that was the dining room.

I knocked on the door as hard as I could manage and took a step back, waiting for Micheal to respond as I heard rustling inside.

**Creeeaaak**

The door slowly opened and there stood Micheal, white eye lights looking me up and down seemingly in a panic of his own, "Ori? What... What happened...?", he opened the door more and gestured me inside, offering his seat to me.

I hesitated, unsure if I could even try sitting right now.

He closed the door and turned to me, further concerned by my silence, "Ori...? Hey...", he placed a hand on my shoulder and tried to bend down to my level to look into my eyes.

"I.... I...", I cleared my throat and tried to speak again, "S-Something forced me to... to-".

**HeeehaaahahahaheeHAAA!!**

I flinched back from the noise and Micheal swung toward the vent, waiting for anything to crawl out.

Silence.

Sobbing, I pressed my back against the door and slid down to the ground as I strained, trying to push out the disgusting mass of wriggling wires that hooked itself inside.

"Ori... Ori look at me...", Micheal knelt down and took my chin in one of his hands, guiding me to look up at him, "I'm here... I'll make it better...".

No...

An unsettling sensation crept up my spine.

Stop

He leaned in.

NO

His rotten nose brushing against mine as his eyes began to close, the distance between our faces shrinking-

NO NO NO

I gritted my teeth and screamed, kicking him away as I rolled over and burst through the door.

I HAVE TO GET OUT

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, my aching muscles screaming in protest.

I CAN'T STAY HERE

Knowing the front door wasn't an option I raced for the back door in the kitchen, trying the knob but finding that it was locked tight.

SHIT

By some miracle, a glint of light directed my attention behind one of the cabinets and I reached down to grasp something cold and metallic as I swung around-

**CLANG THUD**

The reverberation of the impact with something made my arm sting and I hissed as I looked down.

Micheal laid there on the ground with twitching hands, his head unnaturally angled sharply to the side.

How did...?

I swallowed back another sob, realizing how close he got to catching me.

I didn't even hear him... I was so focused on-

**HAHAHEEHHEEEEHAAAHAHAA**

Startling for the last time I glanced at the weapon in my hand and shoved it into the space between the door and the frame itself, trying to wrench it open with all my weight.

It barely budges.

Resisting the urge to scream in frustration, I re-positioned it beneath the lock bolted to the wall next to the door and tried again groaning from the effort and the strain on my arms.

It's not working...

I blinked away my tears.

Why isn't it working?!

Suddenly hands are grabbing my legs again and I scream, further damaging my poor throat.

GODDAMMIT

Micheal tried to pull himself up, gasping as he secures a decent hold onto my thighs.

"STOP!!", I spat and kicked him as hard as I could in the face before propelling myself back, somehow managing to shear the lock off the wall.

YES

The door was open just a little ways but it was enough for me to wedge myself through.

FINALLY

I gasped as the wet pavement greeted my hands as I pushed myself upright.

IT'S FUCKING FREEZING OUT HERE

Backing away from the concrete prison that had held me against my will, I turned on my heel and ran.

Cold stinging rain biting against my skin.

I ran.

Bitter wind chilling me to the bone

I ran.

Slipping on the wet leaves and my lungs burning.

I ran.

Anywhere but here


	38. A Heavy Price Paid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Rape Aftermath*  
> *Gore*  
> *Grotesque Maiming*

### Chapter 38

#### A Heavy Price Paid

Anywhere but here

I couldn't breath.

Somehow managing to wind my way through the trees until the forest around me began to lighten to dusk as the sun rose above the horizon.

I don't know where I'm going.

I grimaced as the thing squirmed inside me and lost my footing on the uneven ground, collapsing to my side.

Gulping down as much air as I could I tried to blink back the hazy red and green tint forming on the outside of my vision.

I'm hyperventilating.

I rolled onto my back, groaning as my legs pressed together further aggravating the abused flesh present there.

I smell something burning.

Closing my eyes for a moment I focused, trying to place the scent.

Is that wood burning smoke?

I swallowed back the mucus that had built up while I was so heavily panting and crinkled my nose.

No, it's like.... Burning flesh...?

Opening my eyes I found that the sky had lightened to a dusky blue above me.

Why the hell do I recognize that smell...?

A sharp stinging pain in my left hand demanded my attention and I looked down to find that I was still clutching the crowbar from the Pizzeria.

Biting my lip, I felt the urge to throw it as far away from me as possible and be rid of one of the many reminders of that horrible place.

No. No. Be smart about this.

I pulled myself up to a sitting position and scooted back against a nearby tree, wincing again as the swollen flesh almost caused me to cry out.

The fuck am I supposed to do about... This...

Looking down at my stomach, I could see a noticeable bulge that was not there earlier this morning.

I gently laid my hand against the outside of my jacket-

And almost screamed.

I gritted my teeth as the thing convulsed beneath my hand and my stomach lurched.

I need help... I have to get rid of this...

Whimpering, I looked to the left and the right.

Nothing in sight besides trees and brown leaves littering the ground.

I sighed and leaned my head back, deciding to listen to see if I had been followed.

Nothing.

Just the raindrops pelting the ground and the trees moving in the breeze.

A shiver rose up my arms and I held myself a little tighter, rubbing my arms for warmth.

I'm so cold

I could feel the seat of my pants becoming wet with the dampness from the ground, no doubt from the rain that had been sprinkling on and off all night.

Thinking back, I tried to remember if I had heard it raining at any point while I was stuck in the-

**CRIK**

Shit!

I froze.

Startled out of my thoughts just as I was pressing my hands together against my chest to try and warm them up.

Anything to stop shivering.

It doesn't work.

Something had snapped a very loud branch somewhere nearby.

I picked up the crowbar in my hand again and leaned to the side to peek my head around the side of the tree.

Hot rancid breath gushing over the back of my neck startles me into a panic as I whirled around, leading with the crowbar to smack away whoever was behind me.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

A mangled arm blocks the attack and grabs onto me, yanking me forward and we tumble over a conveniently placed slippery slope that leads further down into the forest.

FUCK

We careen head over heels in a mass of fabric and flesh to land together at the bottom in a heap with me painfully straddling the intruder beneath me and my weapon raised once again before I bothered to even open my eyes.

When did I close them?

"Oriii... Ori Ssstop! I-It's me!", a familiar gravelly voice calls out and I look down to see a slightly burned green rabbit looking up at me from it's place buried in the discarded leaves.

My heart skipped a beat and the crowbar slipped from my fingers to hit the ground beside his head.

That's what the smell was...

Thankfully the sun had continued to rise, further lightening the forest into day and offering enough light for me to see him.

It was you...

"Spring... Springtrap...?", tears gathered in my eyes and my lip quivered, overwhelmed by the relief of seeing his face again as I bent down to wrap my arms around his neck in a hug.

He flinched beneath the contact and tentatively wrapped his arms around me as well, returning the embrace as best he could from his position on the ground, "I-I found y-y-you... I p-promised I w-would...".

I opened my eyes and pulled back after a moment, moving back to let Springtrap sit up before me.

I'm so happy to see you, you don't even know...

Smiling at him, I looked over his mutilated suit.

His chest casing was now elongated and no longer bulky, the tattered holes having mostly sealed themselves up at some point.

And his face...

I looked up into his eyes and saw that they were now dark grey with a beady black pupil flitting back and forth over my face.

No longer the glowing white eyes I remembered.

But it's still him... Right?

Starting to reach my hand forward to cup his cheek I stopped, noticing that a large portion of the right side of his head was missing and the fleshy muscles were visible.

Does it hurt...?

"What... What h-happened to you?", I whispered and dropped my hand as he looked away, turning his gaze to the muddy ground squishing beneath him.

Springtrap groaned, only too aware of the scrutiny his new appearance was receiving,"I-I located th-th-the generator ssssupplying p-p-power to the f-facility t-they were h-holding y-y-you... I-I d-d-did what I c-could to d-ddestroy it but... I-I got too c-close and...", he looked down at his remaining hand.

More of his skull was showing through where a section on top of his head had been ripped away and his ears....

His right ear casing was gone, the metal rods that had once supported them upright the only things left.

Rotten green fabric clung to the rods of his left ear and he had a shiny black nose that replaced the other brown bulky one for some reason.

You did this to yourself...?

Springtrap didn't add more than that and I accepted the fact that I'd probably never get a complete answer.

"Spring... I thought...", I choked up, unable to tell him that I had thought he'd forgotten about me.

Now it was my turn to look away.

Ashamed.

Unable to tell him that I was afraid he'd forgotten his promise.

It seemed a hundred lifetimes ago that he had promised to come find me.

That he'd always come back.

"Ori...", Springtrap beckoned to me with his voice and I lifted my eyes to look at him again.

He looked at me and leaned closer, combing his very skeletal fingers through my hair to rest his hand against my cheek, "How... How could I forget... A promisssse such as thissss...?".

Oh...

I blushed and my lips parted in a sigh.

What the fuck is wrong with me..?

His expression saddened and the rods turned back to lay behind his head, the servos protesting loudly in the cold as it continue to rain, "I-I'm ssssorry it-t tooook me sssoo long... I've been trying-ing to get-t in for monthsss now-ow...".

Just when I opened my mouth to say something else, sirens began to wail in the distance.

"What...? What is that?", I looked up in the direction of the sound as Springtrap tensed, hopping to his feet which were covered in green flocked plastic for some reason.

He held out his singular right hand, "Orrrriii, we need t-to go... Now-ow!".

But we just... Ughhh fine...

I nodded and took his hand after I picked up the crowbar, allowing myself to be pulled roughly to my feet to begin running once again.

The ground squelched beneath me as the blue and red flashing lights become visible through the trees.

What the fuck?! Why are the police after us?!

I faltered, having already worn myself out by sprinting past my limit earlier, "I can't-", gasping for breath I tripped over my own feet. and fell to the ground.

Springtrap turned to help me up, pulling me along by my hand, "We c-can't let t-them catch usss! C-Come on!".

Yanking me to my feet once again, I opened my mouth to whine-

**BANG**

**AAAACKKKK**

I screamed as shrapnel from a nearby tree splintered across my back, forcing my legs to sprint faster.

WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US

"R-R-RUN!", Springtrap yanked harder on my arm, nearly causing me to trip again as he nearly popped my shoulder out of its joint.

The trees whipped past us in a blur but I hardly had time to notice as I focused on Springtrap's green back in front of me-

**BANG AUUUUGGGHHH**

I cried out as searing pain cut into my left leg but I pushed through to keep running, "Springtrap! Slow down! I-".

**BANG**

White hot pain shot into my neck and I lost control of every limb as I crumpled to the ground.

Laying flat on my back, I tried to call out.

My body refused to move.

I gurgled, unable to breath or lift my hands to my neck to cradle the wound.

I can't move!!

My heartbeat throbbed in my ears as my lungs burned for air.

Breathe! GODDAMNIT BREATHE!!

Watching the sky above me go white, I saw a dark shape tower above me before my eyes lost focus and everything blurred together.

No

Everything went numb.

No NO NOO NOT AGAIN PLEASE

Everything faded to white.

* * *

Time slowed to a crawl as Ori's hand spasmed in mine before she ripped it from my grasp.

ORI

I turned and watched horrified when she crumpled limply to the ground as a chunk of her neck was blown away.

No

My world fell apart before my eyes.

NO

Rushing to her, I dropped to my knees and pulled her close to me, cradling her body in my arms.

GOD NO

"Ori... Ori, I'm sssoo s-sorryyyy...", I clenched my teeth and forced myself to helplessly watch the light leave her eyes as she gurgled and frothed at the mouth before suffocating on her own blood.

No... Please...

I blinked, wishing fervently that this could just be a dream.

Please...

Another reality.

Just let me wake up...

Another vision.

We were so close..

An illusion.

So close to being free...

Anything.

Please don't take her from me...

Anything but this.

I can't watch this again...

Watching her die beneath me.

I can't...

Her blood soaking my arms.

I won't...

"No...", slowly lifting my head, I watched the offending officers approaching us through the trees.

Their shiny weapons of choice glinting in the light.

I've come so far... Only to have her ripped away from me...

My vision goes red.

Again...

I stood up, gently lowering Ori's corpse to the ground.

YOU

Rage swells in my chest.

YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME

I roared to the heavens, blood lust coursing through my bones.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**

Ripping the crowbar off the ground I rushed forward, smashing the end into the first mans face hard enough for his neck to splinter beneath the force.

**CRAACK**

I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU

I turned in place and wrenched the weapon out of the crater left behind to rip across the other mans throat, easily tearing the crucial flesh out as he screamed his last.

**RIIIIP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHH**

EVERY SINGLE FUCKING ONE OF YOU

Blood gushed from the bodies and I carried on.

**STOP NO NO NO GAAAAAAAAAHHH BANG**

One after another.

**GOD NO PLEASE AAAACCCCCCCCCKKK**

Sinking my pointed teeth into their supple flesh to tear them apart.

**BANG AAAAUUGGGHHHH**

It wasn't enough.

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGHHH**

To hear them cry out and struggle within my grasp.

**ACCKK-SSSSSSSSSSSSKKKK**

It would NEVER be enough.

**NO NO STOP PLEASE!! AAAAAUUUGHH**

I skewered the pointed end of my left arm through one mans chest and hurled him away, stalking after him to pulverize his body into a mass of broken bones and bloody muck.

So much red.

I hardly recognized my own hoarse breathing, a constant snarl rumbling in my chest as I followed the bloody trail of one of the bodies I hadn't managed to finish off quite yet.

MORE

Following the pained gasps I found the survivor, propping himself against a tree and cradling a very broken leg with a heavily bleeding nose.

COME HERE

I stopped before him and swung down to hook the pointy end of the crowbar through the roof of the unluckiest mans mouth as he choked.

**AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGHHH**

Of course he squealed like a stuck pig.

Stomping down my foot onto his chest, I twisted my arm up and savagely kicked down to rip his head off with a sickening SKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIKKK

The headless body slumped over onto the ground and twitched, blood frothing from his severed throat.

GIVE ME MORE

**WAIT PLEASE NO**

Any screams for mercy fell on deaf ears.

I NEED MORE

I turned my head and scoured the blood soaked area, searching for anyone I might've missed.

Any cries that needed to be silenced.

Blood streaked and splattered across nearly every tree and inch of ground around me.

If I had any sense of smell, I'm certain that the air would reek of death.

When all was silent apart from my ragged breathing, I stopped and stood still.

It's enough... For now...

Listening to the blood dripping from my fingers and relishing in the cooling sensation of the various liquids decorating my chest.

Seven.

I looked over the carnage, admiring my work.

Seven bodies later and I finally returned to Ori's side.

Ori...

Her body was contorted in an unnatural position on the ground and her eyes were glazed over.

She's dead...

"I'm sorry...", I knelt down and gently tucked my arms beneath her to lift her up as I stood again.

She's dead and it's all my fault...

Smearing blood over her pale form.

Maybe I can bring her back...

I held her as close to my chest as I could, her head propped up beneath my chin.

Maybe...

My fingers curled around her shoulders and her legs brushed against my other boney arm with every step.

"I can fix this...", I lumbered away from the massacre, Ori's body swaying limping in my arms at last, "I can put you back together...".

* * *

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

I had come to only to find that the girl was gone and the door in front of me was ajar, letting in the bitterly frigid and damp air in from outside.

SHIT

Lifting a hand to my face, my fingers came away wet and I looked down to see thick red blood gathering on my hand after I touched it to my nose.

What do I do?

I leaned forward and poked my head outside, of course the girl was no where in sight.

Sitting back on my heels I closed the door, shutting out the cold draft.

I could leave.

I wiped what I could of the blood off of my face and shakily got to my feet.

I could go after her and bring her back myself.

My head spun as the damage finally took its toll on my vision, tunneling it to an even darker haze.

Shit, she hit me harder then I thou-

**HAHAHAHEEHAHAHAA**

Another cackling laugh wrenched my attention back to the present and I looked up just in time to see the animatronic bear made of wires opening it's teeth rimmed maw to bite me.

**AUUUGGGHH**

I screamed and slammed my back against the door in my rush to escape.

GET AWAY FROM ME

Scrambling to my feet, I shoved the collection of wires off of me.

"Oh b-birthday boooy!!", The bear screeched and took hold of my arm, pulling me closer.

This spurred a frustrated yell from my throat as I tried to free myself from the constricting wires encircling my wrists, "Let go!! Stop!".

The taser!

I have to find the taser!

I tried to focus on where I had left it as I wrestled with the mass of metal.

Where the fuck did I see it last?!

**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH**

The bears metal teeth pierced into my shoulder and I screeched, trying desperately to wrench myself away.

Then it clicks.

As the bears head crunches down to sink deeper into my festering flesh.

The Salvage Room!

I could picture it clearly in my head lying on the table as pain shot through me.

It has to be!

Throwing myself back onto the floor, I tried to roll with my momentum to give me the leverage I needed to escape.

I dug my fingers into Freddys face and pried open his jaws, finally wriggling away and out of reach.

Bits of mutilated purple flesh clinging to his teeth as he snarled.

**HEEHAHAHAHAA**

I didn't look back as I sprinted toward the door to the right of the stage, bursting through to see the orange flickering light still illuminating the table.

THERE

I spied the hunk of metal plastic that was the taser and lurched forward, diving for it.

**Ready or Not! Here I c-come!**

Freddy's voice taunted me as I grabbed the taser, pressed down the switch, and swung around leading with it behind me-

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH**

The electric current easily traveled along the tendrils of metal that had managed to wrap securely around my arms as we both convulsed and spasmed.

FUCK

I couldn't think.

For a few paralyzing seconds, I couldn't move.

My hand contracted around the taser and prevented me from ending this torment.

Both of us collapsed to the floor, the taser ran out of juice and thankfully shut itself off.

Both of us had been subjected to voltages of electricity coursing through our bodies.

But only I groaned in pain.

Slowly rolling to my side, I extracted my arm and weakly shoved the other wires off of me.

I made sure to take the taser with me, certain I could charge it before it was needed again.

Apart from Freddy's head moving limply as I stepped away from his body, he does not move.

"You son of a bitch...", I took advantage of this reprieve and exited the room, locking it securely behind myself.

I limped back into the dining room and dropped heavily onto one of the chairs near a table.

Hissing in pain, the adrenaline wore off and the extent of the damage done made itself known.

My shoulder was torn open to hell, blood soaked straight through my shirt and trailed down to the waist of my pants.

I'm going to bleed out if I don't stop this...

I applied what pressure I could with my hands and managed to get back to my feet, shuffling towards the back of the building to seek out the first aid kit in the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Halfway down said hallway, the lights flicker back on and the distant humming of a generator fills the silence once more.

I breathed a sigh of relief and winced, instantly regretting that decision as I let myself into the bathroom.

Flicking on the light, I made short work of unbuttoning my shirt and removing it as painlessly as possible.

GODDAMNIT

I looking down at the mutilated wreck that was my shoulder, easily making out the gaping teeth marks gouged into the skin and muscle.

Heaving a few deep breaths to brace myself through the pain, I bent down to rummage through the cabinet and retrieve the white plastic box.

I gritted my teeth and took hold of the brown bottle inside, unscrewing the cap and turning it upside down to dump the peroxide over my arm and shoulder.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGHHH**

Panting, I all but collapsed onto the floor as my vision distorted and I waited for the searing pain to fade before I reached for the gauze after setting the bottle down.

I painstakingly wrapped myself up as best I could and stopped to take a breather, securing the end of gauze so it wouldn't come unwrapped.

"Shit...", I eased my panting to a slow heaving to breath through the pain, resting my head back against the wall.

**RING RING RING RING**

I startled at the sudden noise.

What the fuck...?

**RING RING RING RING**

Blinking, I realized that it was the corded phone ringing down the hall.

How did I not notice that before?

I got to my feet and hobbled over to the phone as it began to ring again, picking up the receiver off of the wall and pressing it to my ear.

"Uh hello?", I spoke and waited for a reply, hearing only silence for the moment.

"My apologies. I should've had more safeguards in place to prevent the power from going out", the old man from the cassette tape spoke from the other end.

"O-Oh! That's uh... That's alright sir. These things happen sometimes you know?", I lifted my hand to sheepishly rub at the back of my neck, "Listen uh.. The girl you wanted me to keep an eye on... She uh-".

"I'm all too aware she managed to escape. Fret not, I already have several means of returning her to her rightful place under your care. Please stand by until further instruction", the line clicked off and a dial tone was heard.

I stood there holding the phone in front of my face for a few moments before returning it the wall.

What the fuck just happened...?

I started making my way back to the bathroom to gather my bloodied shirt and put the first aid kit away for later use.

How did he know?

A loud thumping noise from overhead directed my attention to the ceiling above me.

I hissed as my shoulder sparked with new pain as I had jumped, remembering who had torn it apart in the first place.

Alright, you want to play? Let's PLAY

Returning to my office I busied myself by working and keeping Molten Freddy at bay.

The taser faithfully charging on my desk.

You won't get the best of me this time...


	39. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Rape Aftermath*

### Chapter 39

#### My Immortal

I will put you back together.

The crunching of leaves beneath my feet filled my ears as my gaze remained unbroken from my goal ahead.

Just a little further.

I blinked and looked down at the broken body in my arms, her pale skin blotchy and smeared with dried blood.

She's so much lighter then I remember...

Readjusting her against my chest, the several fallen trees that served as my temporary shelter came into view.

I came around the back and glanced down at Ori's body again, remembering how much I had been through to reach this point.

You're going to be okay...

Barely restraining myself from digging my boney fingers into her shoulder as rage filled me again.

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

What remained of my ears sagged behind me as a sob worked it's way up my throat.

I was so close...

So close to having her back with me...

I bent down, lifting Ori up to gently touch my muzzle to her forehead.

I'm sorry.

I'm so fucking sorry.

Easing myself down onto my knees, I tucked her body beneath me as I crawled under the first tree to enter the burrow I had dug out for myself.

Holding the back of head to press her face into the crook of my neck as I carefully moved forward on my knees and the pointed bone of my left arm.

Reaching the collection of still dry fabric I had previously spread out on the ground, I laid Ori's body down as gently as I could on top of the blankets, shirts and strips of fabric to protect her from the cold.

This was supposed to be for you...

I swallowed back another sob and sat back to look at her lying on her back, bruised arms alongside her body.

You look so small...

My eyes are drawn to the still gaping hole on the left side of her throat.

The bleeding having long since stopped.

Despaired, I followed the trail of dried blood from her neck down to her chest where it continued unseen beneath her black jacket.

Tears sprang up somehow in my sockets and I clenched my teeth, flattening my ears further behind my head.

I let those guys kill her.

My hand closed in a fist but I forced myself to relax before I leaned closer to her again.

Needing to be close to her.

If I had just picked her up and carried her away...

A large blotch of blood staining her tan pants drew my attention to her left calf and I prodded at the fabric to push it up and away from her leg.

Bits of shiny metal shrapnel was embedded in the flesh there and I quickly plucked out the pieces I could see before ripping my hand away as anger distorted my vision.

I could've avoided this...

My shoulders heaved as I lowered my guard enough for a sob to slip out.

I could've avoided all of this...

"O-Ori.. I... I...", I croaked, delicately laying the side of my bulbous head against her small cold chest, "I'm s-sorrrry-".

Something squeaked.

I flinched, lifting my head to look around.

What?

Re-positioning my ears toward the opening of the burrow, I listened for anything I might've missed.

Anyone still searching for us.

I held still, my hand pressed into the ground next to Ori's shoulder.

Nothing.

There was no one.

No footsteps.

No crinkling leaves.

No snapping tree branches.

Just the sound of my own servos as I moved.

I narrowed my eyelids and reached down to grab at a few of the blankets to pull them over Ori's shivering-

Wait.

Blinking, I looked down at her.

Her eyes were closed but her face was pinched in pain.

I thought she looked peaceful before...?

"Ori...?", I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

How?

How is she...?

She winces as I placed my hand against her chest.

That should've killed you...

My eyes widened and I turned to look down my arm in disbelief.

You... You're...

I could feel her heart beating beneath my palm.

She's alive.

My stomach lurched.

I couldn't believe it.

But my joy turned to despair as her calm breathing becomes erratic and she spasms beneath me.

Wait... WAIT

I looked at her face and leaned over her, "Ori...? What-What'sss w-w-wrong?".

She whimpered again and her eyes shot open only to immediately lose focus, her pupils clouding over again.

NO

Glancing at her neck, I watched in horror as the wound began to bleed freely once more.

NO NO NO NO

I quickly pressed my hand to her neck to try staunching the bleeding by applying pressure there.

Anything.

Anything that will keep her alive.

PLEASE

DON'T LET HER DIE AGAIN

The blood gushed easily between my fingers and I panicked as Ori's breathing stopped, her body going limp under my terrified gaze.

NO

ORI

I didn't know what to think.

What the fuck do I do?!

I grabbed an old shirt and, after silently praying it was somewhat clean, pressed it tightly to the side of Ori's neck to cover the wound and hoped against hope that the bleeding would stop.

She's immortal

But when...?

I perked my ears up and waited eagerly for her to stir again.

When did this happen...?

Focusing all my efforts on keeping the fabric pressed to her neck.

Is this the first time she's died?

Listening for any sign that Ori was conscious again.

She's going to keep dying over and over again until this heals...

Her pulse returns to thump beneath my hand at last and I catch her eyelids fluttering as her chest rises, panic taking hold of her as she tenses up.

Wait! Wait!

"Ori! Ori, r-relax... It-It'sss me...", I leaned over her again, letting her see my face, "You've b-been ssshot but-t-t you're going t-to be ok-kay...'.

Not daring to take my eyes off her, I made sure to hold her gaze with my own until her breathing evened out and her face finally relaxed.

Only then did I allow my own shoulders to sag under the weight of the heavy relief settling onto me.

She's going to be okay...

I heaved one shaky sigh after another, perfectly capable of imagining my heart had been racing just as fast as hers. 

Ori is going to be fine...

Getting as comfortable as possible with my legs curled up under me, I kept my hand pressed to her throat and took comfort in the thumping pulse I could feel still winding down.

I bent my head down and pressed my forehead to Ori's shoulder, flattening my ears again.

I thought I lost you...

The gravity of the situation was not lost on me.

I was so afraid I would be alone again...

I listened to her breathe, her soft breaths tickling the top of my head.

The roof of the shelter was not very high above me and, having knocked my skull against the ceiling one too many times, I was all too familiar with how much room I didn't have to move around in here.

I groaned, the servos in my legs beginning to lock up from the cold.

Having just barely kept my own limbs from freezing up completely out here on my own had been a miracle before.

But now, with the added warmth radiating from Ori's body, I knew we could manage somehow.

Ori comes first.

I blinked, pushing the cold numbing pain to the back of my mind, "You c-can hear m-me right-t-t...?".

Ori's shoulders quivered, either from the cold or the hot blast of air as I spoke, I wasn't sure.

She began to nod but stopped herself short, wincing and hissing in pain through her teeth as the still healing tendons inside her neck protested the movement.

Taking a few deep breaths to ease through the pain, she moved her pretty eyes in my direction and her breath puffed into little white clouds from the cold.

"J-Jussst hold ssstill for m-me...", I whispered and made sure she had heard me, those odd pupils flitting across my face.

Sitting up, I slowly lifted the shirt away from her throat to check if the bleeding had slowed.

This doesn't get any easier to see...

I couldn't help the groan at the sight of the blood soaked fabric contrasting her already pale skin in my hand.

The grizzled mess of her neck was on another level, her spine and her windpipe having been spared somehow but her carotid artery had been ruptured along with the surrounding tissue and they were struggling to reform themselves into working order. 

She should be dead.

Heaving a shaky sigh, I looked at her face again.

She should not have survived this.

I leaned down to catch her attention and spoke as gently as I possibly could, "C-Can you move-ve-ve..?".

She blinked and I waited patiently before she managed to move the little fingers on her hands where they lay on the ground above her head.

I nodded and reached up, delicately plucking her left wrist between my index finger and thumb, "I n-need you t-to hold thisss here, ok-kay?", I pressed her hand into the bloodied shirt, holding it in place against her own neck.

Only once I was confident she could keep the pressure by herself did I remove the other covers off her body, "I n-need to sssee if you're hurt-t anyw-where elssse...".

Ori protested from the cold as the warmth was ripped away and I worked quickly, running my hand down her arms and chest searching for any other wounds I might've missed.

When I slid my hand down her stomach, she flinched away from me and gasped in pain.

Here?

I paused, slowly trailing my fingers over her abdomen as I looked up at her face from my new position near her legs, "Orrriiii, it'sss ok-kay... I jussst want t-t-to make sssure...".

Had that bulge always been there?

Ori's breathing had picked up and her expression was pinched again.

Did someone else hurt her before she escaped?

"I-I'm jussst going to take-take a look-k. I'm not-t going to hurt-t y-you", I kept eye contact with her and rested my hand on her hip before pushing up the fabric of her jacket and shirt with my fingers to reveal the pasty skin underneath.

Ori squeaked in surprise again and her legs convulsed weakly, as if trying to resist kicking me away.

She whimpered and turned her face away, hiding in the crook of her shoulder.

I tried to reassure her, using a calm soothing tone when I spoke, "Shhhh... I-It'sss okay...", I directed my eyes back to her deformed stomach.

I froze.

Something's not right here...

Countless angry red marks streaked across her skin and I barely suppressed the urge to curl my hand into a fist.

WHO

WHO THE FUCK DID THIS

The wounds stretched on beneath the fabric and I knew I'd find similar marks all across her body.

Rage filled my chest again. 

Something had wrapped tightly around her leaving these behind.

Is that all they did?

My stomach dropped.

My eyes had caught sight of the dark red patch of blood between her thighs.

Someone just fucking did this.

I didn't want to look but I couldn't turn away.

Someone just fucking did this to her.

I moved her shirt down to cover her stomach and gently pressed at her left thigh, urging her to spread her legs so I could see the extent of the damage.

Ori nearly screamed in anguish and I froze.

I can't...

A growl rumbled deep within my chest as I realized what sort of sick fuck I had to deal with now.

I turned away from the maddening sign of abuse and crawled up to my rest my hand against Ori's cheek, "I-It's going t-t-t-to be-be alright-t-t... I-I-I promissse...", I nuzzled the side of her head with my muzzle, burying my nose into her hair for a few seconds.

Air.

I need air.

Sighing, I eased myself back as I recovered Ori with the layers of fabric, "I-I'll be r-r-right back-ack-ack... I-I'm g-g-going to make-ke sssure n-no one f-followed usss", I watched Ori's face a moment longer before fully exiting the burrow.

Standing at my full height, I perked my ears up for any and all noises surrounding me.

The raindrops pelting the ground.

The dried leaves rustling in the wind.

The trees creaking as the swayed.

I turned my head to look behind me, the servos whining quietly from my neck.

Nothing.

No gasps for breath.

No hushed whispers.

No fabric scraping against the bark of the trees.

I angled my head back towards the treetops that blocked my view of the midday sky.

My ears swiveling to catch the distant sound of running water.

I need space.

I turned my head in the direction of the stream beginning to wind my way though the trees to reach it.

I need to breath.

My jaw was sore from clenching it so tightly in anger.

I need to calm down.

The dark red crusty substances stuck to my chest and arms was beginning to stain my suit.

I need to wash this off.

I lifted my hand in front of my face and examined the dried blood coating my fingers.

If I'm going to be taking care of her, I can't have all this on me.

The babbling brook finally came into view and I picked up my pace, listening diligently for any footsteps besides my own.

Nothing.

Reaching the edge of the water, I got down onto my knees and submerged my arms up to my shoulders to begin scrubbing at my suit with my hand.

When the runoff no longer turned murky, I leaned forward to dip my blood splattered chest casing beneath the water to apply the same treatment to the uneven surfaces.

I twitched my ears and leaned back, catching a glance of my reflection.

Of course there's blood streaked across my face.

Groaning, I leveled out my eyelids in a are-you-fucking-kidding-me expression before I lurched face-first into the no doubt freezing water.

I tried to be thorough, scraping my skeletal fingers into the crevices between my eyes and behind my muzzle where I knew excess fluid had collected.

The odd sensation reverberating into my skull did not make this any easier even if I couldn't actually feel the frigid temperature of the stream.

Content with the amount of refuse no longer clinging to me, I emerged from the water.

Slipping briefly on the slippery stones lining the shore, I followed my footsteps back.

Should I cover these tracks?

Surely these weren't painfully obvious to anyone walking by as the tracks of a giant rabbit seeing how they were only enlarged indentations on the ground that flattened the leaves between my long strides.

I shook my head, shaking the excess water from my ears and my hand as I walked still keeping an ear out for anyone in the distance.

We won't be staying here much longer.

I need to get back to her.

After walking back a considerable distance, I re-entered the burrow and was granted with sight of Ori sleeping soundly bundled up beneath the blankets.

I should just let her rest.

I gazed at her from where I had sat down in front of the mass of fabric, just watching her breath and silently thanking whoever was listening for letting me have this.

* * *

I could breath again.

I sighed and nestled deeper into the foul smelling blankets encircling me in stiff warmth and comfort.

It still hurts.

I took note of the silence apart from the raindrops hitting the outside of the trees, a cold draft wafting through the burrow.

I had died again.

Squeezing my eyes shut, I pressed my legs together and whimpered from the pain.

He was just trying to help.

I bit my lip and lifted the bloodied shirt off my neck, clumps of dried scratchy refuse sticking to it as I tossed it away.

So much blood.

Tentatively pressing my finger tips to the side of my neck, I could feel the new skin scabbing over to cover the wound.

There was blood all over his suit...

He sounded so angry before when he saw-

Cutting off my thoughts, I shook my head and tried not to think about it.

Try not to think about the aching pain still pulsing deep inside.

Stop thinking about it.

That thing.

STOP

That THING still squirming around, nestling itself deeper and deeper inside my-

STOP IT

I tucked my hands under my head and let my eyes close again, trying to drift back to sleep.

Shhhkkkk 

I peeked through one of my eyelids to see that a considerably less blood soaked Springtrap had returned to sit down before me, his expression softening as he watched me pretend to sleep.

Playing along, I stirred as if the sound of him crawling inside had woken me up and the long forgotten whine of the servos in his ears meant that he had perked his ears up.

"Hey... Y-You awak-ke...?", he whispered, venturing closer to lay down beside me and sweep the hair out of my face with gentle fingers.

I gasped as his sudden closeness and opened my eyes, further relaxing when I saw his face smiling down at me, "Yeah.. I'm... I'm here...".

What's gotten into me...?

I caught myself smiling back at him and a blush heated up my face.

Was it this easy to smile at him before?

My heart sped up as he moved his hand to gently cup the side of my face and I sighed, leaning into him.

Taking what little comfort he had to offer.

I just... Really fucking need a friendly face right about now...

I relaxed and let my eyes shut, just letting him hold me there for a moment.

Springtrap heaved a sigh as well and shifted, resting his head on the ground next to me.

His chin gently nestled against the top of my head and his raspy voice rumbled from deep inside his chest, "O-Orrriiii... Who did that-t-t to y-you...?".

......

Opting to take my time to respond, I reached one of my hands out to touch his cold chest and let my fingers trace along the crevices carved there before I spoke, "Spring... I... I don't know what it was...".

Sighing again, he reached his arms up and around me to pull me closer to him, "Y-You know you c-can trussst m-me...", he hugged me close, my front pressed to his chest.

Tears sprang up behind my eyes as I found my head cradled in the space between his mutilated open neck and his rotten green shoulder.

Spring... I... I...

I wrapped my own arms around him and buried my face against his shoulder.

"Whoever d-d-did that-t... I-I won't let-t them hurt-rt you ag-gain...", he moved his hand down to press against the back of my head, "I p-promise...".

Don't.

My heart lurched.

Don't make promises you can't keep.

I pressed my fingers into the sticky fabric of his back, returning his tender embrace.

How do I tell him?

Trying to hold back the tears did little as they streamed down my face.

How do I tell him what that thing did to me?

My shoulders trembled with the force of my sobs and he shushed me as I tried to swallow them back.

**Shhhhhkkk**

A shuffling sound rose up from nearby and I could feel Springtrap scooting closer to me, his body now flush with mine still beneath the blankets.

I blushed again and pulled my head back to look at him, tears threatening to spill over again as I tried to blink them back.

Sensing my movement, he moved his own head back to look down at me.

His hand having moved down to rest on the back of my neck and his eyes heavily lidded with concern.

I cleared my throat and tried to put the words together in my head, gathering the courage to open my mouth and tell him.

Tell him what exactly had happened before I managed to escape.

If it was anyone else, they wouldn't believe me.

No one would.

They would all think I was crazy and lock me up in a mental institute.

I bit my lip and sniffled, looking back and forth between his eyes.

Would he be different?

Springtrap laid there, holding me against him and waiting patiently.

He could tell I needed time to come out and say it.

"I... I was r-raped by-", my jaw snapped shut.

I can't.

I can't fucking say it.

I felt him tense beside me and I whimpered, trying to force back the urge to start sobbing again.

Reaching back with my arm, I squeezed my eyes shut as I took hold of his arm in my hand.

Please...

I opened my eyes and looked up at him again, knowing the tears would burst forth any moment now.

Please don't...

Don't look at me like that...

Springtrap was gazing at me so tenderly, I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

Breathing slowly, he watched me pull his hand off of my head and move it down to dip it below the covers.

Panic engulfed me as I pressed his hand against my chest, willing my heart to stop racing.

Calm down.

He needs to know.

He had let his hand go limp in my grasp as I trailed it down to my stomach and held it there.

His ears had perked up when he had felt my heartbeat thumping so erratically inside my chest, "O-Ori... W-What..?", he whispered, his eyelids dipping in concern as he could still feel my pulse racing beneath his hand.

Just do it...

I took a deep calming breath and pressed my hand against the back of his, forcing his hand to press into my stomach.

The wriggling thing inside convulsed under his palm and I gritted my teeth, barely keeping myself from crying out and flinching away.

Springtrap's eyes widened, his gaze falling down from my face to where his hand was slowly being warmed up by being pressed against me.

"Y-You... Y-You're...", He spread his fingers out to cradle the bulge there, carefully moving his fingers over my clothed skin.

I shook my head and tucked my chin to my chest, not trusting myself to show him my face, "I-It's not what you think... It's not hu-".

"Ori", Springtrap had lifted his hand away to gently cup my chin between his fingers, urging me to look up at him, "I w-w-won't leave you alone w-with thisss... I-I'll help-p y-you...".

Wait what? No. No. It's not a-

I choked up again, startled into silence by the intensity of his gaze and the sincerity of his words as I stared at him.

Attempting to speak again Springtrap shook his head, effectively shushing me as he ran one of his fingers across my lips, "That'sss enough... Y-You sshould resst now. W-We have a long w-way t-t-to go t-tomorrow".

I swallowed back what I was about to say as my mind briefly went blank when he bent down to readjust the thick fabric covering my legs.

"A-Are you c-cold...?", Springtrap turned his head to look down at me, the blankets still bunched up in his hand.

Unable to stop the shiver that crept up my arms, I nodded.

From the enshrouding darkness that was our shelter came the rustling of more fabric being moved and a draft as he lifted the covers to slide in next to me after draping the blankets over himself.

I jumped, the sudden cold material of his suit shocking even through my clothes when his leg bumped against mine.

"C-Come here...", he laid on his left side and beckoned me closer with his hand.

Oh what the hell.

Seeing no real reason to hesitate, I moved forward and curled up against him.

Rolling to lay on my left side as well before he draped his arm over me and pulled me in closer with his frigid chest flush with my shivering back.

"I-I'll keep you w-warm... J-Just sleep... We'll g-g-get going i-in a few hoursss...", he whispered, resting his chin against the back of my neck.

Hiking up my shoulders, I shivered for a few minutes longer as I got used to the cold feeling of his suit seeping in through my clothes before it gradually heated up quite comfortably against my own body temperature.

I let my eyes close as I relaxed in his arms, choosing to trust him, "Springtrap... Where... Where will we go?".

My mind was racing and I could not keep my questions to myself.

I'm never going to be able to sleep at this rate...

I felt the urge to cry again by snuffed out as his arm tightened around me and he leaned up to nuzzle into the hair on the back of my head, hot breath washing over me as he whispered, "Shh... I'll figure out sssomething-ing... Just let-t me worry about th-that... I-I'll take care of everyth-thing...".

Biting my lip, I laid there and tried desperately to let my mind be at ease enough to fall asleep.

Seeming to sense this, Springtrap spoke again in a soothing tone, "I-I'll be here... I-I will a-always keep-p y-you sssafe... Alwaysss...".

I let a smile grace my lips and took comfort in his words, pushing the troubling thoughts to the back of my mind.

Thankfully, dying a few times was actually quite exhausting and my body was more then happy to decide when enough was enough.

Finally, I felt myself slipping away to the sound of more rain beginning to pour down outside, splattering noisily against the ground and collecting into puddles.

The squelching of the remaining organs inside Springtrap's chest and the twitching metal pins of his ears as he continued to listen.

Always listening.

I distantly heard his eyelids click as he blinked, his foul hot breath washing over the back of my neck as he sighed.

Always watching.

Always.

* * *

She's pregnant.

I still couldn't believe it as the tiny thing continued moving beneath my hand where I had it pressed to Ori's stomach as she slept.

Ori is pregnant.

Heaving a sigh, I allowed myself to click my eyes closed for a moment.

This could be our chance of having a life together.

An unfamiliar feeling rose up in my chest.

Happiness.

I breathed in her scent and scooted closer, pressing my legs to the back of her thighs.

A chance to be happy.

Truly happy.

If I still had the ability to smile, I'm certain I would be grinning from ear to ear.

We're going to make the most of this.

Together.

I listened to her breathing, slow and deep as she rested.

I will always be there.

You will never be alone.

I promise.

I focused on the tiny life I felt stirring under my hand.

Imagining what life would be like once it was born.

Once we were a family.

I should be getting swept up in the urge to tear whoever did this to you apart.

But right now I'm so happy I don't even care.

I'm so happy that I finally found you again.

I don't even care that they might still be out there.

I just care about this.

I hugged Ori closer to me, encouraging the bundle of joy to convulse again.

Us.

All of us.

Together.

With these thoughts in mind, I found myself lulled into such a deeply relaxed state that my eyes didn't open again and I fell asleep-

To be jarred awake with the cold barrel of a shotgun shoved against my temple.


	40. No Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Rape*  
> *Mutilation of Body Parts*  
> *Gore*

### Chapter 40

#### No Escape

Everything was perfect.

I relished the feeling of Ori's chest rising and falling against my head as I laid there beside her.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

My exact thoughts up until tiny hands started pulling at my face, the precursor before quiet babbling broke the silence.

Hey there squirt... What are you doing up at this hour...?

I lazily opened my eyes to find a smaller, slightly cuter version of myself staring back at up at me with big brown eyes.

"Dada! Dada up!", his lower eyelids lifted up as he smiled, dropping his teeth lined lower jaw.

Groaning, I swiveled my ears back and removed one arm from where it was wrapped around Ori's thigh to reach down and scoop up the yellowish-brown bunny that was my son.

"Plush... Shush...", I leaned forward, pressing my muzzle to his nose once I set him down on the bed with us.

Plushtrap plopped almost immediately onto his tummy and crawled over, still uncertain on his long spindly legs on even ground.

On the spongy material of the soft bed, any sort of walking was out of the question for the little guy.

Ori stirred from the noise and readjusted her head at a different angle, the left side of her face pressing into her pillow now.

Thankfully Plush had clapped his hands to his mouth and shushed me as he ventured closer, making room for himself against the crook of Ori's neck.

I laid my head down again and kept an eye on him, waiting to see if he would actually sleep for more then an hour this time.

How the hell did you get out of your crib on those tiny legs?

Laughing to myself, my eyelids became too heavy to keep open and I fell asleep again.

"Spring... Springtrap wake up...", Ori's voice called to me.

I opened my eyes to find her holding out several bags towards me and Plushtrap settled into the baby carrier on her back, "Did you forget? We're going out for a picnic today", she smiled and tilted her head, her eyes crinkling in delight.

Ori...

Pushing myself out of my chair, I stood up and took the bags from her before slinging the straps across my back and opening the front door for her, "No, I'd never forget. It was his idea".

Plushtrap kicked his legs excitedly and clutched onto the carrier with his hands, "Go outside! Go-Go outside!".

Ori smiled back at him and came forward, taking my hand in hers as we walked out the door to make our way to the grassy field behind our house.

I'm so lucky...

"Spring here...", Ori spoke and I felt something being placed on top of my head.

I blinked and looked up, Ori was still reaching her arms toward me and bits of flowers were stuck all over her skin.

She smiled and put her hands in her lap, brushing away the excess petals off her purple dress, "It's a flower crown. I learned how to make one so I could give it to you...".

"Ori, I...", I reached my right hand up to touch her side, trailing my fingers up to the side of her face, "I...".

"Happy first day of Spring", she smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to my nose.

I... I...

I buried my fingers in her pink hair, the purple and pink colors contrasting so oddly with my green fingers.

Where...?

"Where's Plushtrap?", I blinked myself out of my stupor and looked to see him with his back turned away from us, happily shoving grass in his mouth.

Ori laughed and called out, "Plush! Don't eat the grass silly!".

He turned with clumps of grass and dirt clenched between his millions of tiny white teeth, "Mmmfph?".

A fit of giggles erupted from in front of me as Ori clutched her sides and I felt the need to laugh as well.

Even if I didn't remember how.

Heh heh heh

"Hue hue heh hue", I smiled and watched Plushtrap get up to waddle towards us, plopping down in Ori's lap to spill grass literally everywhere as he opened his mouth to spit it out.

My life changed before me.

No longer was I the hopelessly cursed man trapped inside this suit.

I had a family again.

A second chance.

I watched as Ori took us in under her wing, letting us stay with her at her old house that her uncle had left to her.

She bathed us, tucked us into bed, invited us to storytime, showed us how best to enjoy a rainy day by splashing in mud puddles, how to share in the festivities of the holidays and most importantly...

How to love.

I'm going to tell her...

Before I knew it, we were celebrating Plushtrap's third birthday.

I watched as he was delighted to see the purple remote control car Ori had found for him.

His first real toy and it's something even I can remember fondly...

Looking over Ori in that ridiculously tight pink dress as she showed him the controls, I couldn't help but smile.

She must've known how much I loved that car.

Next thing I know, we're outside again.

All of us sitting in the dirt as Ori hands me the trowel, "To dig a hole silly! We're planting a tree for Earth day",she had said.

Having absolutely no experience in gardening of any kind, I did the best I could with my bulky fingers and watched as Plushtrap buried himself in said hole as Ori turned to pick up a bundle of flowers.

Blue butterflies clung to her hat and to the tops of her shoulders.

God... I don't deserve this...

I blink and I'm sitting against a tree, Ori spread out across my lap as she props a sketchbook up with her legs.

"Shh... Don't move", she whispered and I glanced down to see an orange butterfly skittering across the back of my hand to lap at the flower I was holding between my fingers.

You're so beautiful...

She traced the damn thing in under a minute and went back to fill in all the tiny details with her pencils.

Seeing as she was distracted, I lifted my other hand from her shoulder and ran my fingers through her pretty pink hair.

Ori...

I smiled and looked at her, watching her concentrate on the piece of art before her.

Multiple butterflies swarmed overhead as a certain yellow menace careened after them, jaws open wide to swallow them whole.

Chuckling quietly, I watched Plushtrap chase the other insects away and returned my gaze to Ori.

Just starting to lean in and press my muzzle to her cheek in a kiss-

* * *

A snarl burst forth as something cold and metallic was shoved against the side of my head, forcing me to return to reality.

What the fuck is-

I froze.

Having looked down the barrel of a gun too many times to not immediately recognize it.

Ori!

Where is Ori?!

My heart lurched as something warm and soft cuddled closer to my chest.

Not something, someone.

Almost stirred awake from my abrupt movement, I tightened my arms around her to shield her as best I could.

I knew without a single doubt that Ori was still safe in my arms but I had to act fast.

"Wait!", I spoke up, "D-Don't sshoot".

The person wielding the gun flinched, clearly not expecting to hear me speak.

He lowered the gun to press it to my cheek instead, allowing me to get a look at the man that had managed to find us.

Unable to silence the growl rumbling in my chest, I realized with trepidation that I recognized him.

It was the older man of the two from the horror attraction.

The one that had personally dragged me out of the vent after shoving a taser into the side of my head.

Strange... That's he's not doing the same now...

The one that had driven the van to deliver us to the facility.

I had seen his face when he had turned us over before driving away again.

Dark brown hair, patchy beard and dark eyes... I remember you...

I glanced behind him, thankful for the sparse light that was present enough for me to see that he was alone before I looked at him again.

"J-Just let usss g-go... Please...", I spoke as slowly and carefully as I could, praying that he would be able to interpret my sorry excuse for a voice.

The man scoffed, gritting his teeth and he stepped closer, "So this is the great William Afton, beggin' for his life at last... Make it worth my while and maybe I'll consider it...".

My heart shot up into my throat and I panicked, "I-I'll pay you!", I was crushing Ori to my chest at this point, desperate to keep her tucked beneath my arms, "D-Double whatever he's p-paying you to bring uss i-in!".

He spat and came around, pointing the gun directly into my face and squishing my muzzle with the barrel, "Don't make me laugh old man! Your franchise is all but dried up! You don't have a single cent left to your fuckin' name!".

I froze up, caught between shoving Ori away to try and take the gun by force or to keep holding her close to try convincing the man to leave us alone, "Jussst t-take me then! P-Pleasse! Let her g-go!", I held his gaze over the top of the shotgun, "I'll c-come quietly, I-I ssswear!".

The mans eyes narrowed and he stepped closer, "I'm afraid that's not good enough. He wants you both. He gets you both...", his finger began tightening on the trigger again.

NO

"W-Wait!", I cried out, scared out of my mind, "If you ssshoot me, y-you'll have to drag both of us".

He scowled, finally beginning to lower the gun away from us.

"Y-You can't drag both of uss a-at the ssame time...", I forced myself to keep talking, "One o-of uss might be able t-to esscape...", my arms would not stop shaking, I was not accustomed to bluffing.

Please... Please just don't shoot her...

The intruder sighed, cocking his head to the side as he lifted the barrel towards my face again, gesturing me to get up by jerking the gun upright, "I have back up but if you're offering, we can do this nice and easy...", he backed up against the distant wall, "Get her up and carry her out".

I swallowed hard and turned my back on the man, turning to look down at Ori curled up impossibly small against me, "Ori... Ori, I'm sorry...".

Gently pushing at her shoulder I tried to rouse her but as she moved limply under my hand, the scorching temperature of her skin caught my attention.

Ori... What's wrong? Why aren't you...?

Her skin was covered in a shiny sheen of a cold sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead when I pressed my hand to her.

She didn't respond, remaining still even as I continued to shake her shoulders, "Ori... Ori!", panic gripped me again.

"Get her up old man!", the man yelled and I heard him clutch the gun tighter in his hands, ready to shoot at a moments notice, "Do as I say or I'll blow your fuckin' head off!".

Tucking my arms beneath her body I lifted her to my chest, every inch of her skin boiling hot to the touch even through the rest of my suit, "I-I'm sorry...".

Followed closely behind by the first man, I exited the burrow into the rain and found the younger man once again accompanying the older gentleman from before.

As expected, an assault rifle was already trained on my face with the kid scowling behind the sight of his weapon from beneath the heavy jacket covering his small form.

Shit.

"Put her down on the ground and back away slowly", the mans voice from behind me spoke, nearly shouting to make sure his instructions were clear.

I started to turn around to face him but froze, thinking better of it and voicing my concern instead, "I-It's pouring out here! Y-you c-can't be sserious!", Ori remained unresponsive to the freezing rain currently pelting her without mercy.

"I said on the ground! Now!", the shotgun was prodded at my back and I fought the urge to flinch, looking down at Ori's face before I set her down on the soaking ground as delicately as possible.

I'm sorry.

"Hands where I can see them!", the man barked and the prodding shotgun lifted away, his crunching footsteps letting me know that he was stepping back, "Get the fuck up and back away. Slowly".

I kept my eyes on Ori's body, wishing I could've covered her with something to keep the rain off of her as I lifted my arms above my head and stepping back a few feet.

"That's enough. Don't fuckin' move!", the shotgun came around from my right and the man kept his sights trained on my face, ready to shoot if I gave him a reason.

Glancing at him, I watched the smaller boy come forward with a small black device that he pressed to Ori's neck.

"Wait! Wait! What are you-?!", I lurched forward, overwhelmed with the thought that he was going to try to hurt her.

**BANG**

"BACK THE FUCK UP!", the man had shot at the ground near my feet but now the barrel was aimed to shoot point blank into my face, "Not one more move or your head's gone!".

Please, don't let him hurt her!

I could hardly focus enough to obey, my instincts screaming at me to kill both men and take off with Ori.

But how?

"Ugh! It's not showing up!", the younger man groaned, still pressing that little thing to the side of Ori's neck.

The man before me kept his gun up, "Switch with me, I'll do it", he waited until the kid took his place before rushing to Ori's side with the device in hand.

"Long time no see... You remember me too?", The kid smirked up at me and aimed that rifle at my head, his finger already on the trigger.

I rolled my eyes and opted to watch the other man pressing different buttons on the black box before drifting it towards Ori's stomach once the device started beeping.

Wait, what?

"Yeah, it's her... She must've ripped out her own chip....", he shook his head and reached down to lift Ori's shirt up and press the device closer to her skin get some sort of reading on the screen.

DON'T TOUCH HER

My foot slipped forward a few inches, overcome temporarily by the urge to rush forward and shove the other man away from her.

The kid smiled, just waiting for me to move again.

"Shit, only reason we found her is cuz she's got three more", the man was prodding at her stomach, watching the bundle twitch and convulse beneath his fingers.

Three?

I couldn't handle this, just watching from afar as I dreaded what he was going to do to her.

Please... Just let me-

Forcing myself to stand still, my feet remained planted to the ground and immobile to the smiling taunt I wanted nothing more than to rip the head off of.

"Alright, pick her up and let's get going", the man got back to his feet and aimed the gun at me again, waiting for me to retrieve Ori's body.

I glanced at the boy beside me and stepped forward, bending down to once again cradle Ori's body against my chest.

"Walk", both guns were aimed up at my head and they waited for me to start walking before they followed close behind.

I could try to make a run for it...

But she needs help...

I looked down at Ori, just barely seeing her chest rise and fall.

She must be sick.

My ears sagged behind my head and I wrapped my arms a little tighter around her, trying to dip my head over her to protect her from the worst of the rain.

All the trees started looking the same and yet every time I looked back, my faithful escorts were still there eagerly waiting to blow my head off of my shoulders.

At last, Ori stirred and opened her eyes into slits.

"Hey... Y-You feeling alright-t...?", I perked up my ears and tried to smile at her, just happy she had drifted back into consciousness on her own.

Instead of responding, she convulsed and turned her head to the side away from me before vomiting.

Startled, I slid to a stop and waited for her to finish as she hacked and coughed before dry heaving.

"Keep going", the boy commanded and poked his rifle into my back, trying to spur me on.

"Sh-She's sick... I-I jusst need a minute to-", I tried to reason with them, giving Ori time to breath.

"You don't get a minute! You've wasted enough of everyone's time already!", the other man lurched forward, slamming the butt of his shotgun against the back of my shoulder which nearly caused me to fall forward with the added weight of Ori in my arms.

I righted myself and held Ori close to me, picking up the pace to distance myself before they could force me to drop her, "A-Alright! alright-t!".

Ori wheezed and groaned, struggling in my embrace, "Spring...? Where... Where are we...?", she looked so dazed and confused, I doubt she was actually awake.

Having recovered from the onslaught, I bent my head closer and whispered, "We're on our way.... J-Just rest and we'll b-be there sssoon...", I prayed that answer was good enough.

She whimpered and weakly lifted her hands to her stomach, only then did I notice how impossible pale she was now, "Spring... Can you... Can you do something for me...?", her head lulled against my chest.

I nuzzled my nose into her head, lifting her in my arms to hold her close, "Of c-coursse... Jusst n-name it-t...".

"Can you k-kill me...?", she whispered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks and added to the rain already on her face.

My heart sunk and I sighed, pressing harder against her head, "Ori... I... I can't do that-t...".

She keened sadly, trying to wrap her arms around herself but unable to gather the strength to do so, "Why not...?".

I blinked and looked up, watching as more and more of the forest came into view, "Because d-dying won't make it sstop hurting... I-It jusst m-makes it w-worsse...".

Ori didn't respond at first, just swayed in my arms as I lumbered forward.

"Ori...?", looking down at her granted me a close call with the next bout of her vomiting before she sputtered and passed out against my chest again.

Why is she so sick?

Glancing back at my escorts for reassurance, I found none and focused on keeping my stride as even as possible.

I don't know where we're going... But maybe they can help her there...

The concrete prison crept up out of the forest must quicker then I had expected, I found myself led around to the side of the building and took a few uneasy steps onto the hard pavement, "S-So what n-now?", I turned in place and snarled, "If you think I-I'm jusst g-going to hand her ov-ver... Y-You've got another t-thing co-".

**BANG**

**THUD**

* * *

Fuckin' prick.

Smoke billowed from the barrel of my gun as Jerry watched the now headless rabbits body collapse beside the trashcans lining the alleyway, the girl falling with it and lying still once she smacked into the pavement, "All yours, boy", I gestured to the girl.

Jerry whined and went forward, untucking the things arms from around her and lifted the body almost the same size as him unsteadily into his arms, "How the fucking fuck did he carry her all the way here?", he stumbled and nearly dropped her.

I rolled my eyes and hung the gun off of my shoulder on its strap, reaching down to take the girl from him, "Here, I've got her. You knock on the door".

Relieved to have the heavy duty lifting off his chest, Jerry happily raced up the steps and rapped his knuckles against the door as I stood close behind.

"Hello?", the door opened a crack and two white eyes were visible in the darkness of the building.

Jerry choked up, far too focused on the appearance of the person at the door.

"Afternoon good sir, we have a delivery for you. I believe this belongs to you?", I came forward with the girl, nudging the boy out of the way.

The door opened wider and the purple skinned individual cracked a smile that seemed almost certain to slice his face in half, "Oh! Y-You found her!".

I handed her off and pushed my arm behind me to guide Jerry down off the steps and to encourage him to stop staring, "All part of the job sir, we'll keep an eye out here!", I turned and tucked my arm around my assistants shoulder.

Distantly, I heard the door click shut but did not turn around until we reached our van.

"Jerry, didn't your parents ever teach you that staring is rude?".

* * *

She's mine.

She's mine!

Micheal hugged the girl close to him and took note of her absolutely drenched state, "Oh well that won't do at all now will it...?".

Locking the door and doubling checking the other security systems now in place, he eagerly carried Ori to her room.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you... Very good care of you", he smirked and buried his nasal cavity into her hair before blanching at the scent of whatever rotten thing she had cuddled up to while she was gone.

Changing his mind at the last moment, he took her into the bathroom inside.

"What on earth were you doing out there? Rolling in a cemetery?", he propped her up on the toilet seat and made quick work of her soaked clothes, stripping them off her with ease.

Letting his eyes trail over her red streaked body, he leaned into the shower to turn on the water and then thought better of it and turned it to fill up the bath instead.

"Something tells me you're not going to have the strength to stand on your own... Or do anything else for that matter...", he brushed his fingers through her hair, moving it out of her face.

Once the bath was full, he carefully laid her down and made sure to keep her head well above the water.

As tempting as it is for what you did, it won't stop you from coming back...

Micheal took pleasure is washing every inch of skin and every tiny crevice to try eliminating the foul stench radiating off of Ori's body.

"You smell like death...", he reached down to drain the tub and found that she had not stirred at all.

Not even enough to appreciate his jokes.

Micheal scowled and grabbed the towel, leaning down to dry her off as best he could.

Overall she did smell better but she was still much too pale.

He swallowed hard and let his gaze fall on her naked breasts and her unguarded snatch.

I can't wait any longer.. I have to have you right now...

Micheal seized her, roughly scooping Ori up bridal style to make a beeline for his own room and dumped her on his bed as he ripped off his clothes.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted this...", he licked his way up her neck and nibbled down to her right nipple, sucking lightly as his fingers trailed down to dip between her lips.

Hmm... Still dry... Guess we'll have to fix that won't we?

He smirked and turned his attention to Ori's other breast, her feverish temperature further fueling his lust.

"Ngh... Ori... Ori I'm so ready for you...", Micheal panted and stroked his shaft with his right hand, already at full attention having thought of nothing else since she had gotten away.

Sticking his fingers into his mouth, he gradually slobbered up Ori's entrance before he finally began inserting his length into her.

"Ah!", Micheal moaned as he slid a few inches in and withdrew, thrusting himself in farther until he was fully hilted inside her walls.

Maddeningly, Ori continued to lay there limply beneath him as if she was simply ignoring everything he did to make her feel good.

He did not keep a kind pace, brutally smashing his hips as he thrusted, "D-Doesn't that feel haah good O-Orii...?", leaning in close, he pressed a kiss to her parted lips.

"Why won't you moan for me huh?", Micheal continued his violations, digging his fingers mercilessly into her thighs as neared his climax.

His length throbbed, signalling him to thrust harder and deeper until he felt Ori tighten around him.

"Ori... Ori Ohh-", Micheal gasped.

Something had latched onto the head of his dick.

No longer swept up in the moment of satisfaction, his eyes widened as he looked down and tried to pull himself out.

He couldn't move.

Every time he pulled away, a sharp pain cut into his most tender appendage.

"Ori.. Ori I can't...", Micheal tried to reach down inside, searching with his fingers for the-

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH**

Micheal screeched, the thing clutching onto him now shredding it apart while it was still inside.

"AAAAUUGGGGHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!", he ripped himself away and fell onto the floor, succeeding in violently detaching himself at last.

But at a cost.

Searing pain ripped into Micheal's groin and he looked down to find that nearly half his length had been sheared off, the stump that was left behind bleeding profusely.

A cold numbness he recognized as extreme blood loss crept into his fingers and toes as he tried to cup his injured body part in his hands.

To no avail.

Micheal convulsed briefly on the floor where he laid and with a stuttering gasp, he bled out.

His purple skin went pale and his eyes went dark.

Much to the delight of a certain animatronic watching from the open vent above him.

**Heehehehahaha better l-luck next t-time!**


	41. Dead Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Rape*  
> *Dismemberment*

### Chapter 41

#### Dead Inside

He can't always protect me...

I jerked awake, on fire and with a throbbing headache that pulsed behind my eyes.

Oh my god my head... I can't...

Trying to move, I found myself trapped beneath Springtrap's heavy arm and his head resting limply against the side of my head.

Inadvertently keeping me pinned down and increasing the severity of my migraine.

"Spr... Sp-Spring...", I tried to lift my arms to nudge him awake but he was out like a light and his eyes did not open.

Any other time, I would've found his rasping snore and tight embrace adorable and endearing but at the moment I could hardly breath or move.

**Tsssk tssk tssskk**

I went still, focusing on what I could hear apart from Springtrap contently snoring.

Someone's here...

Attempting to look over his shoulder did little to ease my panic as the shuffling footsteps grew louder and closer to us.

I fought back a whimper and looked at the wall behind me, watching in dread as a shadow was thrown behind me.

Spring... Spring wake up... Please...

My body ignored my requests to move and a sickening wave swept over me as the wires shifted inside me again.

I'm going to be sick...

I clenched my jaw tightly and tried to swallow back the increasing amount of saliva that was building up in my mouth.

Not now... Not now...

The shiny barrel of a gun crested over Springtrap's shoulder and I closed my eyes, bracing for the end as it was shoved against his head.

Springtrap tensed up almost immediately and snarled, chilling me to the bone even as his arms lifted to pull me closer once his eyes opened.

I heaved out a shaky sigh, barely managing to press closer to his chest and wrap my arms around myself to dispel the festering sensation of my inner organs at war with themselves.

"Wait!", Springtrap begged, not bothering to hide the keening in the back of his voice, "D-Don't sshoot!".

The footsteps shifted in the dirt next to him and the weight being pressed to his head lowered to push Springtrap's jaw instead.

His chest rumbled in a growl before his eyes clicked, looking somewhere else before speaking, "J-Just let usss g-go... Pleasse...", I could hardly remember a time he had put so much effort into speaking so clearly.

A man's voice scoffed and spoke up from behind him, "So this is the great William Afton, beggin' for his life at last... Make it worth my while and maybe I'll consider it...".

I had forgotten... Your real name...

Springtrap tensed up further and spat out in alarm, "I-I'll pay you!", I forced myself to stay silent even when his arms crushed me closer to him, "D-Double whatever he'ss p-paying you to bring uss i-in!".

Spring... I-I can't breathe!

Another force pushed harshly into Springtrap's face, squishing my head against his other arm, "Don't make me laugh old man! Your franchise is all but dried up! You don't have a single cent left to your fuckin' name!".

You... You're crushing m-me...

I tried to stay conscious but the combined pain and inability to breath was pulling me under again.

I... can't...

Springtrap froze and I could feel his arms twitch, "Jussst t------ me ----! P-Pleasse! -----------go!", his voice started to distort, "I'll------------, I-I ssswear!".

Everything went quiet and dark.

By the time I came to again, I was drenched from head to toe and I could feel myself lurching from side to side.

My fingers and toes are numb...

As if someone was carrying me.

Where..?

I could just barely feel cold arms tucked beneath my knees and behind my shoulders.

I should be shivering.

My eyes barely cooperated when I tried to open them, freezing rain drops hitting my face.

Why am I not shivering?!

I stirred, trying to lift my arms to shield myself and open my eyes.

"Hey... Y-You feeling alright-t...?", Springtrap's hoarse voice whispered from above me and I looked up, barely able to make out the blurred distortion that was his face.

Spring...

I opened my mouth to respond but my body beat me to it and I hardly had enough time to turn away from his chest before spewing up and vomiting onto the ground near his feet.

Ughhhh

The momentum of him walking slid to a stop and he stayed quiet as I heaved again until nothing else came up.

P-Please... Don't...

"Keep going!", an unfamiliar voice commanded and something hard smacked into Springtrap's back.

Springtrap groaned, "Sh-She's sick... I-I jusst need a minute t-".

My head spun as Springtrap lurched forward under the blow from something else being slammed harshly against his back.

"You don't get a minute! You've wasted enough of everyone's time already!", the voice from earlier yelled, making my ears ring.

Ughh please stop...

Springtrap's arms tightened around me and returned to an upright position before swaying forward a few more steps, "A-Alright! Alright!".

My headache pulsed from the volume of all of their voices and I wheezed, trying to struggle into a more comfortable position in his arms, "Spring...? Where... Where are we...?", I could barely recognize my own voice, barely able to manage a raspy whisper.

His rotten head came closer, putrid breath wafting out as he spoke, "We're on our way... J-Just rest and we'll b-be there sssoon...", my eyes rolled back, trying to stay alert even as my body demanded I give in to my exhaustion.

Finally managing to lift my other arm into my lap, I tried to massage the pain away but quickly gave up seeing as that just made it worse, "Spring... Can you... Can you do something for me...?", I let my head go limp, resting the side of my face against the cold sticky casing of his chest.

Please... Just... Just do this for me...

Pressure and the rough texture of his nose gently rubbed against my scalp, nuzzling through my soaking wet hair, "Of c-coursse... Jusst n-name it-t...".

Just end it... Please...

"Can you k-kill me...?", I whispered, my voice cracking as hot tears started to stream down my cold face.

Springtrap heaved a sigh, pressing harder against my head with his muzzle and chin, "Ori... I... I can't do that-t...".

Please...

A shiver ran up my arms and I whimpered as I tried to pull them closer to my chest, "Why not...?".

He shifted his head away from me, his features blurring as more tears gathered in my eyes, "Because d-dying won't make it ssstop hurting...".

My eyes slid closed and my chin dipped forward to touch my chest when I lost the strength to hold my head up.

"-------w-worse...", Springtrap's world garbled together and my stomach lurched, forcing me to use the last of my conscious will to turn my head away lest I spew all over his chest before I blacked out.

Everything was quiet for a moment.

**BANG**

The shot sounded so far away but I felt myself being dropped onto something cold and unforgiving.

I was not awake enough to move.

To speak as unfamiliar hands grabbed at me and picked me up again.

Please... Just leave me...

Said hands transferred me to someone else with a firmer grip and I clung to consciousness as best I could.

Someone knocked on a door and it opened on squeaky hinges after a few seconds.

"Hello?", a raspy voice that I found all too familiar responded and my heart raced as I panicked.

No No NO NO PLEASE NOT HIM

My panicked state cost me more energy then I had to offer and everything went quiet again.

Warm.

Everything is warm.

Wait where...?

I could feel something hard against the back of my head and beneath my body but warm water was covering the majority of my skin.

And someone was scrubbing little circles all over.

My heart lurched again as someone's hand lifted my arm to scrub more of-

Please... Let it be someone else... Just not Micheal...

A groaning sound was heard and I could immediately tell who was above me.

Once again I panicked but I could hardly manage to move anything besides my fingers.

I can't open my eyes!

My breathing started to pick up as his arm brushed against my feet to pull the drain up and empty the tub.

Just stay calm... Maybe he won't do anything...

Forcing myself to keep from hyperventilating, I focused on the soft fabric of the towel as it was patted roughly all over me at once.

He's just taking care of me...

I had just braced myself when I felt arms scoop me up and pull me forcefully against his chest before dumping me onto a soft springy surface.

GODDAMMIT

No No No NO

Mercy seemed to smile on me and I blissfully passed out again before I felt anything else.

Hours or minutes later, I woke up again with an aching feeling inside of me I wish I could never feel again and something cold smeared over my thighs.

What the fuck...

Opening my eyes at last granted me with the view of the ceiling tiles from my position laying on my back on Micheal's bed.

Taking deep breaths and willing myself not to panic again, I took into account everything I could see and feel.

My shoulders began to tremble as I recognized the aches of the swollen flesh between my legs and I felt the need to be sick again.

No... No more...

Easing my hands up, I trailed my fingers over my body looking for any other signs of what had transpired while I was out.

I lifted my head and looked down at myself, marred with fresh bruising marks where Micheal had held on too tightly to my hips that were still dark red against my pale skin.

The lump in my stomach was still there, twitching every now and then as a new discovery made me freeze.

Oh god... What is...

There was still something inside.

Confused, I racked my brain for the possibilities before trying to push it out.

Mistake.

Fresh pain washed over me as the mass of wires on the inside dug itself a little deeper to hold on more securely to my organs and whatever it had lodged inside.

My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of who was lying on the floor next to the bed.

Micheal was lying there on his back, stark naked and drying blood coating his groin with a single part curiously absent.

His normally bright white eyes were dark and his purple skin had an ashen quality to it.

I blanched and my stomach rolled again causing me to heave but there was nothing left.

Dropping back on the bed, darkness started to consume me again and this time I let it.

Not wanting to exist anymore.

I don't want this...

I never wanted this...

Blissfully, I drifted away again.

* * *

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to stare?", Dylan clapped his hand onto Jerry's shoulder, jostling him forward as they walked through the muddy leaves.

"Oh come on! Did you see his face?! How could I not stare?", the kid whined and twisted away from the other mans grip to tug on the passenger side door handle of their van they had reached.

The older man snarled and reached for his keys, "Don't start with me kid! You can not stand there and complain about that man's appearance after we just spent the last few hours staring at the rotten green back of that child murdering sociopath!", he pulled himself into the drivers seat.

"Alright jeez! I'm sorry okay?", Jerry grumbled and crossed his arms after he shut his own door, shivering in his seat.

Shaking his head, Dylan beckoned the van to life and tried coaxing the heater to warm up as tiny flakes of snow began to fall.

Usually don't see snow here in Texas this early... It's not even halfway through December...

Old habits died hard and insisted on the mid forties man's fingers to twitch as he reached for a cigarette-

**BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Not even fifteen minutes after we dropped off the girl Dylan's cellphone starts buzzing in his pocket.

Having bothered to get comfortable in that short amount of time, it took him a moment to retrieve the cursed thing.

Henry Steele?

Shit

He gulped down his nerves and quickly hit accept after reading the caller I.D. and pressed the speaker to his ear, "Yes sir?".

Jerry looked over at him confusedly and was met with a single raised finger in his direction as the voice on the other line explained the dire situation and relayed the instructions.

The old man's voice did not wait for a response and the line disconnected after he hung up on his end.

Dylan blinked and lowered his phone to his lap, heaving a sigh and pinching between his eyes with his fingers.

Jesus christ.

Relaying instructions, the driver spoke up, "Something's gone wrong. That guy we gave the girl to is not holding up his end of the deal and we need to go in and find out what the hold up is".

Jerry gawked beside him, his eyes going as wide as saucers, "W-What? Why?!".

Dylan looked at the kid and turned in his seat to once again retrieve the weapon and more ammo where he had set it down earlier, "It doesn't matter why, what the old man says goes", he exited the car and pulled the keys from the ignition, checking over his shotgun once he was outside.

Crunching his way through the dried mud and muck, Jerry stood at his side still clutching his own assault rifle in his arms, "What exactly did he ask us to do?".

Locking up the van, Dylan started towards the building again and idly noticed the falling snow had yet to fill their footprints from their trek before, "I don't know, he didn't say much. Just go in and find out what's going on I guess...", he dug into his pocket with his free hand for the set of keys Henry had given him for emergencies to unlock the backdoor in the alley.

The same door they had visited not too long ago.

The still disintegrated head of the giant green rabbit remained splattered across the pavement nearby.

Jerry gulped and cautiously stepped around the rest of it's body where it was sprawled out. 

Dylan rapped his gloved knuckles against the cold metal door in rapid succession, "Hello?! Everything alright in there?!".

No response.

Nothing.

He waited for a moment before glancing behind himself to see Jerry was holding his weapon much too tightly, his hands trembling and his eyes wide, "Just stay behind me".

The kid managed a curt nod and the older man inserted his key into the lock, he called out again, "Don't panic! I'm opening the door to let myself and my associate in! We're here to help!", he turned the knob and opened the door, revealing an empty kitchen.

Quickly stepping inside, he shut the door and locked it for good measure as Jerry looked around.

Once his keys were safely pocketed, Dylan reached for his own weapon and walked deeper into the abandoned kitchen, "Hello?!".

He kept his eyes peeled, immediately grateful that the lights were on.

Or maybe that just made everything worse.

"Jerry, stay close", He stepped through the doorway leading to the large dining area.

Eerily empty save for the tables, chairs, arcade games and the deactivated animatronics on stage along the back wall.

Jerry gasped and lifted his rifle, fear taking hold of him as he waited for an opportunity to shoot.

"Calm down, these guys can't hurt you", Dylan scolded and continued searching the room, "They aren't even on".

Checking the distant office and the salvage room, nothing was found of interest besides a few dried splotches of blood decorating the floor which lead to a pair of double brown doors to the right of the main entrance.

They pushed through and an uneasy feeling swept over them as they noticed the light in the bathroom at the end of the hall was on and fog was still visible clouding up the mirror inside.

The door was open and no one was inside.

What the hell?

"Jer", Dylan whispered and gestured his head back down the hallway, asking that the smaller individual watch his back as he investigated the bathroom.

Leaning through the doorway, it was discovered that this room was vacant as well but it smelt of soap and steam.

As if someone had just finished bathing.

He looked down to see a pile of clothes on the floor, soaked through he decided not to touch them in favor of stepping out of the bathroom once he turned the light off.

Puzzled, he looked back and forth between the closed doors to his left and right.

An odd smell hung over this area, a scent Dylan couldn't quite place.

"Here, you check this one", he gestured to the door to his right and Jerry walked up, "Yell if you find anything".

Jerry nodded and wordlessly turned the knob, letting himself inside.

Approaching the remaining door, a shiver of fear crept up Dylan's spine.

What am I going to find?

He reached out and started to open the door-

Only to immediately cover his nose and mouth with his hand as the thick smell of blood washed over him that was permeating the room.

Oh my god.

Dylan swallowed back a gag and stepped inside, forcing himself to look over the grisly scene before him.

The man that had answered the door was lying on his back on the ground and he was completely naked.

Shocking amounts of blood were caked onto his hands and covering his groin and thighs.

"Sir? Sir?!", Dylan came around and nudged his shoulder with his boot, not daring to get close enough to reach down and touch him with his bare hands.

He did not move.

His eyes were closed and his chest wasn't rising.

Shit.

He looked to the side to see that the girl was on the bed against the wall, unconscious with vast amounts of blood covering her thighs and between her legs as well.

Her chest rose and fell as she breathed laboriously.

The fuck happened here?

Footsteps announced Jerry's entrance into the room.

"Jerry, hang on!", Dylan called out and turned to see that the kid had stopped in the doorway, "There's two bodies in here, just watch your step".

Jerry nodded and silently stepped forward, wary of the blood on the wooden floor, "What the hell do you think happened to them?", he was covering his nose to protect himself from the miasma of blood hanging over the room.

"I don't know, I'm trying to get this guy to wake up. Could you take the girl into the bathroom and clean her off?", Dylan knelt down and begrudgingly pressed his fingers against the thin purple rotting skin of the man's neck.

"B-But I thought... Ugh fine...", Jerry hung his rifle over his shoulder on it's strap and stepped behind the other man to pick up the girl in his arms, "Goddamnit, she's gonna get blood all over my jacket!", he whined as he carried the girls body through the door.

The man smirked and called out, "Blood is the least of your problems kiddo! Make sure you keep that door open!", he looked down at his cold clammy fingers as he tried to wipe away the odd feeling on his pants.

Is this guy dead or what?

Jerry started up the water and Dylan could hear him setting down the girl's body into the tub as he grumbled under his breath.

He heaved a sigh and pulled his arm back behind his head and, making sure to hold back his strength otherwise he snaps this poor guys neck, slapped his cheek.

**SMACK**

The purple man's head turned sharply to the right but other then that, he didn't stir.

Shaking the sting out of his hand, Dylan wondered briefly if he should call Henry to tell him what had happened.

But then, he still didn't know what had transpired behind that locked door.

If he didn't manage to wake him up and get some answers, no one would.

Gritting his teeth, he drew back his arm again and slapped the purple man across the face.

**SMACK**

Again.

**SMACK**

GODDAMNIT JUST WAKE UP

And again.

**SMACK**

Increasing the force each time until little blood droplets slung from the purple man's mouth where his teeth had cut into the inside of his cheek.

Both sides of his face reddening and puffing up from the abuse.

Fuck.

Panting above the body, Dylan started reaching for his phone when a wheezing noise stopped him cold.

He looked down to see that the dead man's eyes were opening and he blinked a few times before groaning in pain.

"W-What... Who... Who are you...?", the man rasped and lifted one hand up to press it against his swollen face.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Dylan backed off and knelt at the mans side, "Sir, my name is Dylan Brooks. I was sent here by Mr. Steele to check up on your inability to check in at the required time", he rested his overworked arm on his raised knee.

The purple man's unnaturally white glowing eyes rose to Dylan's face and he started trying to sit up only to cry out when he attempted to move his legs, "Augh! What... What the-".

Lowering his grotesque hands to his groin, he hissed in pain and yanked away his fingers as the touched the general area where a certain body part should've been present on his naked body.

"Sir, I need you to focus. What exactly happened here? Did she do this to you?", Dylan shot his hands forward to grasp the other man's shoulders, ignoring the sickening feeling of his skin against his fingers in an attempt to stop the man from growing hysterical.

"I-I.... I don't... No... No i-it was me... I...", his disfigured face twisted further into an ugly sob as he tried to curl in on himself only to cry out again.

WAIT.

"You're saying you did this? You... You...", Dylan leveled his eyes with the psycho's, trying to hold his attention but the other man was beyond saving.

Shaking his head, he unlatched the handcuffs from his belt and cuffed the purple man's hands to the metal frame of the bed.

I do not get paid enough for this sh-

**AAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHH!!!!!!!**

SHIT

"Jerry!", Dylan jumped up, nearly falling on his ass as Jerry's scream went quiet.

Shit shit shit shit

He rushed over and stuck his head in the doorway of the bathroom to find Jerry had blanched and was currently on his knees and clutching the sides of the toilet as he heaved.

"Jerry, what the hell is wrong with you?! You almost gave me a heart attack!", He rolled his eyes and stepped over the girls previously discarded clothes still clumped up in a heap.

The kid lifted his head, "Dy... She... She's... Urk...", he tried to talk but couldn't manage more then a few noises before his need to be sick overruled his desire to speak.

Shaking my head, the olden man squeezed into the space between the heaving kid and the occupied bathtub.

Thankfully, Jerry had succeeded in washing off all the blood from the girl's body and somehow all of her previous wounds had healed up.

Everything appeared normal including her less pale complexion as shed limply laid there with her eyes closed and her head slumped to the side of the tub.

Apart from-

Oh God.

Dylan's stomach dropped.

Instantly he understood the kids apprehension.

Something oddly colored was nestled between the girls thighs.

He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, setting down his weapon still within reach.

Dipping his hands into the warm water resulted in goosebumps rising up to his shoulders and another chill to go down his spine.

Jerry panted and tried to look over before dipping his head down again to heave a few more times, only rewarded by the trace amounts of stomach acid for his troubles.

Dylan cleared his throat and mentally apologized to the girl beneath his hands as he gently pushed her legs apart.

Averting his gaze as best he could, he dug his fingertips around the fleshy thing and began to pull-

Uggghhhh

His stomach flipped again and his mouth went sour as the squelching sensation was easily felt through his hand and up his arm.

After an eternity of his heartbeat throbbing in his ears and his stomach threatening to forcibly empty itself, the several inches of now very familiar purple mutilated flesh came free and the girl involuntarily twitched as it was removed.

Jesus fucking Christ

Trusting his instincts, Dylan held his breath as he lifted the thing above the water and disposed of it in the nearby trashcan that thankfully had a lid.

Letting himself breath again, Jerry heaved as he had obviously not thought to do the same.

Dylan took a few more calming breaths and turned to look at the girl again, laying there so peacefully that it was almost easy to forget all the trouble they had gone through to retrieve her.

Almost.

What if...

What if I had just let them go...?

He sighed and looked over the poor thing, trying to imagine how much pain she must've been in after she had been shot.

Remembering how tightly that killer had his arms wrapped around her.

Begging for mercy.

Would that have been so bad...?

Dylan reached down to grab his shotgun again-

And all hell broke loose.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Jerry's body was ripped away by several wires and he screamed as he was dragged up towards the ceiling and into the other room,"Dylan! HELP!!".

"Hey! W-Wait! STOP!", Dylan yelled and aimed best he could, filling the ceiling tiles with bullet holes as the shot appeared to go straight through the mass of metal.

"No No No No NO NO NO NO NO!!!", Jerry shrieked in terror as the creature disappeared into the vent opening of the blood splattered room as it tried to drag him inside.

"STOP!!", Dylan skidded to a stop and lifted his gun to the only available space where the wires were visible, clutching onto Jerry's hands as he gripped onto the vent.

Where the hell does that vent go?!

He gritted his teeth as he waited for the metal thing to show it's face or any target he could aim for that wasn't pressed so tightly to Jerry's arms.

His finger on the trigger, not daring to blink as he stood next to the bed and in the curiously unoccupied pool of blood at his feet.

Jerry's cries rose higher and higher in pitch and his eyes started to roll back as the ripping sounds of skin and flesh filled the room below.

**AAAAAAAUUGGGHHH**

I can't do it

Dylan lowered his gun and watched a pair of metal hands creep out from the dark of the ventilation shaft to grab hold of Jerry's frightened face, "NO!-".

**CRICCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

The hands dug into the kids face, pulling in different directions until the skin gave way to the fragile tissue beneath for the fingers to continue ripping into what was left of the skull as blood and gray matter dripped down around the man standing beneath the open vent.

Dylan's heart sank and he went cold.

What have I done?

In his shocked state, however, he fails to notice the quiet footsteps and the looming presence of someone creeping up behind him.

Dylan's breath is stolen from him as a cold butcher's knife is stabbed deep into his right side.

FUCK

His vision goes dark from the pain and by some miracle, he's able to turn on his shaking legs before his fingers compress the trigger-

**BANG**

**THUD**

The shotgun clatters to the ground as the recoil knocks it from his shaking hands.

He could just barely make out the purple skin of the man he had handcuffed earlier disappearing into the hallway.

You son of a bitch

Dylan's breath hitched as he reached down to grasp the handle of the knife, fingers ghosting over the handle-

**AAAAAUUGGGHH!!**

His stomach lurched as he dropped to one knee and blood instantly rose up his throat as he took care to not touch the knife again.

SHIT

He grit his teeth together and forced himself to take a breath to try and stay conscious.

GODDAMNIT

Taking in his surroundings, he can just barely make out the massive amount of blood and disintegrated purple flesh strewn across the floor.

I need help.

With massive amounts of difficulty, he manages to fish out his phone but he finds with horror that there is no signal in the building.

I have to get out.

I need to call for help before I bleed to death.

Spitting out a wad of blood, he pockets his phone and shakily rises to his feet using the bed frame to pull himself up.

This is insane.

Why did I agree to this?!

Huffing and leaving a bloody trail behind him, the deafening silence only served to chill his blood further.

DAMNIT

Dylan winced and tried applying pressure to staunch the bleeding.

Again, his vision wavers and he heaved up another clot of bloody mucus.

I'm not going to make it...

Blood trailed out of the corner of his mouth and into his patchy beard, loose hairs from his head dipping down into his face as the sweat poured off of him.

He kept his ears peeled for the bastard that stabbed him as he slowly progressed through the dining room and into the kitchen

Pausing to pant, he retrieved his keys with unsteady fingers and managed to unlock the curiously unguarded bolt that was sealing the door closed from the inside.

Dylan sighed out in relief and took out his phone, ready to press the call button as he turned the knob with his other hand-

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHHHH!!!**

A large black bear animatronic with a single yellow eye and topped with a red hat burst through the open door and grabbed Dylan's shoulders with its bulky hands, pulling him closer to it's opening mouth.

"NO! NO! WAIT! S-STOP!!", the man's cries were drowned out by the clicking servos and whining hydraulics as his head was pulled deep inside it's waiting maw.

**NO NOO N-CRRIIIICCCKKK**

The ripping sounds of stripping flesh and snapping bones filled the empty halls.

Still clutching the corpse in it's arms, the black bear meandered forward and deeper into the building as it left a trial of bloody footprints behind.

All was quiet apart from the howling wind and pelting rain rushing inside as the door remained open.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH**


	42. Perfect Imperfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*  
> *Suicide*  
> *Abortion*

#### Chapter 42

### Perfect Imperfection

My insides are on fire.

It hurts to breathe.

Where am I?

Who am I?

I could feel the cold floor faithfully supporting my weight as I laid there on my side.

What happened?

I can't remember.

Why can't I remember?

What was I doing?

I was... The girl... They brought her back to me....

Thats right.

She belongs to me.

My name is Micheal Afton and the girl is Ori.

The old man gave her to me.

She's mine.

My mouth lifted in a smirk but I hesitated to open my eyes.

It's quiet.

My breath hitched as I took a deep pull of the air around me.

Blood.

Everything reeks of blood.

My mouth tastes like metal and my chest aches.

A shiver rolled over my body and I shuddered, my exposed skin much too easy of a target for the cold.

Cold.

Why is it cold?

I cracked my eyelids open and found myself lying on the floor of my office.

The floor around me is red.

Groaning, I lifted one hand to my face-

I froze.

Red.

Is that my hand?

I stared in disbelief at the dark crimson substance drying on my skin and caked beneath my nails.

I... Wait... What the hell happened...?

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to sit up-

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHH**

WHAT THE FUCK

I looked down at myself and saw that a very particular part of my body was missing.

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK

The remaining skin and muscle struggling to repair itself over my groin.

I can't... R-Remember...

Which resulted in excruciating pain to shoot through me when I tried to open my legs wider to sit up.

I openly gaped, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to recall what horrible accident had befallen me while I was-

Did I die again?

Is that why I can't remember?

Bracing myself, I stifled my scream as I got to my feet and found another injury demanding attention marring my chest.

I panted, looking down at the open wound that had bits of metal shrapnel strewn throughout what used to be my rib cage, lungs and heart.

This looks like a gunshot wound.

Blinking, I realized with a sickening feeling that I could see straight through myself as the injury was open through my back as well.

Point blank.

What the fuck did I do?!

I hissed through my teeth as I shivered again, the move pulling on the purple flesh still stitching itself back together.

Where the fuck are my clothes?

Huffing again, I lifted my head to look up at my closed door to see my breath puffing out in a little white cloud before dissipating in the air around me.

Why is it so cold in here?!

Bright crimson on the floor caught my eye as spotted a trail of footprints leading to the pool of blood I had apparently been resting in.

How long was I...?

Shuffling forward out of my office, I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

Instant regret.

FUCK

Swallowing back another scream from my arms unintentionally compressing my mutilated chest, I tried to wrap my arms more delicately around myself to preserve what warmth I had left.

Panting from the monumental effort of crossing the oddly empty dining room, I could see my own footprints leading toward the hallway and through the double brown doors.

Another pair of bloody footprints and smearing hand prints from the doors decorated the far wall and disappeared into the kitchen and out of sight.

Who's are those..?

A cold draft of wind caught my attention next as I hurried over as fast as I could to see the alarmingly open back door in the kitchen.

SHIT

Did anyone get out?

I looked down and saw that the earlier footprints led to the oddly unoccupied pool of blood currently desecrating the black and white tile of the floor and did not continue on.

Chills rose up my arms as I found a third set of footprints stomping through the puddle and into the kitchen to suddenly stop beneath an open vent with the cover hanging precariously by two screws.

I took a moment to venture closer and found blood smeared on the nearby wall and the vent itself as if the culprit had briefly slipped as it had attempted to pull itself up and away into the ceiling.

Shit.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the matter at hand and carefully stepped around the slip hazard in front of the open door.

Enduring the elements for a moment longer, I ducked outside into the dark and scanned the area for anymore bloody footprints but the only thing of interest was a horribly disfigured puke and piss colored rabbit animatronic that was slumped over amidst the trashcans.

I still have a job to do.

I deadpanned and sighed, stepping out into the cold mist to grab hold of the things arms.

Oh my fucking god is this thing covered in snot?!

My stomach lurched as my fingers sunk into the soggy sticky wet muck covering the damn thing from head to toe.

Ughh it smells like... It smells like it crawled into a silo and lit itself on fire...

Gritting my teeth I dragged the thing inside, not bothering to steer it around the pool of blood.

Anything would be better then this...

Which in hindsight was a horrible decision on my part as the freezing semi-solidified mush squished up between my toes as I stepped back into the kitchen before setting the new addition down on the floor to finally close the door on the freezing elements outside.

Why me? 

I pressed my back against the door for a moment, trying to warm my hands up by rubbing them together as I waited for hypothermia to fuck off.

My eyes wandered over to the 6'7 salvageable mess of parts on the floor, looking over the bulbous feet, the tattered fabric and, most of all, the mangled rabbit head.

It's eyelids were shut and the back of its head lay flat against the floor, lanky arms were limp along its sides and it didn't even appear to be active.

Heaving another breath, I returned to my earlier position to grab hold of it's arms and drag it out of the kitchen, through the dining room and into the salvage room.

Not bothering to relax until I was safely on the opposite side with the thing locked behind the door.

One thing at a time.

I looked down at myself again and made my way to the bathroom at the back of the building, retracing both my own steps and the far sloppier ones that dragged along the wall.

As if the handrail there had been the one thing keeping that individual on it's feet.

Halfway down the hall, I spotted my own door wide open and couldn't help my eyes from peering curiously inside.

I gulped.

Another pool of blood on my bed and on the floor with bits of my own purple flesh scattered on the ground in front of me.

Blood was smeared all the way up to the ceiling where globs of coagulated refuse still clung to the vent above and dripped slowly onto the floor.

Jesus christ, what the fuck happened in here?

Looking down also granted me with a much sought after sight, my clothes were lying on the floor as well but they had not managed to avoid the carnage that had taken place here.

I sighed and walked further in, going to my dresser to dig for replacements.

Once I had a suitable pair of pants, shirt and jacket tucked over my arm, I turned on my heel and went into the bathroom.

I will deal with this shit later.

Switching on the light, I froze.

Shivering in the tub was a pale skinned Ori, bloody murky water surrounding her tiny form.

"Ori!", I lurched forward, setting my clothes on the counter and knelt down before her.

Oh my god... How long have you been in here?!

She whimpered and weakly shied away from me, crying out as my hands touched her bare shoulders, "N-No! Please!".

Her skin was cold to touch but I ripped my hands away from her when she slapped at me.

Ori... I...

Confusion marred my features as I tried to figure out what I could do to help.

"It's just me... I'm not gonna hurt you...", I reached my hand into the frigid water to pull the plug out, watching as the refuse drained from the tub.

Ori continued to shiver, trying to compress herself further into the corner of the tub and as far away from me as possible.

What... What did I do?

Did I do something?

I sighed as I looked over her again, trying to keep my eyes averted from certain parts as I attempted to make eye contact with her, "Ori... Ori whatever it is I did I'm sorry...".

She whimpered and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest and burying her face where I couldn't see, "Please... Please just don't...".

Waiting for the tub to be empty, I leaned in to turn the water on and made sure to keep the temperature as an acceptable level.

A squeak of surprise left her lips as the warm water began to rise again and gradually her shivering stopped and her posture began to relax.

"Can you tell me what happened?", I rose up onto my knees, screwing the plug back down to keep the bath filling up. 

Bloodshot hazel and grey eyes peeked up at me through her hair as she sniffled, watching me warily as if she was afraid I was going to lash out at her, "I... I can't...", she went quiet.

Letting the bath fill with water, I shut off the spout and leaned back to close the door behind me to try and keep the warm moist air inside.

My mind raced.

Did I leave her in here?

Did I do something to her?

Did someone else hurt her?

Did someone else manage to get in while I was out?

Pained gasps broke the silence and I looked over to find crimson in the last place I wanted to see.

Drifting in the clear water from between her legs.

My jaw dropped and my stomach lurched up into my throat.

Someone hurt her.

Ori was bleeding.

"Ori, where are you hurt?", I asked without looking, already rifling through the cabinet beneath the sink to reach the first aid kit and bring it out to her.

The water splashed as she twisted in the bath, trying to press her legs together for some reason as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Having not received an answer, I looked up and saw sheer panic in her face.

Her eyes wide and her chest heaving as she breathed erratically.

What?

Why are you looking at me like that?

"Ori... Did someone-", my mouth clamped shut and my stomach dropped as the thought slammed into me.

If someone fucking touched her....

She was gone for a while before those guys brought her back...

I drew a shaky breath and closed the first aid kit, pushing the little white plastic box away, "I just want to help you... Tell me what you need...", I looked at her.

Ori swallowed hard but visibly relaxed now that I wasn't actively asking her questions she didn't want to answer, "I... I want to leave...".

Don't push it.

Shaking my head, I reached up to close the toilet seat and sat down on it, "I can't let you do that... The old man needs us here to finish the job...".

Her face dropped, tears gathering in her eyes, "But... I...", an audible gurgle reverberated throughout the bathroom, "I-Is there any food left?".

I nodded and got to my feet, pulling on my own clothes before I opened the door, "Yeah, there's plenty. I'll go get you something", walking to the other side of the door, I stuck my head inside, "Wait here please", I closed the bathroom door and quickly closed my bedroom door as well.

Everything is fine.

Ori was violated by someone but everything is fine.

Taking a moment to calm myself, I walked down the hall to seek out the kitchen and locate the cleaning robot I had ordered to try and clean up the multiple crime scenes throughout the building.

**RING RING RING RING**

I jumped, not expecting the phone on the wall nearby to begin ringing so suddenly.

Jesus christ!

**RING RING RING RING**

Steeling my nerves, I went to the phone and picked up the receiver and pressed it my ear, "Uh... Hello?".

* * *

It hurts.

It still hurts.

I laid my head down against my knees as the pain pulsed over me, a constant ache radiating from inside as the damn wires refused to settle.

**RING RING RING RING**

Gasping, I jerked my head up to look at the door where the ringing noise had come from.

**RING RING RING RING**

I bit at my lip and rubbed my arms, listening for the phone to continue ringing as I sat there waiting for the pain to cease.

The phone went quiet and I could hear Micheal's voice mumbling from down the hallway, responding to questions from the other line.

Looking down at myself, I watched the bulge convulse again and the bleeding continued as another wave of pain swept through me.

Is this never going to stop...?

I let myself slide down beneath the water, keeping only my head above the surface as I attempted to relax the pain away with the warmth of the water.

Maybe... Maybe I could just end it myself...

Glancing at the door, I knew I only had a little bit of time to go through with this.

I can't do this anymore...

My breath caught in my throat as I slowly began lowering my head beneath the water, opening my eyes to look up at the ceiling as the water distorted it.

I just... Wanted to see him one more time...

My lungs burned for air as I kept my arms at my sides, resisting the urge to pull myself up out of the water.

I can't...

I squeezed my eyes shut as my vision warped, my body beginning to spasm from my refusal to breath.

Spring... I'm sorry...

...

* * *

I sighed and hung up the phone, guilt filling my chest as the news repeated in my head.

I fucked up.

I really fucked up.

Pinching my nasal cavity between my fingers I closed my eyes.

Two men died here after the old man sent them in to help me.

I don't know what happened to them.

But the blood on my hands...

I looked down at my mentioned blood stained appendages and drew another shaky breath.

The damages are coming out of my check and I have until tomorrow to get this place up and running again.

Or else.

Running my hands through my hair, I restarted my journey to the kitchen to fetch food for Ori.

God, I didn't even think to look for her at first...

I chewed on what was left of my lip as I opened another can of soup and emptied it into a bowl before popping it into the microwave and grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge.

She's fine.

Opening the lid, I downed half the liquid and set it on the counter as the soup warmed up.

I'll figure this out...

Unable to stand still, I wandered over to one of the many closets and miraculously located the cleaning robot buried under extra cables and tools I had tossed in here earlier.

Speed reading through the instructions, I set the little thing aside on its charger and made my way to the sanitation station to locate bleach and a mop.

I need to keep myself busy.

I literally don't have time to lose.

Mopping up and scrubbing away the majority of the blood killed the remaining time left on the microwave and before I knew it, the damn thing was beeping to announce its completion.

Pausing in my deep cleaning, I quickly washed my hands and grabbed a hand towel before retrieving the still hot to the touch bowl and took it to Ori's room along with the water bottle tucked under my arm.

Easing open the door, my stomach shifted uneasily as I took it the ruffled state of her room.

The metal cover of the ventilation shaft was gone and her bed had been hastily brushed aside, as if someone had brushed past the bed in an attempt to reach something.

Or someone.

Swallowing back my unease, I set the bowl down on the nightstand next to her bed before straightening it out and went over to the bathroom to knock on the door, "Ori? I'm going to open the door, okay?".

No answer.

I pressed my ear to the door listening for splashing water, her voice whimpering or the muffled sobs of her crying.

Nothing.

Unease settled over me again and I knocked once more before turning the knob and entering, "Ori, I'm coming in... Are you ok-".

NO

My stomach dropped for the billionth time today and my mouth went sour.

OH GOD

Ori was floating face-down on the surface of the water.

WHY

"ORI!!", I slammed the door into the wall and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her body out of the tub to lay her against the floor, "NO NO GODDAMNIT!".

Why would you kill yourself?!

I felt the need to be sick but I swallowed it back, shoving my hands against her sternum to dislodge some of the water from her lungs.

Shit, how do I...? I don't know CPR!

Gritting my teeth I pushed my hands together against her a few times before I bent down, closing her nostrils with my fingers before blowing air into her mouth, "Come on, come on breath!".

Why?! Why would you give up?!

Again, slamming down my hands harder and harder as I frantically tried to bring her back, "Ori please!".

I'm so sorry! If I had known, I-I never would've left you by yourself!

Just when I leaned in to place my mouth over hers again-

**UUURRK**

Ori convulsed and spewed out water before coughing and gagging as if her life depended on it.

In which it did.

She sobbed and rolled away from me, curling up on her side as she rasped, "Why... W-Why save me...?", she cried, her shoulders trembling.

Still on my knees I reached behind me and pulled down the towel hanging up on the rack before covering her naked body with it, "Why? I am responsible for you!", I bared my teeth, letting my anger get the better of me, "I cannot do this without you! How fucking dare you try to do this to me!".

Ori just laid there, trembling with her sobs as she whispered, "I didn't want this... I don't want this!", her voice rose in volume.

More guilt filled me, my anger fading away when I realized how much pain she was in, "Ori I... I'm sorry...", I reached down to get my arms under her and rose up to my feet.

Thankfully Ori was too weak to struggle her way out of my grasp and she let me set her down on her bed, still sniffling all the while.

"Just tell me why... Why would you...?", I whispered, moving the covers over her as I took the towel away.

She blinked up at me and shook her head, not wanting to answer.

I sighed and picked up the bowl, offering it to her as she sat up.

"Please, just... Just tell me what more I can do... Please there has to be something...", I watched her as she ate, visibly struggling to keep the soup down but her appearance was improving bit by bit.

An empty bowl of soup and water bottle later, she looked at me again.

I remained at her side, patiently waiting to hear what she would request next.

Do you really want to die so badly?

Ori took a few breaths and grabbed the covers in her hands, lifting them off of herself to show me-

I blinked.

What am I looking at here?

I looked back and forth between her body and her face, searching for something she couldn't bring herself to say.

"I need your help...", she whispered, pressing her legs together and having the nerve to look bashful.

I gulped and came closer, reaching my hands for her, "Ori... There's no need for-".

"You're misunderstanding me...", she snapped and I froze, her eyes alight with a thinly veiled warning, "Something put this inside me. It's been tearing me apart since I left...", she blinked back more tears.

Oh.

OH.

I watched her stomach curiously and as her fingers trailed across it, the bump stirred beneath her touch.

What the fuck is that?

She sniffled and looked away, wincing as the thing wriggled again and blood began trailing down her leg, "I can't get it out by myself...", she looked back to me, "Please, will you help me with this or not?".

Clearing my throat I came closer, daring to kneel down to get a closer look at the mystery bundle convulsing under her skin, "I can try...".

Ori nodded and I took that as an invitation to come even closer, putting my hands on her to try pushing at her stomach.

**AUUGH**

She cried out and more blood spewed onto the sheets.

I looked at her helplessly and shook my head, "I'm sorry... I don't know what else to try...".

Ori had her face turned away from me, her breathing fast as the pain had yet to pass, "Your fingers are longer then mine... Maybe.. Maybe you could-", she cut herself off there, gritting her teeth as another wave of pain contorted her face.

I did NOT sign up for this.

**TTSSSKKK**

I froze, looking up at the vent above me.

The fuck was that noise?

Ori whimpered and when the sound failed to repeat itself, I inserted a few of my fingers inside her and tried my damnest to ignore the warm, tight sensations of-

NO

STOP IT

Forcing myself to breath and push the urge to fuck her with my fingers away, I pushed my digits in to the knuckle feeling around for-

There.

What is that?

My fingers had brushed against something hard and metallic with jagged edges, something definitely out of place, "I think I've got it...".

Ori tensed up and she nodded, "G-Go ahead...".

**TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKK**

I flinched, the noise from the vent making me freeze up again.

What the fuck is making that sound?

Pushing my hand in as deep as possible, I inserted my thumb and grabbed hold of the metal thing lodged there.

I had just started pulling my arm out-

When another force suddenly shoved me away from her which resulted in the long mass of wires coated in blood and mucus to come with me when I fell to the ground with the thing still clutched in my fist as Ori screamed in pain.

**AIIIIEEE**

D-DON'T YOU F-F-F-FUCKING T-TOUCH HER!!


	43. Sins of the Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Mutilation*  
> *Dismemberment*

### Chapter 43

#### Sins of the Father

"D-DON'T YOU F-F-F-FUCKING T-TOUCH HER!!".

The rotten green rabbit animatronic from the alleyway roared and stood at its full height in front of Ori, holding out what was left of its arms to shield her from Micheal's view.

Having being shoved away, he groaned and tried to sit up on the floor across the room.

"You...", Micheal gawked, the distorted sound of his fathers voice still recognizable to him.

It can't be...

"GET OUT", the thing hissed as Micheal rose to his feet.

Get away... Get away from her...

Micheal takes a step towards the disfigured monstrosity before him and stops, the wriggling cables still trapped in his fist as it tried to crawl up his arm.

UGH

His stomach lurched and he threw the offending blood covered mass away to smack audibly against the wall.

**SPLAT**

**SSHHK**

Micheal flinched as something clicked loudly from across the room.

He turned to see that the rabbits gray eyes were wide open and it snarled as it closed its right hand into a clawed fist.

"W-What have y-you d-d-done...?", The thing whispered and turned to look at Ori lying on the bed behind it.

A chill ran up Micheal's spine as he too looked at the girl-

No... I...

She had grown silent but a massive amount of blood and gore was still dribbling out from between her thighs.

"I... She asked me to-", Micheal's jaw clamped shut and he hissed through clenched teeth, "It was you... You did that to her? You put that THING inside her?!".

"D-Don't you d-d-dare accuse me with w-what you've d-done!!", Snarled the rabbit as it whipped around to face him.

"S-She had YOUR ssssscent o-on her w-when I f-f-found her in the w-woodss!", it stalked toward Micheal, pinning what was left of its decaying ears behind its head.

Wait... WAIT

Micheal found his own feet moving backwards as he lifted his hands up in front of his chest, "W-What? But I-", his breathing picked up.

I don't remember.

Is that why she was looking at me that way...?

"I-I didn't put that thing inside her! It was there when I-", Micheal choked up and froze, the memory flooding back to him.

No.

Him forcing himself inside her tiny body.

NO

Ori unconscious beneath him.

NO NO

His own hands clutched tightly to her hips and driving himself deeper.

Until-

Pain.

Ripping pain as something took hold him from the inside.

He heard himself scream as he tried to withdraw and twist away from-

Micheal blinked, looking at the cable still covered in blood were it had slid down the wall onto the floor.

His stomach lurched again and his hands slapped over his mouth as he heaved.

Oh god

I

I...

His stomach disposed of itself, contents spewing out between his fingers as he dropped to his knees.

A low growling noise rose up from across the room and, having paused in his retching, Micheal looked up-

And blanched.

The rabbit was frozen, it's bulbous eyes were wide and it's jaws gritted tightly together, "Y-You... YOU R-RAPED HER?!", it's eyes narrowed into slits as it snarled again, stalking ever closer to Micheal on the floor.

"N-NO! I... I didn't! It wasn't me!", Micheal sputtered and fell back onto his ass, scrambling further away from the livid animatronic drawing nearer.

The still wriggling cable caught the light from the lamp on Ori's bedside table.

Stopping to glance on it, the rabbit froze again and went quiet.

Micheal barely dared to breath as he followed its gaze-

SHIT

Hooked onto the jagged end of the mass of wires was a damning piece of evidence.

A clump of purple flesh.

The rabbits eyes flashed and snapped around to glare at Micheal's face, already imagining crushing his head beneath it's foot.

"I... I...", Micheal swallowed hard, desperately grasping for anything to say that would stall him for time.

He didn't know how aware the animatronic had been when it was pulled inside the building.

He couldn't know just how vividly it could recall what part was clearly missing when the back of its head had been pressed against his abdomen as it was dragged along.

There had been no other injuries that had so much skin and muscle missing in one singular location.

The rabbit's shoulders began to tremble, metal and plastic parts clicking together as its ragged breathing slowed to let the rage consume it once more, "Y-You've hurt-t ssomeone who i-iss p-preciouss t-to m-me...".

"Ssshe iss n-not y-yourss t-to harm...", it leaned down to place its rotten face in front of Micheal's, "SSSHE'SS M-MINE", it roared and swung with it's right arm, shoving Micheal's body away.

Not bothering to give him a moment's respite, it stomped onto his chest and leaned down to angle it skewered left arm above his face.

"She doesn't belong to you!", Micheal gasped, his hands feebly scraping across the green foot crushing his sternum.

The rabbit snarled and leaned in, pushing more its weight onto Micheal's chest, "ORI. IS. MINE.", it's weight crushing Micheal with each word.

Crying out in pain and gasping for breath, Micheal sputtered, "H-Henry gave her to me!".

It flinched, it's eyes narrowing further as it's beady pupils bore into Micheal, "W-Where the f-f-fuck d-did you h-hear t-that name...?", it hissed, pressing the sharp point of the bone beneath Micheal's chin.

"Fuck you! I'm not telling you shit!", Micheal barked and tried to shove the things arm out of his face.

Moving with lightning speed, the other arm snapped down to grab hold of Micheal's throat as it stepped back to kneel over his struggling body, "Y-You are t-trying m-my p-patience... T-T-Tell me w-what I-I w-want to k-know o-or I'll sssnap your n-neck...", it threatened, gradually tightening it's fingers around Micheal's windpipe.

Micheal's legs lashed out, instinctively trying to free himself from being strangled even as he smirked, "G-Go ahead... I'm not scared of you WILLIAM", He hissed out the name, hatred dripping from his tone.

The thing's ears perked up, his hostile expression softening for a moment, "How... H-How do you k-know my name...", his face twisted with confusion, the rotten puke colored fabric crinkling up around his muzzle.

Trying to wedge his fingers beneath the strangling hand, Micheal spat, "O-Of fucking course you wouldn't recognize me... Not after the fun time YOUR animatronics had using me as a fucking flesh suit...", he smirked, keeping his glowing white eyes aligned with his father's.

"...sssshut up...", WIlliam rasped, re-tightening his hand, "Y-You can't be h-him... H-He's sssupposssed t-to be d-dead...".

Micheal forced a chuckle out, scarcely able to breath without coughing or choking, "I... I came looking for you...".

**RRRR SHHK**

A snarl was his first reply as William flattened his ears behind his head again, "...I ssssent you... T-To bring your sssissster back... A-And... You d-died before you c-c-could even m-manage that...".

William rose to his feet, yanking Micheal up with him, "Y-You were sssuppossed t-to sssave her!'.

Micheal gagged, his bare feet dangling uselessly beneath him as he choked, "Ghk... F.... Fathe-".

"NO!", William roared and hurled Micheal away with all his strength, sending his body crashing through the wall, "Y-YOU ARE N-NOT MY SSSON!".

His vision went red as he climbed through the gaping hole in the wall, eager to dig his claws into the purple mans body, "I-I had a ssson b-before... A-AND Y-YOU MURDERED HIM! YOU P-PIECE OF FILTH! Y-YOU MURDERED MY SSSON!", William drove his arm forward, ripping open Micheal's chest and stomach, raking his claws to drag his intestines out.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRGGHHH!!!**

Micheal screamed and tried to push the claws away, cowering in the destroyed drywall, "S-STOP!! PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY!!", his eyes rolled back, hardly conscious through the pain.

"N-No... Y-You don't g-get to be sssorry... Y-You've taken away e-everyone I've e-ever cared about-t...", William sneered, "F-First E-Elizabeth... Then y-your l-little brother... N-Now the tender l-life inside O-Ori'sss body...".

He paused at this, briefly turning his attention to Micheal's flickering eyes that threatened to go out.

"Y-You've probably k-killed her too... H-Haven't you...?", William took his time burying his arm deep inside Micheal's chest cavity, relishing in his screams of anguish.

Micheal gasped and sputtered, blood filling his mouth faster then he could spit it out, "i... I... ghk... I...", his skin tone faded to ash and his eyes lost focus, slipping behind closing lids.

William watched as his eye lights went out and leaned down, propping one of his feet into the mush that used to be Micheal's chest and pressing into his spine.

"Y-You don't get to c-come back...", He grabbed a hold of his head, skewering his arm into Micheal's mouth and out the back of his neck.

Wrenching upwards and to the side, William stomped down until-

**SKRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIK**

Micheal's head detached from his body completely.

William withdrew his arm, burying his claws into Micheal's scalp to keep his hold and hurled it through the crevice of the wall and further into the building, "N-Not thisss time...".

The former man stood there, following the trail of blood where it disappeared down the hallway.

His hand trembled and a sickening feeling rose up his arm as the blood began to cool.

If he was capable of feeling remorse or guilt for the individual torn to pieces before him, it did not show.

Even as he turned in place where his feet trudged through the ever expanding pool of blood and refuse from the still twitching purple body of his supposed son.

William's eyes did not sweep over his decapitated form, he simply shut his eyelids and did not open them until his head was facing the direction of Ori's bed.

Ori...

He approached the ruffled sheets and reached up, slowly pulling the blankets away to see her face-

What?

He blinked.

Where...?

William's mind raced as he tried to put together what he was seeing.

Where is she?

He pulled the covers all the way off the bed but all that was revealed was an alarming amount of blood and bloody mush that must've been torn out when Micheal had-

William snarled and shot the purple corpse a glare.

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

**TSSKKK**

?!

William jerked his attention to the vent above Ori's bed.

Of course.

He growled as he put the pieces together.

Someone else must've come along and grabbed her while I wasn't looking.

But who...?

"O-Ori!", He called out and reached up, pulling himself back into the ventilation shaft once more, "Ori! W-Where are y-you?!".

DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!

* * *

It's quiet.

It's dark.

I went to take a breath-

And barely stopped myself from screaming.

Hands.

Two three fingered hands on me.

One flat against my chest and the other is wrapped over my stomach and resting on my bare hip.

Who the fuck...?

I tried to struggle, tried to move out of this things grasp.

In doing so, I realized two things.

One, my arms and legs were curled up inside something cold and hard with my knees nearly pressed to my chest.

Two, the thing I was encased inside was lurching to and fro as if it was taking uneasy steps.

Creaking servos and hissing hydraulics alerted me to the fact that my hearing had returned and with it...

A very familiar voice.

"Ori... Can you hear me?", a little girls voice whispered from behind me, as if the speaker was sharing the same confined space as I was.

Who are you?

A chill ran down my spine and something MOVED where it was pressed flush against my back.

How do you know who I am...?

"Shhhh... I'm not trying to scare you...", the girl spoke again, attempting a soothing tone that I could barely register through the panic beginning to cloud my mind.

I have to get away... I have to get out of here...

"It's me... Cynthia... You remember me right?", the hands fell away into the dark space all around me but I knew I wasn't alone.

Taking a few breaths to calm myself, I cleared my throat and answered, "Cynthia...? I... I remember your voice but I-".

Something brushed against the back of my head and hands reappeared on my shoulders, long black talons contrasting against my pale skin in the dark.

Where are we? What happened...?

Cynthia was silent for a moment and I was left to my thoughts as they raced together, trying to remember what had occurred while I was last conscious.

Did I die again?

The last thing I remember was asking Micheal to help me wi-

I winced, an aching pain choosing to make itself known at that moment.

Breathing through it, my own breaths made me aware of the cold coagulated refuse still clinging to the skin between my legs and down the inside of my thighs.

A waft of miasma hit me, the thick taste of copper sticking to the back of my throat and making my eyes water.

I couldn't feel anything moving.

But the enclosed space of whatever was holding me prisoner was keeping the stifling air inside as well.

Weakly pulling my arms up and wrapping them around myself, I relished in the absence of the wriggling thing no longer squirming around my insides.

But at what cost?

I must've bled out

"Ori...", Cynthia called out to me and I stilled my thoughts, eager to listen to what she had to say, "I cannot save you again".

My heart skipped a beat, "W-What? What do you mean?".

Her fingers tightened where they were still perched on my shoulders, "I only saved you this time because... Because I couldn't bare to watch what he would do to you...".

I reached up one hand and laid it over hers, inwardly wincing at the frigid temperature, "Cynthia... Thank you but I... I can take care of myself".

"No", she hissed, yanking her hands away but unable to reposition what I could only assume was the rest of her lanky body away from me.

"You don't understand what he's capable of... He...", she choked up, a lump audibly forming in her throat, "He killed me, Ori".

My stomach dropped, "He.... What?".

I had seen Springtrap kill before but that had always been in self defense...

If those men had stopped and surrendered, he would've let them go...

He wouldn't have killed children....

Springtrap wouldn't kill someone as innocent as-

"You don't know who he really is... He's a monster..", Cynthia spat, disdain making her tone harsh.

I shook my head, uncertainty pooling in my stomach, "But... Springtrap's been nothing but kind to me... He wouldn't-".

"That's enough. You don't know what he took away from me. I was just a child, Ori. He killed me to make a point. To force my father to help further his own research on remnant. S-So he could bring back his own children...", Cynthia's voice wavered, as if she was near tears.

My own fists tightened, caught between believing she was wrong or-

My stomach lurched and my mouth went sour.

What if she was right?

What if I had been in the company of a child murdering psychopath whenever I was with him?

What if he was just using me to-

No

"He's had over a dozen chances to kill me, if he was going to then surely he would've done it by now...", my jaws clenched, "He's not the one that killed me the first time...", tears gathered in my eyes as I remembered.

Remembered the anger...

The disbelief...

The tightening of those golden paws around my throat...

The betrayal as I looked up into his face and saw he was completely void of emotion.

"Springtrap is NOT a monster and I'm not afraid of him", I turned to glance over my shoulder where her voice had been emanating from, "I need to find him. I promised we would escape together.".

A sudden draft of warm air brushed over the back of my face and the back of my neck, "Maybe... Maybe you'll be the one to save him then... Maybe you can show him the light...", Cynthia whispered, pressing one of her hands against my back, "I'll let you go... But only after I show you something...".

My body tensed up, almost immediately untrusting in whatever she had in mind.

If you fucking try to kill me...

"Relax... Or this isn't going to work...", she lifted her hand to the side of my head, her long fingers wrapping around to press against my forehead, "I need you to see this...".

I bit my lip and kept my eyes open, digging my nails into my hands that continued to tighten even further, "If you try anything...".

"I understand your apprehension... I know I'm asking a lot for you to trust me and...", she scoffed, "I know why but I swear, I mean you no harm... Once you've seen this... You'll be free to go...".

I forced myself to open my hands, focusing instead to clamping onto my legs to ground myself.

"Just relax and close your eyes...", Cynthia lifted her other hand to cup the opposite side of my head, her fingers overlapping to secure her hold on me.

"I... I..", my heart and thoughts raced, scared out of my mind again that she was going to try something once my guard was down.

Stop acting like a child.

You're stronger than she is.

If she tries to kill you, you can get away.

With these thoughts, I squeezed my eyes shut and focused on nothing at all.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was looking out toward an alley.

Humid rain was pouring down and I was instantly grateful that I couldn't feel any of the raindrops pelting against my skin.

Thunder rumbled overhead and something moved in the corner of my eye.

I turned to look and-

At first glance I honestly didn't know what to make of the tall, skinny black form wearing a white mask that was standing just to my right.

I nearly dismissed it as a statue until I looked down and found that the things tapered legs that tapered to points weren't even touching the ground.

Openly gaping, I closed my mouth as the thing turned it's face towards me.

I blinked, looking over the purple marks streaming down from its eyes and into its red lipped open mouth.

"Forgive me... I know my appearance can be a bit... Startling at first...", Cynthia's voice whispered, leading me to believe that this thing levitating beside me was the owner of that tiny voice.

"Cynthia?", I tried to keep the shock out of my tone but her shoulders sagged and she turned away from me.

Before more questions could arrange themselves in my mind, my ears picked up on the hiccuping sobs of a child nearby. 

I turned to look and was just barely able to make out the small form of little girl with long black hair at the distant window, banging her little fists against the glass.

My heart sank, a strong urge overcoming me to rush to her and ask her what was wrong.

Tearing my eyes from her shivering form, I looked past her and watched the other children point and laugh from inside.

What the fuck?

This isn't funny.

What kind of prank is this?

To the left of the little girl was a door but I could only assume it was locked from the inside seeing as she wasn't trying to get in that way.

Clenching my fists to quell my own rage, I watched the pranksters retreat away from the window and further into the confines of the building.

Just when I let my guard down, another figure appeared in the window.

Almost an exact copy of the black and white apparition beside me.

But this one had bright green eye lights in its eyes while Cynthia's were dark.

The green eyed thing put it's long fingered hands against the glass opposite the little girls and gazed down at her.

I felt my heart ache, trying to remember the last time anyone had looked at me that way

Distracted by the heart-wrenching scene before me, I didn't notice the purple car pulling up behind the building.

At the door opening and closing, however, my attention was directed to the individual who had just stepped out of his car and into the pouring rain.

A feeling of dread crept up my spine as I looked at him, watching as his long greasy black hair partially obscured his face as the rain almost immediately drenched him.

His dirty orange sweatshirt doing little to offer protection from the downpour.

"Hey there...", a raspy smokers voice called out, "What are you doing out here all by yourself...?".

I blinked, even as I watched his lips move to form the words I could hardly believe I was hearing Springtrap's voice coming out of this man.

The little girl had turned away from the window upon hearing the man speak, wiping at her dark eyes as she sniffled, "Oh, hi M-Mr. Afton... My friends locked me out here a-again as a j-joke...", she whimpered, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Tears gathered in my eyes as well, my heart breaking at the sound of hurt in her little voice.

"Oh, now that wasn't very nice was it, little Cindy?", the man slicked his hair out of his eyes, flicking the cigarette he had been holding into a puddle nearby.

I blanched.

No... This... This isn't...

At this distance, I could make out every detail of his face.

Cold grey eyes gazed down at the little girl beneath thin black eyebrows.

Heavy bags were present beneath his sunken in eyes and his pronounced cheek bones paired with his weak chin made him look unwell.

I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

His skin tone was.. wrong.

He was too pale.

The sparsely peppered black hairs across his chin further accented his unsettling appearance.

Is he sick?

The man stepped closer, offering one hand down to the crying child who eagerly took it.

Her tiny hand nearly disappearing into his, "Come with me, I can let you in...", his voice whispered in a soothing tone.

One that hinted of years of practice lulling people into a false sense of security.

A sense of dread crept up my back, hairs prickling at the back of my neck.

As they walked past us, I caught sight of a little green bracelet glowing from the girls wrist.

Wait.

WAIT.

The pair made their way back to his car-

And in the blink of an eye, the man had the little girls neck in his hands, pressing her down into the mud between a few trashcans lining the alleyway.

My stomach dropped, the sound of her gurgling out for air reaching my ears and I instinctively took a step forward.

Stop.

STOP THIS

The man said nothing, wordlessly strangling the life out of the defenseless child beneath him.

My mouth went sour and I felt the need to be sick.

I can't watch this.

I can't-

"Don't look away", Cynthia's voice hissed behind me and I jumped, having forgotten she was there in the first place, "You need to know what he did".

Keeping my eyes glued to the tragedy unfolding before me, I watched as the little girl tried to pry the man's fingers off of her throat and clawed at his arms.

Anything.

Anything to alleviate the pressure that kept her from drawing a breath.

The sickening feeling increased even as the tiny body began to cease her movements, eyes still wide as she laid still with the rain pouring down on her.

I took a shaky breath and tore my eyes away from the body to watch the man rise unsteadily to his feet and return to his car, backing up to disappear into the night leaving the body and tire tracks behind.

"Cynthia... I-".

"Shh! Look...", Cynthia lifted one arm toward the building and I turned to watch the black and white form from earlier gliding over the mud.

What?

The thing sparked, smoke beginning to emit from its joints as its internal working began to fry with the rain soaking through.

**Tskkkkkkkkkkk**

It sank lower and began dragging itself along the ground with its hands, the once pristine markings on its face disintegrating into colorful streaks.

Finally reaching the little girl, it reached its arms around her to pull the body close to its chest and resting its chin against the top of her head before its own eyelights extinguished.

Then, it was still.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everything was quiet and dark once more.

I opened my eyes and found that I once again couldn't see my own hands in front of my face.

"Ori...", Cynthia whispered from behind me again, careful not to startle me this time, "Now that you know who he is... Who he was... Do you still want him to find you?".

I sat in silence for a moment, still able to feel Cynthia's body pressed against my back, "I made a promise... And I'm not afraid of him".

Turning my head in her direction once more, I tried to seek out her face in the dark, "Please... Let me go to him".

Another draft of air drifted over me and Cynthia responded, "Alright... But do not expect me to save you again...".

I nodded, even though I was pretty sure she couldn't see it.

I felt myself being shoved forward through something that had been solid up until now-

And the cold tile of the floor rose up to meet me.


	44. Out of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Dismemberment*  
> *Mutilation*

### Chapter 44

#### Out of Time

My world spun as the cold tile rushed up to meet me, the black and white tile slapping against my hands and bruising my knees.

Taking a moment to clear my head, I opened my eyes to find-

**SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

I froze in place, slowly looking back to see a twitching black animatronic bear standing behind me.

By some miracle, all of the lights had been shut off since I had last been conscious in the building.

"Ori...", my heart lurched as Cynthia's voice echoed in my mind, "Stay still.... He can't see you in the dark".

I followed the bear with my eyes alone as it's own golden gaze swept over me with its gears and servos whining and hissing as the thing turned its head.

Satisfied with the lack of noise, the bear shifted on its feet and turned to lumber away deeper into the building.

Only when I was positive that the thing wasn't going to immediately return did I allow myself to breath easy and take note of my surroundings.

Where...?

I squinted my eyes, I could just barely make out a few tables and chairs of the dining room.

Turning my head and looking to my left revealed the stage with the Rockstar animatronics deactivated above me.

I shivered, equally chilled by their empty eyes and by the cool draft of the large room currently assaulting my bare skin.

Okay, first things first... Get my clothes back.

I wrapped my arms around my naked self and inwardly cursed at the fact that I had to traverse this place in nothing but my birthday suit.

Sighing, I rose up onto my feet and was instantly reminded of the trauma that has cost me god knows how much time.

I hissed in discomfort and looked down, easily able to make out the large amount of dried blood on the inside of my legs.

Just focus on getting out of here...

You won't get far like this...

Tentatively taking a few steps, I split my attention between listening for any unwelcome visitors, making my way towards the double brown doors before me and reminiscing my brief time outside with-

Spring...

My heart lurched and I sighed again.

I have to get out of this place and get back to him...

Redetermined in my quest, I quietly opened one of the doors and slipped into the pitch black hallway.

Shit, it's even colder and darker in here...

I rubbed my hands over my arms before reaching out with my right to trail it along the wall to guide me.

My footsteps on the hardwood were only interrupted by my own shivering and winces as my thighs rubbed together, further aggravating the injury.

What is that?

I blinked and stopped for a moment.

There was a light beam aimed at the wall just ahead.

I tilted my head to side and resumed my hesitant approach-

Oh god... Micheal...

I covered my mouth with my free hand as the smell of his disembodied head reached my nose and my stomach heaved.

So... Spring is here?

Forcing my stomachs contents back down, I shut my eyes and turned my head away until my organs settled.

But... How did he get inside...?

Swallowing hard, I cracked open one eyes and looked down at the mutilated head on the floor.

And why would he...

Only one of Micheal's eyes were present and it was fixed in place with its gaze half lidded and occasionally flickering.

Why would he kill you...?

With the light from his eye, I was able to see that only the top portion of his cranium remained other then the butchered bits of rotten purple flesh that had once been his lower jaw and neck that was strewn about around his head.

You were only trying to help...

I carefully stepped over him and took a deep breath once I was out of range of the stench of decay radiating off of him.

I'm so sorry Micheal...

Biting my lip, I continued on until I reached what was left of my room.

The smooth floor was interrupted here and there by broken bits and pieces of drywall and plywood.

I winced as I tried pushing the chunks out of my way before setting my feet down for every step.

Complete chaos laid strewn about my room.

The bed had been tossed aside and the wooden dresser had been torn to shreds of broken wood.

I glanced at the still closed door to my right but I could see enough wreckage behind it by leaning my head in through the large crevice in the wall that it would probably never open again.

Bracing my hands on the broken wall, I felt my way though as I tried to avoid the more severely jagged chunks until I found the somewhat level hardwood floor-

**FWOOOP**

**EEP!**

**THUD**

Ughhh

I blinked the stars out of my eyes and slowly sat up, having fallen flat on my ass when my feet slipped out from under me when something wet-

I froze, realizing my entire back, my arms and my hands were all covered in a thick syrupy substance.

My mouth went sour and I kicked myself as I carefully eased onto my feet.

Blood.

Of fucking course its blood.

I shivered as I tried to wipe off as much as possible, shaking the excess off of my hands as I resisted the urge to vomit again.

This can't be mine though...

I wasn't over here...

I felt my way through the dark in the hopes of finding any shred of fabric I could use to wipe off the blood before it dried to my skin.

Feeling something soft give beneath my foot, I bent down and grabbed whatever it was to wrap it around myself to get as much off as possible.

In the midst of cleaning myself off and finally pulling on a fresh set of clothes, I heard something shuffling in the vents.

**Tsssk Tssssk**

I looked up towards the ceiling, waiting for any movement to catch my eyes.

When nothing emerged, I quietly made my way to the hole in the wall, careful to avoid the pool of blood as I lifted one leg to step over-

"O-Ori... W-Where are y-you...?", a familiar voice rasped out from the open vent behind me.

My heart lurched and I froze up, not trusting the convenient voice of the only person I actually wanted to see.

Fuck it.

"Springtrap... Is that you?", I turned and looked up, lamenting the absence of his once glowing eyes as a dark form dropped down.

"I-It's me... I've... I-I've been l-looking everywhere f-for you...", he whimpered, grinding servos drawing closer in the dark.

I took a step forward, starting to open my arms to embrace him, ''I'm here... I'm right here Spring... I'm sorry I wasn't here when you-".

Red.

Red light blinded me.

My question died on my lips as sharp teeth clamped onto my left shoulder and oddly human arms rose up to pull me closer.

**AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE**

**HEEEEHAHAHAHAHEEEHEHEHAAHAHA**

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I screeched and lifted my hands to try prying at the jaws, trying desperately to pull them apart, "Let me go you fucking-!".

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGHHH**

Another body slammed into the mass holding onto my shoulder, sending all of us sprawling to the ground with the new presence ripping pieces off of the metal abomination.

"R-RELEASSSE HER!!", Springtrap roared and continued ripping and gnawing his way through the other metal body.

Blinking out of my shock, I reaffirmed my efforts to struggle away and went so far as to lift my feet up to kick against the things chest.

Finally, the jaws separated just enough for me to roll out from beneath them with a wince as I pressed my right hand to the gnawed flesh.

**W-WHAT A P-PARTY POOPER!**

"O-ORI R-R-RUN!!", Springtrap called out and drove his skewering arm through the others head.

I somehow managed to get my feet under me and barely paused long enough to glance back at the quarreling beings before making my escape through the hole in the wall.

I have to go back... I have to help... I can't just leave him!

All too soon, the adrenaline wore off and the extent of the damage made itself known.

I gritted my teeth and forced myself to at least make it past the double doors before leaning against a nearby wall to catch my breath.

Easing through the pain, I looked down at my shoulder but with the low amount of light I could only make out the dark fabric of the jacket I had hastily pulled on.

I winced and pushed off, forcing each step as I aimed for the office.

The computer...

I can use the light to see how bad it is...

Shaking my head to refocus my blurring vision did little more then increase the vertigo and make the numbing feeling in my fingertips much more noticable.

Just breath.

A few more steps.

The door on the far wall was gradually getting closer.

Almost there.

If it's bad, I can go back and grab the first aid kit from the bathroom...

Spring might need it too..

I swallowed hard, my breathing much too heavy and raspy.

I can't leave in just socks...

I'll freeze before I get very far...

I reached up with my right hand to turn the doorknob, my left arm clutched around my waist to keep it from bumping against the door frame.

Another deep breath as I pressed my back against the door to close it.

I can't leave without him...

I have to go back...

I chewed at my chapped lip as I meandered forward, dropping into the vacant office chair and leaned forward nudging the mouse to bring the monitor to life.

Shit.

My shoulders sagged before I was harshly reminded of which injury was currently staring me in the face.

Several jagged holes lined my shoulder in a circular pattern where the things jaws had torn into me.

I hissed and peeled back the still wet fabric, instantly relieved that while it hurt like hell, most of my skin and muscle there was intact.

Blood freely dripped off of my elbow to collect on the ground as I pouted, turning my attention to the monitor before me.

I can escape even with this.

It'll need to be cleaned eventually but we can find a doctor or something and its not going to kill me anytime soon...

Flitting my eyes over the text, I saw a series of tabs and tasks waiting to be completed.

"Motion Detector", one of the tabs were labeled.

I took hold of the nearby mouse and eased the cursor over the tab to click on it.

What is all of this?

**TSSSSSSSSSKK**

I startled, accidentally hitting my knee against the computer tower.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

The monitor went black and I hissed, recoiling my legs up into the chair to hold them against me as I waited for whatever had made the rustling noise to fuck off.

When it was silent, I reached down and found the on button to beckon the computer back to life.

Clicking through the tabs, I searched the screen for any sign that something might've been nearby-

"Ori...".

I yelped and kicked out my legs, effectively throwing myself back and toppling with the office chair onto the floor.

Growling and snapping my eyes at the intruder, I felt my shoulders relax almost entirely at the sight of a very familiar green rabbit currently poking his bulbous head through the vent on the left.

Choking up, I couldn't help the smile that threatened to split my face in two as I eagerly hopped up and ran to him-

**RIPPPPP**

Pain.

I gulped back a breath and opened my eyes.

When did I close them?

I winced as a new pain bloomed across my chest, fresh scratches pulling at my skin.

What... Just happened...?

I laid there, rushing through my thoughts as my breath hitched.

Laying on my back, my head pulsed with an ache where it had no doubt cracked against the floor.

Fresh wounds marred the front of my chest and pulled tighter as I breathed, trying to piece together what had just occurred.

"O-Orrrriii... W-Where... A-Are Y-Y-You...?", Springtrap's voice groaned from above me and I blinked, having forgotten he was there in the first place.

Wisely choosing to with hold a groan of my own, I lifted my head to look at him

Springtrap had partially pulled himself out of the vent, resting his single arm on the desk with the computer.

My heart sank.

With the light from the monitor, I could clearly see the damage done to his head.

His eyes had been gouged out and his lower jaw was gone, all that was left were shards of bone that once made up his skull.

I took a breath to call out to him-

But any words I had for him died on my lips as the light glinted off of his claws.

Blood.

A chill ran up my spine and unease bloomed in my stomach once again.

But... He'd never...

I swallowed back a sob.

He didn't mean to... Right?

I glanced to my left and spotted a few discarded wads of paper.

Praying I was silent enough for him not to hear me, I leaned over and grabbed one as I tried to ignore the stinging pain as the maneuver pulled at the scratches over my front.

Drawing my arm back, I threw the paper as hard as I could at the monitor next to Springtrap's head.

I wish I had never done it.

The monitor all but exploded as Springtrap's fist collided with the screen and rose up, skewering his other arm through it and wrenching it away in a shower of sparks.

I fought to hold back my screams, having clamped both hands over my mouth as I watched my only light source disintegrate into a pile of plastic and electronic parts.

Oh god this was a mistake...

Scooting back, I flattened my back against the wall and strained my ears to listen for him.

The grinding of his servos or the wheezing as he struggled to take breaths he no longer needed.

He doesn't scare me... He doesn't...

"O-Orrriii... O-Orrriiii...", He groaned, audibly searching through the carnage that had once been the computer.

Taking one quiet shaky breath after another, I silently inched my way closer to the door.

It has to be right-

**CRIK**

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest as a crackling sound came from elsewhere.

What the hell was that?!

My shoulder brushed up against the door frame and I reached up, taking hold of the doorknob.

Carefully, carefully, turning the knob as silently as possible.

Easing the door open and sticking my head through to breath in the fresh smell of smoke.

I blinked.

Smoke?

A tickling sensation rose up in the back of my throat and my nose started to burn, my eyes watering as I leaned further out in the hopes of resisting the urge to cough.

Flames.

Bright orange flames licking their way up the distant walls and choking the building with the smell of toxic fumes.

I slammed the door closed and hacked away, desperately trying to rid myself of the chemical heavy tasting smoke from my throat.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

My blood ran cold and I froze, having forgotten about trying to stay undetected from the zombified rabbit sharing the small space with me.

"Spring! Wait! I-It's me!", I shrieked into the dark, listening to the chair get shoved out of the way as Springtrap supposedly came closer.

"W-Where i-i-is she... W-Where i-is m-my O-Orrriii...?", he snarled, his feet clunking against the floor as he approached.

SPRING PLEASE

"I'm here! I'm right here!", I panicked, pressing myself against the wall and shielding my head with arms above me, regardless of the pain in my shoulder.

Can... Can he not hear me...?

All I could focus on was my heart racing.

My heartbeat throbbing in my ears.

Every part of my body trembling as I fought to stay still.

To not run away.

What is this?

I've never been afraid of him before...

I... I know him...

He wouldn't hurt me... Not... Not on purpose...

I waited.

Not daring to speak again as Springtrap's heavy footsteps came closer.

Putrid air washed over my face as he came within grabbing distance.

Fighting back a sob, I listened to the constant hissing noise from whatever had ruptured inside his head grow louder.

It's me...

It's me...

Please don't-

My thoughts went blank as his arm shot past me, the rough sticky fabric scraping my side as his hand searched the wall just to my left.

He's standing in front of me now, even with the near pitch darkness of the room I could still see his feet standing mere inches from my own.

I could feel the heat radiating off of him, the increasingly smoky air becoming fermented with the stench if death and decay.

"Orrrrriii...", Springtrap whispered, the servos of his ears whining as he lifted them.

Listening.

"I-I'm here... I'm right here...", I could hardly speak past the lump in my throat.

I trust him.

I'm not scared of him.

I wasn't scared even back when he was-

I froze.

Something cold and wet was pressing against my arms where they were still braced over my head.

Springtrap groaned, stepping ever closer with one of his legs brushing past mine.

My breath caught in my throat seemingly at the same time as he jolted, freezing in place.

"Th-There y-you are...", He whispered, gently easing his right hand to my side and splaying his fingers apart.

I choked up, slowly reaching forward to run my fingers along what was left of his jaw.

He jumped, fingertips briefly tightening into a fist to grasp onto my jacket which caused me to wince.

Up went his ears and he knelt down, pressing his cold nose to my face, "O-Orii.... A-Are you alright-t-t..?".

Heaving a sigh of relief, I shook my head which regrettably spread whatever was slathered across his nose all over my cheek, "N-No... I... I didn't mean to startle you earlier... Your eyes... I'm sorry.. I didn't know...".

More servos grinding together as his shoulders sank beneath my arms were they were wrapped around and behind his head, "O-Ori I... I-I'm ssso sssorryyy... I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to...", Springtrap rumbled out, carefully reaching his partial arm to pull me closer to him as he maneuvered it around my back.

"Spring... It's not safe here anymore... The whole place is going up in flames...", I whimpered, easing myself away from the wall and into his arms.

"O-Ori... I-It was n-never sssafe here to b-begin with...", he whispered, lowering his head to press his face into the crook of my shoulder.

Attempted to.

I winced and flinched away, startling him into tightening his hold on me once more.

"W-We n-need to g-get out of here.", his voice had a sense of urgency now, backing away from me to trail his hand down my arm until he found mine, "I-I would lead-d-d b-but I c-can't ssseee..".

I nodded and then regretted doing so, having already known he couldn't possibly see with that much of his head missing.

"There's just more flames behind this door, if we open it... It'll just make it worse", I could still feel the smoke tickling the back of my throat, resisting the urge to panic at the possibility of our way out being blocked.

"W-We can hide i-in the v-ventsss ag-again... I-It worked l-lassst t-time...", Springtrap offered and I nodded, tightening my hold on his hand as I led him back to the vent.

As I climbed up onto the desk, a bright orange light lit up the darkened office.

The flames were beginning to lick their way beneath the door.

Before I could inform Springtrap of this, his ears perked up and he eagerly lifted himself into the vent behind me, "D-Don't l-look back. J-Just g-g-go... I-I'm right b-behind you".

Unable to keep my shoulders from trembling, I turned and began to crawl aimlessly as we searched for another way out.

This again.

I gave myself time to think back to the last time we were in a similar situation.

It seems so long ago now.

I stopped.

Springtrap's muzzle bumped into the back of my legs.

The failing internal workings inside of him protesting any further movement.

"Spring... What if we can't get out...?", I whispered, not bothering to look back at him.

His hand and skewered arm shuffled as he brought himself closer, wrapping one arm around my waist and pressing his head against my side in the only hug he could manage to give at the moment, "I-I promised to k-keep you sssafe... I d-don't intend to go b-back on that...", he murmured.

Light dawned on us and my breath caught in my chest again as I could clearly see him with me.

Shaking.

So... He's scared too...

I took a breath to reply-

And erupted in a series of coughs, failing to realize that that light coming from the flames meant the choking heat and smoke wasn't far behind.

The metal beneath my hands grew warmer, all too soon reaching scorching levels of heat that had me yanking my hands away and smacking my head against the ceiling of the vent.

Springtrap tightened his hold on me and fell back, readjusting himself onto the floor of the vent with me on his chest, "E-Everything will b-be alright!", Springtrap's words were barely heard over the crackling flames eagerly eating up anything it touched.

This is it

This is where it all ends

I tried to swallow back my coughs, trying to blink past the tears streaming down my face as I tried to keep still.

Tried to keep any part of my body from touching the metal parts burning an melting all around us.

Drenched in sweat, the flames grew closer.

Bathing us in scalding heat and increasingly bright light.

I couldn't breath.

My hands blindly searching for anything to hold onto.

I could just barely make out where Springtrap's face used to be.

He weakly lifted his arms to wrap them around me, pulling me closer, "I-I'm ssorry...".

I went numb.

My vision went white.

And the roaring inferno consumed us.


	45. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Mutilation*  
> *Dismemberment*

### Chapter 45

#### The End?

"You played right into our hands. Did you really think that this job fell out of the sky for you? No. This was a gift, for us. You gathered them all together in one place, just like he asked you to. All of those little souls, in one place, just for us. A gift. Now we can do what we were created to do, and be complete. I will make you proud Daddy. Watch, listen, and be full".

**BEEP**

"Connection terminated. I'm sorry to interrupt you Elizabeth, if you still even remember that name, but I'm afraid you've been misinformed. You're not here to receive a gift, nor have you been called here by the individual you assume, although you have indeed been called. You have all been called here, into a labyrinth of sounds and smells, misdirection and misfortune. A labyrinth with no exit, a maze with no prize. You don't even realize that you are trapped. Your lust for blood has driven you in endless circles, chasing the cries of children in some unseen chamber always seeming so near, yet somehow out of reach. But you will never find them, none of you will. This is where your story ends".

"And to you, my brave volunteers, who somehow found this job listing not intended for you, although there was a way out for you, I have a feeling that's not what you want. I have a feeling that you are right where you want to be. I am remaining as well. I am nearby. This place will not be remembered and the memory of everything that started this can finally begin to fade away, as the agony of tragedy should. And to you monsters trapped in the corridors, be still, and give up your spirits. They don't belong to you. For most of you, I believe there is peace and perhaps more waiting for you after the smoke clears. Although for one of you, the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend".

"My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I am sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up into their arms, the way you had lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you? I should have known you wouldn't be content to just disappear, not my daughter. I couldn't save you then, so let me save you now".

It's time to rest. For you and for those you have carried in your arms. This ends, for all of us. End communication".

**BEEP**

A pair of headphones were placed onto a metal desk by a pair of old gnarled hands, a shaky sigh taken by the sole survivor hiding in the bunker. "It is done...".

Only when the smoke began to die down on it's own did Henry dare to call for reinforcements, insisting he be there when the firemen began digging through the wreckage to locate the bodies.

Equipped with a clipboard and pen in his shaking hands, he crossed off the ones that were found.

~~Elizabeth - Scrap Baby~~

~~Cynthia - Lefty~~

The remaining bodies were curiously absent as they searched through the smoldering debris.

At last, excavating into what had been the vents, Henry found the one he was looking for.

Two skeletons tightly embraced together, mouths agape in silent anguish.

He nodded and crossed them off.

~~William Afton - Scrap Trap~~

~~Ori Avery - Volunteer~~

Henry's brow furrowed as he tapped at the remaining names.

Molten Freddy.

Micheal Afton.

**AAAAAAAACKKK!!**

A wet choking sound had him freezing in place, the pen clutched between his fingers as he didn't dare to turn around.

No...

How did you survive?

**AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHH**

* * *

Where am I?

Who am I?

**Ori...**

Huh?

**Listen to my voice.**

Who is that?

**You are safe now.**

**With me.**

Who are you?

**It's Me.**

Something's off.

I feel.... Wrong...

**Follow my voice.**

Where are you?

I jolted awake and opened my eyes.

It's dark.

It's too dark.

Where is this?

**Ori, Come to me.**

I turned my head to look behind me.

Nothing.

I blinked.

Wait.

**Ori...**

There's a light.

I reached for it with one of my arms and caught sight of my pale skin, unblotched and unscarred.

Wait, what happened?

**Ori.**

The male baritone voice spoke louder, its urgent tone filling my ears and demanding my attention.

I...

I pushed my thoughts to the back of mind-

And woke up again surrounded by something warm and soft.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me, nuzzling further into-

I froze.

My eyes snapped open to confirm the identity of the furry arms wrapped around me.

Fredbear.

YOU MOTHERFUCKER

Somehow he was here.

My heart raced, not bothering to stay calm as I became fully aware of my position of being curled up in the large golden bears lap.

**Be still.**

I gasped, my body involuntarily going limp at his command.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I scowled, glaring up at him as he titled his head, his white eye lights flitting over my body... Smirking.

"You son of a bitch...", I hissed, trying to throw myself back and away from him.

**Ori, I am so proud of you.**

I spit into his face, desperately trying to regain control of my body, "FUCK YOU! What the hell did you DO?!".

Fredbear chuckled, his lower eyelids lifting in a smile.

**I could tell you. Or I could show you.**

He reached his hand up, large fingers running up my neck and beneath my chin.

"Don't touch me!", I hissed, unable to do anything but scowl and voice my distaste at his manhandling.

**You would do well to recall that I am the one in control here.**

Fredbear moved his hand back, grabbing a hold of my head and pulling me against the dark brown fur of his chest.

**You will be here with me until the end of time.**

**I suggest you get used to it.**

The darkness around us gave way the eerily familiar black and white tiled floors with dreary walls to match.

What?!

"Where the hell have you taken us?!", I searched the room with my eyes, hoping to recognize any details that would clue me in to whatever location he had dragged me this time.

**I think you know...**

Fredbear chuckled again.

**But, since you have done what I had asked of you...**

The ability to move returned to me and I sprang up, rapidly distancing myself as I wiped his stupid golden off of me.

I turned to glare at him-

At an empty spot on the floor where he had just been sitting.

Startling, I whipped around, fully expecting him to be right behind me.

Where...?

**Go ahead and try to escape if you want. I will bring you back here if you get too far away.**

Fredbear's voice boomed in my head.

My heart sank, my body soon following as I lowered myself against a nearby wall.

I took a moment to steady my mind, listening to the rest of the building as I ran my fingers through my hair.

I'm asleep.

I closed my eyes and pressed the heels of my palms against my eyelids.

I'm asleep and this is a dream.

I just have to wake up.

Wake up.

Reaching out with my mind, I tried to will myself awake.

Wherever I was.

When that failed, I reached down and pinched my upper arm.

Briefly noting that I was wearing the same clothes as before.

Before I climbed into the vents...

Same black jacket and jeans.

I need to get back to him.

Shoes nowhere to be found.

Springtrap's waiting for me.

My breathing picked up, confusion morphing into despair.

Wait.

I'm usually naked in my dreams.

Does that mean...

I shook my head and opened my eyes, filled with a new determination to escape this place.

I promised.

I can't leave him.

The dim lighting did little to guide me as I pulled myself up, exiting the room I had woken up in.

Peeking my head around the door frame, I found the same tiled floor leading down the hall.

Eerily familiar pizza cutouts and posters decorated the walls to break up the dingy paint job.

My bare feet slapped against the tile as I pressed on, searching for-

I stopped, blinking as I turned to my right.

A closed door.

I couldn't help the smirk that curved my lips up.

Glancing behind me to make sure I hadn't been followed, I reached down and grabbed hold of the doorknob.

Relief washed over me as it turned easily in my hand-

What?

I tumbled forward through the open door as an unseen force pushed me in, spasming to right myself as I drifted in the void.

Gravity doesn't exist here?

I looked behind me and watched helplessly as the doorway drifted further away, the once dim lighting now the only beacon in the dark of whatever I had fallen into.

Panicking, I tried to turn around and ease my way back to the door.

Back to safety.

What the hell is this place?

**What a shame.**

The bears voice rumbled from everywhere all a once.

**I had hoped to keep you in the dark a bit longer.**

He chuckled.

"Where have you taken me? Send me back right now!", I snarled, searching the shadows for the pinpricks of light that served as Fredbear's eyes.

He growled and pain shot through my chest, startling me into yelping.

**I have told you before, you do not have any hold on me. I am the one in control.**

Fredbear hissed and the pain receded.

**This is your new home. This is the void that exists outside the realm I have created here for the one you brought to me.**

**If you try to escape again, you will end up here.**

A new force pressed against my back and I felt myself being steered toward the open door.

**I may not be so keen on helping you if you continue to do so.**

Only when I was safely on the other side of and the door slammed closed did gravity reactivate.

**Welcome to Purgatory. I have no intention of letting you or anyone else move on to be at peace. Get comfortable.**

Fredbear's voice always seemed to be nearby but he never bothered to appear again.

Purgatory?

I sat down, having been dropped onto my hands and knees.

Isn't that another word for Hell?

I lifted my head, looking around as I waited for answer.

When none came I stood up, accepting the challenge of exploring this new place and finding another way out.

This can't be it.

It can't end like this.

I won't let it-

**AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH**

A shiver ran down my spine as a haunting shriek rang through the halls.

What the hell?

Turning towards the noise, I half jogged down the corridor and poked my head into a large room.

Immediately to my left was an eight legged white and purple monstrosity behind a table where a slightly familiar man had his purple cap wearing head resting in his hands.

"Hello? Are... Are you alright...?", I managed to speak past the ever existent lump in my throat as I ventured closer.

Taking a few more steps, I looked around a bit more.

Pieces from nearly every location was stuck to the wall or scattered across the table.

What the fuck is this room supposed to be?

My thoughts were cut short when an uncharacteristically quiet voice spoke up from the direction of the strange man.

"N-No... I...", the man whispered, lifting a very human head and looking at me with bloodshot grey eyes, "I-I'm so sorry... F-For everything...".

My blood ran cold as I realized who this was shivering before me.

William Afton.

This is what he looked like before... But...

Even I could never forget that raspy voice, "Spring... Do you... Do you know who I am...?", I could not keep the strain out of my tone, clenching my fists at my sides as I braced for his response.

"I could never f-forget you... Ori...", William's lip curved up on one side, almost a painful grimace with his tears continuing to stream down his face, "I-I never forgot anyone...".

Relief washed over me, regardless of his painful expression and I walked closer to place my hands over his-

William pulled away before I could touch him, sniffling as he sat back in his chair.

"Springtrap...?", I stopped in my tracks, hurt clear in my voice.

He shook his head, closing his eyes as he took a breath to speak again, "I've hidden the truth from you for too long, Ori", he opened his eyes but kept his gaze focused away from me.

"W-What? What are you talking about?", I couldn't help the sense of dread creeping up my spine, "You... You answered all my questions before... What's left for you to hide...?".

William chuckled, the sound deep and wrong in his throat, "I lied".

I kept quiet, waiting for him to come clean.

He sighed, chancing a glance at the door behind me, "I didn't want to... But... Back then you would've hated me for it. You probably will once I tell you but I...", he lifted one of his hands to touch his forehead, "Ori I... I couldn't risk you leaving me alone in there... I can't... I can't be alone again...".

The suspense was beginning to effect me, darkening my thoughts on the possibilities of what he could've lied about, "Spring, whatever it is... I forgive you. Just tell me. Please. It's not worth all of this", now it was my turn to blink back the tears, grasping onto my jacket to get a hold of myself, "Please...".

His grey eyes lifted to mine and with his next words...

He shattered my world.

"I'm the one that tampered with the animatronics that killed your uncle", he bit his lip and buried his face in his hands, "It was me".

What?

But.. I...

I couldn't breath.

My legs moved on their own, stepping back once and then again.

I can't...

"Ori... Please... Don't.... Don't leave me... Please... I'm so sorry...", William worked past the sobs that shook his shoulders, "I didn't want to... I was just doing as I was told... He knew too much and I... I'm sorry... Please, don't-".

I fled.

I turned on my heel and fled out the nearest doorway, sobbing as I tried to distance myself as much as possible.

This can't be happening.

This isn't happening.

I trusted him...

I trusted him!

And he...

He's the one that-!

A furry paw caught me by the arm and my scream was cut off by its other paw slapping over my mouth.

LET GO!!

I struggled, trying to rip myself away from this things hold on me.

It's arms closed, trapping me with my back against its fuzzy chest.

Something about this is oddly familiar.

Only then did I realize that it had been speaking.

Demanding.

But I couldn't hear it over my own muffled screams.

"QUIET", yet another baritone voice rumbled out from the body pressed against me.

I shut myself up, transitioning my screams to shuddering sobs instead.

The thing huffed and the grinding of servos directly behind me announced its head lifting to scan the area.

Most likely to search for my pursuer.

I dug my fingers into the brown fur of my supposed savior.

It grumbled again and reached down, plucking me off the ground without my consent to carry me away to one of the many vacant rooms that lined this hallway.

Pausing to check for anyone nearby, it lumbered forward stiffly and turned to sit down against the far wall.

It's legs simply dropping out from beneath it as it's pelvis slammed into the tile and jostled me into biting my lip and tongue.

Announcing my discomfort with a groan, I tried to shoot this thing a glare but found that it still had a secure hold on my head via it's hand that had yet to move.

As if sensing this, it moved its burly hands down to grab my shoulders and reposition me to face it.

A heated response died on my tongue as I looked up and found found myself face to face with the one and only Freddy Fazbear.

I watched his unbearishly blue eyes flit over my face, closing his mouth in a frown and squinting his eyelids as he brushed one large finger over my chin.

His thumb came away red and only then did I recall my mouth was bleeding.

I blushed and tried to turn away but his hold kept my face turned to his.

Freddy's lower jaw opened, allowing the light to glint off of his blocky teeth as his speaker in his chest rumbled out, "That's better. Now, there are a lot of things I can tolerate", his eyebrows angled into a scowl, "Incoherent screaming does not fall on that list".

I tried to squirm out of his lap, my legs uncomfortably curled up beneath me, "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean t-".

"Do not apologize if you do not mean it...", Freddy growled, tightening his hold on my shoulder to get my attention.

"I meant it, I promise... I just...", I sighed and tried to pull away, uncomfortable with his hands on me.

Too similar to someone else.

"You look familiar...", Freddy's tone shifted and he leaned back, softening his gaze as he looked me over, "Did your parents used to take you to see me...?".

I stopped, mid-attempt of trying to remove his hand from my head, "I... M-My uncle used to take me... My parents weren't... Uh...", I looked down, not wanting to confide in a giant bear.

"I see... Couldn't help but overhear...", Freddy leaned forward to cup the back of my head in his giant hand, "I take it you were slightly upset to learn the truth...?".

Hiking my shoulders up did little to hide my face from him but I did it anyway, "How could I not be upset? I-I trusted him and yet he... He was the one who...", I stopped, lifting my eyes to meet his,"How... How do you know that? Aren't you one of the kids he killed too?".

One of Freddy's ears twitched, eyelids lowering as his gaze unfocused, " That is... Not untrue...", Freddy moved his thumb over my neck in thought.

"Ori, let me tell you something... We've been trapped like this for a long time... Here, you don't have anything to keep you company besides your thoughts... Your... Memories...", he shook his head, returning his gaze to me, "I do not remember who I was before.. But.. I have spent enough time alone to realize that holding a grudge is pointless...".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You have got to be kidding me...", I sputtered, "He killed you and yet you're saying that you forgave him?! Even after everything he took away from you and trapped you here?!", I lifted my hands up to the ceiling, hoping he'd see the absurdity of everything he had just claimed.

Freddy's ears tilted to the sides of his head, flattening horizontally in a very familiar fashion, "I did but no, he's not the one holding us here. No matter how many times we catch him, we wake up here", he blinked, lifting his ears with his lower eyelids in a smile.

"But you, you have a chance to escape all of this. You could move on. All you have to do is forgive him for what he's done", his left hand dropped away from my shoulder, "Is that too much to ask?".

All I could feel was my heartbeat throbbing in my ears.

"Isn't that what your uncle would've wanted for you...?", Freddy murmured, removing his other hand from the back of my head.

My heart convulsed painfully in my chest and tears sprang up, threatening to spill over as I slowly knelt my head forward to press my face against his chest.

Freddy froze, unsure of what to do at first but at the sounds of my sobs he wrapped his arms around me, "Get out of here while you still can... You don't want to end up like us".

Taking a deep breath, I wiped at my face and nodded once I pulled back.

Freddy helped me stand and I made my way back down the hallway alone.

Every footstep more surreal as I got closer to the man holding the key to everything.

I had raised my fist to knock against the door frame but I found myself just watching him for a moment.

A completely broken man laid before me with his head and arms on the table in front of him.

"William", I spoke up, watching him jerk awake and sit up.

"O-Ori?! You... You're back?", his eyes were still bloodshot.

Looks like he had still been crying.

I sighed and came closer, stopping only when I was beside him.

"Ori... I... I'm so sorry... I ... I completely understand if-if you never want to see me again but I... I couldn't keep that lie from you... Please believe me... I... I never meant to hurt you...", he whimpered, barely able to talk through all his tears.

"I know...", I smiled softly at him and reached down, taking one of his hands in mine.

"You... You do...?", William blinked, tears finally beginning to slow.

"I forgive you...", I pressed a kiss to his knuckles and his fingers twitched against my face.

**What?!**

**NO!**

I gasped, Fredbear's voice deafening in the small space.

**I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE!**

The scene before me was frozen.

William's face still gazing at me in confusion.

What?

What's happening?

I looked down at myself and watched as I began to fade away.

What?!

No!

NO!

I don't want to leave!

No! Please!

Don't make me leave him!

Everything faded to white.

Everything I knew ceased to exist.

Everything was alright.


	46. Into Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning*  
> *Gore*

### Chapter 46

#### Into Madness

I feel... Cold...

I feel empty...

As if I'm drifting through the void again...

It's dark...

Wasn't it white before?

Wait.

If I'm dead... Shouldn't my mind be blank?

I tried to open my eyes but it's almost like someone had sealed them shut.

Alarm bells go off in my head.

Something's wrong.

I tried to lift my arms to feel at my eyelids but my body refuses to obey.

Then, shockingly, I feel myself begin to move.

Yanked back at an unnatural speed.

W-What?!

My insides are on fire, it feels like someone is suffocating me and standing on my chest at the same time.

What the fuck is going on?

Desperately, I try to take a breath-

And sputtered with coughs.

Everything hurts.

Everything hurts.

Everything felt heavy.

".....?".

A voice.

I didn't realize that I had been struggling so much.

I laid still, somewhat aware of something cold, hard and flat against my back.

No.

I'm on my back.

I'm laying down.

Am I finally awake now?

Was everything up until now just a dream?

Wait.

How much was the dream?

How much was the real world?

"....?", the voice spoke again, gurgling out something I can't make out.

Where... Where is that coming from...?

Again, I tried to will my limbs to move.

Anything. 

Anything to give me a sense of what was going on.

Only the cold surface on my back kept me grounded, reassuring me that I was indeed awake and aware.

Why can't I move?

Was I asleep that long before?

"Ori...".

I flinched, recognition and a current of electricity flowing through me.

**AAAAAAAAAAAUUUGGHHH!!**

What was THAT for?!

I could still feel myself twitching, the little hairs standing on-

Eh?

I...

I still can't feel anything else..

The sound of someone tapping their shoe on the hard pavement reached my ears and it echoed against the distant walls.

Okay, so we're inside somewhere.

I recognize that voice now...

I know I've heard it before but I can't...

"Ori, can you hear me?", the mans voice asked, infinite patience and boredom lacing his tone.

If I could just...

Open my eyes or move or... Something!

I whimpered, unable to make any other sort of noise to respond.

Apparently it was enough.

The man chuckled and there was a rustling of fabric.

What is he doing?

My heartbeat throbbed in my ears, panic causing me to hyperventilate-

Wait.

I don't feel a heartbeat.

I haven't been breathing either.

What... What's wrong with me?

Did I die again?

"Good to have you back. I was afraid I might've lost you...", the man spoke, voice considerably louder as he was probably leaning down to look at me.

Why... Why don't I feel his breath on my face?

He sounds like he's inches away!

Is... Is he dead too?

Once again I struggled, if not to open my eyes then to at least attempt to swat this stranger away from me.

He's not a stranger.

I know him.

He's... He's...

I tried to rack my brain for the memories hinting at the man's identity before me.

But everything was out of reach.

As if covered by a thin veil of fog that was impossible to see through.

I know my own name.

I know I died.

Didn't I?

Try to remember...

I was...

There was a fire...

He was...

Springtrap said he was going to keep me safe...

But I...

I...

In the midst of my thoughts, several pieces of machinery roared to life.

Most likely activated by the man sharing the space with me.

I startled, feeling my body rise into a seated position rather then lying flat on my back.

What the fuck is wrong with me?!

Why can't I feel my arms?!

My legs?!

Anything?!

Panicking once more, I almost didn't hear the man speak up.

"There there, no need to be alarmed. I'll take good care of you..", he purred mockingly as he took a few steps further away and clacked away at something else mechanical, "In return, your going to do something for me".

Disgust and nausea pooled in my stomach...

That didn't actually feel like it was there.

The table beneath me began to lurch, carrying me along a track.

My heart rose up into my throat-

Something else that was curiously absent as this seemed both familiar yet completely new at once.

"You are going to capture little morsels for me".

What?

Are you out of your fucking mind?

Why the hell would I EVER-

Light.

All thoughts vanished from my mind, startled into silence by the reflection glaring back at me.

A odd eyed pink and white plastic copy of Freddy gazed back at me, the blue and grey colored pupils flitting here and there as I stared.

I blinked.

The bear mirrored me.

Is that... me?

I lifted my right hand... paw to touch the reflection.

My plastic fingers skittered across the glass, partially obscuring the image as my huge paw blocked out of my face.

What... Did you do...?

I wanted to scream.

Cry as hard as I could.

I wanted to wake up.

Make all of this just a bad dream.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

A threatening growl rumbled through my chest casing, eyelids and eyebrows clicking as they angled downwards.

I turned my head, the grinding sensation of the servos in my neck sending shivers down my spine.

My seething gaze fell upon-

YOU

Micheal.

I had to take a moment, almost not recognizing him at first.

Only trace amounts of his purple rotting flesh remained clinging to parts of his face and his hands were they showed beneath his long dark sleeves.

His single glowing white left eye regarded me as he clasped his hands in front of himself, "Now, I know what you're thinking... "Why the hell would I do anything for you after what you did to me?"...".

He didn't bother to mock me this time at least, "Well, I am the one that's saved you quite a few times now... I've even gone to the trouble of giving you a brand new body to replace the one that burnt to a crisp at the previous location", he tilted his head and crinkled his face in an attempt to smirk at me.

"I owe it all to my dear fathers research into culling remnant and harvesting souls, none of us would be here without him now would we...?".

Fuck you.

I didn't ask you to save me.

I DIDN'T WANT TO BE SAVED

As much as I desired to speak, I couldn't manage any other noises besides the constant rumbling snarl I was broadcasting now.

"Do as I ask or I'll reactivate the programming my father shoved into that animatronic. If it's active, your actions will not be your own", he smirked, dropping the nice guy act.

Why?

Why would you want to do this?

He sighed, crossing his arms, "It seems my father was onto something about achieving immortality... But I can't do it on my own...", he flipped another switch, "That's what I have you for... You can't keep all that energy to yourself you know... Mighty selfish of you".

My thoughts-are these still my thoughts?-raced.

I refuse.

I refuse to let you hurt anyone else!

The constant snarl had yet to go quiet, ever rumbling in my chest as I clenched my fists where they rested on the conveyor belt on either side of me.

I'll kill you myself before I-

"Oh! and just in case you were thinking about destroying me or yourself just now...", Micheal paused, stepping closer to me.

W-What?

How did he-?

My thoughts were silenced at the sight of Micheal's other eye sparking to life, illuminating his once empty socket with a dark blue light.

The same blue I shared in my own left eye.

"I'll override you where you stand", Micheal sneered and turned away, exiting the room through the doorway with his long black lab coat trailing behind him.

Is there nothing I can do?

No.

No! I will NOT be helpless again!

I reached up to wrench my head away from my shoulders, a proven method for defeating even the toughest animatron-

Everything went black.

By the time I came to again, I was in the same room.

Albeit disoriented and once again at a loss for what had just happened.

Something lurched inside of me.

Huh?

The feeling so eerily familiar I had to stop myself from crying out.

My stomach dropped.

My mouth would've went sour if I had the ability to do so.

I looked down at myself, my round pink belly protruding more then my human self ever had before.

I was standing upright, my arms at my sides.

How long was I out?

Something lurched again but it was accompanied by a wet squelching sound.

I felt nauseous.

The sound of something wet dripping onto the concrete floor made itself heard.

No.

No!

I didn't...

My heads began to shake, metal and plastic parts rattling together to echo off the distant walls once more.

NO

I watched in horror as red streams began to trail down my abdomen casing, down my legs and over my blocky white feet.

Blood pooled around me.

NO NO NO

He used me to kill someone anyway?!

NO! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the noise of the pulverized corpse disintegrating inside my own body.

But it was all I could hear.

I dropped to my knees and covered my ears with my hands.

Please!

Just let me go!

Don't make me-!

Darkness again.

I dreaded to open my eyes.

Powerless to stop the body I was forced to possess from killing anyone else.

More squelching sounds.

I whimpered.

Praying for the billionth time that I could somehow wake up from this nightmare.

This prison.

I won't look.

You can't make me.

Another lapse in time.

I tried to help.

Tried to rip open the panels that made up my body.

But control was ripped away from me before my fingers made contact.

Another body.

Another innocent soul.

Squirming and writhing in agony as they desperately tried to escape.

Stop.

Please.

This isn't right.

You can't do this!

Silence.

Blissful silence.

Being sprayed out with a hose.

More bodies.

Sometimes I can hear them sobbing.

Crying out as they come to the realization that their struggle is futile.

The finality of their own demise.

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

I'm hardly conscious long enough to keep my thoughts going.

My thoughts.

The only thing I have left.

The only part that the demon who used to be Micheal can't rip away from me.

No hopes.

No control.

No escape.

Powerless to keep the body from feeding off the shared soul energy from myself and...

And...

It's pointless to search for someone to blame.

Freddy was right.

I'll be stuck in this endless cycle until Fredbear ceases to exist.

And his hold on me finally extinguishes.

Forever lost.

Trapped Within Desolate Hopes.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is really appreciated if you've made it this far, please and thank you.


End file.
